In A Demons Possession
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: The last Human Village in fire country had fallen to the hands of deadly snake demon Orochimaru wanting the secrets of their bloodline. Neji escapes with the Byakugan princess and flees to the next human village but trespasses into demon territories. The Lord Kyubi hates humans but the Byakugan princess seems to catch his attention making her his possession.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - All Characters from Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto...**

 **A/N:- Update...A big thank you to Oceanmoon my beta for this story that has kindly offered to help beta this story! Chapter has been updated.**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 1**

"It seems the snake is making his move"

"That doesn't surprise me...gather the others. I want to make sure he doesn't intrude on our lands"

"Troublesome, but I'm on it"

 **oOoOo**

The sounds of battle were everywhere. The young Hyuga waited safely and well hidden from view hoping against hope that the signal would never happen as he waited frantically nearby. His thoughts drifted back to earlier when he was summoned to see his uncle and guardian since his father's death.

 **Flashback...**

 _Neji quickly approached his uncle's office seeing many of the Hyuga guards getting ready for the impending battle that lay ahead. Neji had suited up in the traditional Hyuga armour ready to fight by his uncle's side. Like all the branch members of the Hyuga, who fight to protect the main branch as they had for many years._

 _Hiashi Hyuga stood taking his last look at the battle plans that had been devised within such a short amount of time. Already dressed in his battle gear he noticed his nephew. Immediately seeing that his nephew was growing to look more like his twin brother Hizashi each day._

 _"My Lord you summoned me?" Neji bowed in greeting_

 _"Neji...you will not accompany me into battle" Hiashi stated calmly._

 _"What!?...But, my Lord!"_

 _"Please Neji, that is my order and I will not change it!" Hiashi thundered_

 _Neji clenched his fists tightly, but relented, keeping his head down as he was still knelt before his uncle._

 _"Neji...Please stand up for me, would you? Hiashi stated softly._

 _Neji looked up at his uncle and immediately stood up looking at his uncle that reminded him so much of his late father._

 _"Neji...You do know who we as a clan are up against? I very much doubt we will win this battle"_

 _"...!?.."_

 _"I want you to stay behind and await my signal, if that happens I need you to take Hinata and escape. Both of you are precious to me Hinata my daughter and you, my brother's son." Hiashi stated with a small smile as Neji looked on surprised._

 _"Please Neji I am trusting you to take Hinata with you and you are to journey to the next human village in Wind Country. You must disguise yourselves do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, Uncle, I will obey your wishes"_

 _"Thank you Neji, I want both of you to survive and find safety. I have made sure provisions are ready for you in the secret escape route. I have instructed Ko to ensure both of you escape safely"_

 _Neji nodded his head as his uncle pulled him to him. Neji looked seeing his uncle looking at him. One of the man's hands were on each of his shoulders, a small smile was showing upon his lips. Neji was shocked at the show of emotion that had now adorned his uncle's normally stoic face._

 _"You have grown into a fine young man Neji, I know your father would be as proud as I am. I want you to look after Hinata for me as I haven't been the father that I should have been. Stay safe and hidden Neji, Ko is guarding Hinata and will be awaiting you as to my instructions. If I should fall in battle I will send one of my small bird summons if that happens I will instruct it to seek you out"_

 _Neji once more nodded his head in agreement feeling all sorts of emotions from anger, fear and sadness at what was happening._

 _"My Lord, it is time" One of the Hyuga guards announced as he burst into the room_

 _"I will be there shortly" Hiashi commanded_

 _The guard left as quickly as he arrived as Neji kept his gaze upon his uncle who gathered his weapons and attached them to his body._

 _"Protect my daughter for me Neji, your journey will be treacherous seeing as we were the last human village within Fire Country."_

 _"Who is this snake attacking us and why, Uncle?"_

 _"The demon snake Orochimaru...he is after the secrets of our clan and bloodline"_

 _"But what of -;"_

 _"Being destroyed as we speak apart from the few scrolls that I have stored within a storage seal along with money that you will need, that I will now give to you, Neji"_

 _Hiashi did a few hand signals placing a large storage scroll within his hands._

 _"You can store many things inside it you know the hand seals, don't you?"_

 _"Yes, of course"_

 _"I leave this with you. Take care Neji, and thank you for all you have done"_

 _Neji bowed his head as he watched his uncle, who looked so much like his late father disappear from his view and head into battle. Neji hoped that his uncle would return safely but judging from his uncle's words it seems his uncle had resigned himself to his fate. Facing death in battle was a great honour for any clan leader._

 **End of flashback...**

Neji kept glancing around nervously, the sounds of battle outside the gates were haunting, many of the villagers were seeking refuge or trying to leave as the battle grew closer. Within the next few minutes his heart clenched as a small white bird flew towards him circling once then disappearing in a small white cloud of smoke signaling that his uncle had fallen and now it was down to him to ensure he and his cousin escaped the slaughter that lay ahead.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata had been pacing her room in worry as Ko stood outside her closed door. The sounds of battle were clearly heard in the distance that made her heart clench at the unnecessary bloodshed of her people that fought to protect their home village. Ko had entered inside her room earlier having placed male servant clothes within her arms instructing her to dress quickly and not to ask questions.

Hinata nervously removed her deep purple silk kimono and hurriedly dressed in the baggy servant robes. She quickly braided her long indigo hair after removing the many hair ornaments that had been specifically placed that she deeply hated. Once she was fully dressed, just placing the servant's sandals upon her feet she glanced at herself in the mirror noticing how different she looked.

Her door burst wide open revealing a nervous Ko who looked upon her in concern which made Hinata look on nervously for news, feeling nothing but fear and dread.

"We must leave now Hinata-sama" Ko announced as calmly as he could

"W-What!?"

"Please Hinata-sama, no questions, we must escape now!" Ko ordered firmly

Hinata was stunned speechless as she blinked at the order. Nervously, she glanced around her room, her eyes widening in horror at seeing fires and smoke along with cries and shouts of despair outside. Her thoughts were broken as Ko grabbed her and pulled her out of her room, guiding her down the long elegant hallways. Using his eyes, he made certain no one saw them as they got to their destination within the compound.

Ko finally breathed a slight sigh of relief, seeing Neji nervously awaiting them, their eyes met, each of them apart from Hinata knew the circumstances of why they were here.

"Neji sama, I trust you have everything?"

"Yes Ko, Lord Hiashi told me his wishes. I am presuming you're ready as I gather we don't have much time"

"Your right we had better go"

"W-Wait...W-What is going o-on Nii-san!?"

"Hinata-sama, your father has fallen in battle, he has left you in my hands from now on and right now we need to escape before we get caught by the enemy" Neji stated calmly

Hinata felt her heart break at hearing her cousin's words. Although she was never close to her father she still loved him dearly. Her cousin and Ko were now all she seemed to have left as she fought back the tears, nodding her agreement, trying to reign in how scared she was.

"We had better go. I can see the enemy about to enter"

"Shit! Let's hurry"

All three ran down another corridor then down some steps leading to the basement locking the large firm door behind them. Ko carefully moved some barrels containing expensive wines that hid another door that he quickly unlocked with a key he held in his hands.

"Neji-sama, Hinata-sama, quickly, this way" Ko whispered loudly

Hinata was pulled inside by Neji who had lit a torch as Ko closed and locked the door behind them quickly making their way down the narrow corridor that seemed to go on for miles hoping and praying it hadn't yet been discovered by the enemy.

The silence was deafening as their footsteps echoed around them making their shadows dancing along the walls that flickered with the flames from the torch Neji was carrying. Neji saw the end of the corridor and signaled Ko to help move what seemed to be a large boulder that was wedged tight.

The distant echoes alerted them that their village, their home, was now overrun with the enemy and time was of the essence. Neji and Ko managed to move the boulder as they each stepped outside immediately noticing that it had now grown dark. Both Neji and Ko placed the boulder back knowing that they didn't have much time and needed to move.

Neji noticed two horses that were there ready for them, Neji felt his emotions surface his uncle had most probably envisioned what would happen and had this all prepared and ready for them. Neji grabbed Hinata by the hand and began to approach one of the horses, lifting Hinata upon it as he also climbed after making sure she was in front of him. Ko had already mounted the other horse ready for Neji to take the lead as he held the rear.

"Let's go we need to get as far away as possible before we are found by the enemy" Ko stated breaking Neji from his thoughts.

"Agreed...from here on out keep your bloodline active" Neji instructed as Ko nodded his agreement.

Both of horses began to gallop away heading north knowing that now they would be open targets for the many demons that ruled most of the lands outside of the human village they had known most of their lives. What was left of their village now lay in ruins amongst the dying flames of fire and rich black smoke, that was once a happy human village to those that called it their home.

 **oOoOo**

The distant smells of smoke stirred within each demons' senses, each glancing at the direction it was coming from. Their spies had informed them that Orochimaru had taken an interest in the only human village left within Fire Country.

The smell of smoke confirmed that the last human village had fallen to the demon snake and they wondered why he attacked it in the first place. The small group of five had waited on the side lines knowing that trespassers could enter their lands.

"Naruto...your orders?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Use your shadows and scout up ahead report back what you find. The rest of you, remain here" The blonde ordered staring in one direction.

Shikamaru nodded as he disappeared within his shadows, leaving the rest to stand around and await further instructions as each of their eyes glowed amongst their surroundings.

 **oOoOo**

Neji glanced at his cousin seeing the tears flow freely from her lilac tinted eyes from here on out it was just them and she was the only one who didn't bare the curse seal that all branch members of the Hyuga clan had upon their foreheads. He knew many dangers lay ahead for them now, especially knowing that now they were in demon territories.

"Hinata-sama...I know you are upset but you must remain strong we are nowhere near safe and you are the only remaining Hyuga that is unsealed."

Hinata listened to her cousin knowing that he was in fact right. She was now the last of the main branch and subconsciously shivered at knowing what happens if any of the main branch Hyuga were to fail to elude capture for their eyes.

"Here, take this and make sure to wrap it around your forehead" Neji continued handing her a roll of bandages.

Hinata took it as she quickly unwound them and wrapped them carefully around her forehead. Neji also gave her a hooded cloak to keep her warm from the impending cold winds from the north. The seasons were changing. As Autumn was approaching, the long summer nights would now slowly disappear as the winds would pick up, especially on their perilous journey to one of the handfuls of human villages left in their world.

Orochimaru was a snake demon who was obsessed with immortality and experiments that he loved to do, upon not only humans but his own demon brethren themselves. He had many slaves that served him in fear both of human and demon descent. Neji had heard many stories that passed through their small home village of that slippery snake and what he had done.

Neji gritted his teeth, his anger raging inside of him that he, Ko and his cousin were now running for their very lives. He wondered how this journey would play out now that they had been travelling for an hour nonstop so far, they had not encountered any dangers but he knew it wouldn't be long until they did.

They were now well within the lands that were ruled by various demons, he had heard that the Kyubi Lord ruled somewhere here. He had his own lands that he ruled amongst other demon clans that stood by his side and he shivered at what would happen if they encountered him and his demon brethren. He had heard that the Kyubi was not only powerful but had a certain dislike for humans and never sought them out.

"Neji-sama...We are being pursued" Ko stated in a hushed tone.

"Shit! How long till we encounter them"

"About a mile, it seems they picked up our trail and they seem to be gaining on us so I presume it won't be long until they are upon us" Ko answered awaiting further instructions.

Neji was panicking inside cursing his uncle inwardly for having placed such a burden on his shoulders and knowing they were now sitting ducks in unexplored terrain that was not resided by their own kind.

"Neji-sama...take care of Hinata sama" Ko whispered softly

Neji's eyes widened as he turned hastily to face the man he has known since he was young who cared for his cousin as though she was his own.

"Ko!?"

"Ko!?...N-No...p-please d-don't leave" Hinata pleaded with a pained cry.

"Neji-sama please look after her in my absence and keep her safe"

Neji felt conflicted but seeing the man's eyes harden with his own resolve he knew he couldn't talk the man out of it, even knowing it would lead to his death. He felt his cousin struggle within his arms feeling his own arm keeping hold of her tightly against him. The beauty tried desperately to get to her guardian to beg and reason with him not to be so foolish.

Neji gritted his teeth as he felt her nails dig into his skin as she fought hard for release leaving him no other alternative but to press a pressure point rendering her unconscious feeling immense guilt at doing so.

"Ko...you know you don't have to do this" Neji reasoned letting his emotions finally show.

Ko stared at him a rare smile adorned his face as he glanced to the now sleeping princess that he had taken care of since she was just a toddler.

"I know...but it's the only way and time is not on our side I'm afraid, you don't have much time but hopefully I can give you more if I can hold them off long enough."

"Ko...if you manage to...follow and catch us up" Neji stated holding back his own tears

"I will...if I don't however tell Hinata sama that I gladly died to protect her and her future" Ko stated hiding his falling tears from Neji

"I will...but I hope that's not going to happen" Neji answered solemnly

Ko chuckled knowing that Neji couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to him. He watched him signal the horse to gallop off into the distance knowing that this would be the last time he saw both the princess of the Hyuga clan and the prodigious nephew who would hopefully protect their clan and future in his place. Ko turned away wiping his falling tears as he prepared to face their pursuers knowing his own death would certainly be the outcome.

 **oOoOo**

The group of demons awaited further instructions from their leader knowing that their terrain was now being invaded by not only humans but Orochimaru's forces as well. Shikamaru stood watching his blonde leader knowing that he was raging at what he had just reported.

"Well?" Shikamaru bravely asked knowing that an order needed to be given now for them to act upon it.

"Fuck! How dare they trespass on our lands how many are there again, Shika?" The blonde questioned again his eyes a deep red.

"Three humans and six followers of the snakes" Shikamaru answered in a bored tone

"Tch...Well what do you want us to do, Dobe!" Sasuke finally snapped hating to be kept waiting knowing that Orochimaru's lackeys had the audacity to breech their lands without a care.

"Fine! Shikamaru take Tenten and round up the humans and bring them back to base for questioning do not let them escape, if they give you trouble disable them but don't kill them"

Shikamaru nodded his head as he signaled Tenten to accompany him in getting the two humans. The blonde sighed reigning in his anger as much as he could but knowing it was futile as he nodded to Sasuke and Sakura to follow him to encounter the snake's lackeys knowing blood would spill soon. The Kyubi within him was chuckling at being able to release his claws upon the demon filth that served the treacherous snake Orochimaru.

"Come on let's go" The blonde hissed disappearing in a flash as the other two followed suit.

 **oOoOo**

The last raspy breath of life was finally relinquished as the demon released the noble Hyuga. Another smirked watching the man's blood spill like water onto the ground that was now his resting place.

"Shall we proceed, Kabuto?"

"Of course, since he didn't cooperate with us...such a pity that these damn noble Hyuga's would rather die than be ruled and subdued for our master"

"Whatever I don't give a fuck don't you think we are wasting our time chasing these pussies!?" A female demon hissed, her long, pink-tinted hair flowing.

"Now, now, Tayuya, you were present when Lord Orochimaru gave us our orders"

"Tch...Well let's fucking get going then" She retorted

Kabuto grinned getting ready to direct Tayuya and a handful of hybrid slaves to venture forth knowing they themselves didn't have the time to mess around knowing they were now in Lord Kyubi's demon lands which was unfortunate.

"Alright be on your gua-"

The demon Kabuto was cut off when the ground he stood on began to rumble loudly as it moved, causing him to stumble slightly as he regained his instincts making sure to get somewhere safe to see what was going on.

Three of the demon hybrids perished within the mass of dirt and earth suffocating them deep beneath. There his demon snake eyes saw flowing strands of candy pink hair the colour of Sakura flowers that graced the many trees in season. Emerald green eyes glowed as she released her clenched fist from upon the only stable ground that remained whereas destruction was all around them.

"Sakura Haruno from the Haruno clan, I presume" Kabuto announced, his voice sickeningly sweet.

"You're trespassing, Snake" Sakura hissed, her emerald green eyes flared with anger.

Kabuto raised his glasses as he took the pink haired demon in, she was indeed beautiful wearing a red outfit that clung to her curves, her shoulder length candy pink hair flowed with the breeze as she clenched her gloved fist. Her forehead was slightly larger than normal but there was a small diamond shape present upon it.

"No need to be rude, my dear we were searching for some prisoners that escaped from my Lord" Kabuto reasoned.

The sound of crackling could be heard a short distance behind him that made him, Tayuya and the remaining hybrid to look behind. There stood another demon with dark raven hair, red eyes with black tomoes spinning dangerously who was looking at them, his hand were crackling with blue coloured lightening in warning. Kabuto swallowed nervously recognising those eyes immediately it was the legendary sharingan from the Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke Uchiha!?" Kabuto whispered

"Hn...Bullshit! Don't you mean you're trying to recover any survivors from the human village your master decided to destroy?" Sasuke sneered.

Kabuto clenched his fists in fury knowing that his lie had been seen through and their real intentions were known. A flash of yellow appeared before them the sudden surge of killing intent made each of them tremble as the blonde Lord glared at them where they each stood.

"Y-You!?"

"How dare you step on my lands for your slimy bastard of a master" Naruto hissed his eyes flashing dangerously, ready to kill at any moment.

Kabuto stood his ground as Tayuya remained motionless feeling the power of each of the three demons before her, knowing that without her own team present, they was seriously outnumbered. Kabuto decided that a retreat was in order even though he knew his Lord wouldn't be happy.

Naruto watched as all three disappeared in a plume of smoke his anger still boiling at the audacity of them trespassing his lands. He growled in distaste at their retreat but was glad they had left his presence as his anger began to slowly dissipate.

"What now?" Sasuke asked

"Let's head back to base" Naruto answered with a sigh.

Sasuke glanced towards Sakura seeing her looking at the now dead body of one of the presumed humans that they had been chasing.

"Sakura..."

"It seems he was beaten severely he has a lot of internal bleeding"

"Why kill him slowly?" Naruto questioned, crouching down beside her looking at the dead body.

"That's what I want to know" Sakura sighed opening one of the eyelids

Sasuke stared at the body and took interest at the pupiless eyes that were silver but faded due to death.

"Hyuga" Sasuke stated.

"What?" Naruto asked confused

"He means that this man was obviously a member of the Hyuga clan, dummy" Sakura answered

"They are one of the oldest and most noble clans in the human line, so I wouldn't be that surprised if that was why that village was attacked by the snake especially considering his obsession with experiments for power" Sasuke added.

"So, we have two humans within my land that may be from the Hyuga clan? Let's hope Shikamaru and Tenten find them and take them to base so I can see them myself" Naruto stated calmly.

"What will you do? Kill them?" Sakura questioned

"I may. It depends on what we find out when I see them" Naruto answered

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other knowing that either way both humans would have it rough and they would wish that they never stepped foot within their lands, especially since Naruto hated humans.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello I decided to test the waters on this new story please be aware that this story is no way related to Demon Fox Lover! I am currently writing chapters to a few stories and this is one I wrote a few months ago that I plan to take up.**

 **As this is a new story I have a few chapters planned out and I will update only if I get positive reviews from it. I will tell you this is primarily NaruHina as well as other pairings including NejiTen, SasuSaku. I also want to point out that I do not have a beta for this story or demon Fox Lover and any new stories I post up! If there are any mistakes I will come back and amend it in time. If you would be interested please pm me but I'm looking for a beta that can help with fighting scenes especially but I'm seriously going to try!**

 **Hard Love and A Toy for The Akatsuki I'm writing chapters for as we speak as well as two other stories Hot for Teacher and Shinobi Passions so I am constantly writing chapters ahead so that I can schedule posting chapters regularly. I'm still on break as I'm writing I will be back end of June mid-July!**

 **So, I hope you are intrigued by this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - All Characters from Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto**

 **A/N:- Update...A big thank you to my new beta for this story Oceanmoon who has kindly offered their services I can't thank you enough for your time and help and look forward to working together!**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 2**

The cool night air brushed against the many trees that was slowly changing colours due to the changing seasons. The sounds of nature had gone eerily quiet, Shikamaru Nara sighed knowing that their presence wouldn't be hidden for too long. He stretched out his shadows as he watched them slowly envelop the surroundings, covering them in darkness.

Shikamaru had finally managed to locate where the two remaining humans were. The other was nowhere near and he presumed with his high intellect, that the third had sacrificed himself for the two that remained on the run. Signaling Tenten, they both sped up managing to gain up on them quicker than anticipated considering they was both on horseback.

But as Shikamaru glanced at the grey horse, he could see it was near exhaustion and was slowing down tremendously. The two humans were on the one horse, one seemed to be sleeping the other was fully awake and by the looks of things, knew that they were being followed.

Bringing the horse to a complete stand still Neji glanced behind him his eyes narrowed as he picked up on two presences up within the trees not too far away. Hinata began to stir within his arms as he chanced a glance back down at her seeing her eyes beginning to flutter open.

 _"Hinata-sama...you must get ready to make a run for it"_ Neji whispered.

Hinata opened her eyes, immediately remembering everything that had took place from her home being overrun, her father being killed and then her guardian Ko sacrificing himself to let them escape made her heart break into tiny pieces. Tears flowed from her pale lilac eyes, falling down her pale cheeks and on to the arms holding her tightly against him. Neji felt each drop of her tears fall against the sleeve of his arm, he hated seeing his cousin so distraught and knew he hadn't the luxury to comfort her and let out his own grievances.

" _Get a hold of yourself Hinata-sama...We are not safe and we are currently situated within demon lands. You may have to run and find somewhere safe. Try to keep yourself hidden especially now that you are the princess of our clan."_ Neji silently continued

 _"I-I can't lose you too nii-san!"_ Hinata whimpered softly tears continuously falling

 _"You must survive Hinata...I will try to find you but you must find a human settlement that will take you in."_

 _"B-But..."_

 _"Please Hinata-sama do as I ask"_ Neji stated firmly.

Hinata flinched at his whispered tone, feeling the urgency within it and nodded silently knowing she couldn't argue with him any further. She felt him sigh holding her closer to him her heart clenched even more at the thought of going on without him and alone.

 _"I will keep them busy...remain on the horse and use it to escape. With just you riding him, as you are lighter than myself, you should hopefully be able to outrun our pursuers."_ Neji ordered above a whisper to her ears.

 _"H-Hai_ " Hinata answered

Neji sighed not wanting to leave his cousin to herself but he had no choice. It was just them in unknown lands that were ruled by demons some of them were powerful demon lords and ladies. They were considered 'The Nine Great Demons' all of them powerful. The strongest of them all was the demon Lord Kyubi of the nine tailed Fox.

Neji had heard many stories of various demons and knew that humans like himself were no match for them. Even the Hyuga clan knew they was no match for the demon race but made sure not to anger them and gain their wrath. They kept to themselves throughout the years making sure they never angered the demon clans that were allied with him. He remembered his uncle had told him that the demons had fought a war against one another and it had divided the many demon clans against one another.

Neji knew that the losses were great and that some humans were also involved in the war. His uncle had confided that they had been asked to enter the war but had decided against it, they did however send aide such as supplies of medicine, food and water to their closest demon neighbors in fear of angering them further. The Hyuga clan just wanted to live peacefully within their village but now nothing remained. It was now destroyed by the very demons themselves.

 _"Get ready for my signal and don't you dare stop or look back"_ Neji commanded as he removed himself from the horse making sure Hinata held the reigns tightly in her hands.

 **oOoOo**

Shikamaru glanced over at Tenten who had her eyes locked on the human who was now standing facing their direction. Shikamaru sighed seeing the familiar excitement course through her features and knew that the Hyuga held eyes that was almost akin to the Uchiha clan's own. From what he had gathered they had the 'All seeing eyes' that could see through walls and see chakra through someone's body.

Shikamaru knew by the serious look in the man's eye that he was completely aware that they were present and could feel his eyes on them.

"He's mine Shika" Tenten purred smiling devilishly at him which made him raise his eyebrow at her.

Tenten was different from the rest of them, she was a renowned 'Demon huntress' a carrier of many magnificent weapons that she had at her disposal. One flick from her wrists would produce scroll after scroll that would produce many different arrays of weapons of various shapes and sizes. Her calm demeanor put anyone on edge that had to face her. She felt no fear and took pleasure in battle.

The Demon huntress, Tenten, was the only human his leader valued and listened too, and Tenten was most loyal to him and would protect him with her own life if need be. Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement deciding to hold back within his shadows watching the human on the horse that still had his back to him.

Shikamaru was a shadow demon which was typical of his clan, his father died in the last demon wars as did many of his clan. Naruto took him in along with others. They were all family and protected one another and their lands from invaders.

Tenten jumped down to the ground a few feet away from the man that watched her intently, his long brown hair and handsome face intrigued her, especially those pale silver eyes that contained no pupil. Neji watched as a figure dropped from the trees, his eyes took in the form seeing clearly it was a woman in a form fitting outfit that showed each curve she possessed. He was stunned slightly at how beautiful she looked but knew he had to be very wary of this woman she may be beautiful but she also looked deadly.

"Surrender now or be taken by force Hyuga" Tenten called out

"Never...I would rather die than be taken to your master of a snake!" Neji hissed feeling his fists clench tightly readying himself for the fight of his life.

Tenten began to smirk as her chakra flared letting him know she was no push over even if she was still a human. Neji still had his bloodline activated seeing her power flare up making him shocked, deep down knowing she would be a very tough opponent to fight against, even if by his own eyes that she was in fact a human. Neji had to admit he was very surprised he had thought her at first glance to be a demon. His eyes briefly took in the other figure a male and definitely not human.

His dark hair was long and put up into a high ponytail it reminded him of a pineapple fruit. His dark eyes were watching Neji's every movement. He had a tattoo on the side if his face mostly in black signs, he stood staring but looked lazy as if he couldn't care less. He had a black form fitting shirt under a long white shirt fully open along with black trousers that came to just below his knees. His ears both had ear piercings.

Neji looked back at the female and she was wearing a black body suit with brown amulets upon each arm that reached below her elbows. On her feet were long brown open toe boots that came to below her knees. Her dark brown hair tied neatly in buns on either side of her head.

Her eyes matched the colour of her hair and her lips was the colour of deep red, he could feel her excitement radiate from her causing him to swallow knowing that it would be a tough fight up ahead. The woman was indeed beautiful and radiated confidence and love of battle that intrigued Neji further, but he knew he had to win this no matter what. He couldn't leave his cousin alone in this world at the mercy of the demons around them.

Shikamaru remained silent his eyes glancing to the impending fight between the two and the other human mounted on the horse that had not moved since Tenten appeared. Suddenly the man quickly did something and he watched as the horse began to gallop away carrying the other human, escaping from the scene.

"Troublesome" He sighed out deciding he had work to do after all.

"Shika...Get your lazy Demon ass moving. I will handle this one, now get going" Tenten shouted

Neji watched as something akin to shadows disappeared knowing now he couldn't do anything to help and prayed to every deity that his dear cousin would be able to escape and better yet, survive this madness they had both found themselves in.

"Are you ready to fight Hy~u~ga?" Tenten purred causing Neji to regain his senses ready to fight.

"Don't mock me" Neji warned, getting ready for whatever was coming his way.

A sly smile graced her red lips as she twirled around like a dancer in perfect formation. Her arms raised above her head as she spun with speed and precision. Neji could only watch, transfixed by the beautiful female, feeling his cheeks grow warm at the sight. Her body moved very suggestively, in a way that seemed to want to hypnotize him that he bit his lip so that he could break from the bewitching spell her body seemed to seduce him with.

A few puffs of smoke surrounded her showing two long scrolls that she held in both her hands with flick of her wrists the scrolls unraveled, revealing weapons that looked long and very sharp in both hands. The blades glistened through the darkness, each had a distinctive curve with delicate and intriguing patterns upon them.

"May I know your name Hyuga?" Tenten asked politely.

Neji raised an eyebrow and decided he also wanted to know her name.

"As long as you will permit me your name also? Hyuga Neji is my name" Neji answered calmly.

Tenten nodded her smile grew as she spoke to inform him who she was.

"I am 'Demon Huntress Tenten'" She answered.

Neji gasped hearing her answer, he had heard about her from many talks from the villagers and the rare visits from visitors who had safely travelled to their village on rare occasions. He now knew that this fight wouldn't be easy as he predicted. However, he also knew he had no choice but to fight.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had arrived back at his home. It was a large building, more like a fortress surrounded by the large dense forests. He had entered his throne room and was greeted by those that stood beside him in the conflict of war and those that had come to him for sanctuary. Never had Naruto turned someone of his kind away even letting Tenten to remain within his kingdom.

Naruto sighed as he sat down in his throne looking over the large hall where members of his growing family stood, waiting for any orders or information. Sasuke and Sakura stood to one side Kakashi stood on the other as their blonde Lord looked around the room noticing immediately that two of his subjects were not present. His blue eyes flickered red expecting to see both Shikamaru and Tenten with two human prisoners ready to be interrogated.

Naruto sighed his frustration as he glanced at Sasuke who was conveniently now leaning lazily against a wall.

"They should be back by now." Naruto growled out.

No one answered as Naruto had his hands clenched into fists. Patience was not one of his best traits as a leader. Naruto immediately stood up from his throne descending the few steps as his friends and comrades watched awaiting instructions.

"Sasuke you're with me, Sakura remain here with Ino and have the sick bay ready in case its needed. Kakashi I need you to take Shino, Kiba, Sai and Choji to patrol our lands and keep me informed in case we have any further unwelcomed visitors courtesy of the bastard snake"

Everyone nodded as they went off to do their given commands as Naruto headed outside with Sasuke following close behind him. Naruto closed his eyes as he let his power consume him pin pointing where his two subjects were.

"Found her" Naruto announced grabbing hold of Sasuke's arm he teleported them away in a flash of red and yellow light.

 **oOoOo**

Neji was feeling exhaustion setting in as he took notice of the vast array of weapons lying around where he stood. His clans 'Rotation' that he had just mastered had managed to protect him from the vast flurry of sharp objects that were deadly accurate and precise against him. They had been fighting each other for a good while seeing the destruction their fight was leaving in their wake.

Tenten had to admit that each of her array of weapons that she had used against him were rebounded back as a vortex of blue chakra enveloped him like a spinning blue tornado of wind that managed to shield him from her weapons. Hand to hand combat had also been used and she herself was impressed by the handsome man at being able to keep up with her speed and power she was no push over and the male Hyuga had found that out all too quickly, much to his own surprise.

"You...Are...quite...Formidable" Neji panted out.

The brunette stood slightly panting herself at the slight praise of her skills and had to admit this Hyuga was formidable as well as handsome. But she had played with the Hyuga long enough and decided that this little battle of theirs should end. Tenten licked her plump red lips carefully sizing up the male Hyuga as she finally decided that he would be hers.

Before Neji could even blink he found her no longer in front of him but behind him pressing a sharp weapon to his neck as her breath tickled against his skin.

"Surrender Hyuga Neji...You are now mine"

Neji felt his heart rate quicken as his body shivered from her own body that was closely touching his. Neji knew if he died now he couldn't find Hinata later and relented as he felt darkness surround him. Tenten had rendered him unconscious as soon as he nodded in surrender.

 **oOoOo**

A flash of red and yellow appeared in front of her as Naruto as well as Sasuke stood before her seeing the array of weapons and the damage done to the woodland around them. Sasuke took a step forward seeing the beautiful demon Huntress beside the unconscious male.

"I see you wanted to play with him Tenny" Sasuke stated with a smirk

"Yes, I did and I must say that he was very interesting Sasuke-kun" Tenten purred in delight as the raven rolled his eyes.

"My Lord, seeing as I won against him in combat I ask for your permission if I can have him as my pet?" Tenten continued bowing before the blonde as Sasuke felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"I don't see why not... you have been a loyal servant to me 'Tenten Demon Huntress of the Land of Fire' You may have this one as a pet if you so wish, but he still needs to be interrogated by me." Naruto answered.

Tenten bowed as she agreed to her Lord's order. She couldn't wait to take the Hyuga male back to her lair and have further fun with him she was growing quite wet in between her legs at just the very thought of riding him in the privacy of her room she was fed up of being one of the few without having some sort of sexual release.

"You look flushed, Tenny. Was he that good?" Sasuke remarked seeing lust in her dark brown eyes.

"Hmmm he was everything I thought he would be and more. Besides, I can't wait to sample him further. I'm fed up of hearing you and Sakura fucking every night." Tenten remarked with a smirk.

Sasuke grinned slightly seeing the beautiful demon huntress growing aroused and he felt slightly jealous. He was always wondering what the female temptress would be like beneath the sheets but he knew Sakura would kill him if he tried to find out.

"Where is Shikamaru and the other human?" Naruto ordered rolling his eyes at the other two.

"Shikamaru chased after the other on horseback, my Lord" Tenten replied.

"Sasuke, accompany Tenten back to base with the prisoner. I've located Shikamaru. I will see you back there so I leave you in charge in my absence." Naruto ordered

Both Sasuke and Tenten bowed watching as a flash of yellow and red occurred where their Lord and leader once stood.

"Come on let's get back I bet you can't wait, huh" Sasuke continued

Tenten smirked as she looked down upon the sleeping Hyuga male lying before her on the ground licking her lips once again in hunger and most of all lust.

"No, I can't Sasuke-kun...I can't wait until tonight" Tenten answered with a red blush on her cheeks with a grinning Sasuke watching on intently.

 **oOoOo**

Shikamaru sighed mainly in boredom, he was easily able to keep up with the feeble attempt at escape, the horse was seriously exhausted and the small looking male human upon it seemed to grow anxious as the horse was slowing down from the gallop. The shadow demon remained well within the trees watching his intended target closely.

He briefly wondered how Tenten was doing against the other human but seeing how excited she was he knew he had nothing to worry about. His senses picked up a surge of power as a red and yellow light flashed beside him showing his leader in all his glory beside him.

"Shikamaru what is taking you so long?" The blonde questioned.

"The target is down there my Lord the horse is fully exhausted"

"Let's just watch briefly for now" Naruto quietly ordered

Both demons stayed hidden within the trees both their presences contained, to not arouse the human's suspicions. They had both continued to watch as the horse came to a stop and the human on top became panicked a slight toothy grin appeared on Naruto's face. He really did enjoy hunting his prey.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was scared out of her mind as she had the feeling she was being watched. She glanced at the horse seeing it was fully exhausted and panting heavily, she wondered briefly how far they had travelled, and she knew just by looking at the horse she couldn't get him to continue onwards.

She was growing increasingly worried about Neji and knew she couldn't go back to him as she finally got off the horse. Still in her disguise she took what she could from the horse and decided to continue onwards on foot. Naruto watched everything as he decided that they would make their appearance known. Signaling to Shikamaru they both jumped down to the ground startling Hinata as she turned to face them.

Hinata was petrified as she took in both males that was stood a few feet from her. The horse had felt their presence and managed to gallop away in fright leaving her stranded at their very mercy. Naruto looked the human over intently, but there was something different about this human that seemed to call on his demon blood. The scent the human gave out smelt sweet and flowery much to his confusion, but his demon side certainly reacted to this trembling human in front of him.

"Surrender" He shouted out loudly in warning.

Hinata trembled she knew that her cousin had told her to escape and she had no choice but to follow her cousin's last orders she could not be captured at any cost. She was the princess of her clan although under disguise as a male branch servant she couldn't be discovered.

Dropping what she had on her person she made a run for it much to the surprise of both Shikamaru and Naruto who let out a primal growl within him, surprising the shadow demon beside him.

"Shikamaru grab the stuff and head back to base I will get him" Naruto ordered, as he gave chase, leaving Shikamaru to look on. Shikamaru nodded with a sigh as he went to retrieve the bags also cursing the horse that had disappeared knowing he had to carry the bags strewn across the floor.

"What a drag this turned out to be" Shikamaru groaned out grabbing items and placing them into his shadows to take back with him.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was frantic, her heart pounded within her. She ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would be able to get away from those that were pursuing her. Never in her life had she felt so alone and afraid in the space of a few hours. She was now without her beloved family, her father and her guardian, Ko, both gave their life for her and Neji to escape. Now Neji had done the same, fighting them for her to escape and find safety.

The tears were gathering in her eyes as she fought viciously for them not to fail. All her life she had been looked down upon with disappointment. Even Neji had looked upon her as a disgrace up until only recently after the true events of her uncle's death was revealed. Her father, although still cold towards her, had managed to rekindle her and Neji's relationship to how it was when they were children. Hinata saw Neji as her elder brother and always had, even in the times when his eyes looked upon her with so much hate.

The trees seemed to move and make rustling noises all around her that played with her already frantic nerves, her legs were feeling tired and her lungs screamed at her to rest and take breathes of air. Hinata found her pace slowing. Her robes that were no longer clean and pristine but dirty and ragged from the branches, had been torn but still clung upon her clothes as she fought her way through.

Feeling herself slow down she decided to take a glance behind her and to her surprise saw that she wasn't being followed as she finally slowed down, panting breathlessly. However, she failed to notice that her pursuer was directly behind her.

"I told you to surrender" Naruto stated calmly

Hinata jumped and screamed as she saw the blonde in front of her, she fell on her backside staring at him with wide eyes, petrified with fear. Naruto was however stunned speechless seeing the small human more closely. His eyes took in the wide eyes of the human trembling before him on the ground, the colour of pale lilac they looked beautiful as well as their face was absolutely breathtaking to him.

The blonde demon Lord shook his head of those thoughts, knowing that this was a male human. But somehow his demon half was calling out to him. Why was his demon side reacting? Hinata couldn't take it as she felt her head spin before passed out from the mixture of fear and exhaustion.

Naruto grinned as he walked over and picked the human up in his arms, his senses were immediately overwhelmed with the sweet smell of the human's scent that consumed his senses fully as he let out a groan.

'Shit...What the hell!?' Naruto thought as he transported them back to his domain.

 **oOoOo**

The blonde had arrived holding his human prisoner who was very light, his body was tingling all over which confused him deeply. Sasuke along with Tenten was waiting as well as a yawning Shikamaru who had placed the bags against the wall. The other human male was knelt on the floor hands bound as his head was low looking at the floor.

"Sasuke take this one" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke walked towards him, taking the small figure into his arms his eyes widened slightly as he activated his bloodline scanning the human making Naruto eye him curiously. Naruto gathered his attentions on the male who was knelt on the floor.

"You are now my prisoner human...You trespassed into my lands and I want to know why?" Naruto ordered

Neji stiffened as he glanced at the male who spoke and his eyes widened as he saw his cousin in the arms of the dark-haired demon male beside him. His heart rate increased in worry as he felt the Sharp blade of a kunai pressed against his neck.

"My Lord asked you a question Neji Hyuga...It would be in your best interest to answer him and answer him truthfully" The woman he fought spoke in a warning tone.

"Neji...Hyuga...Neji...So you're the nephew huh?" Sasuke answered knowing certain members of the supposed Hyuga clan.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was still holding the other human that Naruto couldn't help but be drawn to. Clutching his hands into fists he tried to regain his senses as he moved his eyes to the man still knelt on the floor.

"I asked you a question, human!" Naruto shouted

Neji flinched as he knew he needed to appeal to the demons in the room and quickly. He couldn't risk death to himself or his cousin.

"My name is Neji Hyuga I am the nephew of Hiashi Hyuga. Our village has fallen to the demon snake Orochimaru. My uncle Hiashi asked me to escape so myself and two other members of my family managed to get out through a secret escape route where horses and provisions were on standby. We were heading for wind country to one of the human villages that we knew was closest. However, we were being chased by pursuers and had entered your land by mistake." Neji answered.

"Hmm...Your other member was found by us when we confronted Orochimaru's lackeys. They included Kabuto his obsessed servant. Your colleague had already died. He was tortured." Sakura answered as she had stepped into the room.

"Sakura...take her to sick bay" Sasuke stated, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait...What did you just say?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke

"I asked Sakura to take this girl to the infirmary" Sasuke replied with his eyebrow raised

 **"You're holding information so I suggest you tell me everything before I kill you where you stand"** Naruto growled leaking killing intent that had Neji choking in fear.

Neji was sweating. They had now discovered Hinata was a female, and soon they would discover she was in fact the princess of their clan and there was nothing Neji could do but tell the truth and hope they would both be allowed to survive.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N: - Thank you for the reviews and of course those that had added my story to your follows and favourites I'm glad you seem to like the story. Now as i mentioned before I wrote this a few months ago and had a few chapters written. Seeing as i had a few reviews and many adding my story I decided to post up the second chapter much earlier which I hope you also enjoyed?**

 **I will say this now but some characters will be out of character I will delve more into the other characters as future chapters come. The pairings is NaruHina mainly in this story others NejiTen, SasuSaku, SaiIno. Those are the pairings I have decided upon and won't change regardless as well as other that I will be revealed as the story comes along.**

 **Again I do not have a beta for this story! I will amend mistakes soon but I'm currently writing chapters but will edit them soon!**

 **A big thanks to NaruHina for pointing out a spelling mistake will fix it soon thank you x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto**

 **A/N:- Chapter updated l would like to say a big thank you to Oceanmoon who has kindly agreed to be my beta for this story I look forward to working with in future**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 3**

" _ **You're holding information so I suggest you tell me everything before I kill you where you stand"** Naruto growled, leaking killing intent that had Neji choking in fear._

 _Neji was sweating they had now discovered she was a female, and soon they would discover she was in fact the princess of their clan and there was nothing Neji could do but tell the truth and hope they would both be allowed to survive._

 **OoOoO**

The entire room grew silent, no one moved seeing their blonde leader tremble with fury. They understood why Naruto disliked humans, and knew they had to walk on egg shells when his fury peaked like this. Naruto's parents were well loved by all the demons, their parents and own clans included. They were extremely loyal to their friends, a trait that their son had tried to follow to this day.

But during the demon war both his parents were betrayed and butchered by not only demons but the humans as well. They had already allied themselves with the enemy they were fighting. The humans had lured his parents group into a trap where they were taken by surprise and shown no mercy as their lives were taken without remorse only Kakashi Hatake a well renowned dog demon who was loyal to Minato and Kushina survived the massacre, but just barely.

When Naruto found out he was distraught and when told the circumstances of what had happened by Kakashi, his anger never relinquished. To him, only his fellow loyal demons mattered, only those he trusted were allowed sanctuary within his lands, his home. The only person he broke this rule for was Tenten, who he had met on a bloodied battle scene a few years prior.

 **Flashback...**

 _The battle had long been over when the small group had arrived, the skies were dark with distinctive shades of red and deep orange, signaling that the night would soon set in as the sun was setting in the far distance. They had heard of the impending battle that had raged on for days. Even some humans from other countries and villages had now joined into their war._

 _The surroundings were grim just looking at a distance and Naruto felt his anger build at what he was seeing. The howling winds were all they could hear, by the looks of the carnage all around them it had been a one-sided massacre that even made the great Lord Kyubi's stomach turn. The stench of death and decay over-powered their senses as they took in the surroundings that showed them how bloody the battle had been._

 _Familiar crests of clans had been torn and bloodied but were still noticeable to Naruto and the select few that he brought with him. The war had taken its toll on everyone he held dear including his beloved mother and father who were lured into a trap and then ruthlessly betrayed and massacred by their enemies. It had only been a few weeks since then, his heartbreak had given in to anger and distrust._

 _The chaos and destruction around him brought home the horrors of war first hand, as he saw the decaying corpses littered around the surroundings getting Kakashi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to search the perimeter and bury the dead of those they knew as a mark of respect. Each of them had lost someone close, from friends, parents, even siblings so each understood loss very well and gave each other comfort as the war carried on around them. They fought to protect what they held dear from other demon clans that were invading their lands._

 _"Lord Naruto" Sakura shouted, standing a few feet from him where a few bodies were laid out._

 _Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts as he walked over to his friend and comrade. He saw her looking over a body that looked female. His blue eyes glanced over noticing the subtle up and down movements signaling to him that this person was still surprisingly alive._

 _"She's alive my Lord, and she's human" Sakura stated watching the blonde's reaction._

 _Naruto took a good look seeing the heavily injured woman in torn clothing exposing parts of her body that were covered in blood. He also saw the signs of infections from deep wounds upon her arms and legs as well as rope tied around each of her wrists and ankles. He glanced upon her feverish face taking notice of her pale white skin with flushed red cheeks, her bloodied forehead dripped with sweat._

 _Eyes flickered open as empty scrolls were strewn beside her that made him finally understand who this person was. She was the demon huntress of Fire Country. He had heard of her battles throughout the lands, mainly going after bounties on rogue demons that prayed on the weak and vulnerable. He was confused as to why this female human was now severely injured surrounded by dead bodies that fought in a battle of war. To his understanding, she wasn't allied to any side of the ongoing war that had grown immense these past few weeks spreading like a disease in its wake._

 _He took notice of her eyes that flickered open, taking in the dark eyes that were glazed over staring at him intently, as if she knew he was looking down at her._

 _"What happened here?" Naruto asked wondering if she would tell him._

 _"A... Massacre..." He heard her pant out in pain._

 _"How come you're injured demon huntress? I thought you only collected bounties from rogue demons?"_

 _Sakura's eyes widened looking at the female beside her as she had assessed her wounds but did not proceed any further unless Naruto gave her orders too._

 _Sakura Haruno from the Haruno clan. Their symbols were sakura trees in bloom, they were a proud clan of demons. Her father was the head of the clan with strong allies including Naruto's family and Sasuke's. Sakura was their only daughter and she had trained hard each day. When her parents were butchered along with many of her clan members, Sakura wanted to get even stronger. She had sought out Tsunade Senju to train her and was accepted and had been taught for many years by Tsunade, the slug princess and master in medical procedures. She was as good as her master herself, if not more after all the studying and training she had done under her. Seeing an injured person laying before her, whether it was demon or human made her instincts scream at her to attend to the wounds but she knew she couldn't unless Naruto gave her orders to._

 _"T-The battle was immense...So much...b-bloodshed...No prisoners were taken...N-No honour given" The wounded woman panted._

 _Naruto grit his teeth understanding what she was getting at, the winning side decided no prisoners and those that surrendered were tortured and killed nonetheless, without a shed of dignity or honour that was sacred to all demon clans throughout. Naruto glanced at the woman that had now passed out from her wounds and he turned to Sakura who looked up at him._

 _"See to her wounds and bring her back with us" Naruto ordered as he walked away leaving Sakura looking on stunned._

 _Naruto that day had somehow came to respect the demon huntress Tenten, allowing her to heal within his home and allowing her sanctuary within his lands that she grew comfortable within and had remained, deciding to stay and fight beside him and his friends who had slowly looked upon her like she was one of them._

 **Flashback ends**

However, his respect fell towards Tenten only and no other human, he distrusted them immensely and seeing the trembling form of the male Hyuga before him he could sense that the man was holding back vital information. Information that he needed to know. He had his home and lands to protect as well as those that he looked on as family and he had promised to look after them no matter what.

Naruto hated those that would deceive him no matter the circumstances, his home was a sanctuary to friends and allies that he considered family and if this human had somehow brought danger through his lies, he would sever his head from his body without a single care or remorse.

 **"Did you go deaf, human? I asked you a fucking question! So, tell me the fucking truth!"** Naruto roared.

Tenten gripped Neji harshly by his hair pulling it back hard as her sharp kunai pressed even more into his skin, producing running trickles of blood. A pained grunt escaped from him as he tried to breathe through the immense chakra leaking out of the blonde demon in front of him he knew he had no choice but to submit.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...Otogakure**

Two figures had walked the narrow hallways towards the room they knew their master was waiting in. The dark hallways were filled with dim lighting from the flickering flames of lit torches. There was no silence as they continued walking down the long narrow hall with the sounds of cries, screams and anguished pleading that could be heard from one closed door it was one of the many rooms holding the many prisoners they had captured.

Another room had sounds of pained moans and screams coming from another. Tayuya shivered knowing what was going on in that room as well as a few others that littered the stronghold.

Females that had been captured whether human or demon in origin, were selected and used as breeding whores by her master. He would select only his most loyal warriors of his large army to partake in their lust and desires to breed new born babies that he could harness and cultivate into a growing army that would make him grow more powerful.

Tayuya stiffened as she heard the female screams of those that had been selected and felt the bile rise in her throat.

She had seen it first hand as her own male team mates took pleasure in raping the many female prisoners repeatedly and felt relieved that she wasn't selected by the snake and put through that ordeal and was always on guard. She was petrified brought here as a child and held prisoner as well as other children that had been captured by the snake demon. Her life was within a steel cage for a couple of years until she was selected to be experimented on as well as others.

The pain she endured hurt like nothing she had ever experienced, no one was coming to safe her from what she was told her family had already perished and her life was now forfeit to the slimy snake, she hated with every ounce of her demon blood running through her veins.

Her thoughts broke as soon as she came to a set of double doors which held the snake demon Orochimaru inside.

Kabuto opened the door seeing his master look at the new set of prisoners that was stood in a line chained as he eyed every one of them, licking his lips with his snake like tongue. Sounds of sobs could be heard as the prisoners mostly consisting of woman and children trembled petrified.

"My Lord" Kabuto announced kneeling before his master, followed by Tayuya.

"Ssso...did you capture them?" Orochimaru asked

"No, my Lord...We pursued them, but they had entered his territory... the Kyubi's...We did follow them and killed a branch member that was travelling with them. But we were encountered by the demon Lord himself as well as his two sidekicks." Kabuto reported.

Orochimaru's hands clenched into fists as his eyes narrowed dangerously. His perfect planning to secure a main branch Hyuga that bore no seal upon their forehead had failed miserably. The one he so desperately wanted was the leader's daughter, a beautiful creature, from what he had seen thanks to his serpent summons that he had summoned to spy upon her.

Long indigo hair that flowed past her mid waist, creamy skin that looked so soft and delectable. Her body was so well proportioned that it could make any male, whether he be human or demon want to ravage her with lust. Even he was not immune to such beauty, her eyes were beautiful and held secrets he needed to unlock. To him it was the next stepping stone to gathering the Sharingan another bloodline he inwardly craved to have.

But now his plans to secure her and have her was in ruins all because of that bastard Hiashi. He had made sure of it and they had escaped before they even knew what had happened. His anger boiled within him, now the Lord Kyubi most probably had her in his clutches and most probably knew who she was and Orochimaru knew that the chances of himself getting the girl in his clutches would be extremely difficult.

"Gaurdsss...Take them to the cellsss now" Orochimaru ordered out his tone dark.

A couple of guards appeared from the shadows bowing before him then grabbed the chain's pulling the prisoners out of the room as Orochimaru turned and took a seat upon his chair staring at Kabuto and Tayuya.

"Any casssualtiesss?"

"Three hybrid soldiers my Lord courtesy of the Haruno bitch"

"I sssee...gather your team matesss Tayuya, I have a misssion for you all to go on for me"

 **oOoOo**

Hinata could feel herself waking, her body could feel something dreadful surround her, it felt so angry and full of hate that it scared her to the very core. Her eyes fluttered open, seeing a room she had never seen before as well as a beautiful woman with short pink hair that was holding her in her arms but stood staring at one area.

Her eyes followed curiously to where she was looking at and saw someone covered in red chakra that made her body tremble subconsciously. Hinata then noticed her cousin on the floor, upon his knees with a woman stood behind him, holding a sharp weapon against his neck and Hinata felt panic over take her.

"N-No... Neji nii!?" Hinata shouted as she struggled out of Sakura's arms running towards her cousin grabbing something concealed within the robes she was wearing.

Everyone's eyes widened as she stood before her cousin a blade in her own trembling hand pointed to the woman whose grip was holding her own blade upon her cousin's neck.

"L-Let him go!" Hinata shouted out.

Tenten blinked but didn't move hearing the distinctively female voice filling the room.

"Let him go...t-take me instead" Hinata pleaded.

Hinata couldn't help but feel her tears gather. She couldn't lose yet another member of her family. She had lost everyone she had ever loved and everything she had known and she couldn't live on if he died as well.

"So, tell me, girl. Who are you?" A male voice spoke calmly making Hinata flinch.

Hinata glanced to the side, immediately noticing that the air around them was easier to breath and the red chakra had now fully dissipated into nothing. Her pale lilac eyes took in the man that stood a few feet from her seeing his blonde hair and blue eyes with three distinct lines present upon each cheek.

Her eyes had widened considerably as she instantly recognized him as the man who had caught her from her attempt at escape. She then suddenly realised that she had just compromised herself further and knew that she couldn't lie to the beings in this room demon or human, she had to tell the truth.

"H-He is my cousin...M-My only family please d-don't hurt him" Hinata pleaded still clutching the blade in her trembling hands.

The blonde stared at her trembling form holding a sharp weapon she had had concealed within those robes that in his opinion, hardly suited her. For once in his life he was surprised by the newly discovered female, who without a care for her own safety stood, center of attention, against him. Although trembling and obviously scared out of her mind, she still stood protectively in front of the male that was her supposed family. The blonde demon was inwardly impressed by her but never showed it outwardly.

"You didn't answer my question...Who are you!?" The blonde repeated calmly.

"I-I am H-Hinata Hyuga...Daughter of the l-late Hiashi H-Hyuga" Hinata nervously answered.

Everyone in the room remained quiet as Naruto listened to her soft voice, his demon senses felt intrigued by the very sound of it, as his demon heart began to beat faster within him. Naruto grit his teeth finding what was coming over him was annoying as he tried to remain calm even though inwardly he was growing very curious regarding this human, who was now revealed to be a girl.

"Hmm...Hinata Hyuga, only daughter to Hiashi Hyuga leader of the Hyuga clan, considered a princess." Shikamaru announced to the deathly quiet room.

"P-Please...I-I beg you...m-myself and m-my cousin mean you no harm. I-I have lost my f-father and guardian as well as my c-clan and v-village in j-just a few hours...P-Please don't t-take Neji f-from me too" she pleaded.

Naruto listened to her heart felt pleas and his demonic chakra flared causing the girl to back away in fear, the blonde reigned his chakra back within his body. Hinata still exhausted had now fallen to her knees bowing her head in submission, as the blade she had held fell to the cold hard floor below. Praying to every deity possible that her cousin wouldn't die in front of her and leave her all alone in this world.

"Why should I not kill him? He tried to deceive me." Naruto questioned

"P-Please...I-I will take h-his place if it so pleases you" Hinata stated her voice trembling full of emotion.

Naruto blinked at her response, but felt a smirk about to appear on his lips as his thoughts raced within and managed to keep a blank face for now at least.

"Hinata-sama!?" Neji said aloud his hands struggling against the binds that held his hands tightly together.

"Tenten" Naruto called out gaining her attention.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I have come to a decision...your request is granted...you may take him as your pet" Naruto announced

Tenten grinned as her cheeks glowed into a pretty shade of pink as Neji stopped his struggling and blinked registering the words that were said in complete confusion.

"Thank you, my Lord. I will retire to my quarters" Tenten stated calmly but inwardly was excited.

Neji didn't have time to protest when he disappeared in a puff of white smoke along with the demon huntress. leaving smirks and laughter all around the large room. Hinata saw everything happen so quickly as her stomach turned and her heart clenched painfully within her chest as her tears fell more prominently from her eyes.

"N-NEJI!" Hinata screamed terrified for her cousin.

"My Lord, what about the girl?" Shikamaru asked curious looking at the girl in question who was terribly distraught.

"Sakura... take the girl to be looked over and report back to me your findings" Naruto ordered

"As you wish" Sakura sighed walking towards the sobbing girl.

"P-Please...N-Neji..." Hinata sobbed brokenly

Sakura grabbed the girls arm pulling her to her feet and took her away as the male demons watched on curiously.

"Well...what will you do with them?" Sasuke asked curious.

"The male is now Tenten's priority... she does seem quite smitten with him, I wonder if she will tame him?" Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Hn...I think she has deprived herself for too long... But what about the girl?"

"There is something about her that is pulling me to her" Naruto admitted

Sasuke and Shikamaru's eyes widened at the news, in all the years they had known Naruto, he had never felt a pull to any female to their knowledge. Naruto was a powerful demon, one of the nine great demon lords of this world and was known as the demon Lord Kyubi who contained the nine tailed Foxes power within him carefully chosen by the demon sage himself like all the great demons within their world.

It was common knowledge to those that knew the blonde well that he had traits related to the Fox as well as habits and that would require one mate to bind with for life. Each demon male and female knew what it meant to feel a pull towards another. There had been cases with demons and humans throughout time but demons had much longer life spans than humans that were scattered throughout the world but were slowly slipping into extinction.

"I'm going to initiate her" Naruto confided breaking his two friends from their thoughts

"What? Are you sure you should?" Sasuke stated shocked.

"Naruto, you do understand what that could possibly mean don't you?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Yes...I do" He simply answered back.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata wasn't paying attention to where the woman in front of her was taking her to she just obeyed not wanting to cause any problems. Her mind was filled with worry for her cousin and the predicament she was now in. They were now prisoners to demons and that was all she seemed to have gathered. That blonde-haired demon frightened her. He seemed to consider her very soul and that unnerved her.

When her cousin had disappeared, she had heard their laughter that made her anger boil at how cruel the demons were. The two Hyugas meant no harm, they only needed to escape those that had destroyed their home and clan. Now they were prisoners being held captive to be subjected to whatever horrors the demons had in store for them.

Hinata hadn't even registered the fact that she was now in another large room that seemed to be a medical one, shelves were filled with containers that were labelled with ointments and medicines all neat and in order. Four good size beds were inside the room, two on either side made with clean and fresh bedding. The smell of antiseptic was strong in the air as the woman before her placed on a white long jacket upon herself grabbing some medical instruments and placing them in her pockets.

"You are to do as I say...Do you understand?"

Hinata numbly nodded staring at the floor in defeat, she felt brokenhearted, hating the predicament she now faced.

"I need you to go over there and strip for me please"

"P-pardon!?" Hinata asked stunned

"I need you to take off your clothes so I can assess you and run a few tests...I will not harm you" The pink haired demon stated calmly.

Hinata flushed at having to become naked. What sort of tests was she going to do to her? The thoughts raging in her mind nearly made her pass out in fright. Her body slowly moved to the railed curtain that gave her privacy to undress as she removed the dirty servant robes leaving her bound chest and panties on refusing to remove them fully.

The bluenette took a deep breath as she stepped out, the pink haired medic took notice that she hadn't appeared fully naked as Sakura had asked her to, but pushed the matter aside.

"Ok, take a seat here please"

Hinata silently complied as Sakura got to work. Pale lilac eyes watched every move the woman made noticing her hands that had developed a green glowing energy that hovered just inches away from her body. She watched amazed as cuts and bruises miraculously healed before her very eyes.

"Doesn't that hurt you?"

"H-huh!?"

"That around your chest...It looks as though you have bound it too tight you had best remove it whilst I get you something to change into." Sakura stated having pointed to her binds wrapped around her chest area.

Hinata flushed even more looking down at her tightly bound chest area in attempts to disguise her womanly assets. She hated the body that seemed to have grown more mature even as she was a young adolescent, trying to disguise the fact by wearing clothing that were slightly bigger to hide them. The very thought of revealing them to strangers that were holding her captive made her feel uncomfortable. She didn't want that, especially if she didn't have anything to replace it with.

Sakura returned holding a kimono of a deep shade of blue in colour handing it to her to change into. The bluenette accepted it as she immediately covered her bare body after loosening the bind slightly but refusing to remove it completely. Stepping out, now fully covered, apart from her pale slender legs as the kimono was short and came to her mid thighs.

"I expect you must be hungry?" Sakura asked

Hinata shook her head side to side she didn't want food, she didn't feel hungry she just wanted to be alone and get some sleep. Her thoughts were on her cousin, that made her eyes glisten with tears. She just wanted to know if he was still alive.

"Ano...m-my cousin Neji...i-is h-he?" Hinata quietly asked a tremble in her voice.

Sakura sighed as she placed her instruments down upon her desk looking up at the girl who looked lost and broken before her. Sakura was wary of humans after seeing what they had done to her clan, her parents were also killed by deceitful humans who had lured them to their deaths in hopes of gaining power that had been promised by enemy clans from different villages.

Looking at this petite woman before her, Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for her, no matter how deeply she felt regarding humans.

"Your cousin is still alive...He has caught the attention of Tenten. He will be fine" Sakura assured her

Hinata felt herself feel relieved and thankful that she was told this news even if it confused her. To know that he was still alive gave her comfort and the will to still carry on living for now at least. She nodded and bowed in gratitude to the pinkette who stared surprised at the action.

"T-Thank you" Hinata whispered.

Sakura nodded as she led her out of her medical room towards one of the rooms that would be where she stayed until Naruto said otherwise. The girl followed her and made no trouble as she went inside looking around the bare room seeing the bed to the one side but it held no windows, just a small lamp upon a small table and a chair to sit on.

"I will leave you to rest" Sakura stated softly as she closed the door locking it firmly.

Hinata stared at the locked door for a few moments taking in the silence and new smells about the room. Her body felt completely exhausted as did her mind that was swirling from thoughts of what had occurred throughout the last few days before her life had changed completely. Walking towards the bed she sat down feeling the mattress sink in from her weight as she finally laid down upon it.

Now that she was alone, her emotions suddenly gave way and she sobbed her heart out from the losses of lives that she held dear, to the uncertainty of what she was now going to face. She was being held captive by a group of demons and knew not what to expect in the long run. Her tears fell as her sobs began to decrease, her mind completely shut down as her exhaustion finally claimed her to sleep.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Again thank you to those that are following my story and adding it to their favourites as well as the positive reviews for this story! I am a lover of demon stories it is a guilty pleasure of mine and I'm glad most of you so far are enjoying it!**

 **I want to point out that there will be dark themes in this story as pointed out in this chapter, I will warn you now guys if you feel uncomfortable reading dark themes then I would suggest to no longer read it. If it will affect you i have warned you so I will not accept reviews from readers stating this! Although it will have romance in this but not yet by the main pairing it will also have some dark bits too mainly on the enemy side but it will occur in chapters I have set out so do not complain as this is a DEMON story!**

 **But I will put warnings on chapters so readers are aware!**

 **Again thanks for the positive reviews this is the only other chapter I will be posting for now another gift from me to you if I have quite a few follows and favourites as well as reviews I may post next chapter up as soon as on Monday?**

 **Till next time guys thanks for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **A/N:- Update... A Big thank you to my Beta Oceanmoon who went through this chapter for me!**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Rated M for a reason)**

Neji opened his eyes, focusing in on his surroundings, his mind was slowly beginning to register that what he had thought was an erotic dream was in fact not a dream but reality itself. He moved his body slightly, feeling something warm and soft pressed against his back. His normal stoic features crumbled in an instant when his cheeks became ablaze with colour, as he realised what had taken place only a few hours ago between them.

 **A few hours ago...**

One moment he was kneeling on his knees with a sharp blade from a kunai pressed against his neck hearing the words ' _ **Your request is granted**_ ' and the word ' _ **Pet**_ ' escape from the Demon Lord Kyubi's own lips. His cousin's small, trembling form in front of him in complete surrender made his heart clench in complete dread and fear.

That was his cousin, the only family he had left in the world. He had given his oath to his uncle's last wish that for them both to escape to safety and yet, they had been captured within hours of fleeing their home. He was supposed to protect her; keep her safe from potential dangers and those that would do her harm, even if the situation was dire and his own life would become forfeit, that was his honour bound duty and he had failed miserably.

Feeling feminine hands grip his shoulders, he suddenly felt his whole body disappear from the large throne room filled with killing intent into another room entirely. His eyes blinked a few times to gather his bearings and new surroundings. The room he now found himself situated in was dark with flickers of shadows from the torches that were burning, placed sporadically about each of the four walls. The walls themselves seemed to have an array of various weapons proudly displayed upon them.

Neji then realised that he was no longer on a cold hard floor but upon something undeniably comfortable and soft. Taking a look he was surprised to see himself sat in the middle of a very large bed draped with red sheets, his cheeks felt heat explode upon them especially when he realised he wasn't alone.

His eyes widened as a gasp escaped his own lips at what he could hear in front of him. The sounds of items falling upon the floor got his attention, as he slowly looked up. There he saw the female he fought in the forest whose kunai not too long ago had pierced the skin on his neck.

'Tenten the Demon Huntress' stood staring at him with smoldering dark eyes that drank him in entirely.

He could only watch bewitched in stunned silence as she peeled off her form fitting clothes that slipped into a pool around her feet, proudly displaying her womanly assets to him as he could only look on like a gaping fish that had just came out of the water. Untying each of her carefully wrapped buns that flowed down her pale skin like a flow of melted chocolate, she was stunningly beautiful. It made his own breathing come to a standstill.

A soft feminine giggle escaped from her red tinted lips. Her dark coloured eyes locked gazes with his very own, his blush seemed to have intensified as he felt the bed dip from her climbing upon it, crawling upon the red sheets on all fours, slowly moving towards him like a predator to claim her prey. Neji found himself unable to move, he was frozen on his very spot. His eyes seemed to drink her perfectly formed body in fully, as he found his mouth grow incredibly dry like the parched desert sands under the intense heat from the blazing Sun.

Tenten herself felt immensely aroused she could feel her womanly walls tighten inwardly, as the sweet ache built within her. Her excitement was evident, leaving a trail of her juices, running down her inner thighs at seeing the surprised, yet handsome Hyuga staring at her as she wasted no time by taking off her clothes. It had thrilled her like nothing she had experienced before. Tenten was not a virgin, but she hadn't had sex in such a long time now that, it was driving her crazy. She had heard the pleasure filled moans from her friends that lived here with her, especially from Sasuke and Sakura who seemed to want to fuck each other senseless each and every night.

Sasuke Uchiha, the raven haired Tengu demon would tease her frequently to see her flustered face and apparent arousal that was easily picked up due to their demon senses. She would of loved to wipe that teasing smirk from his face and show him untold pleasures that a human woman such as herself could give him, she had to admit she had been seriously tempted.

Sasuke was extremely handsome, his dark raven hair with a bluish tint suited his pale skin, his eyes were as dark as onyx that could spin into red and black patterns in an instant and render you incompetent. Although Sasuke was a demon she had found herself close to him, he had the attitude she craved for in a man the fact that he was a demon had never bothered her.

She had heard the stories from various human women that were lucky enough to spend the night with a demon male and learned how they had climaxed continuously with untold pleasure. Tenten had wanted to experience that, but had kept to her own kind that through the years were dwindling down to near extinction. More so now due to the great demon war that was still raging on in other parts of their world.

However, although tempted by Sasuke's teasing he was in fact Sakura's lover and she would never come between them. No matter what heights her desires reached. Since her arrival here thanks to Naruto's kindness and hospitality she had grown extremely close to each of them. Through the years hearing each of their stories she felt their pain of loss, and at times she felt ashamed of how her own kind had contributed to their individual pain, it had shocked her but it hardly surprised her.

Although they were demons they had always kept their distance from the human civilizations. Until the wars from various demon clans in the countries fought and invaded different lands. The many human settlements were pillaged and destroyed with the humans either escaping or being killed, or worse captured, by the invading demons who decimated their life. It was a common occurrence which led to her fighting them and taking bounties from certain demons listed. Until she came into a bloodied battle scene and involved herself in the battle being severely outnumbered and beaten by the bastards who fought without honour as each demon clan should have.

Tenten broke away from her thoughts as she licked her red lips, she came up close to the Hyuga that had captivated her when she fought him. His fighting style was as graceful as her own unique way of fighting and that caught her attention. This man named Neji Hyuga was honorable and that in itself was a rare trait in their world. When she fought this handsome man, there was something that drew her to him like a moth to the flame.

Seeing this handsome man up close like this captivated her completely. His white-silver coloured eyes solely looking upon her that made her own body tremble with desire, making her whole body yearn for him, to touch her and caress her with his two hands. Licking her lips, she reached past him grabbing a small blade she kept under her pillow, bringing it towards him breaking him out of his spell. She watched as his body stiffened seeing the sharp object twirling within her hand and took a deep breath that didn't escape her attention.

With a flick of her wrist she cut through his robes causing him to gasp, as she tore his clothing apart revealing his firm toned chest to her viewing pleasure.

"W-Wait...What are y-you doing!?" Neji stuttered his face was a shade of crimson.

"Isn't it obvious... _Ne~ji_ " Tenten purred seductively noticing immediately how well his body reacted.

Neji grit his teeth feeling his own loins stir like crazy. He had never felt so turned on in his life. He was the head of the Hyuga side branch, the elders had been in talks with him with regards to an impending marriage that would be seen over by his uncle. Most of the elders had wanted Neji to marry his cousin Hinata when she was of age to bring both branch houses closer together than they ever had been before.

Hiashi's true wish was to mend the divide that had occurred on both sides of the family and bring them together. But the talks had stalled due to the upcoming threat they had just endured, now all talks of his uncle's dreams lay in waste as there was no longer a branch or main family to unite. Now their clan was in ruins obliterated within a day, leaving just himself and his younger cousin still alive and he wasn't entirely sure for how much longer.

"Ahhh...W-wait..." Neji moaned his inner thoughts broken in an instant.

He looked down shocked to see his trousers were completely removed showing his erection, that was already leaking precum from its tip. His cheeks burned even hotter at being so shamelessly exposed in front of a woman he had only just met. His senses went completely over the edge, feeling a soft but firm grip surround his hardened length and her hand moved up and down upon it.

Neji's head tilted back in pleasure, his moans escaping his parted lips. He felt her breath fan against his ear. Hearing her moan was sending him crazy.

"Mmmm...Feels good doesn't it" She moaned out

Neji heard her but just couldn't answer her. He grunted, feeling her hand remove itself from his cock feeling his hands suddenly become free from its binds. Then the feeling of a sharp blade pressed once again against his neck.

"W-what!?"

"Listen to me Neji...You are now my pet...Rewarded to me by my Lord who I owe my life to. If you wish to survive as well as see your cousin again...You will obey my every demand... Besides...You will certainly benefit from this arrangement" Tenten confided to a shocked pair of Hyuga eyes.

Neji was shocked at her words as they began to fully sink in. He was now her pet!? Rewarded to her by her Lord? His thoughts once again were broken, feeling something extremely tight and wet slowly impale itself on his overly sensitive cock.

"Fuuucckk!" Neji hissed now registering what was going on.

Tenten was now firmly seated upon his lap, his cock now fully embedded deep within her tight, and wet heat. His eyes rolled back at feeling something so pleasurable knowing that he had never felt something like this before. Tenten moaned out loud her whole body trembling as her inner walls trembled and tightened around him.

"Ohhhh...Yes...You...Feel...So...Fucking...Good..." Tenten moaned in breathless pants.

Neji then felt her hips move as his cock reached even deeper inside her, all thoughts that were swirling in his mind lay forgotten as his body succumbed to the many raptures of pleasure that this woman was bringing his body and mind to.

 **Present...**

His cheeks were still rather hot at the very thought of what had occurred between them, she had certainly opened his eyes to the delights of sexual pleasures and he remembered how her body writhed in ecstasy from each thrust of his hips that he gave her. The images he could remember from his pleasured haze of images seemed to once again stir his loins causing him to moan into the pillow.

He felt soft hands trail down his chest heading downward to his hips, each trail of her fingertips left a trail of blazing fire licking against his skin, causing his body to tremble. Another giggle escaped from her as her warm and wet tongue licked down his shoulder blade and down along his upper arms.

"It seems you are still hungry for more of my attention?" Tenten purred

Neji couldn't answer her and only proceeded to swallow thickly.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto was currently in his throne room seeing Kakashi, Kiba, Sai and Shino stood before him. Choji had arrived back injured and Sakura immediately set to work on attending his wounds with Ino assisting her. Sasuke as well as Shikamaru stood to either side of their Lord interested at what had taken place.

"What the hell happened Kakashi!?" Naruto ordered.

"We were patrolling our boarders as you ordered and we had split up into three groups, with Sai taking to the skies to look over the terrains from above. Kiba and Shino went to scout one side as Choji and myself went to scout out the other. Choji and myself were monitoring our boarders near the human village that had fallen, I had sent out my hound summons to scout it out further." Kakashi reported.

"What did you find?"

"According to Pakkun it was being thoroughly searched by Orochimaru's men. They were gathering up items and any valuables that they could find in the buildings that hadn't been completely destroyed." Kakashi replied.

"Most probably looking for something? He does have quite the following, Lord Naruto" Shikamaru responded.

"Hn...There must be a reason for him sending his men in a search through the village ruins though? That slimy bastard is power obsessed. I have a feeling that he attacked that village so that he could get his hands on an unsealed Hyuga." Sasuke replied.

"Unsealed!?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"(sigh)...Troublesome...My Lord...the Hyuga clan are an old clan on the human side, that have been around as long as the Demon clans of Senju and Uchiha including your own clan and many more. However, their clan was divided, one being the main branch and the other being the side branch that were there to protect the main family. Each side branch of the family was sealed with a unique seal called 'The Caged Bird Seal'. Why it was created, I am uncertain but I suspect it was to protect their bloodline from outsiders." Shikamaru explained.

"Interesting...I have never made myself interested in human affairs, besides... Kakashi how come Choji was injured? What happened to him?"

"We encountered some of Orochimaru's hybrids my Lord. There was at least a dozen that had entered our lands. We encountered them on our way back to meet up with the others and had to fight them from proceeding any further into our lands. Choji got injured due to the new experiments that bastard created within them. Whatever they used managed to knock him out and injure him in the process."

The blonde growled in anger at the news, Orochimaru was pushing his boundaries and he wondered why the snake was desperately trying to invade his lands.

"I know that once...my grandfather had mentioned that we are supposed to be closely related to the Hyuga although they are human and my clan were demon. I'm not sure if it was true or not but my grandfather firmly believed we were distant cousins or something along those lines but, we never investigated the matter further. I do know that Orochimaru is obsessed with my clans eyes the Sharingan. Maybe he is after the Hyuga bloodline, 'The Byuakugan', as well" Sasuke pointed out to the room.

"You do have a point Sasuke" Kakashi replied thinking on it.

"That reminds me. Were both of the Hyuga's sealed?" Naruto asked

"Well both of them had their foreheads covered. From what I heard the seal is always placed upon there" Sasuke answered.

"Bring them both here" Naruto ordered.

"Well I think Tenny is having fun with her 'Pet'. She certainly was last night by the sounds of it" Sasuke smirked

"Don't tell me you were listening at the door teme!?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course not...I could hear them that's all... Besides Lord Dobe, I was busy with Sakura" Sasuke retorted.

"Fine...Sasuke, I want you to bring the girl to me at once" Naruto ordered

Sasuke nodded as he disappeared in a swirl of black feathers leaving the others to continue their discussions until he returned with the girl.

 **oOoOo**

Sasuke appeared in one of the hallways heading straight to the infirmary. He immediately walked inside seeing Choji on one of the beds heavily bandaged up asleep. Ino was busily throwing the bloodied cloths away as Sakura wiped her brow from the beads of sweat that had gathered. Her green eyes widened slightly at seeing Sasuke enter her working area.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stated softly a hint of pink upon her cheeks.

"Lord Naruto has ordered me to bring him the girl...I need the key to her room Sakura"

Sakura reached into her pocket giving him the key as he immediately turned around and walked out, he hated smelling the antiseptic smells within the room. It reminded him of his parents and how he watched them suffer in their last moments whilst being treated. Since then, anything relating to medical rooms he couldn't stomach, even if he was injured he didn't want to be treated unless Naruto himself knocked him out.

He walked quickly towards the room that Sakura had told him where the girl was currently being kept. Placing the key into the lock, unlocking the door which he quickly opened. The room filled with light from the hall way as he saw that the girl was still in bed. Rolling his eyes, he went towards the bed pulling the blanket back exposing her small frame that was no longer in dirty servant robes but a short blue kimono that was probably one of Ino's.

Pale lilac tinted eyes widened as she let out a shocked gasp immediately sitting up feeling embarrassed. Sasuke looked at the girl intently and noticed that she still had her forehead covered.

"You are to come with me...Lord Naruto wants to see you"

Hinata swallowed nervously as she nodded and followed behind him, the cool air brushed against her long slender legs that made her cheeks burn from embarrassment at being so under dressed. She was inwardly mortified at having to be seen in what she was currently wearing. Hinata kept her distance but followed the dark-haired man as he led her through the long hallways past the infirmary where she was taken to before she was locked inside her room.

Sasuke noticed that she kept herself at a distance which made him smirk, just looking at the girl he could tell she was entirely innocent and unknowing of the world outside her villages walls. Looking at her puffy eyes tinged with a slight red, made the raven-haired demon know she had been crying. The slight smell of salt still lingered in the room when he had stepped inside. Now seeing her in that short Kimono that was quite form fitting was quite a surprise to him and he wondered how Naruto would react when he saw her.

Hinata herself was growing steadily more nervous with each step she took, not really wanting to be in the presence of the tall blonde leader. Her thoughts were on her cousin Neji, and if what that pink haired woman had told her last night was true. Hinata heard voices in the distance as she cautiously lifted her gaze seeing the large open arch way that she presumed led to where she was heading.

The male in front of her had dark black hair that held a tinge of blue when the light hit against it, his complexion was not as pale as her own but was very close. When she had opened her eyes and saw his dark eyes look at her intently she realised that what she had hoped was an awful nightmare had in fact been real and this was now her reality. Her stomach twisted in knots at the revelation, as her heart clenched in fear as to what would happen to her now.

The uncertainty of what would happen to both her and Neji frightened her terribly, now she was being brought to that room again where she had last seen her beloved cousin Neji, and had watched in horror as he disappeared in a plume of white smoke along with the female who had a kunai pressed against the main artery of his neck. She inwardly hoped that he was still alive and unharmed.

The voices were many and grew louder, Hinata immediately stiffened and found her legs wouldn't move any further. The dark-haired male stopped ahead of her as if he knew she had stopped moving. She watched him turn to look at her and watched as his eyes went from black to red in an instant, his eyes held some sort of pattern within them that she was too scared and shocked to take a better observation of.

Hinata felt her legs tremble and willed them to move, not wanting to cause further anger in these demons. She had been told many things by the servants and members of her family. She was told of the many clans of demons that roamed the land of fire and other lands.

Humans were outnumbered in population as the villages began to dwindle into small numbers spread throughout the many countries. Once they had routes to gain easy passage to other human settlements but due to the long wars fought by the demon sides it had become too dangerous to travel.

Her clan and village never participated in the wars. The elders didn't want to anger the surrounding demon clans with their involvement and stayed neutral. Her father had ordered that supplies of medicine, water and provisions of food be sent out in aid to their neighbours so they didn't gain their wrath. Their village had their own water source as well as grew their own food and raised cattle. But for whatever reason, their village fell and lay in ruins as those that escaped scattered to safety or were killed in battle to defend their home.

"We have not got all day Hyuga" The male voice stated breaking her from her thoughts entirely.

Hinata blinked, her body still trembling as she pushed herself to move, thankfully her trembling legs obeyed her commands as she nervously followed the male into the room. Swallowing nervously she entered, not daring to look up, she kept her gaze on the hard shiny floor, taking notice of the outline of her own reflection upon it.

Her heart rate accelerated hearing the room go deathly silent the voices that she had heard in flowing conversation had immediately stopped. Hinata bit her lip not wanting her eyes to well up with tears, her own body was trembling like a leaf against the blowing winds and her nerves were on edge at being alone and terribly exposed to her captors' views.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto listened to the discussions going on around him whilst he waited for Sasuke to return with the girl who he had to admit was growing increasingly curious of. Inwardly he wanted to see the girl again, feeling relieved that she was a female and not male, although she was still a human. Listening to their earlier conversations regarding their clan intrigued him greatly but he needed to know if either of them were unsealed.

Earlier he had summoned two small red Foxes named Kira and Kai to him, and sent them to send word to two beings he thought highly of, the first was his godfather the 'Demon Toad Sage Jiraiya'. His spy network was priceless to him and his friends and the sage also knew everything regarding the snake demon Orochimaru.

The second was his surrogate grandfather the wise old monkey demon, Hiruzen, from the Sarutobi clan that were most loyal to his father and mother. The elderly demon was wise as well as powerful and held vast amounts of knowledge of the other demons in the other elemental countries of the world.

He needed both of them to come to him urgently to discuss the matters at hand and also find a way to stop whatever the snake and his followers were up to as well as any other dangers that he and his followers may face in the long run. Also, they might just have more information on the human Hyuga clan that could be beneficial to him.

The room grew suddenly quiet as his thoughts were pushed to one side seeing Sasuke enter the room his eyes had switched back to normal which made his brows raise in question. His blue eyes glanced to the female figure trailing nervously behind him and his senses went haywire. The room seemed to bathe in her rich flowery scent that he honed onto intently.

A low growl escaped his lips as he reigned his demon urges within him as his eyes took in the petite female human before him. Everyone present looked at the human girl, as it was their first time seeing her there clearly. Hinata was too scared to look up from the ground at the other demons gathered that she could feel present.

"My Lord I have brought the girl as you requested" Sasuke announced stepping away, leaving her standing nervously on show to all that were present.

"Your name escapes me..." Naruto spoke out noticing the flinch from the girl.

"H-Hinata...Hinata H-Hyuga" The girl answered softly bowing her head in submission still not looking at him.

"Well then Hinata...I have summoned you here to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully, do not even attempt to lie to me as I will be able to tell instantly." Naruto warned

Hinata nodded her head knowing that his claim was possibly very true.

"It has been brought to my attention that your clan had two branches, a side branch and main branch. The side branch members of your clan bear the seal on their foreheads, where the main family members do not. Considering that you and your cousin are in my lands and now in my home I demand to know which one of you is not sealed?" Naruto stated calmly.

Hinata had hoped that nothing regarding her family's seal was mentioned and was surprised that it had already been brought up. Neji had told her the importance of keeping herself hidden as she was the only unsealed member that was left of her clan. She was a princess in a way that she herself didn't want to be looked upon as.

"You haven't answered my question?" Naruto growled, growing impatient.

The blonde was getting irritated, why wouldn't she look at him? He was looking at her? He wanted to see those eyes of hers again and take in the pretty colour of them to refresh his memory from when he had first encountered her in his forest. Those eyes that held a shade of pale lilac suited the complexion of her skin and although petrified, she had stepped into the front line to protect her cousin from his wrath. Something the demon lord Kyubi immediately took notice of.

However, his patience was growing very thin by her refusal to answer him right away, the way she stood there frightened and wouldn't dare look at him made his anger grow at being denied seeing her entirely.

"Tch"

Within seconds she felt a presence mere centimetres from her, rough fingers with sharp claws gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes widened seeing the blonde male from before, his eyes a mix of dark blue to a raging fire of red stared back at her own. The red flickers died down instantly to the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen as his other hand moved towards her bandaged forehead.

Time seemed to slow for Hinata in that instant, her eyes still locked with his heated gaze upon hers as the mere seconds passed by before her. She couldn't move or react she just remained frozen. The bandage she had carefully wrapped herself, fell in tatters revealing her bare forehead to his eyes that held no seal upon it making her close her eyes in defeat as the tears that had gathered slipped down her cheeks.

"So, you truly are the 'Byakugan princess' from the Hyuga clan" She heard him announce.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you for the positive reviews to my story! I'm really happy it is being well recieved by you all! Again just a reminder that not all my stories on fan fiction is looked over by a beta reader. So if I have mistakes with grammar or punctuation I apologise in advance and I will try to edit mistakes as i go along.**

 **I have a few chapters of this story already written as i devide my time with my writing so that i am a few chapter ahead to my other stories during my break. I know i said monday but i have something coming up so decided to post this chapter much earlier for you all.**

 **Thank you for your continued support alot of you have been very supportive of me as a writer and my stories and for that I can't thank each of you enough. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter NaruHina moments will happen but their relationship will be much slower than that of NejiTen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **A/N:- Update...A big thank you to my Beta Oceanmoon for going through this chapter to correcter my errors!**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 5**

Time seemed to slow for Hinata in that instant, her eyes still locked with his heated gaze upon hers as the mere seconds passed by before her. She couldn't move or react she just remained frozen. The bandage she had carefully wrapped herself, fell in tatters revealing her bare forehead to his eyes, that held no seal upon it making her close her eyes in defeat as the tears that had gathered slipped down her cheeks.

"So, you truly are the 'Byuakugan princess' from the Hyuga clan" She heard him announce.

 **oOoOo**

His blue eyes started to darken...His body felt an immense tingling sensation...

So, the girl before him was indeed the daughter of the late clan head? Just as Sasuke as well as Shikamaru had suspected but weren't entirely sure due to their distrust of humans. Naruto however couldn't blame them. He himself detested humans, but for some reason or another with this human girl trembling with shock in front of him, things were very different.

Naruto stared at the girl's forehead ignoring all the urges within him, that just a mere touch of his fingers upon her chin had produced. Her scent of flowers had grown stronger, bathing him entirely with her scent. He controlled himself like a rod of iron. Looking at her widened eyes as the tears fell down her pale flushed cheeks, was so enticing that he had to remove himself from her presence to get some semblance of normalcy back before he completely lost himself to his urges.

Letting go of her chin he immediately felt himself growl in discomfort from the loss of contact, that made him turn abruptly away as he quickly walked back to his throne to steady his beating heart as well as analyse this new revelation he had just uncovered.

"So... We do have in our hands an unsealed princess. It is no wonder Orochimaru was eager to trespass on to our lands" Shikamaru sighed out.

"Hn...I knew it had to be something along those lines." Sasuke responded.

"Well...What shall we do now, my Lord?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing for the moment...I have sent my foxes to both Jiraiya and Hiruzen. Their knowledge and experience regarding the snake is pivotal for any future skirmishes we encounter." Naruto replied assuring his family

"What about the girl and her cousin?"

"Tenten has laid claim to the male human named Neji, she requested this from me after she had fought him in the forests and after I interrogated him, I allowed her to take him as her pet" Naruto informed

Hinata broke from her shock after hearing her cousin's name being mentioned. Her eyes widened at hearing the news that her beloved cousin now belonged to one of them as a sort of pet? Hinata suddenly felt a surge of anger dwell within her at the information that was being revealed to the room.

Each of the males that knew Tenten since she had joined them smirked knowing how sexually frustrated she had been as of late. There was always a tension between Sasuke and Tenten that at first raised eyebrows. Sasuke was with Sakura although Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he was interested in Tenten and could be quite protective of her.

"Kakashi...I want you guys to rest up for now I will call a meeting later today to discuss a plan of action for possible invasion." Naruto announced.

"Invasion my Lord!?" Kiba asked, shocked.

"Yes...We all must remain vigilant. The war is still ongoing in some places. Just because it has been quiet in our lands doesn't mean we will be forgotten by outsiders. The matter with Orochimaru is slowly testing my patience, he knows he is no match to my power, but the snake is a sly one and we don't know who he has allied himself with, for that matter."

"That is why you sent for Jiraiya isn't it?" Sasuke asked

"Yes...No one knows that snake bastard better than him. With his spy network he keeps tabs on any demon clans that could be a danger to my lands and home." Naruto responded

"What about her?" Shino spoke up, genuinely curious.

"Not any of your concern...She is in my hands now and I will decide what shall be done with her" Naruto stated to everyone in the room.

"Now you four are dismissed so go and get some rest. Sasuke and Shikamaru you two are to remain here" Naruto ordered.

Kakashi, Kiba, Sai, as well as Shino bowed and left the room to go off and rest until later, leaving Naruto with his two friends as well as Hinata, who was growing increasingly angered by what she had just overheard.

Naruto glanced at the girl, his chakra started to flare up, he was picking up her emotions which made his lips form into a smirk. Sasuke raised his brow but didn't comment on the matter and neither did Shikamaru who already knew that their Lord was already very curious in regard to the Hyuga girl.

"My Lord, your orders?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes...Shikamaru, I want you to form a plan of action, devise the others into set teams so that they are ready at a moment's notice. Also, I want you to search through the Hyuga's belongings and see what you can find" Naruto stated not really caring if the girl heard his order.

"As you wish my Lord. Shall I also include all our allies?" Shikamaru replied

"Do what you feel is best...I can always send my Fox summons to them at any given moment" Shikamaru nodded as he bowed then disappeared instantly within his shadows.

Hinata tried to calm her rising anger but found it extremely difficult to contain. She could feel both pairs of eyes watch her intently and she inwardly wondered what would happen next.

Naruto had been contemplating many things these past few hours since both humans were captured. The one called Neji was no longer his concern, that was why he let Tenten lay claim to him, he had never seen the demon huntress so excited before and the sexual tension she had held within herself had stifled many of the male demons in his domain.

His thoughts however, were regarding the beautiful human that by the looks of things was angry by what he had announced to the others. He had to admit she was very interesting and had caught his attention as soon as his eyes set upon her back in the forest.

At first, he was confused by how his body reacted to her thinking she was a man, but once it was confirmed she was in fact female, that just piqued his interests even more. Since Sakura took her to check her over and take her to her room he had patiently waited for the pinkette to come back to him.

His thoughts drifted back to what Sakura had reported...

 **Flashback...**

 _Naruto couldn't concentrate on the matters at hand. He could make out bits here and there of the current discussions going on around him between Sasuke and Shikamaru, but he wasn't paying attention. Kakashi and the others were still out on patrol but all he could think about was the peculiar human being that had just been revealed to be female._

 _He had watched her intrigued, running from the arms of Sakura into the centre of the room, holding a sharp weapon that must have been hidden within her disheveled clothing. Although he could see that she was scared and confused, she pointed the trembling weapon at Tenten demanding that the huntress let go of him. When he spoke, she had turned her head towards him, where once again he took in the colour of her eyes that were widened and held unshed tears within them._

 _He had never felt so captivated before and by a human nonetheless, his demon heart was beating fast, taking a good look at her feeling the swirling emotions within her. Such loyalty was rare as she begged in such a sweet and gentle voice that sent his demon blood pumping within him. He had demanded that she tell him who she was and she did comply but he couldn't pay attention. The girl before him had stirred his demon senses like nothing had before and it took a lot for him to reign them in._

 _Hearing her pleas as she fell to her knees before him, then hearing metal hit the hard floor, slightly stunned him. He saw her fully submit herself to him, begging to take her cousins place. That to him thrilled him like no other, her words were music to his ears. Why? Because now she would become his sole possession._

 _He had granted Tenten her request watching the demon huntress blush in excitement and then thank him as she disappeared in a white plume of smoke along with her new pet to her quarters. Leaving the girl to scream out his name in fear and panic, crying in broken sobs of anguish not paying attention to those that were still gathered around her. His decision was still not fully made, but for some reason his demonic senses within him was screaming at him to take the female and not let her out of his sight._

 _He wanted her checked over and assessed. The only one capable of this that he trusted was Sakura, she was the apprentice to the woman who his mother had selected as his godmother. His 'Baa-Chan' as he affectionately called her even if she hated the name and hit him on the head for it, to him it was worth it. Now he was waiting for Sakura to report back to him her findings._

 _Time had passed and he wondered what was taking her so long? Patience was not one of his specialties but he knew he would annoy the pinkette if he rushed her. Thankfully he picked up the scent of cherry blossoms, the familiar scent of his pink haired friend and comrade._

 _He along with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, and Sai had known each other for many years._

 _Each of their clans knew and respected one another and actually got on quite well with one another forming bonds that still remained strong to that day. Since the war they had watched their clan members fall in battle including their parents. Many loved ones had perished through the years and all had suffered terribly by the hands of their enemies who, worse yet, was demons just like them._

 _Sakura's parents had been slaughtered first as well as all the rest of her clan besides her who at the time, thankfully, was someplace else. Naruto's parents had quickly taken her in as she vowed to grow stronger and asked Tsunade to train her in medicine, to which his godmother agreed to after seeing her jade green eyes fill with determination. Sakura then left for at least two years to train and then had returned completely different, she had grown stronger and fiercely determined._

 _She had heard that she wasn't the only one who had lost their loved ones. Sasuke had also lost both of his parents and most of his clan had scattered including his brother and cousin. Sasuke was distraught and broken with Naruto and the others trying their hardest to take care of him. Sakura took over and managed to do what they could not and Sasuke had returned somewhat back to his normal self. But at times that haunted look could clearly be seen in him and only Sakura or Tenten could put it right._

 _Naruto although powerful, felt jealous of his raven haired brethren, he didn't feel the slightest bit interested in either female or even Ino for that matter who was joined at the hip to Sai. But the blonde demon did feel lonely in that aspect and at times truly wanted to feel what it was like to feel that way for a female. His parents were madly in love with one another it was clear to see to anyone how much they valued each other deeply. Naruto had always wanted to know what it was like and if he would one day find someone just like his parents and friends._

 _Naruto however knew that now, the situation had changed. Although, he wouldn't admit it was the same thing as what his parents, Sasuke and Sakura or even Sai and Ino had. It was relatively close and very new to him. He was cautious by nature but deeply curious. He saw the faces of both Sasuke and Shikamaru when he confided that he had felt a pull towards the girl, a first for him to even admit to them that he, one of the nine demon lords of this world was feeling a pull towards this particular girl who was not a demon but a mere human._

 _"My Lord, I am here to report my findings on the girl" Sakura announced to the now quiet room._

 _Her voice broke him out of his inner thoughts, his curiosity about her impending report gained his full attention especially as it was about the girl who was dominating his demonic mind._

 _"So, Sakura-chan, what do you have to report?" Naruto asked now looking at his pink haired comrade and medic._

 _Sasuke and Shikamaru were also silent and had also grown curious. They had been conversing for ages while their blonde leader sat staring into space and not paying any attention to what they were discussing, which was very strange him itself, as Naruto always listened to conversations and contributed._

 _Their discussion oddly enough was about the girl that their blonde Lord seemed captivated by. Neither of them sure if what she had told them earlier was the truth. Naruto never stated otherwise but if what the blonde admitted was true, then his powers could come in conflict with his inner most feelings._

 _"I instructed the girl to undress so that I could thoroughly examine her, as well as attend to any injuries she might have sustained during her escape. She remained very quiet as well as surprised at my order. However, she wasn't completely naked as I instructed her to be, she still had her chest area tightly bound as well as not removing her underwear. From my observations, she was very nervous and watched everything I did, she had a few bruises around her body nothing too immense. She also had scratches on parts of her legs and arms but that was all I could find so I healed her accordingly." Sakura reported_

 _"So, she had only minor injuries then?"_

 _"That's right my Lord...I did notice however that she had the binding around her chest area very tight and had commented to her regarding it. She had listened and did loosen it slightly but not that much. The clothing she had worn was dirty and not suitable for her to wear so I provided her with one of Ino's kimonos that was close at hand. Once she had changed I then asked her if she was hungry but she refused she wanted to know what had happened to her cousin Neji"_

 _"What did you tell her?" Sasuke asked_

 _"I just told her that he was alive and now with Tenten" Sakura answered with a sigh._

 _"Hmm...So she hasn't eaten?"_

 _"No, my Lord, she refused...I did notice that she was physically and mentally exhausted and completely on edge, she never caused any trouble and obeyed my orders, even following me obediently to her room which I watched her go in and look around and then I proceeded to lock the door. I then finished my other necessary duties in my infirmary and then I came here to tell you my findings." Sakura finished_

 _"Anything else you gathered?"_

 _"Yes...She seems quite healthy my Lord I would place her age at around eighteen or just slightly under from my assessment. She doesn't seem to be with child and everything seems normal with no abnormalities to report. Also, my Lord she still had her forehead bandaged, I couldn't smell or detect any blood or injuries from it though, but she was very alert and on guard throughout the examination."_

 _"Very well thank you, Sakura-chan, for looking her over for me"_

 _"Not at all my Lord...May I ask why?"_

 _"Not at this time Sakura-chan... Let's just say she interests me...You may go now" Naruto stated._

 _Sakura nodded as she bowed her head then glanced at Sasuke who nodded his head and watched as she left the room heading back to her own room for the night waiting for him to join her or so he presumed. Naruto watched the pinkette leave whilst Sasuke watched her walk away._

 _The blonde would have rolled his eyes at the scene but his thoughts were once again on the female human who had seemed to have awoken his demonic inner senses somehow. It seemed to him that she was still hiding things from him much to his growing displeasure._

 _His chakra was very powerful and these instincts within him were growing and were completely new to the blonde demon Lord himself. He would have to set things in motion very quickl and make a decision on what he would do with this girl but the first thing he would do was check if she was sealed or not._

 **Flashback Ends...**

Now here she was, the beautiful human female that he had just found out was an unsealed member of her now near extinct clan. Shikamaru as well as Sasuke explained to him further in detail regarding information on the Hyuga clan and what their bloodline was. The Byakugan was a powerful eye technique just like Sasuke's own but they were both different in terms of power.

Naruto was certainly intrigued. He always was when it came to other demons' powers he just had to see what they could do. The blonde loved to train and add new powers to his ever-growing arsenal, his chakra limits was immense and he always had plenty more stamina than most of the demons he knew as well as a healing factor that would heal any injury he sustained in battles.

The immense chakra was a trait he had inherited from his mother. She had the same as him, as did every other member of the Uzumaki clan. The healing factor was courtesy to the demonic Fox powers he was born with. He enjoyed spars but the only one that could keep up with him was Sasuke. The others couldn't come close, with exception of perhaps Sakura, which was a possibility due to her training by his godmother, she wasn't famed just for her medical procedures.

His thoughts drifted back to reality as his blue eyes decided to fully look over the girl who was still standing where he had left her, his eyes widened considerably at just realising what she was wearing and he licked his dry lips trying to control his demonic urges that were now increasing by the second. The kimono she was wearing was far better to his eyes than what she wore before in those hideous servant robes that he would make sure were burned instantly. He growled to himself inwardly at the thought.

Her long slender legs were endless as he couldn't help but bring his gaze upwards, feeling bitter disappointment where it stopped at her mid thighs. However, the blue silk material that had floral patterns embroidered upon it, didn't hide the shape of her womanly hips that he found was rather nice to keep looking at. From what he could see, the kimono fit her body perfectly, a little too much but he found that, that was what he suddenly preferred and wondered what other secrets she was hiding beneath those silk robes.

He suddenly knew then and there, that what he was feeling towards her would now seriously have to be tested, to make sure that what his demon urges were feeling was what he suspected. Naruto was very conflicted at the thought, but knew it would only get out of hand if he didn't investigate personally. Once he knew for sure, then he would be able to make a decision and go from there.

Sasuke had watched his friend and surrogate brother closely and could feel his chakra flare up and down and knew that the blonde was trying to control the urges that this human princess seemed to bring out in him. Sasuke wasn't too worried. In fact, he found it quite amusing to watch how Naruto tried to fight his growing instincts.

"My Lord?" Sasuke stated breaking the silence also trying hard to not show his amusement.

The blonde tore his eyes away from Hinata who again was not looking at him, although he could feel her growing emotions that consisted of anger and embarassment. He was intrigued to find out how she looked and how it would feel to him.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto responded with a sigh.

"What are your orders about the princess?" Sasuke asked curious

The room suddenly spiked with raw emotion causing both demons to fully sense it and turn to where it was coming from. Sasuke felt his lips curve upwards as he glanced to his blonde leader seeing the profound effect it had on him. He saw his Lord's claws were fully extended, clutching the arm rests of his throne, squeezing it tightly so that he could hear the wood splintering from the pressure.

'So this is how intensely he is reacting' Sasuke said to himself.

"D-Do not call m-me a princess...I am n-no longer one and I do not w-wish to b-be seen as one" A female voice stated calmly but filled with venom.

Hinata felt her blood boil at what she had heard as they conversed about her cousin and herself as though she wasn't there at all. All the fear, all the worry that she kept within her crumbled into dust as her rage that had been steadily climbing to the surface had finally broken through.

Her hands were clenched into fists as she tried to keep her growing anger down but she couldn't control it. How dare they do that to her cousin Neji, just give him away to one of their women as though he was their property to begin with.

How could they do that!?

She remembered when her cousin, her only family had disappeared into white smoke leaving nothing left it made her heart break at not being able to say her goodbyes to him, apologising to him for not following his orders. She sobbed brokenly still looking at where he had been kneeling, seeing nothing present apart from blood drops that had spilled onto the floor as the only reminder to him actually being there.

Hearing the laughter around the room to her cousin's demise shocked her, frightened her, and angered her at how callous these demons actually were. She never registered being taken away, she no longer had the will or the strength to fight and escape. In all fairness, she was exhausted by what had gone on around her having had no sleep due to all the fighting that had taken place around her whilst she was shielded within her room, being guarded by her beloved Ko.

Now here she was, once again stood before the proclaimed leader of this group of demons, wearing this highly offensive kimono that showed parts of her body that should remain unseen to male eyes. Her carefully hidden forehead had now been revealed to all that were gathered showing her identity that her cousin, her beloved guardian, and her father who sacrificed themselves for in order to keep her safe.

Hearing her cousin was still alive but now called a 'Pet' shocked her which gave way to anger that was increasing within her as the blonde demon ordered her family's belongings to be searched thoroughly without a care to her being able to hear it. Then talking about her as if she was a mere object, regarding what was to be done with her, made her anger spike to new limits that Hinata never thought she had in her.

"I-If you d-don't know what to do with me t-then either let me go or kill me and b-be done with it!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto could feel his senses reacting to her causing a rollercoaster of emotions to swell within him, his fangs elongated becoming sharper. His finger nails had instantly changed to longer claws, he could feel his chakra building as it flickered from the normal blue he always kept it to into a burning fiery red that was starting to cover his entire body.

"My lord!?" Sasuke gasped seeing the effects with his own eyes.

 _'Shit!...Guess I can't hold back no longer'_ Naruto thought inwardly.

 **"Sasuke...I'm going to have to start the initiation"** Naruto growled out trying to keep his senses intact.

Sasuke paled looking at his leader who was trying to fight his demonic urges, being a demon himself, Sasuke knew how hard it was to fight it. Especially when your demonic side felt attracted to another. He himself battled it daily regarding a certain demon huntress.

Although Sasuke was currently with Sakura they had not fully bonded to make it official. Sasuke had held himself back as he wasn't sure if Sakura was the one he would be able to spend the rest of his days with. Tenten had caught his attention very quickly but he was already in a relationship with Sakura when he came to the startling realisation. In his darkest moments, he found not only could Sakura break through his carefully erected walls but so could Tenten.

Each demons' senses developed differently when it came to certain emotions. When they felt attraction to another it was instantaneous and it took a lot to reign in and control their demon urges altogether. Sasuke knew how difficult it was seeing his blonde friend and leader one of the nine great demon lords of this world control himself against a small human girl. Sasuke knew he had to remain calm and do as his Lord and friend asked.

"I will be here for you Naruto" Sasuke answered softly.

Naruto nodded his head in gratitude, his claws now drawing blood from where he had now dug them into his skin. A deep primal growl escaped from him as he stood up from his throne as he let his demon chakra finally take over like it so desperately wanted.

Sasuke watched on in silence as he stepped into the back ground masking his scent from his friend as it could be extremely dangerous for himself. His eyes twirled as he erected a strong barrier around the large throne room so that none of the others who may walk in and would put themselves in danger. If that happened it would crush Naruto if he thought he had hurt his friends who he considered his family.

Hinata watched as the blonde leader seemed to be in pain, a part of her wondered why, but she then shook the thought away quickly as her anger still raged within her. Her pale lilac eyes glistened with outright fury as the other demon seemed to step into the shadows out of sight. She watched as the blonde stood from his throne, his fists clenched as he trembled in what she perceived to be anger that matched her very own. Only to watch in astonishment as his whole body seemed to come ablaze in a flicker of red energy that grew so intense it took all she had just to remain standing.

She watched as blue eyes turned deep red, the lines upon each of his cheeks seemed to become more profound and distinct. His gaze was now locked upon her in a way that made her feel a chill run down her spine. This demon in front of her looked dangerous and not to be messed with. The swirling red energy consumed his entire body as he began to move slowly taking each step away from his throne down the small set of steps to the hard, polished floor beneath.

Her heart began to beat so fast she thought she would faint, this was different than before she concluded. Before, she could feel the anger and rage flowing out into the room that made it hard to breath as she watched her cousin become weak and choke internally from the vile red energy flowing out of the blonde.

But to her astonishment she couldn't feel the rage and anger this time, she couldn't feel anything that carried any ill intent towards her which confused her. Her anger, although still present began to dwindle as she felt him getting closer towards her, making her anger turn to panic.

Without a thought, she had subconsciously activated her eyes and gasped at seeing the power this demon heading towards her held within him. It was like nothing she had ever seen before and she felt herself take a step back in fear.

She could feel his eyes still locked upon her, not once had he stopped his movement towards her. Hinata felt her entire body tremble not wanting him to come any closer to her. Why was he coming towards her? Maybe just maybe he would do as she requested and put her out of this hell she had now found herself in. Her determination to face him head on had drastically faltered as she backed away another two steps and turned to make a run for it not wanting to be there a second longer.

Hinata heard a loud deep growl come from behind her that terrified her as she ran to the entrance that was completely unguarded only to find to her complete horror that she was unable to.

 _'No... No... No...'_ She inwardly screamed

She banged her fists upon the invisible wall keeping her from escape finding that it did nothing to the barrier at all.

Turning around her eyes widened seeing the blonde demon was almost upon her as she tried to maneuver herself away from him, but found she suddenly couldn't move at all. Her eyes took in how tall he was. She could feel the intensity from the energy around him that was starting to move towards her like a trail of blazing flames from fire.

"N-No..." She whispered

A dark chuckle escaped from him that made her inwardly shiver as she looked up to his face that showed his sharp fangs and blazing red eyes that were solely looking at her and into her very soul.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Again I must thank you guys for all the positive reviews to my new story thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter?**

 **I have been having fun writing this story again as i have had a few chapters already written I will post another chapter mid week unless I can post another sooner. Don't forget to leave a review I love seeing them and it helps me continue on! If you have questions feel free to pm me I am happy to answer them but be warned I won't give to much away lol.**

 **To guests I can't pm you so you would need to create your own account which I strongly urge you too...You do not need to be a writer to have one.**

 **Till next time bye for now x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **A/N:- Update...A big thank you to my beta Ocean moon for looking over this chapter for me!**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 6**

 **(Rated M For A Reason)**

 _She banged her fists upon the invisible wall keeping her from escape finding that it did nothing to it at all. Turning around her eyes widened seeing the blonde was almost upon her as she tried to maneuver herself away from him but found she couldn't move at all now. Her eyes took in how tall he was. She could feel the intensity from the energy around him that was starting to move towards her like a trail of blazing flames from a fire._

 _"N-No..." She whispered_

 _A dark chuckle escaped from him that made her inwardly shiver as she looked up to his face that showed his sharp fangs and blazing red eyes that were looking at her and into her very soul._

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was petrified, and tried to send signals to her body to get her body to move but she just couldn't, no matter how much she tried. The intensity of his gaze made her outwardly as well as internally shiver, it felt uncomfortable to her as if there was something within her that he wanted. Never in her whole life had she felt so afraid.

The world that she was born into was not a peaceful one. Far from it, in fact. The demons were higher in population than her own kind and never had she seen such a look being aimed at her directly, from a demon or a human at that. Hinata closed her eyes feeling his presence mere centimetres away from her. She could feel the intense heat radiate from his body next to hers.

Another growl escaped that sounded very deep and made her flinch as she opened her eyes, seeing him looking down at her with a slight grin showing how sharp his fangs were up close. Hinata swallowed her nerves wanting to do anything that she could, to help her escape away from him and put a rather large distance between them. Never in her life had she felt as vulnerable as she did now.

She watched as his fingers showing sharp elongated claws that she gathered could cut her skin and remove it from the bone came towards her. Her mind was frantic as she subconsciously gathered her own chakra as a way to hopefully shield her from him not noticing that the slightest smirk upon his lips had widened into a devilish grin.

' _ **That's it. Show me'**_ He inwardly stated.

Naruto had let his demon senses take over, however he was still in control. He had watched her anger and determination falter and turn to panic in mere moments as she stepped away from him to distance herself from each step he took towards her. When she turned around and tried to escape, he couldn't help but release a growl of displeasure.

However, his displeasure went away as fast as it arrived, seeing her unable to escape the room they were in. He could sense the barrier that had been placed up and knew it was down to Sasuke, who was probably hidden somewhere watching them. She had tried to hit the barrier to make it disappear which amused him, knowing that only Sasuke himself could remove the barrier. Unless Naruto decided that he Sasuke to remove the barrier which, in this particular situation, he did not.

As he drew closer to her, she turned abruptly, showing him those beautiful eyes that held every emotion she had within her. She had stared back at him in panic and fear not understanding what was going on. To him he had to do this, to keep his sanity. His instincts were dominant and it was due to her that they had grown so much in just a short amount of time.

He needed her in one place and made sure with his power that she couldn't try to escape any further, which worked like a charm. He could feel her struggle against it, but she couldn't escape and closed her eyes not wanting to see what he would do next. He growled, wanting to look at her again and for her to look at him. He needed to gauge her chakra, and the only way to do so was to get her to activate it deep within her.

He knew she had it, the same with her cousin. He had possessed chakra too. Not just demons were born with chakra. So were select humans mainly from powerful clans like his own. From what Shikamaru and Sasuke had said, the Hyuga were as old as his own clan as well as the Senju, and Uchiha and he had seen the spark within her moments ago when she activated those beautiful eyes of hers. He noticed upon feeling her chakra start to flare forth that it pulled him even more towards her.

 _ **'Just a little more'**_ He heard himself inwardly speak.

There it was, there was her chakra. It had flared up beautifully just how he wanted. He could feel her flow of energy pushing out through her own body as though trying to shield her from his impending attack. He watched with bated breath as her flow of energy wasn't blue, or red, but a deep purple that felt absolutely wonderful brushing up against his own.

Naruto felt himself growl and then began to let out a purr of approval, her chakra felt so good brushing against his that he now had to consume her with his and see if what he was feeling was in fact the pull to mate and to make her his. She had subconsciously caught his attention just by a mere glance in the forest. Her scent was so overwhelming that he couldn't get enough. His mind was filled with thoughts about her that it were sending him slowly over the edge.

If what he was feeling was indeed the pull to mark her and mate with her then he would need to decide what he would do. He would need to subdue her, to mark her, at least for now so that he would be able to find her. That was the mark of a mate, to know where your intended was, feel their emotions, from happiness, or sadness which would trigger his own.

It was known to all demons what it meant for their senses, and what it was supposed to be when they felt the pull to another.

He had heard from his father when he was a young kit growing up listening to this knowledge his father had to give him. His father, Minato, was a good and loving mate to his mother, and a father to him. He had told him everything that was needed to know regarding their pulling urges when they find themselves attracted to a potential mate.

His father found it extremely uncomfortable having to explain to his young son how their kind were attracted to their intended other. But his mother had been very insistent due to another lengthy visit from the Demon Toad Jiraiya. Although confused and slightly disgusted at the time, he had listened and understood what he would have to do and now the words of his father filled his mind.

 _"Naruto...When you feel your instincts pull you towards a female it will be so powerful it could take a lot just to control it. The more powerful your instincts become, the harder it will be to ignore it. If you want to make sure that it is indeed the pull to mate, there is a way to find out...You will need to initiate it yourself to see if it is an intended mate.."_ His father's words began.

 _"First you have to give in to your instincts...If they grow too much then you have to start by letting your instincts go if this happens you should try to remain in complete control."_

 _"Secondly to initiate the female you have to get her to look at you...And to keep her in one place, use your power to do this...then you need her urge her to bring forth her chakra._

 _"Thirdly if you feel yourself reacting to her chakra you need to..."_

Hinata felt her energy come forth and surround her, it didn't seem to put him off in fact he seemed to enjoy seeing it, much to her confusion. Her hearing picked up his low growls as it then turned into a different sound altogether. For some reason or another she felt herself blush at how he was reacting to her chakra flow. There was something about that look in his eyes and that smile upon his face that seemed to make her feel more uncomfortable.

Suddenly the red chakra surrounding him flared even more as it began to merge into her own. Both their energies clashed like fire and water creating an intense steam between them. This in turn caused her to gasp as every nerve ending in her body grew extremely sensitive within her. Her heart rate began to increase, as the intensity of his heat filled her completely.

"W-Wait...Ahhh"

Hinata flushed even more at the sound that had just escaped her. She felt mortified, but couldn't do too much about it. Her body grew tremendously warm causing her breath to hitch and turn into breathless panting. Another chuckle escaped from the blonde as his eyes seemed to devour her even more.

 _ **"So innocent...So pure...Yet so responsive"** _ His deep voice purred causing her body to tremble.

Naruto felt his body grow steadily aroused at such a sight before him, she felt extremely wonderful as their chakra energies brushed and entwined together, he could see her confusion and her whole body react. It filled him with demonic pride that he could make her react to him so perfectly. His eyes trailed down to the kimono she was wearing, he wanted to see more of what lay hidden beneath it. Remembering Sakura's words regarding her binds to her chest being wrapped too tightly intrigued him.

In all honesty, he was curious and wanted to see what his now potential mate had to offer him when he claimed her whether willingly or not. After all, she was now his possession. She herself willingly submitted to him sparking the growing embers within him into ferocious flames that just couldn't be doused out.

Naruto pushed out more of his chakra entering a stage he had only used in times of battle, but this time he had no intentions to fight an enemy with it. This time it was to subdue his newly discovered mate which had now led him to a decision. Although she was human from a long-standing clan as old as his own, he still didn't trust the human race after what they had done to, not only his own family, but his surrogate family too.

Naruto knew, however, that this girl as well as her cousin were innocent of those crimes. Shikamaru had discussed earlier that the Hyuga clan kept to themselves and would not participate in the war but did send out provisions of medicine, food and water to where it could be needed. Naruto had taken this into account whilst he kept his thoughts on what he should do.

Now he was coming to a decision, but decided that he would explore this girl further before he decided.

Hinata couldn't help but keep her eyes locked on this male who had seemed to put some sort of demonic spell upon her, making her unable to move as his energy began to flow around her and upon her. She was confused as to why her own chakra and her own body seemed to instantly react to his own. It felt weird and somehow intimate to her in a way that left her blushing a brilliant shade of red from embarrassment.

Her eyes widened further as a blast of his energy surrounded him turning him completely into a golden yellow from the top of his hair to the tips of his toes. The gold held black symbols which she couldn't understand. His golden flow of energy had her spellbound as it seemed to part and lengthen into two long arms.

The power he held was intense it surrounded her completely as it dominated her own, Hinata tried to reign in her own chakra but she was being prevented from doing so. It was as if his chakra was holding hers not allowing it to diminish within her. The long chakra arms reached towards her making her flinch not wanting them to come closer, but there was nothing she could do as it touched her producing strong currents of electricity flowing through her body making her gasp out loudly.

She felt them move along her body sending her body into a shivering mess, she felt her heart beat increasing until all she could hear was her erratic heartbeat. Her eyes widened as the kimono she was wearing was torn open wide, revealing her body that made her let out another gasp filled with horror at the humiliation at being so exposed.

Naruto's eyes roamed her now revealed body showing her nicely rounded hips and the top of her slender thighs from her endlessly long slender legs. She was wearing white panties that shielded her femininity from his eyes as his gaze followed upwards seeing her slim toned stomach and perfectly formed waist. Then there were the hideous binds that were wrapped around her chest area, keeping them hidden from his viewing pleasure.

Hinata tried valiantly to fight him, not wanting to be humiliated any more than she had been. Seeing him look at her exposed body shamed her. She was left feeling slightly relieved that she still had the bindings wrapped around her breasts as well as her underwear too. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she felt completely out of her depth being held against her will as he looked upon her as if she was something he wanted to consume.

The hands touched upon her creamy pale skin, causing her whole body to convulse as her legs shook violently but were still being held up. Her eyes glared at the male as he looked upon her binds and she instantly knew what he was going to do.

"D-Don't...P-Please...D-Dont d-do this" She pleaded knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Naruto ignored her as his hand blazed the binds holding her breasts watching in satisfaction as it burned away into ashes exposing the two extremely large globes of her breasts that burst free from the tightened constraints. His eyes had widened at how this female was utter perfection itself, she stirred him like no other. His hand touched one of her breasts causing her to let out a subconscious shaky moan, that made him smirk and yet she was growing more horrified.

 _ **"You can't fight it...Try all you want...Hi~Na~Ta...But it will be useless. You are reacting to me as I predicted"** _ Naruto purred.

Hinata grit her teeth fighting the sensations from his unique touches, feeling terrified that what he was saying could be true. Just touching one of her breasts filled her body with a heat that was frightening her as she had never in her entire life experienced anything like it.

Naruto grinned knowing he was right as he let go of her delicious looking breasts. He had now decided what he would do. She was beautiful, bewitching, although she was human. She had a spark that showed her bravery if she could stand before a strong demon lord as himself and protect someone she cared dearly about. She held perfect traits for when she bore him kits of his own. The very thought made his demon heart beat faster. It was something he had never thought about until that very moment.

He needed to finish this before he truly lost control and took her there and then. Although the thought was appealing to him, he wanted to take his time before he fully bonded her to him. The first step done, he had initiated her and had found that the Hyuga princess was indeed a perfect mate for him, that was fully responsive to him. He had patience so he could wait until it was time to take her as his.

He willed his chakra arm down her body enjoying the trembling he was producing upon her. Her beautiful face was completely red from her embarrassment which was something he found cute but would need to be distinguished. Her scent had begun to spike, the flowery scent had grown stronger, and more enchanting along with the smell of her growing arousal.

Whilst one of his chakra hands trailed downwards the other had undone the braid upon her hair carefully as though to not damage a single strand. Her dark indigo hair flowed around in the energy like rich midnight coloured silk that looked so appealing to his eyes that he felt the colour blended perfectly with her creamy pale skin. She was definitely enchanting, a goddess with mesmerising beauty that he felt, she herself didn't think she held.

His other chakra hand had now trailed lightly down her toned stomach towards her hips, past her femininity between her legs till he came to her thighs. His glowing hand grasped her soft flesh moving towards the inner side. He had grasped the area firmly without harming her with his long claws that he would soon retract. Pushing his energy even more onto that area he heard her hiss in slight pain as he kept hold of her with his power.

Hinata felt butterflies gather at the very pit of her stomach, feeling this weird but intense energy that was in the form of a hand glide across her skin. From releasing one of her breasts then moving downwards. She had felt her hair being loosened from the braid she had done the day before. His hand had passed her stomach as well as her hips making her swallow nervously as her body shook wildly at his subtle touches.

His hand had now moved to her thigh, moving inward, she felt as though she would pass out from all the embarrassment she was feeling. He had grasped her tightly in a particular area and she then felt the intense heat burning against her skin, making her flinch and hiss in pain. She tried to move and fight him off of her but again, she was held somehow by him that prevented her to move even an inch.

The pain was intense as she bit her lips drawing blood, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. He had already done enough to her that she felt she just couldn't forgive him. She had no clue what he was trying to do, if he had done this to warn her as well as frighten her he had succeeded.

As quick as it started, the burning sensation eased when she felt another energy sooth the area that hurt causing her to let out a sigh of slight relief. Naruto smirked as his chakra hand moved away showing him clearly his newly placed mark.

 _ **"Perfect"** _ Naruto stated causing Hinata to regain her composure.

Naruto reigned in his energies, no longer was he covered in golden energy but back to his normal self, his appearance was reverting to how it was before as he closed his eyes feeling his power diminish to normal. Opening his eyes, he had stepped back letting the energy around her that holding her in place disappear. Hinata quickly found herself able to move and covered her body away from his view a severe red blush had travelled to her neck from shame.

"H-How d-dare you t-touch me" Hinata hissed her anger returning after getting over her shame and shock.

Naruto grinned although disappointed that, she had covered her delightful body from his view but then again Sasuke had been present throughout and would have already seen her body which led him to growl at the thought, his possessiveness had already started to kick in.

 **"Sasuke you may reveal yourself now, however please keep your barrier up for a moment"** Naruto ordered.

Sasuke who had witnessed the entire thing had stepped out, he was still stunned at what had took place between them and how his friend had managed to keep such control over his emotions. To Sasuke he had never seen a demon react so much to a human. Although he knew it wasn't uncommon but it was usually frowned upon with their kind.

Hinata gasped forgetting that they weren't alone and felt even more horrified that this dark-haired demon had also viewed her naked body which made her feel faint. She wanted to escape and get away from them, or more importantly Lord Kyubi, especially after what he had done.

 **"Listen to me Hinata Hyuga...You already submitted yourself to me in place of your cousin did you not?"**

Hinata looked at the blonde with her eyes wide at his words, feeling her heart clench. She knew that his words were true. She did offer herself to spare her cousin Neji's life.

 **"I see you can now remember..."**

Hinata swallowed clutching the front of the kimono she was wearing tightly within her clenched hand.

 **"Firstly, you and your cousin, regardless of the situation have trespassed into my lands. Your cousin would not tell me the complete truth on the matter, hiding things from me which I do not like. This is my home and I have friends who I consider family to protect. You, little girl, have not seen the horrors of war and what myself and my friends have seen. You have been sheltered until now, I could have let your cousin die by my hands and let the snake get his hands on you both but I have not."** Naruto continued.

Hinata could feel his gaze upon her once again. He had moved quickly back to his throne as he now took a seat upon it. Sasuke was stood beside him, just watching and listening intently to his blonde friend and leader speak clearly with authority, telling the human who was now his potential mate to put her in her place.

 **"Your cousin Neji, I have let him live so be grateful, as I detest humans for what they have done in this war. Tenten had requested me to let her take him as her own pet which, I had granted her to do so. Tenten will not kill him as she has a...certain use for him...Which, if I am not mistaken, he won't be too unhappy about it."** Naruto continued

Hinata blinked away her tears, hearing his words pierce her heart, she felt relief that her cousin was spared death, but she wanted to see him and talk to him and wasn't sure if she would be allowed to.

 **"But you however princess, are another story entirely."** Naruto announced making Hinata look back at him with wide pale lilac eyes.

"W-What d-do you m-mean!?" Hinata nervously asked

Naruto grinned as he looked at her beautiful face seeing her confusion as well as worry. Her emotions were very easy to pick out. The indigo haired beauty was so entertaining, and so interesting, he found he could never grow tired of looking at her and started to chuckle.

The bluenette felt fear grip her heart. There was something about the way he looked and the way he laughed as if there was something he knew she just couldn't get her head around. She couldn't understand what had just took place? Luckily, he hadn't gone any further with her and to her understanding he had to have done this to put fear within her for getting angry with him as a warning. It had to be so, as her mind that was filled with possible reasons as well as conclusions to his actions against her drew to a complete blank.

 **"Why...I'm hurt hime...How could you forget what just happened between us just now?"** Naruto stated feigning hurt

"I-I don't understand?" Hinata nervously stated, feeling herself take a step back

Another chuckle escaped as his eyes flashed from blue to deep red.

 **"You hime are now my possession...You belong solely to me...You bear my mark upon your silky soft skin. That means you are mine and you will soon be bound to me as my future mate"**

Hinata gasped as her face exploded with the colour of deep red her head shaking side to side in denial.

"N-No...Y-you C-can't!?"

 **"Oh really...I think you will find that I can hime, and that I already have done so"** Naruto declared.

Hinata felt herself shiver at his words and had no clue what would happen to her now and what he had in store for her or them for that matter. The room began to spin around her as her whole body felt drained and weak making her fall into darkness as his words echoed repeatedly within her.

 **oOoOo**

 **In between the Boarders fire and wind country...**

The small Fox summon named Kai, had arrived in a very small village between the borders of wind and fire country. His senses flared honing on the particular scent he was after. A few short minutes passed and he had found the scent he was searching for.

Turning into an alley the small fox took on a human form, turning into a man with red hair and deep blue eyes, his cheeks had two lines across each of them as he walked down the virtually empty streets that had only a handful of people out and about. Kai came to a building that smelt of smoke and lots of liquor as well as other smells. Mainly cheap perfume and mating.

It was a small tavern, which didn't surprise Kai in the least. This wasn't the first time his master had sent him in search of the Toad Jiraiya. Sighing he opened the taverns heavy door stepping into the room filled with second hand smoke and stale alcohol mixed with various perfumes that made him want to gag. The room was not busy. Only a few people sat down drinking their alcoholic drinks, talking amongst themselves as he walked past them not taking particularly any notice of them.

He followed the distinctive scent into another part of the tavern a voice called out stopping him in his tracks.

"Oi...You there. Someone has paid handsomely to use that room and has asked not to be disturbed" The owner stated calmly, wiping one of the washed glasses with a dry cloth.

"I know who it is and I need to speak with him at the utmost urgency by order of my master, Lord Kyubi" Kai replied

The sound of shattered glass could be heard as the owner dropped the glass he was drying upon the floor, smashing into many pieces.

"O-Of course p-please g-go r-right a-ahead" The owner replied nervously his face flushed with perspiration.

Kai smirked as he opened the door hearing female moans come from inside which in turn made the Fox summon roll his eyes.

Jiraiya was sat down with a female cat demon upon his lap, where she was clearly going up and down upon his hard cock, moaning loudly in pleasure. Jiraiya was presently kissing heatedly a wolf demon as he was groping her large breasts. The smell of sex and arousal filled the air as Kai took in the familiar scene. This happened each and every time he was sent to find the toad demon and was no longer shocked anymore.

The kiss broke as the female wolf moaned before Jiraiya turned to look at the familiar face of Kai standing, watching him.

"What brings you here, Kai?" Jiraiya asked with a raised brow still fully enjoying himself.

"Lord Naruto has asked me to inform you that he requires your presence as soon as possible Lord Jiraiya"

A moan escaped as he chuckled taking in the news. He hadn't seen Naruto for a few months and wondered what had happened for him to be summoned.

"What does my godson want, Kai?"

"It is regarding the snake Orochimaru, Lord Jiraiya" Kai replied

Jiraiya's pleasured face disappeared as the cat demon orgasmed on top of him collapsing into his chest as he took the news in.

"Fine...I will leave very shortly just give me a few minutes to say my...um... goodbyes " Jiraiya answered

Kai nodded as he turned away from the elder white-haired toad demon finishing his apparent orgy. He quickly turned and left out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him, and took a seat outside as he waited for him to finish up.

'Why is it I always seem to be chosen to find the pervert!?' Kai moaned inwardly.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you to the reviews and those that are following and favouriting this story I'm glad your enjoying it. I hope you will continue to follow this story as it comes along I have and am enjoying writing it. Hope to update another chapter really soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **A/N:- Update...A big thank you to my beta Oceanmoon for going over this chapter for me!**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 7**

Naruto watched as the object of his desires fell to the floor unconscious, within a blink of an eye he was beside her, checking her over. The blonde carefully picked her up within his arms as Sasuke was stood behind him. His blue eyes locked with dark ones before he once again turned to look at the blue haired beauty sleeping in his arms.

"It looks like she fainted, Lord Dobe"

"Seems so, Teme. I want you to notify everyone that there will be a meeting and I want everyone present." Naruto ordered.

"Sure...What about the girl?" Sasuke asked

"I'm taking her to my room where she will be staying in from now on...If you see Ino send her to me immediately" Naruto stated calmly

"Very well" Sasuke replied vanishing within seconds.

Naruto glanced back at the girl in his arms, her beautiful face looked peaceful. He knew that he had revealed to her a lot that had probably startled her. It was a lot to take in so suddenly but the blonde demon didn't care. His urges were growing in strength and he had to act fast whilst he could, he couldn't wait any longer. He felt calmer knowing he had placed his seal upon her.

Even though he detested humans he wouldn't have given either Hinata or her cousin to Orochimaru, so he did lie to her there. Naruto knew what the snake got up to behind the scenes. He had seen the many victims of his crimes suffer and be killed by his slimy hands as well as his side kick Kabuto. The sick four-eyed bastard licked the ground his master walked on. It made Naruto sick just seeing him run through fire for the sick snake.

Although he was one of the great nine demons within this world he wanted to be there for those who were precious to him. He would protect them with every ounce of power he had, the war had taken its toll on all of them, each of them had seen many horrors that still affected each of them to this day and he would make sure that everyone within his lands would remain protected.

Hopefully both his summons would have located Hiruzen and Jiraiya and be on their way there to discuss what to do next. He didn't just have Orochimaru to worry about, he also had the demons from the village of Suna inching their way into his lands to invade.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

Tayuya felt sick as she entered the room seeing her team mates laughing and talking about their conquests. They were to be given their mission by Orochimaru. The mission, by the looks of it would be a tough one. Tayuya had been ordered to get her team and to reconvene with them back at the throne room to receive details of their impending mission. Tayuya had wondered why the snake wanted the girl and shivered internally at what she inwardly gathered he wanted her for.

The rooms she passed all had screams of terror from the many prisoners that were cramped in cells, tagged and being assessed to see what they would do with them. The women from their mid-teens to early thirties were segregated from any of their children or members of their family, and the few males they had captured. The children would be assessed for experimentation as well as the few males that were unlucky enough to be captured.

Anyone older that wouldn't be useful were either experimented on or killed, the latter was a welcomed escape to the horrors this fortress held within its grim, dark walls. To Tayuya it was a living nightmare, she welcomed death daily but never managed to be that lucky enough to have her wish fulfilled. Her team was a group of mainly males that were selected by Orochimaru himself, she was the only female on the team.

Each of them had been prisoners of the snake demon, all had been experimented on and given new enhancements to their own demonic powers. All of them had to fight each other to survive against the others that they had to survive with. Those that had won were selected as Orochimaru's personal bodyguards and selected to take part on certain missions, ranging from assassination, infiltration, also invasion as well as anything else the snake demon wanted.

They were known as the sound six, their leader was Kimimaro, who had defeated each of them to take the position of leader, Kimimaro was the last living survivor of the Kaguya clan line, the rest of his clan was annihilated when fighting other demons in Kirigakure. He had pale skin, with vivid green eyes, and masculine facial features. He had two scarlet red coloured dots on his forehead, which all the members of his clan possessed. He had shoulder length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head, with two separate partings on either side of his face.

He wore a light lavender, long sleeved, loose fitting zip up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles. A purple rope like belt tied in an inverted bow around the waist. He also wore two red, tube like hair ornaments one on either side of his head.

The other members were Jirobo, he was the tallest of the team, Jirobo was a large and imposing demon, towering over the rest of his team mates. He had fair skin and narrowed, slanted Orange coloured eyes, usually depicted with a stern look on his face. Jirobo had three tufts of orange hair on his head in a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. He wore a beige coloured, sleeveless tunic with the symbol of their team on the hem and a pair of black 3/4 length pants that stopped just below his knees. He wore black arm warmers and a necklace that consisted of red circular pieces, separating long metallic pieces. Like Kimimaro he also wore a purple like rope belt in an inverted bow around his waist.

Kidomaru, was a dark-skinned demon with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail, and had black eyes. He was the second tallest in the team and also perverted. He always wore a confident and cocky smirk upon his face. Uniquely he has six arms and an eye on his forehead that was usually kept closed and hidden under his forehead protector. His attire was a black sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless grey tunic that bore the symbol for his team on the hem, and black skintight shorts. He wore black armbands with calf length leg warmers covered by bandages with a purple rope like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

Sakon and his twin brother Ukon had fair skin and straight, light blue-grey hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs we're on opposite sides. Ukon's was on the left and Sakon's was in the right. They both wore a green shade of lipstick upon their lips and had dark markings around their eyes giving them an androgynous appearance. Like Kidomaru, they were both also perverted. Sakon always bore a smirk on his face and his head always tilted down. The twins attire was a black shirt under a brown tunic with long sleeves that bore the symbol of their team on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. They also wore black arm warmers with calf length leg warmers also covered by bandages. Like the rest, they wore a purple rope-like belt with inverted bow around their waists.

To help distinguish the two, Sakon wore a dark red beaded necklace around his neck and carried a giant scroll behind his back through one of the loops of his rope-like belt. While Ukon didn't have any embellishments on his uniform and had a deeper voice than his brother.

And Tayuya herself, was a fair skinned demon and very beautiful, with a slender build and was the shortest member of the group. She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and always sported an impassive expression on her face. Tayuya's most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark pink hair that fell past her shoulders, with some long, parted bangs framing either side of her face, and one in between her eyes.

Tayuya's attire was a black shirt underneath a tan coloured tunic with elbow length sleeves and bore the symbol of her team on the hem, and black skintight shorts. She also wore black arm warmers, with calf leg warmers covered in bandages and a purple rope-like belt also tied in an inverted bow around her slim waist. To keep her wild hair out of the way she also wore a black hat with pipe like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest was pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back.

"We have a mission so get your asses moving, especially you, Fatso" Tayuya stated calmly referring to Jirobo who was the tallest member of the group but also the biggest.

Jirobo looked at Tayuya with a glare, the others snickered as they got their weapons ready while Tayuya calmly walked towards hers gathering her mission supplies as she then turned and walked back out. The others followed as their leader Kimimaro, was already waiting outside Orochimaru's throne room.

"I see you are all here" Kimimaro stated calmly, as he proceeded to open the large door to the room and headed inside.

Everyone followed him inside and knelt on the floor in greeting as Orochimaru, who was stood looking over at some scrolls that were unraveled upon a large oak table, sensed their presence and turned to look at them.

"Ahh...I sssee you have arrived"

"Yes, my Lord. What is our mission?" Kimimaro asked, curious.

"It sseemss that my lassst invasssion went quite well, the lassst human village within fire country hasss fallen. However, the object of my desssire ssseemsss to have essscaped." Orochimaru informed the room.

"Escaped, my Lord...Who is it you are after?" Kimimaro inquired

"Yesss essscaped...The one I want found isss a princesss, one of the lassst membersss of the Hyuga clan." The snake replied

"What does the girl look like?

Orochimaru handed each of them a soft small shaped ball that he told each of them to crush in their hands. Each of them did as he asked and a shot of slight pain filled their heads as a clear vision of who they were looking for filled their minds.

Tayuya heard Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon whistle and chuckle in a way that made her feel slightly sick, she opened her eyes and stared at the floor trying to keep her feelings masked on the matter. She hated missions like this, especially of this nature.

"You are to travel into fire country and head to the village that hass fallen, a few of my men sshould ssstill be there, that will be your bassse of operationsss. Kabuto will be accompanying you asss your medic, the misssion I am sending you on will be extremely difficult and dangerouss" The snake continued with his briefing.

"It should be simple to locate and retrieve her, my Lord" Kimimaro stated.

"Under normal circumssstancesss perhapss, however ssshe isss currently within the demon Lord Kyubi'sss domain." Orochimaru announced to the team.

Each of the members apart from Tayuya's, eyes widened at this bit of information. Each of them knew about the nine great demons throughout each elemental nation. Each of them were powerful and they contained the power of the strongest tailed beasts within them. Given to them from birth by the great demon sage who had selected them.

"I see" Kimimaro answered

"Do not return unlesss you have retrieved her, I will not take any failuresss from you. Do you all underssstand?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru" Kimimaro answered for his team.

"Kabuto, you are to travel with them and asssisst when needed and brief them on the otherss that follow the Fox Lord."

"As you wish master" Kabuto bowed

"You are dissmissed"

Each of the group bowed and turned to leave the room, each of them ready to begin their journey to the village that was now in their Lord's hands.

 **oOoOo**

Sakura was sat at her desk going through a list of medicinal herbs that she would need to go in search of and gather. The pinkette always made sure that her medical supplies were well stocked. Especially with the missions and patrols around their borders getting riskier each and every time. Her green eyes glanced at Choji, who was still bandaged up and given pain relief as he slowly recovered from his wounds.

Sakura knew that the dangers would increase, especially now that they had humans here that were of interest to the snake demon Orochimaru. The very thought made her shiver, she had heard a lot about him from her teacher Tsunade, who knew him well as the demon toad Jiraiya. Sakura knew there was a lot of upcoming dangers and according to Sasuke, each of them needed to be on full alert.

Her heart clenched slightly at the thought of Sasuke, the pinkette made no secret that she was deeply in love with the raven-haired demon, she had always felt something deep for him when they were younger. When she arrived after training for two years she had come back much stronger and full of knowledge from her master regarding various medical procedures she had been taught and had mastered.

When she was younger it was always her in the middle of both Sasuke and Naruto as they fought while she remained behind watching their backs as they mainly protected her from any potential dangers and harm that would befall her. Both were immensely stronger than her, and Sakura hated it, she felt she was the weak link and when she found her parents and clan members brutally killed it sent her over the edge.

Naruto's parents had taken her in, for a few days she never talked to anyone. She just wanted to be alone. Then within the silence and darkness of the room she began to gather her thoughts, she remembered back to when she saw her parents each lying in a pool of their own blood feeling shocked but entirely useless at not being able to help them, to comfort them, but most of all to heal their injuries, even if it was no use.

Sakura knew back then those thoughts she had were silly, as her parents and clan members had been dead for a while, but still she couldn't shake how useless she felt and decided she had to change and train to become stronger, so she would no longer have to look at the backs of her friends as they fought to protect her.

The pinkette wanted to fight and protect them just as much. When Tsunade agreed to train her as her apprentice, Sakura was ecstatic and left with her and trained hard for two years away from Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and the others.

She had gotten stronger and learned so much under the slug princess Tsunade, that when she returned she was shocked to know that things had changed and not for the better. Shikamaru Nara had lost his parents in the war and had taken refuge with Naruto who welcomed him in, as did Shino and Kiba who had his elder sister Hana with him. Choji as well as Sai and Ino also came to take refuge.

Then it was Sasuke that she had heard about, Naruto had confided what had happened with the Uchiha clan which shocked her. She was more shocked with how he had been coping.

Naruto had told her the truth and that Sasuke hadn't been coping too well, waking up after vicious nightmares that plagued him each and every night. Sakura had sought him out and had spoken to him trying to be the rock he could lean on which he finally did, showing her his vulnerability at times that she tried to mend what was broken within him. They had grown closer together through the months and Sasuke was aware of her feelings, but when they had gone to scout out a battle that had taken place they were shocked at the scene that they found.

Mutilated bodies of well-respected clans were littered throughout, the only survivor was a female human that turned out to be the demon huntress. For whatever reason Naruto had ordered her to treat her wounds and bring her back to their home which Sakura obeyed. At first Sakura was uncertain about her Lord's decision but she trusted him with all she had. She had nursed the female named Tenten back to health and she was allowed to stay within their home.

As the months passed she had gotten to know each of them and they had opened up to her quite well. Sakura liked Tenten alot she was a human she did respect, she fought well for a human and never refused to help them in their cause even if it meant she had to fight her own kind. But if Sakura had to admit anything she was jealous of her.

Jealous of the fact that Tenten had managed to also gain Sasuke's attentions.

Tenten, was aware of them herself, as she was aware of how Sakura felt for him. They were close but the demon huntress kept a respectable distance and had assured the pinkette that she would never do that to her knowing her feelings. Sakura just couldn't be angry with her and she couldn't be angry with Sasuke either, no demon could help it when their senses reacted to another it was like breathing air, a natural occurrence in their kind.

Sasuke was with her every night, giving each other's bodies to one another to satisfy each of their cravings. She so desperately wanted him to claim her fully and bond themselves to each other. But the raven-haired demon was reluctant to and she knew it was due to his mixed feelings, all she could do now was wait and hope he would finally realise that she was the one for him. Especially now that the huntress has found herself a human to enjoy and release the sexual tension she had had building

The only thing since was that Sasuke, although had hidden it well from others was in fact troubled by the fact that Tenten was with someone. Sakura could see and feel the swirling emotions he had within him that he tried to keep to himself. But Sakura knew him more than he knew himself. She had always watched him from afar. She just couldn't help it, that was how strong she felt towards him. But the jealousy he had flickering in his eyes that he tried to laugh about was clearly seen by her, which made her heart clench painfully within her.

"Forehead...what are you thinking of?" A female voice spoke out

Sakura blinked as she regained her senses seeing long blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at her.

"I-Ino!?"

"Of course it's me, Forehead...What's wrong with you?"

A tick mark began to show as her eye twitched with anger at the nickname she had been given, it was always a sore point to Sakura, who was always teased as a child about it.

"Can it, Pig!"

"Whatever at least your back in the land of the living...Sasuke asked me to tell you that our Lord Naruto has called us all for a meeting today."

"Oh...I did suspect as much" Sakura answered

"Yes...I was on the way here to see you and he gave me the order so I told him I would let you know, besides I have to go see his Lordship. He wants to see me at his quarters about something or another."

"I expect it's about the human girl from the Hyuga clan" Sakura replied

"Do you really think so?" Ino asked curious

"I do...Besides, Pig, the quicker you leave the quicker you'll find out" Sakura stated in a matter of fact tone.

Blue eyes narrowed slightly at jade green. Containing her temper, Ino sighed and brushed her long platinum blonde hair behind her as she stood straight and turned around to go to the door but had stopped at the entrance.

"You know, Forehead...If you're that worried about Sasuke-kun, then tell him how you truly feel about it...Just don't keep how you feel bottled inside." Ino softly encouraged as she disappeared leaving the pinkette to think on her words.

 **oOoOo**

 **Between the borders of Fire and Wind...**

The young Fox summon Kai was getting increasingly angry. He had been waiting patiently for over an hour for the perverted demon toad Jiraiya. As soon as his mission was finished he would have words with Lord Naruto and beg him for one of his other brothers to take his place. If he had to seek out the old demon again, no way would he let any of his sister's go look for him if they did their innocence would surely be corrupted and he would never forgive himself.

The great demon toad sage Jiraiya was a very powerful demon in his own right. His spy network that he has all over the elemental world was pivotal in this time of war. The only problem was Jiraiya was a lecherous demon; a pervert in the highest order. He himself would state that he 'Wasn't a pervert, but a super pervert' how many times had he heard that phrase.

Jiraiya didn't care whether the woman he chased or fucked were demon or human, his favourite places to peek at the naked woman was at various hot springs as he travelled. He also got to taverns like this and sought out the many women who wanted male company for the night. This particular tavern was like the rest, specifically demon orientated. Humans were fast becoming a dying out breed, with only a select few scattered like the wind in certain areas.

Most of them were captured by demons and turned into slaves or for women made as concubines for the demon clan heads who preferred to mate with women whether they wanted to or not. This in turn created Hybrids of mixed blood human and demon. Most were looked on in disgust as bastards and kept to nurture them into future fighters, especially if they were males. The females were treated just like their mother's and sold as slaves to the demon populace and used as whores.

"Ahh there you are, Kai" Jiraiya announced

"Finally...It took you more than a few minutes, my Lord!?" Kai growled

"Now now...I just can't leave a woman horny like that. It wasn't fair!"

"Tch...Whatever...Besides, my Lord, we should make haste and return to master Naruto as soon as possible" Kai stated

"And we shall Kai, just watch... although I doubt he will be happy as he wasn't last time" Jiraiya muttered the last bit at the end.

Kai watched as the elder demon bit his thumb doing a few quick hand signs then placing his hand upon the floor with a surge of his immense demon energy. A loud popping sound echoed around them as the large cloud of smoke dissipated showing an extremely large rusty red coloured toad that was as big as a building, with a brighter red around his eyes and mouth that held a smoking kiseru pipe. His tongue seemed to have a series of stud like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He wore a large blue Happi vest that had the kanji 蝦 (ebi) on the back, and carried a massive dosu blade at his hip.

 **"JIRAIYA!?...Why have you summoned me I still haven't forgotten about last time, you old lecher!"** The large toad bellowed.

"Now, now, Gamabunta...I'm sorry about last time and I swear that I will make it up to you but I need you to take me, and Kai here, to my godson Naruto as soon as possible." Jiraiya reasoned.

 **"Hmm...I don't know why I should you pervert...However in respect of Minato I will do as you ask but you had better make whatever you have for me worth my while"** Gamabunta warned with a glare.

"O-Of course when have I ever disappointed you, old friend" Jiraiya replied.

 **"Hn...Well are you ready?"** Gamabunta queried with a raised brow.

"Come on Kai, hop aboard" Jiraiya instructed

The young Fox summon carefully climbed on the head of the large toad as Jiraiya followed. As soon as they applied chakra to their feet and hands so not to fall off the large toad who had begun to move, hopping over vast amounts of land heading towards Naruto's home.

 **oOoOo**

Ino carefully walked towards Naruto's private chambers, she had never been to this part of the large dwelling. Only a select few had been here if they had been summoned whilst their lord was resting. The blonde had been acting curiously since she had heard that two humans had been captured. Her mate Sai, had told her what had happened when they were sent on a mission. Her childhood friend, Choji, had been injured due to the hybrids that were created by Orochimaru and her heart filled with worry for her gentle demonic friend.

Without a second thought she had assisted Sakura in attending his wounds, that ranged from deep cuts to terrible burns around his body. He was very lucky to still be alive thanks to the quick thinking and battle experience of Kakashi who managed to kill each of the hybrids that surrounded them. When Sakura had given the all clear, Ino could have cried overwhelmingly in relief.

The thought of losing any one of them filled her with fear. She had watched her father perish along with Shikamaru's and Choji's father that always fought side by side. It was a sort of tradition for each of their clans.

Their clans were over run and were slaughtered, only leaving handfuls to escape and to survive this harsh world they lived in. Naruto was upset to hear what had happened. His parents were still alive at the time and vowed vengeance for their fallen brethren.

Ino now understood how her friend and rival felt when her parents were massacred a couple of years ago, she had tried to be there for Sakura but they had both formed a sort of rivalry to gain affections from Sasuke. By the time Ino had decided to push the rivalry aside, Sakura had left with Tsunade to train under her for two years.

Ino had felt immense guilt at that time which, she still carried to this day. She had changed a lot in the two years since losing her parents, training to fight in her clans specialties. Her affections for Sasuke had lessened to a point that she finally understood and knew that she was not the one for the raven-haired tengu, it seemed her heart and body were destined for another.

Sai was similar in look to Sasuke, same dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, but he had had a terrible upbringing from a young age being a prisoner that was held captive by a cruel human Lord named Danzo Shimura. His stronghold had been over run and her father who was alive at the time, rescued Sai and took him in. He held no emotions in fear he would be tortured and it was up to Ino and her family to help him through it.

It was a long and slow process but he was beginning to come into his own. He still has a long way to go but she cared so deeply for him, that when they felt the pull to each other they had finally sealed the deal and bonded with one another.

The large set of doors came to her vision as she put her thoughts to one side, the blonde steadily knocked on the double doors and waited for her Lord to permit her to enter.

"You may enter Ino-chan"

Ino had opened the door seeing his extremely large room, in the middle was his large bed that was covered in Orange silk sheets and a female figure sleeping soundly on top of them. Naruto was sat upon a chair to the one side still looking down at the girl, which to Ino looked surprising.

"You summoned me my Lord?"

"Yes, I did Ino. I am putting you in charge of Hinata, I will tell you now that she is very important to me as she bears my mark." Naruto confided

Ino gasped in shock at her Lord's words, her mind slowly coming to terms with it.

"She bears my mark upon her inner thigh, I have marked her as my future intended mate. I will announce it to the rest of the group in the meeting as well as devising plans for any invasions that I know are coming our way. Jiraiya and Hiruzen should be here shortly and I need to be there for their arrival. I'm trusting you, Ino, to look out for her, can you do this for me?"

"O-Of course my Lord you know I will...I'm just surprised by your news. That's all?"

"I know...This is the princess of the Hyuga clan, one of the oldest human clans next to ours. I initiated her not to long ago and she has reacted to me, although confusedly on her part. I have told her though, which I feel has resulted in her falling unconscious."

"I understand, my Lord"

"I want you to provide her with clothing, and make her stay as comfortable as possible. However, she is to remain here within my chambers until I state otherwise. Your main job is to remain beside her until I return. I will leave a summon to assist you in the meantime." Naruto continued

Ino nodded as she watched Naruto perform quick hand signs and place his hand upon his floor, a circle of black symbols appeared that glowed red for seconds producing a small puff of white smoke revealing a small red Fox that appeared to be a vixen.

"Kisa...You are to remain here beside Ino and Hinata and watch over them both, any sign of intruders you are to use all means necessary to protect them both, do you understand?"

"I do, my Lord" Kisa answered softly.

"Good...I must get ready to receive our guests" Naruto stated running his fingers softly down Hinata's sleeping face looking at her with a look Ino had never witnessed on him before.

Naruto sighed as he disappeared in a red and yellow flash as Ino blinked to get her head around what he had revealed and what she had just seen. A small smile graced her perfectly formed lips at the action. Taking a seat upon the chair, Naruto had been sitting on. The beautiful blonde, waited patiently for the human girl to wake.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had appeared within his throne room, Sasuke along with Shikamaru were already waiting for him. Naruto could tell by the lazy smirk upon the shadow demons lips that Sasuke had informed him of what had taken place. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly at the pair as he walked to his throne and took a seat.

"Did you inform everyone?"

"I informed Ino to notify Sakura and Kakashi to inform Tenten" Sasuke answered.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the answer but didn't comment on it further at least for now, that is. He could feel the pull on his chakra informing him that the summons he had sent out earlier were on their way back to him. The room began to fill with his friends and surrogate family as they talked amongst themselves whilst they waited.

Tenten had arrived looking radiant and refreshed with the human, Neji, nervously stood beside her, he had a mark on his arm that belonged to her notifying his status to the entire room full of demons. Who all looked on curiously as the last of them entered inside.

"I have gathered you all here to talk about a few things that will be happening in the coming days and weeks, I also want to make an announcement as well, but firstly I am waiting for Lord Hiruzen and Lord Jiraiya to arrive which by the feel of it will be anytime now." Naruto addressed the entire room

A large puff of smoke appeared in the room showing the small Fox summons Kira, along with three members of the Sarutobi clan. The elder was Hiruzen, he had been extremely close to Naruto's father and was a surrogate grandfather to Naruto. Besides him, was his eldest son Asuma, and his grandson Konohamaru.

"Naruto nii..." The young Monkey demon exclaimed in excitement at seeing his surrogate brother.

"Greetings Lord Hiruzen, Asuma and you too, Konohamaru. I'm thankful you came to my summons so quickly Jiji" Naruto stated

Hiruzen chuckled taking a puff on his pipe as he walked casually over to the blonde.

"Of course I would come, you should know by now that I care for you as if you are my own" Hiruzen replied fondly.

"Thank you Jiji...I am just waiting on Jiraiya to arrive with Kai" Naruto explained, as Hiruzen nodded.

The whole room began to shake as the sounds were loud from outside, everyone got ready for any impending danger as Naruto flashed outside his home followed by Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kakashi. Each of them relaxed as they saw a familiar large toad, leap closer towards them coming to a stop a few meters away.

"Greetings, Chief Toad, long time no see, my friend" Naruto greeted with a small smile.

 **"Same to you my young henchman...my two sons have been missing your visits"** Gambunta replied

"I know, Chief...tell them both that they are most welcome to visit my home and please tell Gamatatsu that I will have his treats ready when he does. You are always welcome, Chief, you know that" Naruto answered.

 **"I do and I will visit soon when this old pervert summons me"** Gamabunta replied with a glare at the white-haired demon.

"Ero-senin, about time you arrived" Naruto responded with his arms crossed

"Forgive our late arrival, my Lord, I was waiting on Lord Jiraiya to finish his...activities" Kai stated as he returned into his Fox form.

"I understand Kai, Kira is already inside please go and join her I wish to get this meeting underway. You too, Ero-sennin" Naruto ordered.

"I wish you would stop calling me that!" Jiraiya growled.

"But it suits you, besides that's what you do most of the time." Naruto answered with a smirk as the others around him laughed including a large deep chuckle from Gamabunta himself.

"Please rest, Chief Toad, I will make sure some sake is brought for you, as you must be tired" Naruto announced making a few clones of himself to get refreshments.

 **"You see Jiraiya that's how I should be treated. With respect!"** Gamabunta pointed out as Jiraiya grumbled under his breath and followed the others inside.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Again I thank everyone who is reading this story and taking time to review on your thoughts so far. I'm relieved that you are enjoying my story I'm trying to set a goal at releasing a chapter a day? Hopefully I can continue if not I will make it up to you all.**

 **So far I'm really having fun letting my imagination run wild with this story so I hope you continue to enjoy it. There will be more NaruHina moments coming up soon just to let you guys know as well as other pairings and other characters that will be coming into it.**

 **Again this story will be rather dark,as you have so far witnessed I have been wanting to write a dark demon story for a while now. Although it is dark in most places at the moment especially regarding Naruto and Hinata's interactions it won't always be like this just to point out. But hey this is a demon themed story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 8**

They had been travelling non stop as they reached the remainders of the last human stronghold in the land of fire. A few of Orochimaru's gaurds patrolled the area, as others was piling the rotting bodies of fallen humans from the battle into a pile and tossing them into the raging fire, where the bodies were being burnt to ashe's.

The smells of burning flesh as well as the smell of decay made everyone grimace, most of the demons had masks covering their nose and mouths where the smells had been to much for their senses to take.

"Alright team lets head inside and discuss are plans further" Kimimaro announced as they all followed towards the ruins of what was supposed to be sturdy walls.

Some of the walls around the village remained intact but some had sustained heavy damage from the invasion and had crumbled in certain parts making the walls beside it unstable. The gaurds took notice and got ready to fight until they saw the familiar forehead protectors baring their masters symbol. One of the gaurds headed inside to announce to their leader of their arrival.

The team stopped before the entrance as Kimimaro stepped forward.

"Who is in charge here?" Kimimaro ordered calmly but with a steely edge to his tone.

"That would be me" A male voice announced to the small gathering.

The group saw a male who had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered which was dark in colour. He wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, and a straw like raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf. He had a large amplifier on his right arm most probably for his attacks. His back was hunched over, which made him look smaller than he actually was and appeared to have short black hair.

Besides him were two others that must be his team mates, the other male had spiked black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death (死, shi) down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri under the cloth rather than connected to the metal plate. As with his leader he also wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck.

The other member was surprisingly female, she had long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a violet ribbon right near the end. Her eyes were also dark she was very beautiful, she wore a forehead protector displaying their masters symbol upon it, a pale green vest and snake pattern pants and scarf much similar to her two team mates.

"And you are?" Kimimaro asked curious

"My name is Dosu...Dosu Kinuta from the Kinuta clan, and this is my two team mates Zaku Abumi from the Abumi clan and Kin Tsuchi from the Tsuchi clan" Dosu replied calmly.

"Very well...My name is Kimimaro formally from the Kaguya clan" He began hearing the slight gasps from the three before him.

"These here are my team mates, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Ukon, Sakon, and Tayuya. Also present is Orochimaru's right hand Kabuto Yukushi from the Yakushi demon clan." Kimimaro continued.

All three bowed before the small group in respect knowing who they were from the many discussions they heard amongst the demons all through the ranks.

"We are on a mission for Lord Orochimaru and this former village will be our stronghold, Myself will take charge of command here as well as all of you stationed here do you understand?" Kimimaro stated.

"Yes sir" Dosu answered

"Very good gather the forces here as i wish to set new orders, I will require you three in particular to join our group for the mission up ahead. I want reports on how the area is and also on the demon lord Kyubi borders."

"Yes sir"

The three disappeared inside as Kimimaro addressed the group.

"You three especially are to keep your hands to yourself do you understand me?"

Their leader addressed Kidomaru, Ukon and Sakon knowing how they were with females especially seeing the demon named Kin. All three glared at the white haired male as the others just took in the surroundings.

"We are to keep on gaurd at all times so get used to it...You can have your fun when we are back at base the female is a soldier to our master and not one of the whores you frequently use daily." Kimimaro warned

No one answered as they walked inside the run down village to assess what they had to work with and come up with plans on how to infiltrate the foxes lands and grab the princess that their lord desperately desired.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto was sat upon his throne looking down at everyone that had been gathered as they awaited his words.

Naruto hoped that Shikamaru had come up with some plans to better prepare everyone for what may lay ahead. He had been thinking about heading to his clans old ruins, all that was left of the whirlpool village from many years ago. He had been told that there was still hidden scrolls that contained many useful jutsu's that could benefit them in this war and their surrounding and impending enemies.

"I have called you all here as i wish to discuss some things that will be important to us all"

"I take it the main topic of all this is Orochimaru?" Jiraiya replied.

"Yes he is one of the topics we need to discuss, the other I will hold back on till after" Naruto responded.

"Very well then...Tell us what has happened Naruto?" Hiruzen asked curious as he took a seat and a puff on his pipe.

"Yesterday there was a battle between the last Human village outside of my borders against Orochimaru's forces. The battle sadly was one sided, the village fell in mere hours." Naruto began

Hiruzen and Jiraiya both had their eyes widen in surprise at the news, but remained silent for now.

"Myself, along with a select team consisting of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura and Tenten gathered and took watch for any impending invasion that may of took place. I instructed Shikamaru to scout ahead using his shadows and report back to me his findings," Naruto continued, looking at Shikamaru to continue on.

Shikamaru sighed as he nodded and began to carry on where Naruto left off.

"I scouted ahead as to Naruto's order, and saw that there was survivors from the human village, three to be exact. They was on horseback and had trespassed into our lands, I had also sensed demon chakra present not to far away from them and guessed that they was chasing after the three humans. I reported my findings back to Naruto and he ordered me and Tenten to capture the humans and bring them all back to base." Shikamaru explained.

"Whilst Shikamaru and Tenten went after the humans, myself along with Sasuke and Sakura went to confront the demons that had also trespassed into my lands knowing already that they was from Orochimaru's forces." Naruto continued on.

"I was first on the scene as i used my strength to put a huge crater into the ground to stop them from venturing any further. There was six altogether four of them were hybrids the other two were of demon origin. I only recognised the one as the Kabuto Yakushi from the Yakushi clan. I had taken out three of the hybrids which left one of them, plus a female demon I didn't recognise, and Kabuto himself." Sakura included.

"Kabuto was lying out of his teeth thinking we were stupid enough to fall for it, except we didn't as soon as Naruto appeared they knew they had been rumbled and disappeared. However they had defeated and killed one of the humans before we got there." Sasuke added.

"Yes, he had been severely beaten and had many internal injuries leading to many bleeds so his death was painful as it seemed he had been tortured for information and it seemed that whatever they did, it wasn't enough for him to reveal to them." Sakura responded.

Neji had been listening when he heard about Ko, he felt immense sadness and overwhelming anger to the demons that had done this to a member of his family. He had hoped and prayed that he would survive, but now it was confirmed and the sacrifice he made for both of them will always be remembered. He didn't want Hinata to hear this especially about Ko, she looked at him as a father as he was always there for her than Hiashi it would destroy her.

Neji with saddened eyes looked up and scanned around the room for his younger cousin as he carried on paying attention to the demons continuing their discussion.

"The male human was from the Hyuga clan, I could tell by his eyes so that gave us the information that the other two humans that was in our lands was also of Hyuga descent." Sasuke informed the room.

"We returned here but Tenten and Shikamaru had not yet returned so I instructed Sakura and Ino to prepare the infirmary while I ordered Kakashi to take Sai, Shino, Kiba, and Choji to patrol our borders. Myself and Sasuke looked for the other two. I teleported us directly to Tenten that had already defeated one of the humans in a fight and I asked about Shikamaru and the other human who had attempted escape and was told he was chasing after him."

"I ordered Tenten along with Sasuke to return as i teleported straight to Shikamaru. The horse was severely exhausted and watched briefly, what the other human would do. It seems that they knew the horse couldn't go on, so was attempting to continue on foot, where myself and Shikamaru appeared and the human made another attempt at getting away. Shikamaru was told to gather the belongings and head back as I proceeded to capture the human, which I did quickly and returned" Naruto finished.

"Hmm...So was the other two humans also from the Hyuga clan?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes they was jiji, a male that was defeated by Tenten and also a female disguised as a male" Naruto informed.

"Wait...Hang on a minute were they sealed Hyuga?" Jiraiya questioned suddenly.

Neji felt his stomach drop at the news but remained quiet, as he had listened to the demons in front of him talk. Since he was escorted by his new master, he was still looking for his cousin to find her not present and he was growing increasingly worried for her safety.

"Two of them were, but one of them wasn't" Naruto revealed

Neji's eyes widened as his heart rate increased, he felt his fists clench at either side of him. They knew about her being unsealed how? What could he do? He knew now that he wasn't in the postion to do anything to protect her from them.

"Which one was unsealed?" Hiruzen asked curious.

"The female jiji, her name is Hinata Hyuga, the daughter to the late clan head Hiashi Hyuga."

"So the princess of the clan huh...Where is she now I can see the male is here" Jiraiya asked looking around the room seeing Neji stood beside the demon huntress baring a mark on his arm.

"She is indisposed at the moment...But I will let you see her soon" Naruto answered.

"Hmm...So I guess that's why Orochimaru is desperately trying to invade. It seems that he is after her for some reason or another." Hiruzen stated deep in thought.

"That bastard is after bloodlines, he has done so for years so that don't surprise me in the least" Jiraiya replied.

"I have gathered you all for a plan of action, obviously he knows that the girl is here and I suspect he will send more of his followers to retrieve her. We have already had a few hybrids trespass our boarders leading to Choji getting injured."

"Is he alright?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes I treated him along with Ino, he was heavily injured with deep lacerations and burns. He is currently in stable condition in the infirmary one of my slug summons is watching over him." Sakura assured them.

"That's a relief...What is the other matter you wish to discuss Naruto?"

"Well...It seems that I have discovered my potential mate jiji"

Everyone in the room grew silent, Jiraiya giggled perversely at the news he had just heard and wondered who the lucky female was.

"About time too gaki so...Tell me who is she?"

"Well that's the thing...It appears to be the human girl" Naruto answered .

A collective gasp was heard all around the room at the revelation, as everyone was shocked at what Naruto just admitted. Neji grit his teeth in anger as he just wanted to take his cousin as far away as possible but he knew he was severely outnumbered.

"Are you sure Naruto!?" Hiruzen asked shocked but not that surprised.

"Yes I'm sure i have already initiated her and she reacted to me as I predicted" Naruto revealed.

Everyone had their mouths open in surprise at what they had heard but kept quiet, they trusted Naruto a lot and each of them knew that their demon urges was something they could not go against no matter what. Although it was surprising that Naruto considered one of the nine great demon lords of this world had reacted to a mere human girl?

"Hmm...It's not that uncommon really" Hiruzen announced.

"Huh...What do you mean?"

"Well...many many years ago, before the wars there was a few of our kind that readily accepted humans to mate with. However due to the on going wars the human race is now becoming near instinct, those that are still in this world remain hidden from us demons in fear for being captured by the likes of not just Orochimaru but other clans in other countries as well. It seems that my earlier suspicions was correct, the humans are now being hunted by demons now"

"But I thought it was frowned upon for demons with humans, Lord Hiruzen?" Shikamaru asked really curious

"It was in some demon clans, in certain countries, but it depended on the very humans themselves, from what I know the Hyuga is an old clan. In fact there is some old text that states they are distant relatives from the Uchiha clan" Hiruzen informed them all.

"So what my grandfather had mentioned was true?" Sasuke stated.

"Yes...However I do not know how or why that came to be, that knowledge remains hidden so it isn't that surprising Naruto, and obviously your urges must of been great for you to initiate this quickly?"

"Yes jiji...I...couldn't hold it off she seemed to bring out my senses greatly and I struggled to control myself." Naruto admitted.

"So you have marked her yours huh?" Jiraiya smirked

"Yes ero-sennin I have, however I have not fully bonded with her yet, I will give it time before I do.I have told her and it became too much for her to take it in so she fainted. Ino and my Fox summon Kisa is watching over her in my chambers."

Neji was seething how dare this demon touch his cousin in such a way? Hinata was truly innocent to the intimacy between a man and woman, she was kept within the walls of their home she had only ventured into the village a few times. The years had passed and Hinata had gone from cute and adorable to a very beautiful young woman that turned every head as she walked by. Even himself was a virgin until last night, he didn't really care about himself he could handle what ever the demons threw at him including the woman who seduced him, stood now beside him.

But his younger cousin by only a year and a half was different.

Hinata was like his late aunt who had died many years ago when Hinata was around four years old, she had died in childbirth and the new born baby died a few hours later. His uncle was devasted, he loved his wife with all he had and never truly smiled since then, until he said his final goodbyes before he went to the battlefield. Neji knew that his uncle had come to terms with his death and in the final moments would have sealed his eyes, and waited to meet his wife again after he took his last dying breath.

Neji shook his head slightly to erase the thoughts and memories he held within him, as he paid more attention to the discussion going on in front of him. Knowing he had to do something to prevent that blonde haired bastard from touching his cousin like that any further but how?

"Naruto I will tell you now...If that is the case and she is your intended mate, then you will need to complete it soon...Don't leave it too long." Jiraiya told him.

"I know...I am aware of how it works, my father had told me all about it." Naruto answered not wanting to discuss the matter in a room full of demons.

"Very well gaki" Jiraiya chuckled

 **oOoOo**

Pale lilac eyes fluttered open finding herself upon something really soft, and in a different room altogether, she blinked a few times to regain her bearings as everything that had happened to her earlier filled her mind and her heart with dred. Her cheeks flushed a deep pink as she remembered being completely exposed to his eyes. Those eyes that seemed to see right through her and know everything about her.

She began to stir, trying to sit up until she heard movement beside her making her flinch, Hinata saw another female with long blonde hair that was a lighter shade than the one named Naruto. Bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light of the room stared intently into her own.

"I see you are awake"

"Y-Yes...Ano...W-Who are y-you and where am I-I?" Hinata asked looking around the room with more detail.

"You are currently in Lord Naruto's personal chambers" Ino answered

Hinata felt her cheeks burn at the news staring at the large bed she had been put upon, the silk sheets was a bright shade of orange. Hinata nervously looked around for the blonde demon male, but to her relief he wasn't present. She noticed a small red Fox sat in front of the large double doors on the other side looking at her intently it made her grow more nervous.

"My name is Ino...Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan...Hinata Hyuga isn't it?" Ino announced

"Y-Yes...N-Nice to meet y-you Yamanaka san" Hinata replied politely.

"Please just call me Ino everyone does here...There is no need to be so formal, none of us will hurt you so don't be so nervous" Ino assured.

Hinata nodded as she sat herself up of the bed wanting to stretch her legs.

"I have been ordered to keep you company, and also lets get you something to wear shall we?"

Hinata blinked registering her words, she glanced down at the robes she was wearing, remembering how he had subdued her brushing against her chakra with his own, although shocked and frightened at the action her body felt weak and sensitive to everything he did that confused her? The look in his eyes, the expression on his face as he viewed her near naked body sent a jolt through her body that was something she couldn't understand and didn't want to.

 _ **"So innocent...So pure...Yet so responsive"**_

 _ **"You can't fight it...Try all you want...Hi~Na~Ta...But it will be useless you are reacting to me as I predicted"**_

 _ **"You hime are now my possession...You belong soley to me...You bare my mark upon your silky soft skin that means you are mine and you will soon be bound to me as my future mate"**_

Hinata could hear his voice inside her head, the words he told her earlier echoing continuously within her made her shiver. She was marked where? Hinata tried to think and gasped alerting the blonde who had taken out a storage seal that held a vast array of clothes of different colours and styles.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Ino asked adding chan to her name

Hinata quickly stood up and turned her back from the blonde not wanting to expose herself again in front of strangers she had just met. Opening her robe, she searched her body for any sort of foreign mark, and her eyes trailed down her body scanning every inch of her creamy pale skin. To her horror she saw a red mark upon her inner left thigh, it was a pattern of a swirl of some kind in a deep red that was easy to see by anyone who looked.

Her mind was swirling as she felt herself become shaky on her legs but held herself up by sheer determination and will. Trying her best to overcome the shock of seeing the mark upon her body.

"Are you ok!?" Ino asked concerned.

Hinata just nodded as she covered her body with the kimono wanting desperately to change into something less revealing than what she was wearing. Once she wrapped her naked front from view she turned back around facing the blonde who was looking through the different clothes she had now placed on the bed.

"Hmm...You are shorter than me, but from the looks of it you have a more curvier frame than my own, also bigger sized breasts too" Ino informed causing Hinata to blush even more.

"Um...Do you know what size your breasts are Hinata? Mine are around a C cup."

Ino looked at the beautiful bluenette, she had to admit she was very pretty, and had a gentle, soothing aura around her that made you feel calm for some reason. Although Ino didn't trust humans she didn't seem to dislike this one, the same went for Tenten too. Ino could see that she was very embarrassed and awfully shy, Ino thought it was cute.

"Dont be so nervous...I may be a demon Hinata but we are both female so don't be so shy ok I won't judge you? I'm here to help you settle ok" Ino assured her softly.

 _ **"Listen to me Hinata Hyuga...You already submitted yourself to me in place of your cousin did you not?"**_

Hinata swallowed as the words the demon spoke earlier once again echoed within her subconscious. Hinata bit her lip as she finally nodded letting the kimono fall from her body to a pool around her feet. Her cheeks grew warm from the intense blush feeling embarassment at being exposed but of her own free will this time.

"Wow Hinata you have such a beautiful body I'm so jealous" Ino exclaimed making Hinata blush even more from the praise.

"Hmm...I think your definitely a double D cup, I think my clothes should be alright for you until I can make some for you, so lets try all these outfits on and see which suits you the best ok?"

"O-Ok I-Ino" Hinata answered as Ino smiled.

oOoOo

The throne room was in full discussion regarding Orochimaru and also the other demons that were threatening to invade and take over their lands. Shikamaru had selected teams and also required their allies around the land of fire to also join them in protecting their home from invaders. He laid out his carefully but brilliant plans before the room and Jiraiya and Hiruzen was impressed.

"I feel that you have surpassed your father Shikamaru, I know if he was here now he would be very proud." Hiruzen stated fondly.

Shikamaru had a slight tint of pink to his cheeks from the praise, but he accepted it with pride especially coming from the elder monkey demon, who was wise and no push over when it came to fighting. Jiraiya although lecherous with woman, was also a powerful ally to add to their arsenal.

"Hmm...I will summon one of my toads and send word to Tsunade and Shizune, to come here as soon as possible." Jiraiya stated.

"Are you sure its not to grope her ero-sennin?" Naruto remarked slyly

"Although tempting gaki the last time I did she nearly killed me with her insane strength!" Jiraiya retorted back.

Naruto chuckled at his godfather, he just wished bith his parents was here with them all, his mother and father would be laughing to.

"Kakashi...what about Gai and Lee?" Asuma asked joining the conversation.

"Yes i can send my hounds to inform them, knowing Gai he will be here and fight as well as Lee" Kakashi replied.

"Very well Jiraiya send word to Tsunade immediately as well as to Gai and Lee, Kakashi." Naruto instructed

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi did their summons instructing them to locate who they needed as they headed of to locate them. Naruto decided to ask Jiraiya about his spy network and any other problems they would face.

"Ero-sennin...What's the situation with Suna?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya placed down his cup of sake as he sighed, Naruto knew from experience that that wasn't a good sign.

"It seems they are building their forces Naruto, the Kazekage clan led by Rasa, has managed to build moral to his followers. He has three children, one daughter named Temari and two sons Kankuro and Gaara. The youngest son Gaara is psychotic Naruto, he is also like you a demon lord, he has the power of the one tailed Tanuki within him."

The room grew quiet once again at the news Jiraiya had just revealed. They knew there were nine demon Lord's in the world but only knew about Naruto, the others they didn't.

"I see...So not only do we have to contend with that bastard snake Orochimaru, but the demons from the sand too." Naruto sighed deep in thought

 _'Shit! It seems to be all happening at once!'_ he inwardly thought.

"That is worrying news Jiraiya, I will send word to all my allies to be prepared and join in protecting our homes." Hiruzen responded.

"Yes jiji...I agree." Naruto replied.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Chapter 8 complete...And posting up early! I hope you enjoyed it I'm currently on chapter 9 I will warn you before it will be dark in parts. But as i said at the beginning I will put up warnings in each chapter so you are aware! Till next time please leave a review ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:- WARNING this chapter will have dark themes, swearing and (Attempted rape) More author notes at the end!**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 9**

 **(Rated M For A Reason!)**

 **Village ruins...**

Kimimaro had given orders for strict patrols around the surrounding areas, he had also asked every demon present about their special traits and abilities, to assess which ones would do what. He had decided to organise a scouting team to spy and assess the borders to look over the Kyubi lands for now, but not to cross over. He decided to lead the mission, taking Jirobo, Zaku, and two hybrid males for back up incase there was trouble. He had left Kabuto in charge until he returned.

Tayuya was sat quietly looking over her weapons and supplies, Kidomaru was stuffing his face with the food that was plentiful and on hand within the village. They was currently situated within one large elegant building that Tayuya assumed belonged to the Hyuga clan. The rooms looked extravagant and traditional, yet had been trashed as the entire house had been searched from top to bottom.

The one named Dosu, had mentioned to them, that Orochimaru wanted certain items found and brought back to him, one of the rooms he wanted searched through thoroughly, seemed to be a girls room. Tayuya instantly knew it was the Hyuga princesses room. He added that they had sent him, her clothes, jewelly and everything that was her possessions, that she had left behind back to him as he had ordered.

The other items he wanted was any scrolls that the clan had, but they searched and found nothing only a large pile of ashes, that seemed to have been the remains of what he wanted. Dosu had said that Orochimaru was furious when he recieved the report and almost killed the messenger outright due to his rage.

Tayuya wanted to laugh at the news but knew better not to, not with the others there especially the teachers pet Kabuto, watching everyone like a hawk. Kidomaru had also been to the cellar at the large basement. She had seen it first hand seeing the many bottles of wines neatly stacked. A few was destroyed by herself finding the hidden passage that one of the hybrids pointed out.

They had of course chased after the escapees, but it ended in failure, except for Kabuto torturing the male Hyuga member for information on the girl. Tayuya shivered at the methods Kabuto used, his favourite was using his hand that should be used to heal, as he was an accomplished medic, but he had another use for it, by using his chakra covered hand as a scapal.

No matter what Kabuto dished out on the man he wouldn't betray his family, or his clan. Tayuya had to admit inwardly the man was brave and suffered through the torture to his death without revealing anything.

"Do you want some Tayuya?" Kidomaru asked pouring some of the liquid in a glass

"No you idiot...We are on a fucking mission!? We have orders to stay fucking alert, besides Kimimaro will be seriously pissed if your drunk." Tayuya retorted

"Tch...Fuck You Tayuya, what the fuck are you my mom?" Kidomaru hissed

"Do what the fuck you want asshole, don't say I didn't warn you" Tayuya huffed.

Tayuya went back to what she was doing, she suddenly wondered where Sakon and Ukon were as they wasn't present and decided to go look for them, so left the large estate.

The village was quite big a few smaller buildings still was intact, she watched as the duty gaurds patrolled each side looking out onto the surroundings. Kimimaro and the team had been gone for over an hour to scout ahead, she knew that once he returned they would all be assembled and discuss their plan of action.

Kabuto had informed them all that he had information on the Lord kyubi's followers, and also their abilities. Once the meeting would begin upon the team's return, they would be taking in all this information the pinkette groaned inwardly. She walked down the small set of streets looking at each of the empty buildings as she went along seeing the demon Dosu coming towards her.

"Heading back?" Tayuya asked him

"Not really I'm trying to find my team mate Kin, I can't find her anywhere?" Dosu replied

 _'Fuck...Sakon and his fucking twin Ukon are unaccountable too!?'_

"I'll help you search" Tayuya stated.

Tayuya headed in the direction Dosu came from as he followed her, she asked where was the last place he saw her which he replied was not far. They had reached an area that had three small seperate buildings. Tayuya gathered it must be a place for storing supplies in, there was a muffled scream just barely being heard. They both headed towards the sound, with Dosu breaking down the door, with Tayuya following after him.

Udon was holding a struggling half naked Kin's arms with each of his own, keeping her in place. Her bare hips was clearly shown, seeing her pants had been roughly pulled down to her knees, revealing her feminity to the room as she desperately fought against them with muffled cries. Sakon was stood behind her, holding her struggling hips, licking his green coloured lips, his eyes were filled with hunger and lust and about to shove his hardened cock within her. Noticing immediately the two newcomers disturbing his and his brother's fun, had his left eye narrowing at being disturbed.

"What the fuck are you doing to Kin!?" Dosu hissed

"What does it look like bastard? My brother Ukon, and I want to have fun. Don't tell me you two want to join in too?" Sakon replied with a smirk on his green tinted lips.

"Let her go now!" Dosu shouted

"Wait your fucking turn, she will love my large cock shoved up her ass"

"Sakon, Ukon!? You were fucking warned by Kimimaru to keep your fucking hands to yourself and your pathetic dicks in your pants , so fucking obey his orders and let Kin go!" Tayuya hissed

"So fucking what? If I or my brother want to fuck someone we will, besides neither of us take orders from you Tayuya, or are you fucking jealous that your not in her place?

"Dream on bastards! I wouldn't open my legs for you two if you was the last males in this miserable world!" Tayuya retorted.

"Hn...I wonder about that" Ukon replied

"Let her fucking go before I make you" Dosu growled getting angrier.

"What are you going to do about it huh? I'll fucking kill you before you have the chance" Sakon sarcastically remarked.

Dosu growled, although not particularly close to Kin or Zaku, he still worked with them as a three cell see his team mate Kin being held down against her will between two assailants made his blood boil. They worked together and she was a vital member of the team and didn't deserve to be pinned and fucked like a dog against her wishes.

Dosu took a step back that made Sakon grin and Ukon chuckle, Kin was still desperately trying to get out of their clutches.

"Tch...All bark but no fucking bite, so fuck off and let us have our fun. Trust me she will love it!"

Tayuya glanced at Dosu not noticing that he was getting ready to use one of his attacks on them, Dosu himself knew that the sound six were tough apponents within Orochimaru's army. They were part of his elite body gaurd and he knew that he wasn't a match for them personally, however he needed to disable them even if it meant that his team mate Kin took his attack also.

Manouvering his right arm quickly he hit it hard against the stone wall, making a crack appear upon it from the force of it. Sakon was about to penetrate Kin when suddenly unawares to the male demon Dosu who had activated one of his attacks against him and his brother Ukon who was still holding each of Kin's arms tightly.

The Soundwaves from the hard hit to the wall gathered within his amplifier as he used his demonic chakra to use against them. The sound resonating within him was unleashed towards all three quickly that Sakon and Ukon who were too busy to even think he would attack them failed to notice. The soundwave attack surrounded each of them, it instantly blurred their vision causing them to become dizzy as well as feeling numb not being able to move their limbs.

Ukon's grip lessened instantly as he fell backwards on the ground, Kin also fell feeling Dosu's attack effects upon her making her throw up the contents of her stomach. Sakon had fallen to his knees trying to fight off the attacks effects. The soundwaves began to lessen as Tayuya moved quickly towards the fallen Kin and dragged her away from both her now fallen team mates.

"You...Bastard...What...The ..." Sakon tried to get out.

"One of my attacks bastard, keep the fuck away from my team mate." Dosu growled as he approached a trembling Kin as Tayuya had pulled her pants back up to keep her dignity intact.

"Come on Kin, lets get you someplace safe and get treated" Dosu stated as he picked her up and placed her over his sholder.

Tayuya watched as he left and disappeared into the streets of the village. She glanced at her two paralysed team mates shaking her head, she felt nothing but complete disgust at both of them and knew that Kimmaro would have their heads for this, it was what he ordered seeing the looks of both of them and Kidomaru when they noticed Kin when they had arrived.

"You fucking idiots will be in serious trouble now" Tayuya retorted as she turned to leave them where they were.

"We'll...Get... You... For... this... Bitch!" Tayuya heard from one of them as she headed back to the estate without a care in the world.

 **oOoOo**

The meeting was long but needed as most went to rest or get ready for their daily patrol. Hiruzen along with Asuma had decided to return back to their home and gather who they could to prepare for invasion. Konahamaru wanted to remain with Naruto so was allowed. Jiraiya decided to remain here for now to assist when needed knowing that the snake seemed desperate and the fact that his forces was still present at the human village remains. He had made sure that a few of his toad summons was scattered near the border of wind country and woukd know instantly if they decided to invade.

Two teams were preparing to split up and patrol the borders and gather any Intel on the enemy the one team consisted of Kakashi Hatake of the Hatake clan, Shino the heir of the Aburame clan, Hana Inuzuka of the Inuzuka demon clan. The other team consisted of Kiba Inuzuka the male heir of the Inuzuka demon clan, who was also a dog demon with his large hound Akamaru, Shikamaru Nara, and Tenten who had decided to take her pet Neji along stating his eyes could benefit their cause.

 **Flashback**

 _The team's had been selected to scout the perimeters, each member of the teams had left to get their mission gear and weapons. However Tenten the demon huntress remained, as she wanted to address Naruto in another request. Neji stood a few steps away still filled with anger and despair at what he had heard and she could sense it from him and decided to talk to him before they left._

 _"Lord Naruto I have a request" Tenten announced as she knelt down in respect for the blonde demon and her master._

 _"Ahh Tenten, please rise I know you are loyal to me, what is it you request?"_

 _Tenten stood back up at his request as she took a step closer towards him._

 _"My lord I humbly request your permission for me to take my pet, Neji Hyuga on this mission" Tenten requested_

 _Naruto's eyes widened slightly at her request, he glanced at the male Hyuga who seemed shocked at the request as well. The blonde demon had felt his anger towards him when he mentioned his cousin and knew he would have to talk to him soon about it. Whether the human liked it or not, his cousin would be his and no one will stop him from claiming her fully._

 _"Hmm...Why?...I know he is now your property Tenten, but he is still a prisoner who I still do not trust." Naruto answered his eyes still on Neji._

 _"My lord I assure you that I will monitor him and also talk to him, but I feel that he would be benificial to our cause. He is a skilled fighter and his Byakugan could be valuable to us."_

 _"She does raise a valid point gaki" Jiraiya responded as he had listened to the request and her reasons._

 _Naruto knew that she did raise a good point as he stared the human male Hyuga down intensely. Neji swallowed being so exposed to a roomful of demons he didn't trust and clearly disliked._

 _"Neji Hyuga come forward" Naruto ordered_

 _Neji flinched at the deep voice that called his name, the tone of it was sharp, and ice cold, he knew that this demon was powerful he could feel it in his very bones. He obeyed walking a few steps forward standing beside the woman, that was now his master, and who he now supposedly belonged to._

 _"Firstly I don't fucking care what you feel about me after hearing what I announced about your cousin." Naruto began harshly._

 _Neji narrowed his eyes, although he knew this demon was powerful, he was still protective of his cousin who was like a sister to him and had been through so much already._

 _"I don't trust you, but I will allow you to accompany the team. I have heard that you are a very skilled fighter from Tenten and I trust her judgement. Remember you are in my lands and if you even think of escaping, or hur, or betray any of my family I will take your life in an instant do you understand?" Naruto warned_

 _Neji was seething but nodded._

 _"Besides...I can see how much you care for your cousin, and I must tell you now that even if you think that she is in danger in my hands then think again. Orochimaru seems particularly interested in her and do you have the slightest notion of what that snake is like?" Naruto continued._

 _Neji stiffened as he listened to the blonde carefully knowing he wasn't going to like what he was going to tell him._

 _"The snake Orochimaru is after bloodlines for power, he takes prisoners to use as experiments and other things that would make even the most cold hearted, break and be sick to their stomach. He selects captured female prisoners, especially at a certain age, whether they are demon or human descent it doesn't matter, but he will use them as breeding whores to produce many hybrids to nurture into his future armies. Your cousin is on his hit list and he his trying to invade my lands to capture her for whatever sick purposes he has up his sleeve. So tell me Neji Hyuga which do you prefer? "_

 _Neji felt sick at hearing the cold tone of his words as his mind imagined everything he had revealed._

 _"One of my people escaped from his clutches and told me in great detail what had took place and what he had done to her. Thanks to Kakashi he was able to help her through it, so as I asked which do you prefer? Your beautiful cousin that is the princess of your clan in my hands where I have not hurt her at all. Or would you prefer her in the hands of the snake demon Orochimaru so he can have his wicked way with her as well as his select warriors to have their turn at her when he is done?"_

 _Neji felt anger, disgust, and was petrified as the bile rised in his throat. Imagining his sweet little cousin's face at the revelation. He didn't like her in the blonde bastards clutches. He hasn't yet seen her to know if she is alright which he wanted more than anything at this moment. Just to assure her that he was fine and just hold her in his arms to assure her that he would die for her, if it made her live on in safety._

 _"Very well...I don't like you or trust you either demon, but I have took your words into account. I will help in any way I can, to prevent them from taking her even if it means my life is forfeit. It has always been my honour bound duty to protect her and I shall carry on my duties. I just humbly request that I may see her, so I can see with my own eyes that she is unharmed." Neji answered calmly and honestly as he could._

 _Naruto stared at the human sensing the truth in his words and the conviction within his silver-white eyes._

 _"Very well I will permit you to see her briefly before you leave." Naruto answered giving his decision._

 _Neji blinked slightly at his answer, he had thought he wouldn't allow him to see her._

 _"Tenten take him to get ready and report back here with him before you leave I will have Hinata here by then." Naruto ordered._

 _"Of course my Lord" Tenten answered bowing her head in respect as she took Neji by the arm and left the throne room._

 **End of Flashback...**

"So where is the Hyuga girl?" Jiraiya asked

"On her way shortly I asked Kai to go fetch her and inform Kisa and Ino to accompany her" Naruto answered him.

"I see...So is she that beautiful like you mentioned?" Jiraiya asked with a sly smirk.

Naruto glanced at his perverted godfather with a slight glare as he answered him.

"Yes... She is very beautiful and you ero-sennin will be on your best behaviour got that" Naruto growled at the end.

Jiraiya chuckled, seeing how protective he was regarding her.

Naruto had felt his summons on their way and knew that his intended was on her way to them. Each of the teams stood around waiting. The first team had their mission gear ready and Naruto nodded for them to go. Kiba had given his sister a look as she smiled at him knowing he was very protective of her since their mother Tsume had died.

Kiba had took comfort as he watched his sister go with her team, Shino was a good friend and would watch out for her as well as Kakashi who was very experienced in combat. He was waiting beside Shikamaru wondering what was going on as to why they was waiting.

 _"Hey Shika...What the hell is going on? Why are we waiting and why is the human coming along?"_ Kiba whispered confused.

 _"Naruto has given permission for the human to come along with us, Tenten requested it as he is a capable fighter and his bloodline could help us in our mission."_ Shikamaru responded lazily.

Kiba just nodded at the news as he looked at the demon huntress and the human who was by her side just looking around and observing the crowd that had gathered. The sound of footsteps alerted everyone to the small group that had entered.

Ino was walking beside Hinata who was wearing a rich purple kimono with pale pink embroidered butterflies that suited her complexion perfectly. Her long indigo hair was placed into an elegant bun with pink and purple butterfly clips delicately placed around it. The kimono was slightly longer than the one before it came to just above her knees that showed her long slender legs, the purple silk fit her body perfectly showing every curve she possessed. Her face had the slightest hint of make up courtesy of Ino who was proud of her work and the rooms reaction.

Hinata followed the small fox summons both of them on either side of her and Ino, she felt immensely nervous at returning to that room, especially after what had happened last time. Also she was dreading seeing him again, the blonde that she somehow ended up belonging to.

The moment they entered she could see the gathering crowd of demons that somehow relieved her in someway. Not wanting to be alone with the blonde , the room itself had grown eerily silent, which made her grow more nervous as everyone's eyes locked into hers that made her steadily grow more uncomfortable.

Naruto had watched her come in and he swallowed thickly at the vision before him, she was truly a goddess sent from the heavens itself, an angel amongst a den of demons. Her innocence and purity radiated from her very being. He managed to pull his gaze away from her seeing Jiraiya with his eyes and mouth opened wide at seeing the girl who was to be his godson's mate.

 _"Shit gaki!...You are one lucky bastard"_ Jiraiya whispered chucking pervertedly making Naruto growl at him reminding him to behave.

Ino urged Hinata to come forward, which Hinata obeyed and followed feeling more comfortable by her presence. She watched as Ino bowed her greeting to the blonde and prompted her to do the same which she unwillingly complied also. Hinata kept her gaze away from him not wanting to see his eyes that was steadily haunting her daydreams.

"Greetings my Lord you summoned us?" Ino questioned

Naruto kept his gaze on Hinata his demon heart thumping wildly as he felt his loins stir and his urges resurface. He calmly reigned them back in as he recovered back to normal somewhat.

"Yes i did Hinata I have permitted your cousin to see you." Naruto stated calmly

Hinata felt her eyes widen, as her excitement and immense relief built within her, she instantly looked up and briefly caught his blue eyes that were looking upon her, they looked so intense that she quickly averted her gaze from him with a slight blush of embarrassment. She glanced around the room looking for her dear cousin that she thought of as a brother, her only family she had left.

"Neji Hyuga...Here she is as promised...Completely unharmed" Naruto announced to the quiet room.

Tenten permitted him to move towards his cousin as he walked fast towards her. Both of them felt immense relief at seeing each other fine and well, unshed tears appeared in Hinata's eyes as a genuine smile lit up her beautiful features.

Seeing her smile took Naruto"s breath away at seeing it. Deep within him his urges was getting restless as he felt the start of jealousy grow within him at her showing such a smile at another man and not himself. He saw Hinata immediately wrap her arms around him as Neji did the same and he growled deeply at the action only Jiraiya heard and noticed.

 _"Now now gaki calm yourself I see you have grown quite possessive and protective of her. I doubt you will be able to wait very long to claim her fully, seeing you like this already."_ Jiraiya whisperd to his godson

"N-Neji nii" Hinata stuttered her voice filled with emotion.

"Hinata sama!? I'm so relieved to see you are safe and well" Neji answered her

 _"Oh nii san...H-Have they b-been treating you well?"_ Hinata asked quietly so only he could hear.

 _"Yes they have although I am now some sort of pet to the demon huntress"_ Neji answered.

Hinata looked him over seeing the mark upon his arm, it was red that held a sort of circle with a x shape In the middle of it. Her eyes glanced to the female stood watching them beside two others, she hated that he was marked, but she was marked herself that thankfully was covered from view.

"I-I'm so happy too see you nii-san" Hinata stated wiping her tears not caring if her make up was ruined in the process.

"Me too Hinata sama...I must go I have to accompany my master on a mission." Neji stated releasing her from his arms.

Hinata's eyes widened as fear filled her once again.

"N-No...I-I don't w-want you t-to!" Hinata stated frightened for him

"I have given my word and I can not break it" Neji stated calmly

Hinata felt more tears fall as she saw the look in his eyes that meant for her not to argue anymore on the subject. She shook her head as he turned his back on her and began to walk away but stopped briefly.

"I promise I will be safe and I will return Hinata"

Neji then walked towards the group of three that got ready to head out. Tenten gazed at Hinata as pale lilac eyes with glistening tears looked at her dark ones she could see the pleading within them to keep her cousin safe. Tenten showed a small smile as she nodded her head and followed the rest of the team out to begin their mission.

Hinata watched their backs leave the room, her heart clenching with each step Neji took distancing himself further from her view until he was no longer there. She let out a crying sob placing her hand to her mouth as her sholders shook letting them all know she was deeply upset. Ino went towards her and pulled her to her to comfort the crying girl.

Naruto just watched his demon urges pulling towards her, feeling and seeing her genuine emotions that was not for him but someone else entirely. He found he didn't like it, but knew this was very new to her and also to him. His godfather was right when he told him that it wouldn't be long befire he fully claimed her, his primal urges was growing stronger each second and knew he had to make time to get her to know him before he acted.

The smell of cherry blossoms broke his thoughts as Sakura appeared before him and he windered what was wrong.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Lord Naruto I request to go on a mission" Sakura stated.

"What mission? The teams have already been selected?" Naruto answered

"No my Lord I need to locate and gather some herbs for medicinal purposes. I have found I am running very low and want to stock up as much as i can." Sakura informed the blonde

"Very well...But You are not to go solo Sakura-chan" Naruto answered sternly.

Naruto scanned the room and his eyes fell on Sasuke who was talking to Sai about something or another he had meant to have a word with him too.

"Sasuke..."

The raven haired demon glanced at Naruto and immediately went over towards him.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I need you to accompany Sakura-chan on a mission" Naruto informed him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and wondered what the mission was.

"What's the mission?"

"You are to help Sakura find certain herbs for her to stock up on, as she is running low on them and what with the dangers we are facing it will be urgently needed. Besides Baa-chan will be on her way to help assist Sakura according to ero-sennin. So the more supplies we have the better." Naruto explained

"Very well when shall we leave Sakura?"

"As soon as possible Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied

Sasuke nodded as they both bowed their heads to Naruto and turned and left to gather their mission gear to set off on their mission. Naruto watched them leave and wondered why Sasuke spoke with Sai? Usually they hardly spoke to one another due to Sai's inappropriate nicknames that Ino has been trying to get him out of.

The blonde shook his head to regain his thoughts and decided to think on that later, his eyes saw his intended wiping her face from her tears and decided that he woukd spend some time with her for the rest of the day and leave Jiraiya to watch over things.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi again thank you to those that have took the time to review my story and the support I have had some lovely reviews and I thank you for them it gives me the motivation to continue. I hope to send chapters to my beta's in a few days to look over for two of my pending stories. I am updating daily this story (Well trying to) whilst I have the story concept in my head lol. I'm also planning out Demon Fox Lover that I will be rewriting very soon! So I have been busy guys.**

 **I hope I don't get too stick for the beginning part of this chapter! Again I have clearly stated that the fiction will be dark in partsas it is a DEMON story! However there will be romance too.**

 **Just to remind readers the pairings, the main is NaruHina obviously the other confirmed will be NejiTen, SasuSaku, SaiIno. There will be others that I am planning to appear in this story! If you have a suggestion on character pairings either pm or put in the reviews for me to consider. No Yuri or Yaoi please not against it but just won't write it. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and this chapter more is coming soon as i start on chapter 10! It's a goal I have set myself so far so good eh? Thanks to new readers adding this story to your follows and favourite welcome and enjoy what I have written so far**

 **Till next time bye for now x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Lord Kyubi's borders...Within Fire Country...**

Kimimaro had led his small team from the human village, and had arrived at their destination. He had quickly signalled them to spread out and conceal their chakra to prevent their presences being discovered by the Kyubi's borders. This mission was only to observe the terrain and see if their was any routes possible where a select few of the team he was envisioning would get through.

They had been scouting for over an hour when Kimimaro had ordered them to reconvene and to head back to the village before they was sighted. He wanted to know about all the demons they may encounter once they begin their mission.

The journey back was done without delay as they entered inside and headed back to the large estate where Kabuto was awaiting him by the entrance.

"How was the mission?" Kabuto asked

"We didn't encounter anyone, but yet, we didn't go into their borders, before I can decide how to proceed I need you to report on the demons that follow the demon fox" Kimimaro reported.

"Very well, I have received word from Lord Orochimaru, one of his snake summons arrived and wishes to discuss a few things with you and a potential plan that would help our mission." Kabuto replied.

Kimimaro raised a brow and nodded as he was about to enter the room towards the summons, but he felt a hand upon his arm holding him back so he stopped and turned curiously. He looked at Kabuto giving him a glare hating him touching him. Kimimaro respected Orochimaru but not Kabuto, the grey haired glasses wearing demon noticed the narrowed eyes as he removed his hand trying to hide his smirk he wasn't scared of the demon in front of him at all, he was just a pawn like the rest of his team for his Lord and that's all.

"It seems that whilst you was away your two teammates broke orders"

"What?"

"Sakon and Ukon...They ambushed the female demon Kin and attempted to rape her in one of the storage buildings on the other side of this village. Dosu and Tayuya found her and Dosu used one of his abilities on them, I found them and brought them both back to be treated after Tayuya informed me. Kin so far I haven't seen but according to Tayuya they stopped it in time." Kabuto informed him.

Kimimaro felt his anger start to rise, he had specifically told those three not to touch her, and only Kidomaru had listened, he suspected just barely. Sakon and Ukon were another case entirely and he would make sure they were punished severely for it.

"I will see to those two after I see what Lord Orochimaru suggests" Kimimaro answered

Kimimaro headed on into the room where the summons was currently at, he saw a black king Cora snake raised of the floor hissing as he stepped towards it. Only himself and Kabuto was present as the snake began to talk.

"My massster hasss sssent me to inform you of a new development that will help sssecure the girl quickly and efficently" The snake spoke.

"Very well we are listening" Kimimaro replied intrigued

 **oOoOo**

Ino had brought Hinata back to Naruto's quarters, she sat with her as she watched Hinata cry worrying about her cousin Neji.

"Come on Hinata-chan...I promise you he is with some good fighters, Tenten is the demon huntress and really seems to like him so I know she will watch over him." Ino assured her.

Hinata sniffed and nodded her head as she wiped her eyes that were red from her tears.

"Hinata-chan...I heard that your village was invaded and that you had escaped, where were you heading to?" Ino asked curious to start some sort of conversation.

"M-My father h-had told Neji nii to take m-me to t-the next human village i-in wind country" Hinata answered

"Oh...Well I heard that the human villages have been pillaged Hinata-chan, most of your kind are hiding all over the place in fear of being captured" Ino informed her softly

Hinata grimaced at the news she had no idea that it was so bad for her kind. Her father wouldn't allow her out of the village and she suspected that that was the main reason. She remembered briefly that leading up to the days before her life changed forever, her father had held many private meetings with a few of his most trusted. She had a feeling that her father knew this was all going to happen and was preparing for the worst.

The door opened revealing Naruto who stepped inside, Hinata felt her cheeks warm and began to fidget on the bed that she was sat on feeling extremely nervous.

"My lord!?" Ino bowed

"Thank you Ino you are excused for now, can you ask Teuchi and Ayame to prepare some food and to deliver it here for me?" Naruto softly asked

"Of course Lord Naruto" Ino answered with a small smile.

"Also I will need you go check over Choji and make sure if he's ok? Sakura-chan is out on a mission with teme."

"Yes Lord Naruto" Ino replied as she bowed and left out the room.

Hinata felt extremely nervous now finding that they was alone except for the fox summon that was making purring noises as she greeted him.

"How do you feel Hinata?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

Hinata blinked as she finally looked up to him her heart beating erratically within her. His eyes staring at her as he had now took a seat on the chair as Kisa jumped upon his lap wanting affection which he relented. For some reason the scene in front of her looked quite comical seeing a demon give affection to an animal nonetheless and she let out a small giggle feeling more relaxed for some reason than before when he had entered.

The blonde heard her laughter and thought inwardly that he liked the sound of it, he had to admit seeing her not long ago looking upset and hearing her sobs unnerved him. There was so many new emotions stirring within him that it did confuse him somewhat, but he knew deep down that was to be expected his father had explained in great detail what would happen when they found their intended mate.

Naruto was a demon of the highest order, a small fraction selected out of the thousands to contain a power of a great beast by the great demon sage himself. He was chosen before he was born, the only sign was a large distinct birth mark that was around his stomach. He was told from an early age what he held within him and was trained daily by not only both his parents but his godfather and Kakashi, to the point of exhaustion to.

"I-I'm f-fine" A quiet voice nervously answered him that broke him from his thoughts.

"Tenten requested me to allow your cousin to accompany her and the team to patrol our boarders, she thinks very highly of your cousin and that in itself is rare coming from her. I allowed her request because this is very dangerous times within our world Hinata, I know you don't trust us, I mean why should you? I will be straight forth in saying I don't trust human's either, but I have a reason not to." Naruto began

He sighed after he had stopped still stroking Kisa who was comfortably lying upon his lap with her eyes closed enjoying the attention he was giving.

"However I must tell you that yes me and my friends are demon's and to be straight with you, humans are a dying breed these last few years as they are being targeted by my kind and hunted. We however are not as bad as some of our kind outside these borders. I explained this to your cousin and I feel that I must also tell you. But I will hold it off for now until you have eaten as i know that you haven't since you were brought here." Naruto finished.

"D-Did Neji nii go w-willingly?" Hinata had to ask him, the question itself was plaguing her mind.

"Yes he did once I had told him our reasons." Naruto replied.

Hinata knew that he was telling her the truth in his answer and sighed in slight relief, although she wouldn't be completely calm until she knew that her cousin was back safely.

The sounds of knocking alerted them as Naruto bid them to enter, the door opened showing another female who had a slender build, with long dark brown hair and large black eyes with fair skin. She was wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top, and a bright white bandana on her head. She was pushing a large sort of trolley filled with delicious looking foods with enticing aromas that had her stomach growl loudly in protest.

"Ah Ayame-chan, I didn't think it would arrive so quickly, please tell your father that as always he surprises me...As also do you" Naruto warmly stated with a smile and soft look that Hinata couldn't help herself noticing.

"It's no problem my Lord, this is nothing compared for what you have done for us" Ayame replied as she bowed.

Hinata watched and wondered what she meant by that, for some reason she couldn't feel the presence of demonic chakra and wondered if this woman was in fact human like herself which left her confused slightly.

"Will that be all my Lord?" Ayame asked

"That will be all thank you Ayame-chan tell your old man I will be by later to pay a visit as always" Naruto stated with a small smile.

"He will look forward to it my Lord now please eat up or it will be cold" Ayame stated as she left the room closing the door behind her.

"W-Was she also human?" Hinata asked curious.

Naruto who had stood up, as Kisa had jumped down from his lap had moved towards the trolley selecting the delicious food that was on display, beckoning the bluenette to also choose something from the trolley. He could see her curiosity and inwardly he was pleased that she was making attempts at conversation with him, it was a small sign to him that she was accepting his presence somewhat.

"Yes you are correct...You see I don't trust humans as i have already told you...My trust only falls to a very small few. One of them is the demon huntress Tenten, I found her severely injured on a battlefield fought between demons. She was close to death but I could tell by just talking to her that she believed wholeheartedly on honour, something that I agree with her upon but sadly is now a rare commodity these days." Naruto explained.

His blue eyes watched her walk towards the trolley looking over the foods greatly displayed as she selected what she wanted as she listened intently to his words. The way her body clung to the purple silk made his urges begin to appear but he took a deep breath and reigned them in, enjoying himself in her company so far as he continued.

"I took her in and ordered her wounds to be treated and for her to recover in my home here, much to the confusion of the others. Tenten has since remained here and has easily won other the others more so with certain individuals I will admit I've noticed. However I do have two other humans here that have lived here for quite a while now."

Hinata had began to eat and had to admit the food tasted divine to her palette, as her stomach rejoiced at having food at last.

"That was Ayame and her father's name is Teuchi, they are also human. Before things got really bad both my parents, when they travelled always went to a little ramen stall that was owned by Teuchi. My mother loved his dishes and he always served them never being prejodiced regarding who they were. They grew to be good friends even taking me their a few times as i got to know both Teuchi and his daughter." Naruto reminisced

But a few years ago now, the land of waves where they lived was taken over by a human warlord named Gato. He had invaded with the help of rogue demons working for him for money, and had over run their home and had enslaved the people. When my parents heard of the news they immediately set off to help in any way they could. They had found Teuchi severely beaten and his stall completely destroyed, Ayame however was nowhere to be seen. My mother treated him and he had told them that Gato's men had taken the females and had killed everyone else."

Hinata's eyes widened as she gasped in horror to his story.

"My parents were outraged and promised Teuchi that they would find Ayame, and bring them both back with them. It didn't take long for my parents to find Gato's base, Ayame was being held in a cage with the other females as my mother set to work freeing them. My father took vengeance against those that did these awful acts. A few demons escaped, they were being cheated by Gato who wouldn't pay them what he had promised and had escaped when they realised who had come to the humans rescue. Gato pissed himself in fear as my father put out his miserable life very painfully. The other females though had scattered once they were released not trusting my parents but Ayame sobbed in relief to my mother, who told her that her father was still alive." Naruto recounted

"My parents then brought both of them back here and insisted that they lived here and would be protected by us as it clearly wasn't safe for them anymore. Teuchi agreed seeing how affected his daughter was and how useless he was to protect her. They have been here ever since and to me they are my closest family." Naruto finished

Hinata nodded and felt a few tears had passed down her cheeks at the story, she never knew it was that bad out there and shivered inwardly at the thought. Naruto finished his food and was glad to see she had eaten also, he decided that he would inform her more as he had promised.

"As I said before Hinata, I protect my friends who I consider my family as we have all lost someone in this war, some more so than others. We all work together to keep each other and our lands safe from those that want to invade. I told your cousin who the dangers was from and he agreed to assist us on the matter to help keep you safe from harm"

"M-Me...b-but!?"

"Your village had fallen for a reason Hinata...The snake demon Orochimaru wants to get his hands on not only your bloodline but you especially"

Hinata gasped at the news and felt a mixture of emotions from fear, horror and shock also guilt and regret. Naruto could sense her emotions and sighed feeling it extremely difficult to comfort her without wanting to give into his urges that were shouting at him to take her.

"However that won't happen, as i won't let it." Naruto firmly told her.

Hinata looked st him seeing his determined eyes gazing at hers with complete confidence in his words. Hinata couldn't help but blush at the intensity in his deep blue eyes as his eyes just held its gaze upon her own. Hinata felt her heart beat loudly as she truly took this demon lord fully in fir the first time since her capture by him.

The easily recognisable blonde hair was spikey at the top but long, each of the sides nearly touched his shoulders. His eyes the deepest blue that she also knew flickered and turned the deepest shade of red. Three distinctive lines were present on each side of his face, he was very tall around over 6ft in height which was big towards her own height which was quite short as she reached his upper chest area. He was lean and very muscular from what she could make out. He wore black pants that came to his ankles and an orange top that had black markings on as well as a white long coat with red flames over the top.

Naruto could tell that she was looking him over as he watched her curiously, and was smirking inwardly at the action but kept his features neutral. He was honest in his words though, there was no way he would let anyone take this human female from him, she was his and would only be his from this day forward. Those that dared to try to take her from him would face not only his wrath but face a most vicious death as anyone knew foxes was protective especially to their mate.

"Besides...Enough about that hime...I have also come here to show you around my home" Naruto announced causing Hinata to jump and blush a very deep shade of red for brazenly looking him over.

Hinata could only nod as she felt deeply embarrased and was relieved that he seemed not to have noticed, well she certainly hoped he did. Naruto again stood up holding out his hand which she carefully placed her own trembling hand against. Naruto gave a small smile as he grasped it gently and led her out of his private chambers with Kisa following them close behind.

 **oOoOo**

 **Fire border outskirts...**

Sakura and Sasuke had been travelling a few hours gathering what they needed between them to make fast work, Sasuke was a quick learner as the pinkette showed him what plants and herbs they needed to look out for that was desperately needed for future use. They had reached the edge of their borders within fire country in record time and knew that here on out would be dangerous for both of them as they made their way out of their safe borders.

To save time as the daylight they had to work with wouldn't last long Sasuke suggested they split up and gather what they could in the area. Sakura knew where the certain plants and herbs grew, the pinkette agreed knowing that time was not on their side, as long as they got what they could it was something at least.

Sakura had located a few herbs that was growing around the bottom of a large rock carefully selecting them and placing them in a storage scroll she had already had out ready to keep them intact for the journey back. Sasuke wasn't to far away also looking at what plants and herbs would be useful to their people back home.

Sasuke the last day or so had done a lot of thinking to himself and his future. Although his emotions was in a tug of war between two females one human the other demon, he knew that he had to finally make a decision. He had gathered what he had recognized and headed back to Sakura's location. It was getting darker and although there was still items on the list still needed, it would have to suffice for now.

He walked a few steps when he felt a few presences coming in the distance behind him and quickly concealed his chakra as he jumped into one of the trees before sending a clone of himself to check on Sakura and warn her. He heard talking and knew instantly they was male, as they came closer he could tell it was neither of their allies and from the looks of it they were not from the land of fire.

Sasuke kept his senses sharp as he watched they were talking and laughing about something or someone they had captured and was holding them nearby. Using his eyes his cast them under a genjutsu what his clan was well known for as he landed behind the group of three. He couldn't feel any others around as he took out his sharp sword and beheaded them without question.

The blood splatter hit his pale face as his blood red eyes took in the surroundings, he felt his clone disperse and was relieved to know that Sakura was unharmed and on her way towards him as he flicked his sword to remove the blood that dripped down the sharp blade. Sakura was there within minutes already in combat mode with her leather glove upon her hand, her green eyes burning with intensity as she looked at him.

"Where are they from?" Sakura asked hunched over their bodies trying to find out which country they were from.

"Not sure, I heard them talking about someone or someone's captured and must be close by. I'm going in ahead to check it out. I want you to head back to our borders where it is safe" Sasuke commanded

"W-What!?...There's no way I'm leaving you Sasuke-kun! We will go together and check it out" Sakura protested

"Sakura..." Sasuke warned his tone dark.

Sakura flinched at his tone, but steeled her resolve.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura retorted right back her green eyes ablaze with fury.

They both looked at each other black and red clashed with intense emerald green, neither one giving in to each others demands. Sasuke grit his teeth he didn't want to tell her yet, he didn't want to admit that it was because he was scared she would be hurt or worse yet captured. It wasn't just female humans that was preyed upon these days it was the demon one's too. He just couldn't bare to lose another person he cared deeply about.

He lost his parents and most of his clan, and still searched for a few members that was not accountable at the battle, his elder brother Itachi, his three cousins Shisui, Obito and Tobi as well as Izumi, Itachi's close friend since childhood.

"Please Sasuke-kun...I just can't leave you alone what would Lord Naruto and Kakashi think!?" Sakura reasoned

Sasuke sighed as his shoulders slightly slumped nodding his defeat, he knew that she would just follow him anyway regardless, if he wanted her to follow him or not. Better to have her beside him than to have her follow out of his reach.

"Fine...But stay close and on gaurd as we don't know how many there are out there" Sasuke stated

Sakura nodded as Sasuke, had already jumped up into the trees and Sakura began to follow right behind him.

 **oOoOo**

 **Otogakure...Orochimaru's fortress**

The room was starting to get darker as the snake demon Orochimaru summoned a flame jutsu on his long narrow finger as he lit the wick of a candle beside him. He had sensed that his summon had already dissapeared not to long, and he grinned wickedly knowing that the demon Kyubi wouldn't know what hit him.

Due to his vast array of spies placed out far and wide that gave him reports on the other countries activities, he had managed to broker an alliance between the Kazekage clan's leader Rasa. For their support in invading the kyubi's lands along with his armies for a certain price in exchange as well as the land and clans itself apart from a few that he himself wanted.

He had also exchanged a few of the woman female prisoner's that he had recently captured and had left to spare as a gesture of good will in a way. Not only that he had just unlocked an ancient, yet powerful jutsu that would turn the tides of this war in his favour. Every demon clan in this world would pay handsomely for the secrets he had just unlocked. Or they would cower and fall to their knees if he decided to invade and take them over.

He had plenty of prisoners at the ready to use as exchange according to the ancient texts of the particular scroll. Soon he would have the demon kyubi on his knees as well as a few of his arch enemies to kill off too. Not only will he have the beautiful Hyuga princess in his hands and in his bed he would also have a few valuable prisoners in his clutches to research and experiment on, especially the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan, which he had always desired.

He heard the footsteps of one of his followers enter his thrine room as he turned to look at him, who was already knelt down with his head bowed.

"Ahhh...Mizuki, I trussst you bring me further newsss from my new alliesss?" Orochimaru questioned the sliver haired demon.

"Greetings my Lord...Yes I brings news from their leader Rasa. He is sending a small group of his best to rendezvous with your men at the human village. They will be leaving shortly and should arrive within 2 days at their speed." Mizuki reported

"Very well I want you to reconvene with my men at the human village and notify Kabuto of what you have jusst told me. You will be the eyesss and earsss of what goesss on and you are to report any peculiar behaviour once they arrive do you underssstand?"

"Yes my Lord"

"You are to leave immediately. Make sssure you are not dissscovered"

Mizuki nodded as he turned and left the snake to his devices as he looked at a picture of the princess.

"Very sssoon my dear, your blood line and you yoursself will be mine" Orochimaru spoke as he cackled loudly within the room.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thanks to those that are reviewing please continue to do so, so that I know I'm doing something right! A lot of you are waiting for Naruto to claim Hinata it will be soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the NaruHina part and a bit of SasuSaku which will also be touched upon next chapter! Also a few characters will be coming into it now. I may have hinted at something which I know most will guess but it will be a twist that I have been planning that was going to be another story I was planning to write but decided it would fit in perfectly with this one I just hope it will fit in quite well and you will like it.**

 **Sadly I didn't have any suggestions on the other pairings? Well I can say that the next pairing that I just couldn't not do is Shikamaru x Temari (All though it won't be sudden but their will be an air of electricity between them when they meet) i maybe considering KibaxTamaki as well but again its only side pairings!**

 **Again please review! If any of you have any questions then I will try to answer them, I do answer random reviews asking me things so check your messages. Also if you have any suggestions I'm open to them, I won't guarantee if I'll use them though but if you do please send me a pm. If you are a guest reviewer I really do encourage you to join and have your own was any questions you have to ask I can reply to them! You don't need to be a writer to become one.**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with this story so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 11**

 **(Rated M For a Reason!)**

 _"Very sssoon my dear, your blood line and you yoursself will be mine" Orochimaru spoke as he cackled loudly within_ _the room._

 **oOoOo**

Hinata had been shown around certain parts of the demon stronghold, Naruto remained by her side throughout holding her hand within his, he told her about the other demons that stayed here who he had taken in, he spoke with such a fondness for each of them that Hinata could see how much he cared for them deeply. Naruto had said that he saw his friends as his family.

He had took her to the human Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, who she could see how much their eyes lit up with joy to see the blonde demon pay a visit. Hinata couldn't help but to smile at seeing such a warm scene take place after the past few days she had experienced since her village and family fell. She was introduced to both of them officially by Naruto who both had warmly greeted her, as they talked and included her in their conversations.

Hinata felt herself grow quite tired and Naruto could sense it, so he said his brief goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame thanking them for the food and their warm hospitality then guided her back to his chambers so that they could still talk to one another more, not really wanting to be apart from her just yet. Once back in the room Kisa had notified him she could sense her brother Kai on the way so Naruto opened the door as soon as he sensed him outside.

"My lord I have brought word that all the team's sent out on patrol have come back safely. They had encountered no enemies or gotten any injuries" Kai announced

"Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Still not back yet my Lord, Jiraiya is listening to their report as we speak, he has told me to inform you that he will deal with everything and send for you if needed" Kai explained

"Very well Kai, I will leave it to ero-sennin for now, make sure I'm informed about Sasuke and Sakura if they are not back in another two hours notify me immediately I will gather a team to locate them." Naruto ordered.

"Yes my Lord"

Kai bowed as he left the room as Kisa followed him, Hinata was sat on the bed and couldn't help but listen to the conversation. She felt relieved that Neji had returned and without incident, her body had instantly relaxed from being tense since she had learned he was on a mission to protect her safety.

 **oOoOo**

 **Within Demon territory Lands...**

Sasuke had located demon chakra up ahead and signalled Sakura to be on gaurd. Luckily they were still surrounded by woodland that would help them keep their cover, they masked their presences as they had jumped into one of the tall trees and edged closer to take a look.

From the looks of things there was a group of demons making preparations for camp, by appearance it would seem to be random rogue demons that had gathered and had roamed the lands to scavage what they could. Sasuke saw what looked to be a female demon, it was definitely demon chakra he sensed from her.

 _"It seems there is a female demon being held captive up ahead."_ Sasuke silently informed Sakura.

Sakura nodded as Sasuke looked around the area.

 _"How many of them are there?"_ Sakura whispered

 _"Around six from what I can see they are setting up camp"_ Sasuke whispered back

Sasuke and Sakura waited a bit but knew they had to make a move fast due to the three others that Sasuke had already taken out. Sakura insisted she would be the bait and get their attention whilst he took a few of them out and then she would take out the rest of them. Sasuke although hesitant reluctantly agreed to the quick yet simple plan.

They just didn't have the time and they was out of there territory and needed to get back there as quickly and efficiently as possible before more dangers came. Sakura got herself ready, she was about to jump down when she felt a firm hand grip her arm. A soft gasp escaped her pink lips as she turned and locked her eyes upon dark opals.

 _"Sasuke-kun!?"_

 _"Sakura...Be careful. Please...don't do anything stupid...Just stick to the plan, I don't want to see you get hurt"_ Sasuke admitted

Hearing those soft heart felt words made her heart race as her jade green eyes widened. Sakura regained her composure quickly, knowing that she had to be on the top of her game at least until they were safe in their lands. She had decided she would take Ino's advice, and tell him how she truly felt, and that, was that she loved him...she always would.

 _"I will be very careful Sasuke-kun, I promise I will return safe to you...So you have to return safe for me too"_ Sakura replied softly.

The pinkette turned around leaving her position, not looking at his handsome features for his reaction, if she had, she would of noticed a look in his eyes, one she would of never seen on him before with a slight tint to his cheeks.

Sasuke stayed in position as he kept his demon senses sharp to surroundings around him. His urges were haywire within him knowing that she would soon catch their attention, and the thought of any one of those bastards touching her sent him near the edge.

' _Damn it!'_

Sakura had got into another position, her chakra control was on par, to the slug princess Tsunade, who was a powerful demoness too. Managing to get into a safe position she took a look at the target's and assess them from her new position. She had decided to act as though she had stumbled into the area, and go from there. The good thing she had noticed was that they appeared to have started drinking.

Sakura inwardly hoped that if they had consumed alcohol then they may not be at the top of their game, although the pinkette was wise enough to not make assumptions in these times. Every mission and patrol was tedious with dangers that so far they had been lucky enough to survive. The pinkette glanced over as she took a good look at the female that was sat a slight distance away wrists and ankles bound, as well as a gag stuffed in her mouth as she desperately struggled against her binds.

Sakura could see the female had deep red hair, with fair pale skin, she also wore some eyeglasses. Her muffled cries could slightly be heard by the pinkette, seeing the anger, frustration as well as fear upon her pale features. Sakura took a sigh and got ready to put on a performance on her acting skills to trick the group of demon males.

Sasuke watched intensly, his gloved fists clenched when Sakura had walked into their camp, all their eyes upon her. The way they looked at her made his skin crawl and his rage swell as though it was bubbling and about to erupt like the many volcanoes within their world. The raven haired tengu grit his teeth, his hand gripped the handle of his sword tightly as he prepared to take out most of them.

Finding his opportunity he dissapeared from his hiding place in quickening speed and within a blink of an eye two of the demons heads were severed from their bodies, that stood briefly upon their feet as the heads fell to the ground then they followed a few seconds after with a geyser of blood shooting upwards from their necks. Their comrades heard the sounds of clapping and the closest one, whose chest was impaled by Sasukes lighting attack called 'Chidori' it was a jutsu taught to him by Kakashi.

The other one near Sasuke, quickly got over his brief shock from him taking out his comrade, and went on the offensive as Sakura took the moment to release her hidden chakra gathering it into her right fist as she hit the closest demon next to her full blast as his whole body ricocheted backwards with such force he travelled a few feet, crashing into the two trees breaking through the thick barks.

Sasuke easily dodged a Kunai from his desperate opponent, knowing that four of them had already perished in a matter of minutes. Sasuke was way to quick for the enemy and took him out by using his eyes as he sliced his body practically in half. Once done he looked to the pinkette that had just wounded the last demon standing watching as he fell to his knees gasping for breath, knowing it wouldn't come as he fell forward dead.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke as he looked at her, their gazes locked on one another for a few seconds, when Sakura gave a smile to him and turned around to the female that was still bound that had watched everything take place. Sakura cut her binds as the demon took away her gag, looking at her rescuers. The female had striking red eyes that showed more within her black rimmed glasses.

"T-Thank...You" The female panted feeling relieved at her rescue.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked

The red haired demon blushed slightly at seeing the handsome Sasuke but answered nonetheless.

"Karin...Karin Uzumaki" She answered.

Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened at the news knowing she had to be a member of Naruto's mother's clan. Their homeland had been attacked many many years ago by various demons from the surrounding countries. According to Kushina her clan, and village fought them with all they had putting up quite a fight. The Uzumaki clan was a powerful and ancient demon clan and was no push overs if it took various demon clans from the surrounding lands to take them out. Kushina was certain that members of the Uzumaki clan did manage to escape and never gave up hope of finding them.

"Where are you from Karin?" Sakura asked

"Kusagakure...My mother and I took refuge there. My mother worked at the local hospital trying to help nurse back the many injured, however she gave over to much of her chakra and died but saved a life in the process. The place was invaded I hid and was lucky I wasn't found most of the people were killed or captured so I grabbed what I could and left. These demons you took out caught me a few days ago and was planning to sell me, although a couple of them wanted fun with me first." Karin explained

"So you have nowhere to go...No family?" Sasuke asked her

Karin shook her head side to side, as her head lowered she had been travelling alone, hiding and surviving from possible dangers. Everywhere seemed dangerous, and nowhere so far she had travelled had been safe.

"Well then both of you check their provisions and take what could be useful. You Karin can come back with us, besides I think our leader will surely want to meet you, and will welcome you with open arms." Sasuke stated keeping his senses active.

"Why?" Karin asked confused not believing his words.

"Because our leader is also an Uzumaki" Sasuke answered her seeing her red eyes widen in shock.

 **oOoOo**

 **Human village remains...**

The sound six was gathered in the room along with the three members Kimimaro had selected to join the team. They were all summoned to go through a briefing on the mission ahead and to discuss upcoming plans that each had been selected to participate in.

Kin appeared to be normal but Tayuya noticed the look in her eyes as she walked in, along with the slight stiffening of her shoulders when she noticed Ukon and Sakon who watched every movement she made with their eyes.

It appeared that only Dosu knew what had took place as Zaku appeared to be his normal self when he walked in only Dosu seemed to stick by Kin giving a glare to the two members of sound six. It appeared to Tayuya that Kin was still on their fuck list, and the thought disgusted her. Knowing the twins they would easily rope Kidomaru into their plans, so she would have to keep tabs on all three of them.

Kabuto was stood to one side like the creep he always was as Kimimaro stood dead centre to address the entire team.

"I gathered you all here as our initial plans are on slight hold for now." Kimimaro announced.

"Huh? For how long?" Kidomaru asked

"Not that long a day or two at least" Kimimaro replied

"Why is that?" Tayuya asked

"Lord Orochimaru has managed to create an alliance that could help us greatly in our mission. Another team coming from Suna is on its way to meet a team I send to meet up with them and bring them back here to begin the plans I set."

"Suna!?"

"Yes Suna, the Kazekage clan in fact and they have already deployed a team that is already enroute here." Kabuto informed the group.

"Who will be going to meet them?"

"Most of us apart from Tayuya, Zaku, Kin, and Dosu." Kimimaro stated calmly.

No one commented on anything as Kimimaro looked to Kabuto.

"Each of you will take one if these that I have drawn up, it is vital that each of you look it over." Kabuto stated holding files.

"What is it homework?" Sakon queried

"Yes actually...In these files are information I have on the Kyubi's followers that we may be facing when we enter their lands. Make sure to look them over and make sure that you are aware of each of their abilities as none of them will be push overs I guarantee it." Kabuto responded.

"Each of you are dismissed and will take your shifts apart from you Kin you will be accompanied by Tayuya here"Kimimaro announced as the female demon stiffened

Sakon and Ukon glared at their leader at the news knowing that he knew what they had done most probably from Tayuya.

"You two however will remain behind" Kimimaro announced coldly.

Everyone began to leave taking each a folder to look over as the two brother remained in the room as the door closed behind the last person who left.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had sighed as he removed his white long coat and Orange jacket, revealing a black net tight shirt that moulded to his firm chest and showed how defined his muscles were. Hinata felt the heat rise upon her face as she shyly averted her eyes away at seeing him remove his coat and top.

Hinata had had alot of things going on in her mind, she did have alot that had been revealed to her and appreciated greatly that it wasn't kept from her. Although the news was frightening by what he had revealed, at least she was now slightly wiser than remaining completely ignorant.

"Why m-me?" Hinata suddenly spoke out.

Naruto glanced at her seeing her sat upright, twirling her fingers together, he could sense slight nervousness coming from her as well as confusion. He wondered what her question she asked was pertaining to? Placing his clothing to one side he took his position back upon the chair knowing that they did have a lot to talk about including their unique relationship that would need to be formed much sooner than later.

"Why you ...What?" Naruto countered back to her.

Hinata couldn't glance up to look at him, although he told her that she was being targeted for reasons she didn't want to even imagine. She was also told by the demon in front of her that she belonged to him, she held his unique mark upon her inner thigh that made the warmth to her cheeks briefly return.

"Y-You said t-that I belong t-to you..." Hinata couldn't finish her words feeling her cheeks grow unbearably hot and didn't want him to notice.

The blonde couldn't help but smirk at her words, he could clearly see her trying to hide her blushing cheeks but he could see the tops of her ears was a very deep red in colour.

"That is correct Hinata...You do belong to me, I see you saw my _mark_ upon your flesh?" Naruto informed.

Hinata nodded still not facing him, something that the blonde demon Lord didn't like. Her eyes were beautiful it reminded him of the pale full moon over looking the lands at night. His inner urges was begging to resurface and dominate the female, but he reigned them in. He knew his urges was growing strong and intense, the fact that another demon wanted her made a low growl escape from within him that made Hinata flinch at the sound.

Hinata heard a distinct growl come from him, it wasn't loud but it was heard by her that made her body flinch slightly as she remembered their encounter in the throne room. Her heart began to beat faster as her head finally lifted seeing him look at her with those eyes again, although still the deepest blue in colour and no longer the deep intense red of blood. She could see the hunger and want within them that made her body shiver at the way he had touched her, how their chakra moulded and caressed producing emotions she herself never knew existed.

He saw her eyes that held confusion, he could sense the swirling emotions within her as well as her heart beat that had quickened. Those beautiful eyes that showed clearly her innocent nature that he wanted to taint with his entirety so that he could finally claim that volumptous body she possessed and give her untold pleasures only he himself could give her.

"W-Why me?" Hinata spoke in but a whisper.

"All demons have what you would call senses deep within them, we call them are demonic urges. They can react subconsciously within us at any time of our lives. However every male and female will one day feel an intense heat that brings forth those urges, the main reason is due to finding their mate. Depending on their origins they can take on certain traits of those very origins we come from or follow" Naruto explained.

"I myself am no different, except I am considered as one of the nine great demon's within our world I was selected as a child by the great demon Sage himself to be the chosen vessel that contains the nine tailed demon foxes power. With it I have taken certain traits that foxes themselves do, I have not met as yet my other demon brethren from the other eight, but I have been told they each represent their animals from each tailed beast from the one tail to of course myself the ninetails." Naruto explained

"B-But...W-Why me?" Hinata repeated shocked at what she had heard.

"Why you? I must admit when I first set eyes on you within my forest, when your eyes looked at me with fear they drew my attention immediately and had stirred my urges that had me confused. I had assumed you were a male human until I find out otherwise. When you ran to your cousin to protect him I could sense your fear, confusion as well as your determination. A trait that I have found to be extremely rare in humans as well as demons. You had stirred my urges that had called out to me to claim you as mine and I held them back until I could no longer do so no more."

Hinata's intense blush had deepened and travelled down her neck as she listened wide eyed to his explanation.

"I made you bring out your chakra when I initiated you...When we demons have those urges within us we need to initiate it with our intended mate or in some cases mates to see how they react to us, its the best way for us to gauge their chakra and use our own to encounter theirs and find the answer in how we and they react."

Hinata swallowed feeling his eyes flicker intensly as if he was stripping her with his two eyes to bare her to him, her body, mind and very soul.

"When I initiated you my dear...You reacted so deliously to my chakra and to me it took alot for me not to take you in my throne room. Although confused and frightened by my actions, each touch made your body react in such a way that only I could make it do. You can deny it all you want, but you won't be able to fight it. The seal I placed upon you is my mark telling those of my kind that you are and will very soon be my mate. As a fox we only choose one and you my hime are the one i choose." Naruto spoke in a seductive tone.

Hinata remained quiet taking it all in as Naruto watched her, seeing the purple silk showing her outline of curves but hidden the delicious treasures within them. He wanted to peel them slowly from her body as he ran his fingers and tongue along the creamy complexion of her soft skin causing his cock to twitch within his pants at just the thought of doing so.

"I know you are frightened and confused by it all, but believe it or not this is completely new to me too, you attract me like nothing has before and I have found that I am already growing very possessive and protective of you. It will get worse if I do not act upon my urges and make you mine fully, bonding you to me where I will feel what you feel and you yourself will feel me. You will also receive protection as once we are fully mated you will hold some of my chakra permanently within you like all mates that are fully bonded."

"Y-Your chakra will be in me a-also!?" Hinata gasped

"Why yes of course it would be, when male demons fully claim their recognised mate, each of the males during intercourse send their chakra into the female that accepts it and reacts to their own. It's a normal process which fully bonds us to each other and also protects them when the female is with child." Naruto answered.

All this information was getting too much for Hinata, her embarrassment was clearly evident upon her features as her mind absorbed his informative words like a sponge. Hinata was not told alot regarding what happens when two people are married it was a custom to her people to be told by their parents the day before the wedding ceremony so they knew what took place. She had no clue as to what he was talking about but she felt that whatever it was and what it entailed was very private and exposing.

"You know _hime_...seeing you so flushed like that is very adorable to me...I don't think you truly understand what you are doing to me the 'Demon Kyubi Lord Naruto' eh?" Naruto whispered huskily

Hinata jumped not registering that he was knelt before her whispering within her ear, her body itself was growing increasingly warm as her mind began to grow fuzzy as her defences seemed to not be resisting him. The blonde however could tell as much that the beauty before him didn't understand what it was her body was feeling.

"Tell me _hime_...Do you actually know what happens between male and females when they decide to mate?" Naruto questioned feeling his urges scream within him.

 _ **'Take her!'**_

 _ **'Make her yours!'**_

Hinata swallowed as she shook her head side ways his eyes still a deep blue filled with lust.

"Interesting my hime...truly innocent...shall I explain it to you in detail?" Naruto whispered hotly in her ear

This in turn was causing her breath to quicken as well as her heart, the feel of his hot breath and deep voice whispered into her ear caused her body to feel differently, as though her body was being put under his spell again, similar to the time in his throne. Hinata felt her head nod her agreement, feeling curious to what would happen if and when they did.

A deep chuckle escaped his lips as he breathed her scent in causing her body to shiver as she waited for his words.

"Well...what would happen is that I would let go of these urges within me, letting them out and take action on what they so desperately want." He whispered his blue eyes gazing at her.

"Des-Desperately w-want?" Hinata nervously repeated.

"Mmhmm...Then I will take you into my arms and hold you tight, your clothes will fall from your body by my very hands as i ravage your lips with my very own." Naruto began.

Hinata's eyes widened as her blush travelled more lower down her slender neck at the thought of being naked to him once again as well as him kissing her in such a way.

"Then I will surround your body with my power and place you here in my very bed where I will explore every curve and every inch of your body with my hands and my mouth. I will enjoy seeing your sensitive body react more severely than it did when I touched you last time. I will make your whole body tremble in desire that you will beg me to take you" Naruto growled out low smelling the start of arousal coming from her.

"Hmmm...I see your body is already responding to my words imagining what I will do" Naruto groaned

Hinata felt she could feel herself grow more embarrassed as her whole body seemed to come to life at his words, the thought of him touching her again made her body steadily grow more hotter. Naruto however could feel his restraints begin to crumble as soon as he coukd smell her growing arousal.

"Can you feel your own body _hime_? I know that your body is reacting to me." Naruto smirked as he spoke.

Hinata shivered, she couldn't deny his claim, her body was feeling strange. Although it felt hot as her heart thumped wildly within she could feel her intimate place between her thighs grow wet that made her her inner thighs try to discreetly yet subconsciously rub together as this new ache seemed to grow more within her.

The blonde Lord licked his lips, her cent growing stronger making his urges grow with them. His fingers traced her soft legs causing her to stiffen but not move away from him as his fingers moved slowly up her legs. Hinata bit her lip, her whole body felt flushed as she felt his hand trail up her leg causing her body to ignite into a dangerous yet burning flame.

Naruto however knew that she was getting aroused a part of him rejoiced as he trailed his hands upwards to seek confirmation. He felt the slight tremble as his fingertips caressed her soft skin reaching her thighs.

He looked downwards seeing the parted purple silk thanks to his other hand that had untied the sash slightly from her waist. He heard her breathing begin to grow more quicker, the intense blush upon her beautiful face stirred him like nothing before. His hand reached higher coming towards the mark he had left as his fingers traced it. The action caused her to arch forwards making him chuckle as her whole body trembled and felt weak.

"Your reaction to me is so cute hime, your whole body is telling me it wants me" Naruto cooed

Naruto's fingers had finally reached higher in between her thighs causing her to gasp as he felt the dampness on her panties. He groaned as she whimpered at his soft touch, the blonde felt his fangs elongate knowing he was seriously close to the edge of his sanity.

"Hime...You appear to be very wet down here, it aches doesn't it? It's weeping for my very touch, for me to fill that ache." Naruto replied huskily his fingers subtly touching along her pantyline.

Hinata couldn't do nothing but pant, her body growing increasingly hotter yearning for something that she didn't yet understand.

" _Hime_...I want you really bad...I want to make you mine...mark you fully as my mate...Submit to me _hime_ become mine" Naruto whispered in her ear as he looked down upon her for her answer.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello sorry for not posting yesterday but sadly things got to busy for me yesterday and I was exhausted! I have been working each day long and hard in my stories and it caught up with me as well as a mother to a twelve year old.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Will they? Won't they? You will have to see next chapter please keep reviewing.**

 **Just want to point out that although couples will be mentioned the main ones will be NaruHina mostly with NejiTen and SasuSaku. SaiIno and Shikatem will have moments but not as much as the other three.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:- Warnings:- Firstly I DO NOT have a beta please be aware of this! As a writer I have problems in punctuation and grammar. If there are mistakes please kindly pm me to point areas out as i can miss them unintentionally. Also although this story has Naruto characters they may be and will be out of character than what they are in the series! This will happen throughout the story too.**

 **More Author notes at the end of chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:-All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Rated M For A Reason!**

 _"Your reaction to me is so cute hime, your whole body is telling me it wants me" Naruto cooed_

 _Naruto's fingers had finally reached higher in between her thighs causing her to gasp as he felt the dampness on her panties. He groaned as she whimpered at his soft touch, the blonde felt his fangs elongate knowing he was seriously close to the edge of his sanity._

 _"Hime...You appear to be very wet down here, it aches doesn't it? It's weeping for my very touch, for me to fill that ache." Naruto replied huskily his fingers subtly touching along her pantyline._

 _Hinata couldn't do nothing but pant, her body growing increasingly hotter yearning for something that she didn't yet understand._

 _"Hime...I want you really bad...I want to make you mine...mark you fully as my mate...Submit to me hime become mine" Naruto whispered in her ear as he looked down upon her for her answer._

 **oOoOo**

Hinata had heard his words that had sounded urgent, and full of need and want, all within a seductive tone. Hinata wasn't sure what she should do? She couldn't deny that her body was somehow reacting to this blonde demon, making her grow more confused. She didn't register her body being pushed backwards upon the soft bed, or the dip in weight, where he had gotten on to it also hovering above her watching her intensely with his eyes.

The blonde bit his lip, using all of his inner strength not to snap and just take her, most in his position would do just that, just give in and take her body and make her his. But he couldn't, he had told her and her cousin Neji, what would happen with the other demons if they was caught. Hinata for sure would be captured and raped time and time again by one or more assailants producing babies each and every time they wouldn't care if they hurt her, or harmed her. The thought of anyone doing such a thing made his blood boil.

Oh he wanted her, he wanted her so badly, he knew that once she yielded to him he would feel pleasures he would of never thought possible. The way she reacted to him amazed even him, he had witnessed other demons when the urge to claim had came over them and always wondered what it was like as he had never felt such a reaction to any one of the females he had encountered until now that is. Here she was beneath him, he looked down upon her face seeing her blushing red cheeks and pale lilac eyes glazed over processing his words.

Her breaths were nothing but pants of breathlessness, her kimono now in full disarray not as yet as revealing as he wanted it to be. Her head had turned away shyly as she seemed to regain her senses, his hand still in between her legs began to tease her covered wet slit, hidden beneath the silk fabric of her panties. His demon hearing could hear her fast and erratic heart beat as she mumbled something soft yet quiet and didn't quite catch her words that he longed to hear from her.

"What did you say hime?" Naruto softly stated his eyes honed in on her face as he turned it towards him once more.

"I-I wish t-to fully think about this, before I-I agree." Hinata stated nervously.

Naruto although dissapointed had managed to reign in his urges that was threatening to overcome him. As he removed his hand from between her legs and glanced to the side to not look at the lovely vision of her led out before him. He removed himself quickly and stood with his back to her as Hinata sat herself back up and fixed her kimono, trying to regulate her breathing.

"I will do as you wish...Although it is hard for me to do so" Naruto calmly replied feeling he would need to leave as her scent was still so addictively strong.

"Thank you Lord Kyubi" Hinata answered seeing his fists clenched with a tremble

"Naruto" He replied softly

"Pardon?"

"You may call me Naruto...Hinata" Naruto repeated as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Hinata blinked still staring at the closed double doors where he had stood, part of her felt relieved that she was now alone, but the other part of her wished he would of stayed and talked more, she wanted to get to know more of him before she made the most important decision of her life.

However she understood a lot better, he had told her what happens to them when they get those urges, she had seen first hand how his eyes darkened and how he had wanted her. She also knew that it had took alot for him, just to pull back and do as she requested that made her grateful.

Although it was hard and even painful to him, he was allowing her the freedom to choose her decision and that was one thing he had given her that she hadn't been allowed to do before, and that in itself made her happy.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto stood outside his bedroom doors and breathed the air around him, he stood a few minutes just to regain control from his urges. He had listened to her request although it killed him inside to do so.

But in the long run he wanted her to fully give herself to him, if he had to admit the truth he wanted her to want him and if he gave her time to decide, then he would do. He had to leave for the time being to gather his own thoughts upon the situation and think upon his actions. Even if he didn't truly want to be away from her, he had to admit being around her was certainly entertaining and dare he say enjoyable.

Naruto knew deep down it would be very helpful to him in the long run, to gain her trust and hopefully help her come to the decision that he desired. He had been informative and told her the dangers of their world it was all true. So now he would have to wait, something that he hadn't done before but it was important for not only his life, hers as well. He just hoped that she would come to the decision very soon for his own sanity.

He could feel Kisa and Kai, returning towards him which he felt was good timing. He needed something to take his mind of things, especially when it was to do with the girl who had his sole interest.

"My lord Sasuke and Sakura have arrived back and wish to speak to you" Kai announced

"Very well...Kisa I will send Kira to stay with you. I want Hinata protected whilst I'm away until I return" Naruto ordered.

Of course my Lord" Kisa answered

Naruto turned and walked away heading back to the throne room with Kai walking beside him.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

They had travelled quickly, and efficiently in complete silence, their orders were given to them after the discussions. Following their group leader Baki as they made the journey towards the rendezvous point, to meet their new allies.

Suna, was surrounded by the harsh desert sands under the intense heat from the blazing sun, the wars had even started to reach into their own lands. The demon clans of Suna had rallied together to keep the threat of invaders at bay and due to the harsh environments of their lands it had helped them retain their home immensely.

Raza, from the Kazekage clan was selected to be the leader, that all the suna demons elected to follow. He had taken the position without question he had three children with his mate Karura, who had died not long after the birth of their third child.

The eldest was his daughter Temari, she bears a great resemblance to her mother. Temari has teal eyes and sandy coloured blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Temari wore a short sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a revealing neckline. A red sash tied around her waist, she had fingerless black gloves upon her hands and a forehead protector with her demon crest upon it which she wore around her forehead. She also carried a large fan type weapon attached to her back.

The second eldest child was Kankuro, He had brown hair and dark eyes when not in combat, he was wearing a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist. He wore a cat like hood with a forehead protector of his demon crest upon it. His face had purple markings upon it, carrying scrolls upon his back that contained his own weapons of choice.

The third and youngest child was Gaara, he has fair skin, vivid green eyes and short red spikey hair, he lacks distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He also appeared to have tanuki like black rings around his eyes, which he has had all his life due to insomnia. He also has a tattoo for the kanji love on the left side of his forehead. He wore a red long sleeve crimson coat, and full length dark trousers. Over the coat he wore two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and another two buckled belts which he uses to carry a large gourd upon his back. He was also one of the great demon Lord's of this world, who contained the one tailed Tanuki beast.

Baki led the team through the surroundings they had travelled through much of the day non stop, cutting the journey time in half. Now it was dark as he signalled the siblings to make camp for the night and set off again at first light. When he was near the border he was to send his hawk summon to signal that they was close and meet the new allies of this so called temporary alliance.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Baki was summoned to see his Lord that he lived to serve and protect, Raza was awaiting him sat down he soon stood up activating a seal that would keep the conversation just between them. Baki knelt upon the ground bowing before his Lord the head of the Kazegake clan and Suna._

 _"You can rise Baki my friend" Raza stated calmly_

 _Baki immediately stood looking at his leader awaiting his orders. Raza walked towards him and stood but a few paces away._

 _"Baki I want you to take a mission along with my children to rendezvous with a group of demons that follow the demon snake Orochimaru"_

 _"Orochimaru my Lord!?"_

 _"Yes he has...Sought me out wanting to ally with us and help us invade the Kyubi's lands as well as the whole of fire country and make it ours"_

 _"What does he want in exchange?"_

 _"A human as well as a selection of demons that follow the Kyubi apparently. However although I have agreed somewhat I do not trust him or his followers to backstab us. He wouldn't tell me about the particular human he wanted neither the demons in question. So whether I stick to his demands is another thing. We demons in Suna need new demons to breed with to create new bloodlines for our future. The demons in fire country possess strong bloodlines that are sought after and of course in these times of war now steadily becoming rare." Raza announced_

 _"Very well my Lord why allow your children to come?"_

 _"They are strong Baki, Gaara is one of the nine demons of the world and should be able to counter the Kyubi after all he is our weapon. Besides my children are of the age now where they will seek out their own mates and I would prefer they find them out of the village than within them" Raza replied_

 _"Is that why you kept them in my Lord?" Baki asked_

 _"One of them yes...The other is due to Gaara, the others seem to fear his power and I don't need him to go on a rampage and diminish more of our forces in the process. So I'm technically allowing him to stretch his legs from out of his cage. Shukaku's power is growing more stronger within him, besides any other team I send with him would most probably be killed. He is used to his siblings as they understand his methods and know when to leave him be as its the same with you."_

 _"Yes my Lord...Where is the rendezvous point?"_

 _"You are to leave immediately and to travel to Otogakure, I haven't mentioned this to Orochimaru as of yet but I do not trust letting you travel through fire country without being noticed. I will send a hawk to the snake, as well as a few of my planted spies as I know the creepy bastard is up to something so be on your gaurd at all times and notify my children the same. Gaara's eye will come in handy to scout out and observe are new allies."_

 _"Yes my Lord I shall leave right away with them."_

 _"Also Baki make sure i am informed constantly on any developments"_

 _Baki nodded as he left and went to retrieve his team and supplies for their journey._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Baki sighed as the fire had been lit they had a few hours to rest and sleep Gaara would use his eye to keep watch over camp and then depart in the morning.

 **oOoOo**

The throne room was buzzing with activity as the blonde demon Lord walked inside, however Naruto wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. He had his thoughts on a certain indigo haired female human that could stir such strong emotions within him. His urges was now calm but he wasn't sure how long he could hold them off for. Still too deep in his thoughts he failed to realise that his name had been called numerous times and it hadn't even registered to him.

"Naruto!?" Jiraiya called out with a brow raised.

"Oh...Yes what is it?" Naruto replied finally registering normality.

"My lord we have returned from our mission" Sakura stated calmly.

"Did you manage to find what you needed Sakura?" Naruto asked relieved to see her back safe.

Sakura raised a brow noticing chan had been dropped but pushed it aside as she stepped forward.

"Yes my Lord myself and Sasuke-kun managed to gather what we could, however there is still more needed that we couldn't risk ourselves to venture further out to find them." Sakura reported.

"Very well we can worry about that later Sakura, did you encounter any dangers?"

"I felt the presence of chakra that was demon oriented, there was three rogue demons I couldn't tell which clan they was from. I took them out quickly and went to investigate further and Sakura insisted that she came along with me. We then travelled further, hiding in the trees and saw six other demons making camp, holding a demon female prisoner. Sakura and myself made a plan where she was bait and we took them out quickly and efficiently freeing the female, which we brought back here with us" Sasuke finished reporting

Naruto then saw a female stood behind them looking nervous as both his friends each stepped to the side revealing her. The first thing he took notice of was the deep red hair she had and striking red eyes, wearing black rimmed glasses.

"I see...What's Your name?" Naruto asked

"My name is Karin...Karin Uzumaki" She answered

Naruto's eyes widened, shock evident in his features, he had thought he was the last Uzumaki in this world following the death of his mother. But seeing that it was no longer so, was fantastic. Unlike himself that followed his father for having blonde hair most, if not all Uzumaki members had striking red hair.

A slight tinge of pain came over him at the thought of his mother. She knew that her clan would be scattered around their world and always believed that one day another member from her clan would eventually turn up. Naruto was saddened that she had died before that dream of hers was answered.

"Welcome...My name is Naruto Uzumaki leader here on these lands."

"You are an Uzumaki too?" Karin asked

"Yes...My mother was an Uzumaki, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, my father was Minato Namikaze" Naruto answered her.

Karin was surprised seeing the tall blonde demon before her, at first she wasn't sure if what the two demons that had rescued her from her plight was true. She had been on her own for a while, not trusting anyone. Travelling alone and out of sight she honestly thought her life was numbered when she had been caught by a group of male demons who had delight in telling her what she would become.

The red head had hoped that by some miracle she would be rescued, and when it happened. She was still apprehensive but for the first time in her life since her mother's death, she had decided to trust her two rescuers and followed them back here knowing that she could once more have a family again.

Here she was in a large fortress filled with other demon presences from various clans she had inwardly gathered and had sensed. Feeling incredibly nervous wondering if she would be allowed to stay here and seek sanctuary with others, not wanting to be out there alone to the dangers that was going on around.

Karin stepped forward and bowed low before the blonde who was also a member of what was left of their clan.

"Please...May I be allowed to stay here with you all?" Karin pleaded.

Naruto blinked as his eyes softened he could sense her uncertainty and fear as he stepped towards her, he crouched down lifting her chin up to see her face and to look into her eyes to assure her.

"Karin you are most welcome to stay here with us...You are family and I won't turn away my family. You are safe here I assure you, everyone here has been friends with my family for many many years and have become like family to me and hopefully with you too. So please don't be frightened I will not turn you away"

"T-Thank you" Karin answered filled with relief and emotion at his kindness.

Karin felt the tears she had been holding back let go, not being able to grieve her mother's death, seeing the massacre of bodies from where she and her mother was given safe haven to, as well as seeing the atrocities first hand, had finally took its toll as she began to sob in relief at finally being somewhere safe with others that would not harm her.

"Sakura"

"Yes Lord Naruto?"

"Take Karin and get her settled in, check if she has any injuries to treat and I expect she mist be hungry ask Teuchi and Ayame to make her something to eat and stay with her, introduce her to the others and get her settled in" Naruto asked her softly.

"Of course" Sakura answered with a smile.

The pinkette approached the red haired woman who was still crying, and immediately comforted her as she took her away as the others watched on in silence. Naruto turned and took a seat as he looked at Sasuke who had watched them both dissapear.

"Who were these rogue demons you encountered?" Naruto asked

"Not sure, they were not from one clan that was for sure as they all appeared different, I didn't see any clan emblem upon their bodies, we did bring back provisions and anything they had that would be useful. Karin was tied and bound when we spotted them making camp, its not hard to guess what they was going to do with her." Sasuke answered.

Naruto growled it was a common occurance throughout. When demon clans invaded they took the female and children demons prisoner to mate with their own whether they was wanted to or not to create new bloodlines within their clans to gain more power in the future.

"It seems that we must all keep vigil on our borders, its interesting that their seems to be rogue demons out there though." Naruto stated

"Maybe from fallen demon clans so they joined together?" Jiraiya answered deep in thought.

"Possibly...A lot of clans have fallen...These wars are getting to much and has been going on for years. I very much doubt there will ever be peace within our own kind." Sasuke replied.

"Never say never Sasuke, I one day live in hope that each demon clan of this world will stop this hatred and unrelentless fighting. There is no winners or losers in war and that's the harsh fact of the matter. In all my years and all the travelling I have done, I have seen the horrors that are fellow kind have done. I hope that each of us can put aside our hate, distrust, and lust for power to live peacefully like it once was." Jiraiya informed them all.

"Hn..."

"I don't know ero-sennin...All we seem to do is fight and protect, I would hope that what you say will come true and we manage to create alliances to safe gaurd each of our people. There has been too much bloodshed where once proud clans have been dimished to nothing but ashes hat may lay forgotten through time." Naruto stated phillosopically

"Yes...that may be true gaki we can only strive for peace and I do believe that one day it will happen" Jiraiya answered with a small smile.

"Besides...What had you so lost when you arrived?" Jiraiya questioned

"Nothing...Well it is something but I don't want to discuss it at the moment. Have you heard back from baa-chan?"

"Yes she is on her way here shoukd be a day or two, she is bringing along Shizune too" Jiraiya informed

"What about Gai and Lee?"

"Kakashi had mentioned that they have agreed and will be here within a day or they would make up for it with their ridculous regime if they didn't" Jiraiya replied

Sasuke groaned and shuddered at the very thought of those two gracing their residence with their presence.

"You better make sure that Kakashi is here and not conveniently on his 'Road to fucking life' excuse!" Sasuke warned.

"Don't worry I will make sure he is present to welcome his eternal rival" Naruto assured with a smirk.

"How are you so sure?"

"Teme...I have my ways, especially when it comes to Kakashi's certain interests" Naruto answered.

 **oOoOo**

Since the blondes departure, Hinata was still sat down where she was staring into the distance. Her thoughts broke as she let out a sigh. In all her life she had never been given the opportunity to decide something before and was given time to come to a decision that regarded herself.

She had never been in love before, she had read stories when she was younger that told her of princes fighting through a wall of tall sharp thorns, to get to the castle that held the fair maiden held captive within its walls. To stories of brave fear less men fighting monsters to rescue the woman they love.

Each story was thrilling as she eagerly read each sentence trying to feel that emotion within her, most of her life was kept within their home, only venturing out of it to walk amongst the villagers that also lived with them. Remembering their warm smiles and laughter brought a pain of guilt , which had consumed her, the last sounds she heard were screams and cries of terror as she and Neji as well as Ko escaped to safety.

Then there was Ko himself, she missed his presence terribly. Hinata had seen the look in his eyes that told her that she would never see him again. Her heart ached seeing the last vision of his smiling face before she fell to complete darkness, begging and pleading with him not to sacrifice himself for her. When she awoke it was just herself and Neji left and by then he was about to leave her too.

Thankfully Neji was still alive, although now a captive like her, so far they have been treated fine from what she could see of Neji. The female who marked him seemed to like him and had looked after him as he had returned back safely unharmed. She truly wished she could see him as she got up and walked to an area that had a few clothes that Ino had left for her to change into.

Taking off the purple silk kimono, she selected a sleeping robe that was of a pale pink in colour as she slipped it upon her body. She ran her fingers through her ink coloured locks as she hummed to herself a tune that one of the maids used to sing when she cleaned. Sitting back once more on the bed she decided to try to get some sleep and think more on her situation tomorrow, she had a lot to think about and decided she would need to ask more on the situation.

The soft silk sheets brushed against her skin as she willed her body to relax, which thankfully came quickly. Her thoughts however was still on the blonde demon that seemed to be able to stir these feelings within her own body that she had never encountered before. The touches, his voice that spoke words that could make her turn red in an instant yet made her body yearn for more had certainly startled her. Although she was quite nervous of him, for some reason that had confused her greatly was that she wasn't frightened of him somehow?

Especially after what took place in the throne room between them. What took place earlier was more embarrassment at being out of her comfort zone, and yet part of her didn't want him to leave but to stay so she could learn more about him. Hinata decided to not think anymore of it as her head began to ache from all the confusion and uncertainty within her, within minutes she had managed to fall asleep peacefully.

Since he had left the room she was so deep in thought that she had failed to notice the Fox summon Kisa, who had been keeping watch on her inside the room throughout since he had given the Fox his order.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you for the reviews, I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I have been busy and I do have alot going on privately at the moment that has taken my time for writing out! However I will try to post a chapter or two each week for this story.**

 **Again I am still looking for anyone to help beta each chapter of this story mainly on the grammar and punctuation I will keep asking in each chapter until I get a response please pm me if you can help x If I don't then I will go through the chapters when I can and correct them as i go.**

 **I will write a few chapters ahead as i have been doing, as well to my other stories I am a bit stuck at the moment with Hard Love. I have where I want the story to go until the end of it but its just writing it and getting it right, which is difficult at the moment but I will get there.**

 **Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Regarding NaruHina you must be patient that's all I will say on the matter. Until next chapter post bye for now**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:- Please be aware that there may be errors in grammar and punctuation! I DO NOT have a beta for this story. All characters from Naruto may be out of character in my fiction so please also be aware of this when reading thank you!**

 **More Author notes at end of chapter...**

 **Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Fire country...Within Kyubi's lands...**

The morning Sun had managed to break through the abundancy of darkened grey clouds above, that had dimmed the surroundings accordingly, making the precious light of day not at its fullest and brightest like it always had. Since last night the blonde had took his inner thoughts outside his own fortress, as he walked off into the vast woodland and found himself sat upon the moss surrounding the large rock he was using as a seat.

He had not yet returned back to his home and to the room where his intended mate was being kept, instead he had decided to take a rare moment to himself, leading him outside looking up at the overcast skies, that was hiding the many dots of twinkling stars in its wake, the certain smells he caught drifting within the night air signalling to him that it would soon bring rain.

Although he appeared calm, inwardly he wasn't. Naruto had always gotten what he had desired, even when he was fighting to get what he needed, and what he wanted from a very early age. Since then he had been taught by various powerful demons from his parents, his godparents and friends that had known his family for years themselves.

Naruto was told from an early age, that he was one of the nine demons of this world and at first he hated it, he hated being viewed as the demon Fox lord Kyubi by his fellow demons. He hated that many who had known of his existance viewed him differently from them.

They was always walking on eggshells around him, in case he lost his temper and killed them where they stood, or if they had just walked past him or even looked at him. It took a long while for him to accept that it was who he was now, and that he was specifically chosen to carry that power within him.

The seal upon his stomach was mostly hidden from view, but with the love and belief of his family he had managed to gain acceptance from others as he trained daily getting stronger. It was a necessity for him to do so as most countries didn't have one of the nine demons in their clutches where some would have two of them and still want more.

Naruto had joked that it was some kind of pissing contest to see who had the strongest in all the nation's put together. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Lightning countries fighting over lands and territories to gain more power to conquer the entire populace. Or as he speculated to be controlled by those that hold the very strings to get what they wanted.

Naruto knew, that he was only one of the nine tailed beasts, he hadn't met the others, but he had heard some talk of them but only in bits. There was the one from Suna, that Jiraiya had mentioned named Gaara from the Kazekage clan. Suna within wind country had been trying to advance into the land of fire their destination was to invade his own lands that he had sworn on his very life to protect.

Jiraiya had his spy network, most of the demon clans wanted to infiltrate and domineer other countries, take certain members of each clan, mainly female to breed with their own. It didn't matter if the females was already mated or not.

He had heard many stories through the years of demons that were mated and had been separated from each other, even worse when the female demon was pregnant the baby was automatically killed by their captives to assert their own domination on their chosen and forced mate.

Naruto clenched his fist in silent anger, the thought of killing the young was barbaric, but sadly not uncommon. The thought of someone like Ino who was fully mated to Sai being taken and raped by another demon forcefully sickened him.

Then there was Sakura, then Tenten, as well as Ayame, Karin who he had just recently found and of course there was Hinata, he wouldn't let them take them and he was certain none of the male demons who also resided with him wouldn't let them either. Naruto was too much into his thoughts that he failed to even register a familiar presence walking towards him.

"You have been out here quite sometime gaki?...What's on your mind?" His godfather's voice spoke through the silence.

Naruto was instantly broken out from his inner thoughts as he saw the white haired demon toad sage standing a few feet beside him staring out onto the terrain. A slight mist had appeared as they both took in the sights and the welcomed silence around them.

"I've just had alot on my mind that's all" Naruto answered back.

"Hmm...well I think you need to talk about it, so tell me gaki?"Jiraiya pressed.

The blonde demon lord sighed knowing that Jiraiya wouldn't drop the questions if he didn't confide to him.

It was one of the conditions he had promised each and everyone he had trained with, especially his parents. He had promised them to talk if there was something he had on his mind, and Jiraiya knew him well and he couldn't hide anything from him. The blonde also knew that his elder godfather knew it had something to do with his newly discovered mate.

"My urges are getting stronger ero-sennin" Naruto confided

"I thought that would be the case...So I take it you haven't gone any further then?"

"No...However I was very close to just taking her...But I did talk to her" Naruto admitted

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth...About our urges and why she is my chosen mate. Then I told her what happens from initiating to the process...She was reacting to me beautifully ero-sennin, I had never felt so aroused as i had with her."

Jiraiya chuckled he had once admitted to Naruto about his own feelings to a certain slug princess, and how he had still yearned for her to this day, but never went further. Jiraiya hoped that this would not happen to his godson, he had chosen such a rare beauty and he was slightly jealous. That beautiful Hyuga princess could turn any males head whether human or demon that's for certain.

"So...Why didn't you Naruto?"

"She asked me to let her think upon it"

"Huh!?"

"I allowed her to come to a decision...I was telling her as well as her cousin the dangers that this world truly has...If I took her like I wanted to even if she was reacting to me...I would be no better than the other demons out there that I warned them about."Naruto admitted.

Jiraiya remained silent thinking on his words.

"I...I want her to want me ero-sennin, I don't want her to be afraid of me, even if it is killing me inside by waiting. I just hope she comes to her decision soon."

"What if she says no and decides against it? You can't ignore it Naruto especially now that you initiated it and she is now recognised as your intended"

"I know...I will come to that when the time comes...I just want to let her decide and make that choice. I don't think she has ever been given the chance to do so before."

Jiraiya nodded looking at his godson seeing that he hadn't slept all night due to his urges and thoughts about the girl.

"Well my suggestion would be not to hide away from her to much...It is good, that you told her the process of what happens, but staying away won't help your chances gaki...Get to know her as she gets to know you, answer her questions even get Ino to talk to her about it. She is one of the younger generation of demons that has already fully bonded with Sai." Jiraiya stated

"Yeah I was planning to spend time with her so I need you, Sasuke and Shikamaru to go through plans until the others arrive. I will send Ino to spend more time with her and talk with her on the specifics whilst I catch up on any present or future developments."

"Very well gaki...That's a start so lets head back shall we?"

"Yeah I think its about time I make a start and probably get some rest too while I can"

 **oOoOo**

 **Otogakure...**

The sound of running footsteps echoed down the dimly lit hall of the underground fortress, a maze of corridors with many doors that was like pandora's box. Most of the doors that was closed held its own secret horrors within it and was not suitable for the faint hearted.

The large doors opened as the figure quickly entered and immediately kneeled down before his master, not taking interest of what his Lord was doing. The snake demon himself was in the midst of reading a large and ancient scroll with his devout attention.

"My lord I apologise for disturbing you but I have recieved a message by a hawk summons"

"What doesss the messsage sssay?"

"The team from Suna are making their way here my Lord. By the orders of the Kazegage himself"

"Ku ku ku...Oh My dear Raza you are not that gullible it ssseeemsss." Orochimaru chuckled

The snake demon bit his thumb drawing out his blood, and did quick hand signals, placing his hand on the ground producing a dark black symbol representing a circle then a puff of white smoke. The smoke dispersed revealing a snake that was small in size, its scales on its skin was a mixture of purple and black, as it stood up hissing awaiting his summoner's order.

"You are to find Kabuto and Kimimaro and tell them to sssend the rendouvouz team here immediately upon receiving thiss messsage." The snake demon commanded

The small snake slithered away fast to abide by its masters bidding. Orochimaru turned towards the demon still knelt with his head down awaiting for further instructions from his Lord.

"You...I want you to bring me reportsss on the male prissonerss I have here immediately. Alssso sssend more of your men here... around three of them, I need them to gather sssome ingredientsss that I want" Orochimaru ordered

"Yes my lord"

"Oh and if you ever barge into thisss room again I will not be ssso lenient, do I make myssself clear?"

"Y-Yes m-my l-lord" The demon answered nervously.

Orochimaru turned back to the scroll of which he was reading as the demon quickly left his presence in fear of being killed where he stood.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata had awoken with a start, her dreams was a mixture of what had happened to her village, and her clan then it went to her cousin Neji, and then finally to the blonde demon himself, who seemed to be on her mind constantly.

The bluenette looked around the room nervously. A slight sigh of relief escaped her lips seeing that it was just herself in the room upon the bed. It seemed the blonde demon hadn't yet returned to his room, which led her to wonder if he would return to her and continue their discussions. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing the outline of a small Fox at the end of the bed led down but eyes opened and alert looking at her.

Hinata swallowed and revealed a small yet nervous smile to the Fox that seemed to sit up and then stretch letting out a yawn. Feeling curious Hinata wondered if the Fox would come to her and allow her to touch it? The Fox watched her curiously as Hinata stretched out her hand to see if the Fox would indeed come to her and investigate.

Kisa knew that the young girl who had been selected as her masters mate was curious of her and decided to get to know her as well. Kisa slowly walked towards the outstretched hand as she sniffed her, the scent she held was sweet and calming, that Kisa somehow felt incredibly relaxed in her presence.

Hinata watched as the small Fox approached her outstretched hand and sniffed her curiously, Hinata thought the Fox was adorable and she had never seen an animal so up close to her before. Nervously the bluenette touched her soft red with a hint of orange fur, amazed at how soft it was upon her fingers. The Fox moved closer and layed down beside her as if telling Hinata that she had permission to stroke her, which Hinata willingly complied to.

Hinata let out a soft yet melodious giggle as she stroked the small female Fox lovingly hearing the Fox release a pur in contentment, as her own thoughts drifted again to the blonde demon Kyubi, who had asked her to call him Naruto.

Hinata had felt relieved that the demon lord Kyubi had listened to her request, she could see the particular look in his eyes that had made her body react to him. Part of her was seriously confused in the matter and needed to talk to someone about these feelings, that she had witnessed and had experienced within herself.

She wished that she had been taught these certain matters within her clan, as she was now coming to the age of being betrothed to a suitable husband.

She had heard a few weeks ago a supposedly private conversation that the maids were discussing that had caught her attention and curiousity. She was shocked to hear that it involved herself and a possible suitor for her hand in marriage. The blue haired beauty listened nervously at the continuing conversation for more news wondering who her father and council had chosen for her.

Her eyes had widened in disbelief hearing that her cousin Neji being named, he was preferred by most of them to be her suitor and future husband within the clan. The reasons given to this union was to keep their clan bloodline pure and also to join the two houses of Hyuga together.

Hinata was conflicted by what she had heard, part of her was relieved as she knew Neji, he was her cousin, and that he would indeed take care of her and help run the clan in future. Only this time their clan would be forever united as one, instead of two seperate branches.

However the other part of her was uncertain if this was right for her, although she loved Neji dearly, she only loved him as a brother figure and didn't know if she could love him romantically like she had read in her books.

Hinata had always wished to be given a choice on the path of her future, but she knew deep down that it wasn't to be. The clan and most of all her father, was the one that discussed the matter of her betrothal and Hinata had to obey nonetheless even if she didn't want to.

But now that no longer applied.

Her clan was now just down to two of them, herself and of course her cousin Neji, she no longer had a village to go back to or a village she could travel to, to make her self a home. Never did she realise that the world in which they lived in, had changed so much. It now held potential dangers and threats to her own kind, that have left them extremely endangered throughout.

Although now being held a prisoner and being kept and viewed as property, they had not yet harmed her or her cousin. Now she was being given a choice to make, that she knew that she couldn't take too long to decide upon. Hinata was still very frightened at the predicament she was now in, but knew that she had to talk to someone and listen to the many questions she had and the many answers that would be given to her in return.

The bluenette wondered who she could ask other than Naruto himself? The only one that she could think of was the female demon Ino, she had her cousin Neji, but she dismissed that immediately knowing how overprotective he could be. She silently wondered if she would see Ino today, she really hoped she would.

 **oOoOo**

Sakura had been up early she had missed the warmth of Sasuke when she stirred beneath the sheets, stretching her hand out she felt where he usually slept feeling nothing and no warmth present. Her eyes fluttered open just staring at the place he always slept beside her seeing his side was still in disarray.

She immediately let out a sigh of longing, she wanted to talk to him, but she had been so busy as of late that she hadn't had the chance to. She quickly showered and changed and then headed to her clinic, she had to prepare the herbs they had brought back and create the medicines and ointments that were badly needed.

Here she was sorting through the ingrediants she had gathered along with the certain book that she had been given by her sensei, Tsunade Senju. Sakura couldn't wait to see the elder woman again and get to work with her more, it would be necessary and badly needed if they encountered the predicted battles for their homes and friends.

A knock on the door startled her as she turned and saw the red haired demon Karin standing nervously at the doorway.

"Good morning Karin is there anything wrong?" Sakura asked

"Good morning Sakura...Um I was wondering i-if I could ask you something?" Karin replied growing nervous.

"Yes of course, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Well...I wanted to ask you... If I could help out here in the infirmary?" Karin asked outright.

"I don't see why not? Do you have experience?"

"I watched my mother alot when she worked at the hospital before she died, and I have a unique ability that if someone bites my arm they heal" Karin confided.

"Wow...That is interesting...Very well I won't turn down anyone willing to help and to learn, Tsunade Senju trained me and she will be returning here any day now. I am certain that with her here and myself and Ino we can help teach you." Sakura answered with a smile.

"Thank you...I want to help anyway I can, I can't thank you, Sasuke or Naruto enough for accepting me into your home."

"Thank you Karin we appreciate the help and it was our pleasure to help. Besides Naruto is happy that he has a fellow Uzumaki clan member here present his mother would of been ecstatic." Sakura stated softly.

"Oh...um...what happened to her?" Karin asked

"Take a seat whilst I make us something warm to drink and I will tell you" Sakura replied softly.

Karin nodded taking a seat in the chair smelling the aromas of herbs and flowers as well as antiseptic in the room. To Karin it reminded her of her mother who she still greatly missed and wanted to follow in her footsteps and appreciated the pinkette for allowing her to learn and also to learn about her new family as well.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto finally arrived back home with Jiraiya, entering his throne room he saw Sasuke and Sai along with Shikamaru already there waiting for him.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked with his eyebrow raised

"I needed some time to myself to think about certain things. Has anything happened since I've been away?"

"No...Well we recieved word that Tsunade should be here within a few hours and Kakashi has set off to meet Gai and Lee even if we had to force him to do so." Sasuke replied

Naruto grinned.

"Right...Sai, can you ask Ino to attend to Hinata for me until I relieve her in a few hours"

"Yes my lord" Sai answered disappearing quickly.

"How are things with your selected mate?" Shikamaru curiously asked.

"Not now Shikamaru...Besides what plans have you set out for us for today?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he began to lay out his planning for the next two days. Naruto listened intently and wondered how Hiruzen was doing with the other demons allied with them.

"Oh...Kakashi has mentioned that Anko has put her name forward to help" Sasuke informed them.

"Is she really up to it? Considering what that bastard did to her?" Naruto asked

"Kakashi believes so...He would talk her out if it if he didn't" Shikamaru stated

"That's true, you had better add her to the list then Shikamaru"

"I already did...I had a hunch she would volunteer herself, especially with who we will be dealing with"

"Very well...Until Jiji contacts us we can only assume who else will stand with us"

"I expect alot will stand with us...We all know the dangers and the risks involved, some of us have faced it already. I can't see any of the others here not wanting to fight to protect their home and families from attack it effects us all." Jiraiya answered.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get something to eat, round up who is on patrol I want to see tgem before they leave."

"Very well my lord" Shikamaru nodded.

"Teme...You are to come with me" The blonde ordered.

Sasuke raised a brow but obeyed him nonetheless, Sasuke followed beside him as they walked along one of the halls.

 **oOoOo**

They soon came to the large room where food was always prepared by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Naruto always ensured that fresh produce growing in their country was easily attainable so that everyone had enough fresh food to go around. He had even gave permission for Teuchi to try to grow their own vegetables and fruits outside due to the dangers of scavenging.

"Greetings lord Naruto and you too Sasuke what can I get you to eat?" Teuchi asked with a smile.

"I will have my favourite please Teuchi and whatever teme has will be fine." Naruto answered

Naruto walked the short distance to one of the large tables in the room as he took a seat. Sasuke followed and sat opposite looking at the blonde questionably.

"What's wrong dobe?"

"I wanted to talk to you about somethings, as i know you are feeling the same as me" Naruto answered.

Sasuke stiffened slightly but easily regained his composure.

"I know you have had mixed feelings regarding Sakura and Tenten. However if I had to guess though, your urges are stronger for one of them yet your hesitating." Naruto continued.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I'm asking you as your like a brother to me teme...Besides I'm going through the same as you although mine is only for the human girl Hinata."

"Hn...Have you fully bonded with her?" Sasuke asked growing curious.

"No...Not yet although I almost did" Naruto answered truthfully.

Sasuke was surprised he was sure that his blonde friend had in fact already bonded with the girl he saw him initiate with. Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto wasn't as oblivous to his own predicament and had to admit inwardly that he did indeed need to talk with someone before he himself decided and took action.

"So you didn't fully bond with her?"

"No...She asked me to let her decide"

Sasuke's eyes widened into saucers, never had he heard of his blonde friend actually wait on something he wanted. Naruto had always took what he wanted regardless, even when they were young. So hearing him say that he had actually relented to the girls wishes had him very intrigued.

"That's unlike you dobe?"

"I know...However I allowed her to decide and come to a decision herself. I can only accept one mate to bond with in my life time and in all fairness I only want one. I'm not into the harem code some of our brethren take."

"You mean like your godfather?" Sasuke scoffed

"Yeah...But I know he only says that because he couldn't have the one that he desired most Sasuke." Naruto answered.

Ayame brought their food and placed it on the table as she went back to prepare more food for the others to arrive.

"Ayame"

"Yes Lord Naruto?"

"Can you prepare something for Hinata-chan and take it to her this morning as well as something for Ino-chan"

"Of course my lord"

Naruto nodded as he began to eat.

"So your sending Ino to talk to her to come to a descion?" Sasuke asked outright

"Yes...Ino has already bonded with Sai and I know Hinata is curious and has many more questions, Ino can answer them from a female perspective whereas I can not. Besides I saw you talking with Sai most probably asking the same thing did you not?"

Sasuke coughed swallowing his food consisting of mainly tomatoes down the wrong way.

"Thought so" Naruto stated with a smirk.

"Hn"

"Come on teme...I know that's the only reason you would approach Sai for...So who have you chosen it has to be Sakura, seeing as now Tenten-chan has her human pet?"

"..."

"Come on you know its only me your telling"

"I will be choosing Sakura" Sasuke admitted.

"About damn time teme! So when will you bond with her fully?"

"Soon...But I need to talk with her first, but we have both been busy. I would of talked to her on the mission we took but it just wasn't the time to do so I guess" Sasuke finally confided.

"Well then...I can help you in that department teme"

"What do you mean dobe?"

"You'll find out soon enough let's just finish are food yeah"

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was relieved to see Ino as she had knocked and let herself into the room. Ino had smiled as she walked towards the chair and took a seat smiling at the bluenette who was still stroking one of Naruto's summons.

"Good morning Hinata-chan did you sleep well?" Ino exclaimed

"A little...but I have had alot in my mind since last night" Hinata confided.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Y-Yes...I do...I d-don't know who else to ask?" Hinata replied

"Well I am willing to listen so go ahead."

The short silence was broken hearing a knock upon the double doors that had Kisa looking on in full alert and then relax once more beside Hinata, registering the scent behind the door.

"Who is it" Ino asked.

"It's me Ayame I have brought some food for both of you by orders from Lord Naruto" Ayame answered

Ino had immediately gone towards the door opening it letting Ayame into the room pushing a cart with a selection of delicious foods fill the room with its niticing aromas. Hinata's stomach grumbled in protest making her realise she was indeed quite hungry this morning.

"T-Thank you" Hinata answered as Ayame smiled and bowed leaving the room.

"Well lets tuck into this food whilst its still hot and we can talk in the meantime ok?" Ino stated

Ino selected one of the warm plates and handed it to Hinata, as she selected one herself and looked at all the delicious looking food there was on offer to them. Hinata smiled as she relaxed and chose from the various food on selection upon her plate.

Hinata was relieved and felt more relaxed with Ino present and felt that the female blonde demon could help her in her questions and explain to her about her jumbled emotions and clear the fog of confusion within herself.

"Thanks Ino-chan" Hinata answered softly.

The blonde demon smiled as they selected their food and sat back down and began to discuss what was on Hinata's mind.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and to those favouriting and following I appreciate it. Again I understand that I will have errors and I do need a beta, but again I have asked and until someone offers their services I have to carry on by myself!**

 **That is why from now on each chapter will have warnings regarding my grammar and punctuation as well as any mature elements in future so you are made aware.**

 **If anyone wishes to help beta this story then please pm me.**

 **Updates I will try to do each week or fortnight I will not set a day as i have been very busy as of late. I have also finished a chapter to one of my pending stories so that should be updated soon (A Toy For The Akatsuki ) Hard Love will be updated sometime next month.**

 **So until next chapter peace to you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:- Please be aware that there may be errors in grammar and punctuation! I DO NOT have a beta for this story. All characters from Naruto may be out of character in my fiction so please also be aware of this when reading thank you!**

 **More Author notes at end of chapter...**

 **Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 14**

 **(Rated M for a Reason!)**

Neji had awoken from his sleep, his cheeks tinted a slight pink at what he had done through the night with the female demon huntress. After their mission Tenten had dragged him back to her room, he had wanted to see Hinata again to reassure her that he had come back safe, but Tenten had put that situation to rest immediately.

Neji groaned feeling a warm yet gentle hand trace the contours of his bare chest as his mind went hazy, his body shivered and reacted to her delicate touch, as her hands reached lower down his thigh then slowly grasping his already straining erection. His breath hitched as he felt her hand grip his length and move upward's and downwards slowly.

He never knew how this woman that had claimed him as her ' _Pet_ ' could be so irresistible and down right insatiable in bed. He had done things to her that he never knew could be possible, his body had never experienced such intense pleasure, as he had with her, that left him wanting more and more of her.

"My...My...You are so hard" Tenten purred.

Neji moaned again feeling his body shiver as her thumb traced the head of his aching cock. Within seconds he was pulled back upon the mattress with her staring at him with lust filled eyes that twinkled in the dim light. She manouvered herself upon him placing her firm and naked backside near his face, where he could smell her arousal and see the affects upon her feminity.

He felt her warm breath upon the top of his sensitive cock, feeling his back arch as her hot and wet tongue licked slowly upwards and downwards, along his hardened length to his sensitive tip.

"Shit!" Neji hissed

Tenten had now placed his member within her mouth and hummed in triumph at the twitches his cock gave and knew he was close to breaking. Neji moaned louder as he grabbed her hips with each of his hands and buried his tongue deep within her wet folds. Tenten moaned around his length causing him to grit his teeth, but held back his growing climax as he delved his tongue deeper into her wet pussy.

Tenten couldn't help but moan at the way his tongue explored her, she felt her own hips grind wantonly against his face wanting more of his attentions against her throbbing inner walls. The brunette had been seriously turned on since his capture, and couldn't get enough of him. He was intriguing as well as handsome and she found herself wanting to learn more about her human pet and bring him nothing but pleasure by keeping him by her side.

Tenten moaned humming around his cock causing the pleasurable vibrations as well as her tongue causing him to finally release his seed within her mouth, as she hummed in appreciation drinking it all up leaving nothing to spare.

Neji panted breathlessly feeling her move her body so that she was still on top of him, her hand once more stroking his stiffening erection, knowing that this demon huntress was not yet satisfied by far. Her lips curved into a seductive smile, as her head lowered to his, suddenly claiming his lips with hers. Their tongues caressed each other letting him taste his own essence, whilst she tasted her own, that strangely turned him on even more.

Breaking away from his kiss, Tenten positioned herself to take him in fully, she loved to dominate over him and yet he wished he could dominate her, and wondered if he would ever get the chance to, as two could play that game, he was certain. All thoughts dissipated when he felt the head of his cock enter inside her tight, wet heat, causing him to groan in pleasure at how tight her pussy walls felt the deeper he delved within.

The beautiful brunette moaned so seductively, each of her hands holding his shoulders as she fully sheathed him within her.

"Hmm...You feel so good _Ne~Ji_ " Tenten hummed, as she rolled her hips.

Neji gritted his teeth as he fought to control himself from spilling his second release of the morning, he was just way too sensitive and she was seriously too good in bed that he himself couldn't get enough of her. The way her sexy body grinded against his made him shiver with anticipation, and looked forward to more and more of the delights she eagerly gave him.

Having enough of her relentless teasing made him become more daring, as he grasped her hips with both his hands, thrusting his own hips making his cock reach even deeper within. The sound of a gasp escaped her and his name was whispered from those sinful lips of hers, would be the death of him. He felt his own heartbeat increase with such intensity for this woman for some reason, that had him becoming increasingly confused within himself.

The demon huntress Tenten, was an enigma to the young Hyuga male, her beauty was bewitching, the way she fought was spectacular that he had to admit that he had taken notice when he had first laid eyes on her. She could also be infuriating to a point he just wanted to argue back, but he kept quiet only in fear to Hinata's safety.

However she had put his name forward, recommending him to the demon Kyubi to join their cause and that his fighting ability would be useful. He had never received such praise, especially from a woman of her calibur, that made him slightly heat up at her praising.

He now watched her face contort with pleasure as he quickened his thrusts wanting to see her cum for him, the way she made him. Her moans was sexy and beautiful to his own ears, his fingers searched for her clit, that was easily located as he began to play with it causing her moans to increase in volume.

"Oh God...So...Good"

Neji himself couldn't hide the smirk upon his own lips at seeing her losing herself above him, it was indeed a wonderful view seeing her breasts bounce before him, teasing him to touch them, which he did with his other hand. Her erect nipple hard and straining for attention was twirled by his finger and then tweaked between his same finger and thumb.

Her back arched beautifully as she let out a loud moan of his name. He groaned in pleasure feeling her walls tighten and tremble around his cock and knew that she was close to release, just as much as he was. Which prompted him to quicken his thrusts, that he timed well with stimulating her clit it had her whole body trembling, moaning continuously above him.

Another thrust had her breaking before him, a silent scream escaped as he looked on, finding the way her beautiful face looked was enticing. Her walls squeezed his cock, milking him for his seed. He felt her juices bathe his length dripping to his pelvis and upon the messy sheets of the bed. He himself could no longer hold back anymore, and let his climax take over with a grunt and followed by a groan.

A breathless Tenten collapsed above him, her body sluggish and exhausted trying to recover from the exquisite high she had just recieved and thoroughly enjoyed. Neji was just as breathless but remained still as he caught his breath, but still wanted to remain as they were so that, he could relish this moment for just a bit longer.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had finished eating with Sasuke, and had felt more relaxed, knowing that Ino would be with Hinata and hopefully they would be talking about things in general, hopefully the subject of bonding. Sasuke was still walking slightly behind him. Both of them had alot on their minds, as each of them had the same purpose and that was to finally bond with their intended mates.

They finally reached the throne room as they both entered inside finding Shino, Kiba, and Sai was ready and waiting for orders, Naruto nodded to them as he walked passed them and took a seat on his throne looking down upon them.

Each of them was the first and only team out on patrol this morning, taking it in shifts until later when hopefully more will arrive to help monitor the borders from potential invaders and dangers they may face. Looking at his three friends ready and waiting for his order to leave didn't sit well with him as there was only three of them.

"I will be the fourth member this morning...Choji is still recovering from his injuries" Shikamaru informed.

"Very well the others should be here later today to offer assistance to cover more ground, it has been too quiet. Maybe we should send some summons to look beyond our borders" Naruto stated.

"I was thinking the same thing" Shikamaru stated

"I think if Sai could use his ink mice they could search the village remains for any Intel from Orochimaru's men." Shikamaru continued.

"Sounds like a plan Shikamaru, very well then Sai you know what to do, do not go yourself beyond our borders but send your ink mice to gather any Intel for us to follow up on." Naruto ordered.

Sai nodded with his slight smile that always seemed to look creepy for some reason.

"Very well guys...You are dismissed but be careful out there! If there is any trouble you know how to summon me, reinforcements will come to you instantly to back you up." Naruto continued.

Everyone nodded as they turned and left the room, Sasuke sighed as he watched them leave as Naruto once again summoned Kai. The small Fox instantly transformed to his human self as he bowed to his master.

"Kai...I want you to find Sakura and bring her to me and also check on Karin-chan too and see how she is settling in."

"Yes my lord" Kai replied and left instantly.

Sasuke groaned as he looked at his blonde friend.

"Do you think that this is the right moment Dobe?"

"Sasuke you need to stop stalling and talk to her and I am giving you the time to do so even if it means that I ground you and Sakura from missions. I know what you are going through, unlike me you have the opportunity to mate with her. So do me a favour and get on with it before it gets too out of hand and you hurt her unnecessarily." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke stiffened and had a slight tint appear on his cheeks as he turned his face away from the blonde who smirked and rolled his eyes at the pouting raven.

"Just be honest with her...Jeez I can even tell how much she loves you, and I know that you can too"

"..."

They waited for Kai to return hopefully with Sakura and possibly Karin too, Naruto knew that he had to get to know not only Hinata but his only other official family member on his mother's side too. They didn't have to wait too long as both woman appeared with Kai as they entered the throne room curious as to why they was summoned.

"You summoned me my Lord?"

"Yes Sakura I did...I see Karin came too?" Naruto answered.

"Yes she has volunteered to help me and to learn medicine my lord" Sakura informed him.

Naruto smiled at his red haired cousin who was stood nervously before him.

"Relax Karin we won't hurt you...If you wish to help Sakura and baa-chan then that's fine we need all the help we can get. Tell me do you know any combat skills?"

"N-No...I have never been taught, I have been travelling with my mother since an early age. We was finally given shelter in Kirigakure. M-My mother helped in the hospital so I watched her treat the patients there." Karin answered.

"Very well I will arrange for you to be taught some combat skills, I may also get Ayame and possibly Hinata to also have lessons. As you know Karin there is danger everywhere in our world and I will protect everyone within my lands. But it would be necessary for each of you to learn to protect yourself in the meantime"

Everyone nodded in agreement to his order.

"Sakura...What are you doing today?"

"I have been sorting through the plants and herbs we gathered yesterday my lord why?"

"I want you to take Karin back to the infirmary give her some of your books to read up on until I send Ino to her as she is currently with Hinata at the moment. Once you have her settled I need you to come back here and help Sasuke with something important." Naruto ordered subtly.

"Yes my lord may I ask what it is about?"

"Sasuke will inform you when you return"

Sakura nodded as she bowed along with Karin as they left the throne room leaving both Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"You have no excuse now Sasuke...Just make sure you do something or else I will lock you both inside one of the rooms here if I have to." Naruto stated calmly

"Tch...Make sure you take your own advice too dobe. You have already initiated the mating process, you know as much as we all do that you can't hold off for much longer." Sasuke retorted

"I am aware of my situation, but I'm letting her decide" Naruto answered.

"Do you think that's wise?...What if she says no...You can't exactly let her walk away can you!?"

"I won't believe me...I just want to give her time to get to know me, like I want to know more about her. She needs to know our customs too, so she understands. Besides she asked me to let her decide, so I am granting her request by letting her understand how we act as well as the dangers that exist outside. Nothing has been kept from her so she will hopefully understand all this." Naruto answered thoughtfully.

"I just hope your right Naruto..." Sasuke answered back thinking on his own situation as well as his best friends.

 **oOoOo**

The food was delicious and had her taste buds flowing with the tasty flavours on her palette, Ino had done most of the talking as they ate, telling her all about someone named Sai. Hinata had listened intently to the blonde female, enjoying hearing about other things, other than her own predicament she found herself in.

The bluenette was still unsure about every thing and everyone around her, she had a lot to think about and get used to. She really did want to see her cousin again, although she saw him briefly last night, it still really wasn't enough for her.

"What are you thinking about?" Ino asked her

Hinata blinked, coming away from her thoughts. Ino was looking at her questionably.

"I-I was thinking about Neji-nii" Hinata answered softly.

"Your cousin?...He is probably still with Tenten" Ino replied.

"Will Lord N-Naruto permit me to s-see him again?"

"I expect Naruto will be here to see you himself soon, so you can ask him if you can. I'm sorry I can't say more than that Hinata-chan, its not my place to say so" Ino stated softly.

Hinata looked down at her still fidgeting hands.

"Look...I know that this situation your in is confusing as well as frightening for you, I also know that it is difficult being surrounded by us, that especially you do not know. Heck I think if I was in your same situation, I would be the same." Ino began softly

Hinata looked up with unshed tears that glistened against her lilac eyes.

"I will admit I'm nervous too, you see most of our parents were killed by our enemies with the help of humans. I know Naruto's parents were betrayed by humans that they had befriended."

Hinata gasped as her tears fell down her cheeks shocked.

"I will let him tell you more on that though, when he feels ready to...You see as i said before this world that we all live in is not the same as it used to be. All of us have been affected by this raging war of ours Hinata-chan, we still have nightmares about it too. I'm sorry that you lost your clan, your family, I really am...Most of us have been in your situation too, so I do understand your pain somewhat."

Hinata nodded feeling too emotional to reply, her feelings was conflicted. Her heart went out to Ino it really did but she was still unsure with everyone here. She had alot to take in as well as seeing the blonde demon named Naruto who had told her that she was his mate.

"W-Will Naruto be coming here again?" Hinata asked nervous to the answer.

"Yes he will...I am certain he wants to get to know you more as you do with him, its understandable." Ino replied.

"Shall we get you dressed for the day?" Ino exclaimed to lighten the mood.

Hinata nodded standing up and following an excited Ino to go through more clothes that she had again placed into a scroll she brought along with her. Hinata was grateful for the slight reprieve from her inner thoughts, it was just the right distraction she needed for now at least.

 **oOoOo**

Sakura had gotten Karin settled giving her two books that Sakura still valued highly that helped her learn along the way. Karin sat down in the chair at an empty desk that was put there for others to use feeling grateful that she was going to learn more just like her own mother did.

"Here you go Karin...These two books are very special to me...They was gifts from my sensei Tsunade, there should be enough information and facts in there to keep you intrigued. I would be happy to teach you what I know." Sakura informed.

"That would be great Sakura-chan" Karin stated with a smile.

"Ok...I Don't know how long I will be on this mission, hopefully Ino will be here soon to help you and also for you both to get to know each other. She has been learning medical procedures too so she can help you along the way." Sakura explained further.

Karin nodded listening intently.

"Also my sensei is on the way here and should arrive soon, she will also take you under her wing as she will not turn away those that wish to learn."

"Ok Sakura...Be careful on your mission" Karin replied softly.

"I will...Thank you Karin-chan, if you need to eat you know where to go yes?"

Karin nodded her head remembering the lovely food she ate last night after not having a good meal for so long.

"Alright then...I'm heading out, I will see you when I return."

Sakura left the room and made her way back to the throne room, she wondered what the mission was that she had to go on. Again it would be just herself and Sasuke, her heart started to beat faster at just the thought. The pinkette really needed to talk to him and tell him her feelings, but would he listen? Or would he accept her?

The thought of him turning her down made her heart clench painfully as she stopped walking altogether. The pinkette sighed willing her heart to stop racing for her raven haired colleague, she knew that he knew of her affections she just wished that she knew about his.

Deep into her thoughts she failed to notice that the very demon she was thinking about was stood behind her. Sasuke had left the throne room not ready to wait any longer as well as put up with being scrutinised by Naruto. Not only that but the toad pervert had arrived and Sasuke felt uncomfortable having his private life in show in front of others.

The raven haired tengu demon sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, that caused Sakura to stiffen and let out a silent gasp of surprise.

"S-Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura stuttered out.

Sasuke smirked as he used his demon chakra that surrounded them as he teleported them to somewhere more private given they wouldn't be disturbed for the rest of the day thanks to their blonde leader.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had watched his friend leave quickly to meet up with Sakura, the arrival of Jiraiya had helped the raven haired demon to leave much sooner. Naruto understood why as Sasuke was one of those that didn't like to have his private life on show for others to see.

"Ero-sennin any news?"

"I'm still checking in with my summons that I have throughout my travels." Jiraiya explained

"Besides gaki...it's time for me to relieve you. So go and spend time with the girl"

Naruto sighed as he nodded, although he wanted to see her terribly he was worried about his urges. They were steadily growing more stronger, each time he was near her. The blonde knew that he had given his word and would let her decide and for that to happen he needed to get her to know more about him as he did her.

So far the blonde had to admit he liked what he saw, not only was she stunningly beautiful to look at with a very seductive body thatvshe seemed to hide from view, which in his opinion he didn't mind as long as he only saw her body from now on. Her emotions was was a mixture of all sorts that surprised him and yet kept him fully intrigued and entertained.

This human girl had managed to not only keep his interest, but also made him desire her and want to get him to learn more about her. He had thought of visiting Tentens pet, her cousin Neji. He wanted to demand him to tell him everything about her but decided against it altogether. What better way to learn about someone than to ask that person himself.

Naruto walked the hallways to his chamber, he could feel the pull on his chakra alerting him that his summons was there. Kira was out side the led down when he arrived as she greeted him, he knew that Kisa would be inside as well as Ino to keep her company. He inwardly wondered if Ino had been asked questions by what he had discussed with Hinata last night? He would have to find out later from her.

Naruto opened the door to his bedroom immediately relaxing at the familiar and enticing scent of Hinata that was sweet yet calming to his senses. Ino was stood with a pile of new clothes as Hinata had just dressed into a pale blue kimono that had ivory flower petals embroidered upon the blue silk. Her indigo coloured hair was down past her waist with a simple ivory comb pushed to into the left side.

Naruto took a deep breath as he gazed upin her beauty that seemed to grow each day, she was stunning and he had to admit that Ino had chosen quite well for the bluenette.

"Greetings Lord Naruto" Ino stated with a bow

Hinata immediately turned her head towards him with a deep pink gracing her creamy complexion that made him not want to smile. He noticed that she seemed to grow nervous with his presence which he hoped would not remain throughout as they needed to get used to one another.

"Good morning Ino...Hinata" Naruto answered softly.

Hinata swallowed nervously as her heart raced within her chest as she took a deep breath and bowed in greeting to the blonde Lord.

"G-Greetings my lord" Hinata replied as calmly as she could.

"You don't need to call me that Hinata...You can call me by my name as i told you too last night"

Hinata felt her cheeks grow hotter at being reminded it was constantly on her inner thoughts all the time since then.

"G-Greetings...N-Naruto san" Hinata corrected.

Naruto felt himself shiver at her gentle voice calling him by his name, it felt nice and he hoped she would continue to call him by his name, as he gave a warm yet genuine smile to her that even took Ino by surprise.

"Ino...you may leave now...Sakura will be absent today so I need you to attend the infirmary until she returns. There will be someone there she is new but is a fellow clan member to my mother's, so she is my cousin Karin Uzumaki" Naruto informed

"Of course my lord" Ino replied in surprise

"She has asked Sakura to teach her medical procedures...I would like you to help her out as well in Sakura's absence. Baa-chan is currently on her way here as we speak so she may be here anytime today." Naruto continued

Ino nodded growing curious at meeting the new member.

"Well then I will see you later Hinata-chan...My Lord" Ino announced as she had finally put away the clothes back into the scroll and left it inside the room.

Hinata watched the female blonde leave the room, leaving just herself and the blinde demin Lord Naruto alone once again. Naruto had slowly moved to the chair as he took in the trolley that had near empty plates with just a few items of food still present but cold and untouched.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Naruto asked to start a conversation with her.

"Y-Yes thank you I-I did...It was very delicious" Hinata answered.

Naruto nodded as he glanced at the nervous beauty stood before him, feeling slightly nervous himself for some reason.

"Is there anything you would like to do today Hinata?" Naruto decided to ask her.

Hinata looked at him in surprise and eagerly nodded much to his own surprise.

"Y-Yes t-there is...i-if you would permit me" Hinata answered

"I'm listening?"

"P-Please Lord N-Naruto...May I s-see my cousin Neji?" Hinata pleaded softly hoping he would allow her.

Naruto felt the stirs of jealousy dwell within him seeing how her facial expressions would light up regarding her cousin. Part of him wanted to find out about their unique relationship as he felt his insides twist at just the very thought of them being together romantically.

"I will allow you to see him if that is what you wish"

Hinata nodded giving a small smile to him that set his heart racing at the sight.

"T-Thank you I do wish to see him" Hinata replied with gratitude.

"Very well then...I will be accompanying you throughout the day so I will take you to him now if you so wish?"

Hinata nodded holding in her excitement at seeing her cousin again she wanted to make sure with her own eyes that he was indeed not injured from his mission.

Naruto approached her slowly prompting her to take his hand with her own, Hinata nervously placed her own hand within his feeling a slight jolt as his long fingers entwined with her own. Hinata felt her blush intensify as his blue eyes looked into her very own pale lilac ones as he gave her a small smile that had her heart racing even more much to her own confusion.

Hinata knew that she really needed to confide with someone and really soon, about these weird yet intense feelings she was experiencing. She wasn't sure if she could trust Ino, or anyone else here that had taken her and her cousin prisoner. Although she hadn't yet been hurt by anyone and had been told the dangers outside these very walls she was kept in she didn't know yet if she could trust them.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello again thank you to those that have added this story of mine to their favourites and follows.I really do appreciate it. Please can I ask readers if leaving reviews can you please leave reviews regarding the story. If you have questions please message me instead.**

 **Regarding the picture? Yes i changed the picture... the reason why? Was because of three reasons. 1. I simply wanted to change it. 2. The previous picture used I have kept by for Demon Fox Lover, that if your wondering I have taken off fan fiction net. 3. I don't like using the same pictures for my stories. I'm not saying the one i have selected will be staying, because I haven't decided yet if a better one comes up then I will change it again. (Sorry but that's me guys)**

 **However Demon Fox lover will be rewritten as i was not happy with it so I will keep you updated on when it will be reposted.**

 **I know most of you want NaruHina to happen! It will I promise but I'm not going to have them jump in bed together just like that. They will be getting to know each other better so please be patient as their relationship with each other will grow but will be slower than the others.**

 **The same with how Hinata views the others in particular Ino. Although they are talking they are both getting used to one another but Ino has been the only female demon that she has talked to and spent time with than the others there but they will slowly bond with each other as friends in future chapters.**

 **There will be Mature elements in upcoming chapters, this will be a mixture of other couples as i stated at the beginning as in NejiTen and SasuSaku and also the enemy side. Again I ask the NaruHina lovers like myself to be patient there will be upcoming moments up and coming so stay tuned.**

 **Also I would like to announce that I will have someone helping me look over the chapters hopefully very soon I will explain further next chapter that will be the end of next week.**

 **Anyhow I hope you liked the chapter? Until next time peace and love to you all x**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:- Please be aware that although I am using characters from Naruto they will not be completely in character in my story! Also please be warned that there will be errors in grammar and punctuation in this chapter!**

 **More Author notes at end of chapter...**

 **Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demons Possession**

 **Chapter 15**

 **(Rated M For A Reason!)**

One moment she was walking towards the throne room, until her inner thoughts surfaced regarding Sasuke Uchiha. Then the next moment her thoughts dissapated, when she felt two strong arms around her then her surroundings faded into a blur.

Jade green eyes blinked finding herself in a different room altogether, she briefly wondered where she was and who had snuck up on her and felt slightly embarrassed at being so easily captured like that. The familiar scent of her lover, the one that held her very heart in his own hands filled the room she was currently in, that relaxed her somewhat but also had her confused.

"S-Sasuke-kun!?"

"Yes it is me Sakura" His familiar deep voice answered as she quickly turned around.

There he was stood not to far from her his dark opal eyes fixed upon her had her body shiver in anticipation. The raven haired male could easily see her bodies reaction to him which made him reveal a slight smirk upon his lips.

"W-What's going on Sasuke-kun?...What is the mission?" Sakura questioned growing more confused by the minute.

"There isn't one" Sasuke simply answered.

"What?"

Sasuke sighed knowing that he now had to talk to the beautiful pinkette and tell her his inner most feelings that he always kept well hidden.

"We need to talk...Well...I need to talk to you Sakura, and I can't hold off any longer" Sasuke confided

The pinkette swallowed nervously as her heart fluttered at his words, Sakura knew he was being serious she aleays wanted to know how this gorgeous dark haired demon that had attracted her for so long really thought and felt. A part of her was curious to know, but the other was growing anxious in case he broke her heart into a million pieces.

"I-I...need to talk to you also Sasuke-kun" Sakura admitted with a growing pink blush upon her cheeks.

"Very well take a seat and I will listen to you first" Sasuke replied calmly although inwardly he wasn't.

Sakura nodded realising that she had never been in this room before, it was a bedroom that was certain and it held the traces of his unique scent. Her eyes briefly widened upon realising that this was indeed his own bedroom and felt her blush intensify at actually being inside it.

"S-Sasuke-kun...I want to tell you how I truly feel...I-I know that we have been very intimate t-these past few months, but my feelings for you have always been strong. I-I love you so much it hurts...I don't want to lose you t-to Tenten-chan or anyone else for that matter. No one could ever take your place within my heart Sasuke." Sakura admitted with tears.

Sasuke sighed feeling his heart rate increase with each word that escasped her cherry red lips. His inner urges were crying out to him to bond with the beautiful pinkette before him, especially now that he had heard her most inner thoughts into words confessing to him how she felt about him.

"Sakura...It has always been you" Sasuke finally admitted

Sakura looked up with unshed tears as they finally escaped down her pink tinted cheeks, Sasuke saw her shimmering emerald coloured eyes that sparkled like shining gems within a clear ocean. Her surprised face said it all and he felt guilty for putting her through his decision.

"I will admit I have been confused since Tenny arrived, but I have had the time to really focus on what I truly want. We have all experienced pain of losing loved ones like yourself and also myself and the dobe. Everyone has lost their parents and clan, I'm still searching for my elder brother and cousins. However you Sakura have been beside me throughout since before and after your training. It has only been these last few days that has finally made me realise that it is you i want to fully bond with and no one else." Sasuke confided

Sakura immediately threw her arms around him snuggling into his chest as she sobbed happy tears of relief as he rubbed her back breathing in her scent of cherry blossoms that had always seemed to relax him through his most darkest times.

"I-I...Accept...S-Saskue-kun...I-I love you"

Sasuke let out a breath of relief as he smiled gently, raising her face towards his, he saw her tears falling down her cheeks as he wiped them away carefully with his thumb. Sakura could see his emotions clearly now as her heart raced as his lips claimed hers into a passionate kiss that had finally put all her doubts to rest.

This kiss he gave her was very different to all the other times, this kiss was filled with love, that she had always desired that made her blood run hot with desire as she fully relented to him. The way his tongue explored her mouth made her body tremble with want and need for more.

The kiss lasted much longer as they both broke away for much needed air, a trail of saliva still linked between them as their eyes were still locked upon one another.

"Sakura..." Sasuke began but was stopped when her finger was pressed to his lips.

"I know what you want to ask me Sasuke-kun...Nothing would please me more than to fully bond and mate with you. I want to belong only to you and no other." Sakura stated softly.

Sasuke growled at her words feeling his inner urges grow more within him as his demonic chakra flared into a deep purple. Sakura gasped as his chakra surrounded her, prompting her own chakra that was a light pink in colour to be appear.

Sasuke groaned feeling her chakra brush against his own, he could feel her emotions as she panted breathlessly before him, her eyes contained as much love and desire as his own, and he could no longer hold back his urges that was screaming at him to take her.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata was guided down another set of halls still holding the blondes hand, she felt extremely nervous walking beside him and tried to compose herself the best she could. They had come to another part of the estate, she had never been to before, the entire place that was his home was huge. Hinata had to guess that it was a lot larger than her clans home back at the village.

Hinata felt her heart clench as her thoughts went briefly to her clan members and her father that had died. She had managed to escape, with Neji and of course Ko. Another stab of pain was felt at thinking about the male side branch member. Ko was older than her and Neji by eight and nine years, when her mother died in childbirth along with the child, her father had selected him out of a few members from the side branch to take care of her full time.

Ko had been more of a father figure than her very own father. He would remain by her side and converse with her about her day as well as tell her things she wouldn't know otherwise. He was not only her guardian but also her teacher, and confidant too. He would overlook her lessons by other members of the clan that held high positions as they taught her their customs and what she had to learn due to her position as the heiress to their clan.

Now he was no longer beside her, she had tried not to think about how he had last looked at her already making up his mind to let her escape with Neji to prevent them being captured. She knew deep down that he was no longer on this world or else he would have been brought back here like herself and Neji.

"Hinata...Are you alright?" Naruto asked feeling her emotions filled with sadness.

Hinata instantly broke from her saddened thoughts as she glanced upwards to him and nodded. Naruto knew she was far from being truthful, due to her emotions he could easily feel, but pushed the thought aside for now not wanting to stir up more of the sad thoughts she was currently thinking about.

The blonde concentrated on his senses as he approached another long hall way that was filled with a few rooms that he knew, that one of them belonged to Tenten. He didn't pick up her chakra, so wondered where she could be as he knew that she wasn't on a mission until later. He flared his demon senses outwardly and finally located her as well as Hinata's cousin.

"It seems they are currently at the training grounds" Naruto mumbled.

"T-Training grounds?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yes located at the back, where myself and the others train...It seems Tenten and your cousin are there."

Hinata nodded as he guided her back down the hall they had come through as she marvelled at his home throughout. Naruto felt strangely calm and relaxed being beside her, than what he was before, he had suddenly realised he had begun to miss her presence already, another one of the effects from the initiation process beginning to take effect.

They had finally reached the back of his home that Hinata felt, that even if she had somehow memorized it to even attempt to make an escape, she would still become lost, it was like a huge maze with the various long hallways throughout.

Naruto took her outside feeling the cold air upon her face, it felt refreshing after being cooped up inside these past couple of days. Hinata had relished the cool air surrounding her, taking a deep breath of the smells of nature around them, which surprisingly she had sorely missed.

The outside area they was currently standing in was huge, she had noticed that there was some equipment out and placed discretely to one side. Hinata glanced at the masses of scrolls piled upon the ground as she heard the sounds of weapons clashing in the distance. Her heart clenched as she removed her hand from his and began to make her way towards the sounds.

Before she could run out onto the grounds she was grabbed from behind by two strong arms that had pulled her back upon a hard yet warm chest. Hinata although shocked, felt another strong jolt within her body from his touch, and had begun to struggle against him.

"P-Please let m-me go!" Hinata cried out

"Calm yourself Hinata...I will not release you until you calm yourself down" His deep voice whispered into her ear making her body shiver.

Hinata bit her lip to try calming herself, her heart racing like never before much to her complete and utter confusion. What was wrong with her? She had never felt such confusing feelings like this before and it always occurred when she was near him. The blonde looked down at her, feeling her fear and confusion at what was going on.

"This is a training ground Hinata...If Tenten is training, then she is using weapons, now if you would of ran out onto the field you could of been hurt." Naruto explained softly.

Hinata felt her breath hitch feeling his warm breath against her ear making her body feel things similar to the night before, which in turn made her cheeks deepen in colour.

The feel of her body against his own had his own urges come to full attention. Her long slender neck was easily on display to him, that he very much wanted to slide his tongue along her pulse point, and suck the delectable skin that looked so edible to him at this moment.

However true to his word he released her body from his arms, already missing the contact that made his inner urges within him let out a whine of discontentment. Naruto took a deep breath regaining his composure, keeping his growing urges under control and fast. Hinata had seemed to calm down as she smoothed out the pale blue silk she was wearing, and waited patiently for him to allow them to move.

"Stay close to me Hinata" Naruto calmly ordered

The bluenette nodded, as she once again took his outstretched hand with hers, not wanting to upset him and miss the opportunity to be outside and to see her only family member she had left. Naruto kept her beside him as they walked onto the large training ground, Naruto had felt the flares of chakra and made sure that Hinata was well protected from any harm as he located the two figures.

The male human Neji, was stood to the side just watching Tenten train with her weapons a fair distance away, fully entranced by her. Naruto stopped and just watched as he heard Hinata gasp and mumble softly her cousin's name.

Tenten was busy twirling as the scrolls unravelled and flowed around her like some sort of dance as weapons appeared one by one as she threw them at the surrounding targets that had been placed there by herself with the help of Neji. She was so focused on her training she hadn't registered her Lord's presence.

Once the last weapon was thrown, the blonde watched as it hit the target dead centre, he himself would never grow tired at watching the demon huntress work her magic. Weapons was her speciality the way she fought in battle was a joy to watch and that was a compliment he himself rarely gave.

"My lord" Tenten announced in surprise not noticing him before.

"Tenten...I have brought Hinata here to see her cousin Neji"

Tenten nodded as she grabbed the blue cloth and wiped her flushed face from sweat, she had had quite the work out this morning she thought inwardly. Her brown eyes glanced at the Hyuga female that had immediately went towards her pet. Seeing him smile at her caused a familiar feeling to stir within her.

Tenten very rarely got jealous, she had been the last few months seeing those she fought beside get some bedroom action namely Sasuke and Sakura. The demon huntress watched as those arms that had held her hips only this morning wrap around the other girls waist, which made her grit her teeth to stop herself from marching over to them and pulling him away from her.

Tenten turned away not wanting to see them so close together so soon after the morning they had together, which she had to admit was immensely pleasurable. She glanced at Naruto who had his eyes soley on the female, like a hawk watching its prey and knew that her Lord probably felt the same way she did, regarding how close they seemed to be together.

 **oOoOo**

"Neji-nii..." Hinata called to him softly.

"Hinata-sama"

"Come on nii-san...will you stop calling me Hinata sama?"

"I have always called your name like that" Neji responded.

Hinata smiled in relief as she hugs him, relishing the small bit of comfort being with her cousin again. Neji immediately put his arms around her smaller frame and held her close to him. He was happy to see she was indeed well, the demon Kyubi had so far kept his word to him, so he would also honour his.

Neji felt eyes boring into him for some reason and glanced to where the huntress was, he saw her eyes briefly look away from him that made him slightly confused. Breaking away from the hug he looked his cousin up and down reassured that she did indeed look quite well.

"H-How was your mission?" Hinata asked him.

"The mission went well...How have you been treated Hinata-sama?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at the way he still pronouced her name, knowing it would be hard for him to change, no matter how many times she had told him not to call her name like that. To her she was no longer a princess, that title died with the remains of her clan, the only two members still alive was herself and Neji in front of her.

"I have been unharmed Neji-nii" Hinata answered.

"Thats good...As long as you are safe and treated well then I'm happy." Neji answered

"W-What about you?" Hinata asked him, hoping he was being treated well also.

Neji had stiffened at the question, a slight red tint appeared upon his cheeks, that made Hinata herself blink at seeing such a rare sight. The bluenette was surprised to see her normally stoic cousin appear to radiate a slight blush that he always teased her about having.

"Neji-nii!?...A-Are you b-blushing?" Hinata stuttered out shocked

Neji's eyes widened as he quickly turned away from her to control his deepening coloured cheeks that was due to his thoughts on what he had been doing since his arrival here with a certain female temptress. Hinata watched as he turned away from her, which in turn had her slightly worried and concerned.

"Neji nii...They haven't hurt you have they?" Hinata asked outright

The bluenette kept calm, but if she thought for one second that they had treated her cousin terribly, she wouldn't be able to control her anger. Neji was all she had in this strange new world that was indeed the same one she was born in. Although being held captive by a group of powerful demon's had indeed changed things somewhat, but she wouldn't falter to their whims if it meant protecting her cousin.

Neji had heard the tone in which, his younger cousin had used, her voice held a slight steely edge that he never thought possible to his normally gentle cousin. Neji sighed and turned back around facing the same pale lilac tinted eyes that was slightly different in colour to his own.

"They have treated me well Hinata-sama" Neji reassured her.

Hinata stared into his eyes as she saw and felt the truth in his words and had relaxed, she gave a warm genuine smile to him enjoying the time spent being beside him. She hated being seperated from him, the not knowing how he was and what he was doing filled her with worry and anxious thoughts. But seeing her elder cousin before her unharmed, had at least pushed those worries she had carried away, for now at least.

"S-So tell me...H-Have you been training this morning?" Hinata asked

Neji glanced at his female master seeing that she was currently picking up the dissaray of weapons that she had used, his eyes trailing her body by doing so.

"Neji-nii?"

Hearing his name being called, made him flinch as he turned towards his cousin, who looked at him questionably. He realised that he hadn't heard or even listened to her much to his own surprise.

"Sorry...What did you ask Hinata-sama?"

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had been watching them intently from a distance not even registering Tenten picking up her weapons around him. His eyes was on the girl in the distance watching how her whole face lit up being around her cousin, that made his urges growl in protest. His hands was clenched into tight fists as he tried to remain calm at the scene going on in front of him.

The way her cousin held her in his arms angered him greatly, he wondered if their was some sort of relationship going on between the both of them. The very thought made his heart clench and his stomach tighten, Hinata was his intended mate and should be hugging him like that instead of doing so with his subjects pet.

"My lord?" Tenten called out softly.

Tenten was another human that Naruto could find himself confiding to, she would listen to him intently and give advice to any troubles that was on his mind, if he couldn't voice them out to the others around him, or simply didn't want to confide to them.

"What is it Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked finally looking away from the two humans.

"Is she really your intended mate as you implied?" Tenten asked curious to the answer.

"Yes...She is Tenten" He answered

"My lord...D-Do you think that they have feelings for one another?" Tenten nervously asked.

"I do not know Tenten...I do know that you have mated with him already, I can smell his scent all over you" Naruto answered.

"Yes my lord I have laid claim to him...There is something about him that seems to intrigue me"

"I know that you seem to have strong feelings for him Tenten"

Tenten stiffened as she turned her face away from him, Naruto was very good at sensing everyone's feelings including her very own even if she herself was confused by them. Tenten had been attracted to many males beforehand some human and some demon. However with the male Hyuga he had caught her interest immediately, as soon as her eyes set upon him she wanted him and proceeded to fight him which stirred her senses more.

"I-I don't know how I feel my lord...i-it's confusing" Tenten answered nervous.

"I'm not against you and him being together Tenten, I won't lie to you i don't trust him as of yet, but I am willing to try due to his relationship with my intended mate. I can see his protectiveness regarding her, so I do not know if he has romantic feelings for her or if she does with him. However I will make sure that if she does that I will be the one to replace him as i will not lose her to anyone, my demonic urges won't allow it." Naruto confided.

"So you haven't fully bonded with her!?"

"No...I have been truthful to her, however she is very confused and naive regarding the subject of intimacy. Unlike her cousin she must of been very sheltered back in her village, but yet even Neji was blind to what actually goes on in this world. She has asked me to wait and let her decide if she will allow me to fully bond with her or not."

"I must admit my lord I am surprised you are willing to wait for her decision."

"So am I to be honest Tenten, I do not want her to fear me...I do not plan to hurt her in anyway. I want her to want me and truly get to know me like I can with her. I do not want to force myself upon her no matter how much my inner urges beg me to."

"So that's why you have brought her here yourself, to make her happy and relaxed by letting her see her cousin?"

"Yes...You know me Tenten, I am a demon who keeps his word." Naruto replied calmly turning his eyes back to the two humans as he stared at Hinata in particular.

 **oOoOo**

Sasuke growled as he practically tore the clothing she had wore upon her body, the pinkette never protested as her body eagerly awaited for his hands to caress her. He immediately grasped her breast within his hand, giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze enjoying her moan that he had swallowed up with his mouth.

His finger and thumb pinched her pert nipple, tweaking it causing her to arch more forward towards him. Their mouths parted as he felt her hands try to remove his own clothing, his eyes now flared from black to red with spinning tomoes, that was his bloodline. His arm released her, as he helped her remove his clothes, feeling his body burning up with desire. His demon urges began to come forth, but he held them at bay so that he could still be in control.

He groaned feeling her fingers caress his firm muscles feeling each touch was like hot liquid upon his skin, his kisses trailed down her slender neck, running along her pulse point that was pulsing quickly.

"Mmm...S-Sasuke-kun" He heard her moan that sent his urges soaring.

Sasuke wasted no time running his hand between her thighs feeling her soaking wet panties as well as smelling her arousal that was driving his mating instincts wild. His fingers reached the waistband practically ripping them from her hips that made her gasp loudly. He removed his other hand, that was playing with her left breast as he pulled her closer to his naked body.

Sakura felt his arousal clearly that made her inner walls from her pussy throb desperately, wanting nothing more than his cock being burried deep inside her. Her arousal was growing, matching his as she briefly glanced at his face, seeing his eyes baring his sharingan looking at her intently. The way he looked at her made her body tremble, she could see his desire held within them, as well as feel his raging desire against her stomach.

Sakura squeaked feeling him grab her backside with both hands giving each cheek a firm squeeze. He then lifted her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned feeling his hardened length rub against her increasingly growing wet slit. Their kiss grew more heated as Sasuke moved her towards his own bed that he rarely ever used.

For quite sometime now he had stayed within Sakura's own room preferring to sleep beside her than on his own, now he had placed her beneath him, with himself now hovering over her. He hissed with pleasure feeling her grind against his cock, feeling how incredibly wet she was for him, as she moaned beneath him.

" _Sakura_ " He groaned out

"Ohhh Sasuke...Take me...Make me your mate"

Within seconds he had her flipped over on to her front, he positioned her so that her perfect backside was in perfect position as he grinded his hardened length against her wet folds. Her moans was seductive and painstakingly arousing to the raven. He felt her juices bathe his erection, positioning himself at her wet entrance. With one fast and hard thrust he was burried deeply within her, causing him to groan loudly matching sakura's own moans of pleasure.

 _'Fuck!...I don't know if I can keep it together Sai wasn't kidding_ ' Sasuke thought inwardly.

Sakura was so tight around him that he had to hold still in case he released too quickly. She was so hot and wet inside that it felt wonderful around his cock. The raven hunched over her feeling her soft skin from her back touch his front.

Her scent of cherry blossoms was stronger as he breathed the scent from her pink locks of hair, his lips pressed against her neck to her shoulder causing her to moan his name wantonly. Sakura was so aroused, feeling him enter her nearly made her shatter altogether. She felt her inner walls welcome him into her, surrounding his cock with her silky walls enjoying the sound of his deep moan.

 _ **"Your gripping my cock tight Sakura"** _ Sasuke moaned

Sakura never answered feeling her cheeks blush more knowing he was right. Her eyes widened when he began to move, it wasn't slow, it was hard and fast ,that had her head spinning. Her moans grew louder with each thrust of his hips, she could hear their hips slapping together causing her excitement to grow. His hands was everywhere tracing every single curve along her body, reaching one of her breasts that he instantly grabbed within his hand.

She could feel his claws that had grown against her skin, feeling his tongue along her neck, her moans grew more desperate not wanting him to pull out with each thrust. Sasuke could now feel his demonic aura coming through just as Sai had described to him back in the throne room. His chakra intensified surrounding them both causing him to pull her upper body upwards against his chest. Sakura gasped feeling his chakra surround her, keeping her own chakra at bay.

"Ohhh Sasuke" Sakura moaned.

 _ **"Thats right...give yourself to me"** _ Sasuke groaned still pumping his cock fast within her.

 _ **"You want me don't you...Sakura?"**_

"Y-Yes...Y-Yes I want you Sasuke!"

Sasuke moaned as he felt himself ready to complete the bond. His one hand trailed to between her legs finding her clit, which he tortuously teased causing Sakura to scream. He could feel her inner walls tremble and tighten around his throbbing cock. His chakra flared more intensely as he continued to thrust into her at an even faster pace than before.

"Ahhh Sasuke!" Sakura moaned

Sasuke was nearing his limit he wanted her to cum, so he could mark her as his one and only mate. His fingers applied pressure upon her clit stimulating her further feeling her body to convulse in pleasure, as he held her firm.

"Ohhhh...S-Sasuke I-I'm close" Sakura moaned

 _ **"Thats it...Cum for me Sakura...Let me make you mine"**_

That's all it took, his husky words into her ear, causing her pussy to squeeze him tightly as her tight upper walls opened letting out her climax that covered his throbbing cock in her love juices. It felt amazing around his cock as he continued to thrust feeling himself about to reach his own climax. Another harsh thrust touched the bottom of her wet chambers, making him still as his teeth penetrated her soft skin upon her neck drinking her sweet blood mixed with her own chakra as he flared and pushed his own into her body.

Sakura screamed out in complete pleasure feeling his energy enter within her body that caused her already sensitive body to heighten even more. His fingers still circling her clit made her cum once again as she heard him groan against her neck. Her mind went blank as her vision went completely white in colour sending her into a pleasured state of nirvana.

The only sounds she could hear was the sounds of two heartbeats beating fast together, until her vision turned from a bright white to the deepest dark black finding herself falling into the darkness around her.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers and followers again thank you for your reviews, I'm glad everyone is still sticking with my story and being patient with the NaruHina pairing. It will come but just not yet (Regarding mature moments). I know that I have posted earlier than I had announced, but this will be the last chapter I will post that isn't checked by my new beta!**

 **I would like to announce that I have someone that has volunteered their time to proofread previous chapters and future chapters to this story that I can't thank enough! So a big shout out to Oceanmoon who is willing to help correct my errors in my writing. Thank you for helping me, I look forward to working with you from now on.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed the NejiTen moments from last chapter? As well as SasuSaku in this chapter they are not my favourite pairings I will admit, although I do use them in my other stories. I do find it extremely difficult to get into the mood of writing lemons for other pairings in general. I love NaruHina and I find I can write lemons involving them quite easily, however I get extremely nervous when they are posted up lol. I never know if my readers love it or hate it, but I write what comes to mind and that's how I am. I appreciate the support and the kind reviews from my readers I truly do.**

 **There will be plenty of NaruHina moments in upcoming chapters as well as the enemies coming into it too. I wanted to have this chapter on the relationships more. Especially with Neji and Hinata (And no i would never write an incest story involving NejiHina!) Sorry to those that may support or love this pairing it is fanfiction after all . Each to their own on their interests as each of us have our own opinions, I just wanted to make this clear on this story and my others in future.**

 **I have written other pairing stories involving Hinata as most of my regular readers that follow my stories know. I may read other pairings on fan fiction but let me just be clear that does not mean I support them! I much prefer NarutoxHinata I always have done and I find they are the only pairing I find I truly enjoy writing so my future stories I have planned will be NaruHina from now on.**

 **I do plan a teacher x student story that will be the next one and also a collection of one shots soley on NaruHina so I hope you stay tuned to those in the not to far distant future.**

 **Anyway again I hope you liked this chapter? Peace and love to everyone of my readers until next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto...**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Human village remains...Within the land of fire...**

Kimimaro had awoken after a brief rest in one of the rooms to a knock on his bedroom door. After punishing Sakon and Ukon for breaking his orders, he had gone to bed only a few hours ago to get some much needed rest. Getting up, he opened the door to Kabuto, seeing the light shine upon his glasses hiding the look in his eyes that always put Kimimaro on guard.

"What is it, Kabuto?"

"Lord Orochimaru sent another snake summon with news" Kabuto replied

"Do you know what it was about?"

"Yes, the rendezvous group is to travel back to Otogakure boarders immediately, it seems that the Kazegake Raza has diverted his team to meet there."

"Fine...Assemble Kidomaru, Ukon and Sakon to accompany us to the rendezvous point"

"Do you think that's wise after the punishment you dished out on both Sakon and Ukon?" Kabuto asked curious with a smirk.

"It was not enough in my opinion...Those three can't behave themselves around the females so I am keeping an eye on them." Kimimaro replied.

"Very well. I will let them know"

"Kabuto we are to leave within the hour" Kimimaro stated calmly

Kabuto nodded as he left to notify the others, as Kimimaro proceeded to get dressed and gather his mission supplies to meet up with their temporary Suna comrades.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto glanced at the blue haired beauty, that was currently walking beside him, they had spent quite some time with Tenten and Neji, outside in the training grounds. Naruto himself remained talking with Tenten, so as not to intrude while Hinata spent every single moment with her cousin talking amongst themselves.

Hinata was now strangely quiet, which Naruto found he didn't like at all. He wanted her to converse with him like she did with her cousin. He had watched her throughout, taking great interest in each of the facial expressions she had made. To Naruto she was very expressive which he really enjoyed looking at, he really loved seeing her cheeks fill with colour when she seemed embarrassed or his own personal favourite, aroused.

Looking at her now, he could tell she was deep in thought about something, and he had a feeling it was to do with her cousin Neji. His eyes trailed to their joined hands that he found himself enjoying thoroughly. Her hand was small and delicate against his large rough ones. He wanted to learn more about her and this silence was killing him and wasn't helping him win her over in the meantime.

"Now that you have seen your cousin. I would like to spend more time with you and learn more about you" Naruto stated softly keeping his gaze upon her.

Hinata jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and immediately felt her cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. She hadn't been paying attention at all since she had left her cousin back at the training grounds. Although she was happy to see him and they did indeed talk, there was something different about him and he seemed distant to her, which left her feeling confused and also curious.

Hinata glanced at the blonde, whose blue eyes were still upon her own, she hesitantly nodded in agreement. Hinata was still nervous being alone with him but she had to admit, that she did need to learn more about him as well as the others. Especially if she was going to remain here within his domain. However, her thoughts had suddenly returned to her cousin, who had not heard her questions a couple of times. That in itself surprised her, as he was always attentive to the previous conversations they had had.

"Will you tell me what's on your mind?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata again stiffened as she nervously glanced at the blonde, she had heard his question this time and was unsure whether to share her thoughts with him.

"I was just thinking about my cousin" Hinata decided to tell him.

Naruto wanted to growl his disapproval, why was she thinking constantly about her cousin? They had only just left him. Did she have romantic feelings for him? Naruto knew that it wasn't uncommon in certain clans. However, the thought if her loving someone else made him angry and his insides twist in knots.

When they arrived, he had looked at the male more closely. His eyes were on Tenten, watching her amazing abilities with weaponry. At first when he saw Hinata being held by him, he found himself not liking it and it took everything in his power to not go over there and tear him apart from just touching what he viewed was his. However, throughout their reunion he had carried on observing them and he had noticed that Neji's eyes were looking over at the demon huntress quite a lot.

Naruto was certain that Tenten was growing feelings for Neji, although she had told him she was intrigued by him, there was something about the way she looked at him and kept him beside her constantly, that made him think differently. To Naruto he wasn't bothered, if Tenten wanted to be with him that way, then he wouldn't go against it. In fact, it would help him greatly in the long run if they did fall in love with one another and bonded permanently.

"Why are you thinking of your cousin? I told you he was safe Hinata. Did you think I was being untruthful to you?" Naruto answered.

Hinata swallowed thickly, feeling nervous but answered him nonetheless.

"I-I wanted to see him with my own eyes...He is all I have left y-you must understand..." Hinata replied stopping mid-sentence.

Hinata now found herself in different surroundings altogether. They were now once more outside feeling the fresh cool air brush against her indigo locks of hair. She could see that they were surrounded by trees in the distance, that were scattered all around them. The sky was grey hiding the sun that was being hidden through the thick clouds above.

"W-Where are we going?" Hinata asked

"Not very far...I wanted to show you something that was very special to my mother" Naruto answered.

Hinata, whose hand was still within his, grew curious. He had mentioned his mother and she had remembered Ino, telling her that his parents were both killed in the war. Hinata now knew how that felt herself, losing her father and clan and especially losing Ko, who sacrificed his own life for her and Neji to escape. They had walked further away into a small path way that was covered by the many surrounding trees that had started to change colours.

Their vibrant green colours were beginning to fade and turn into different shades turning gradually to yellows and reds. Hinata knew that this was nature's way to signal the ever-changing seasons. The warm long summer nights were not going to last, but turn into cooler temperatures with blustery winds along with rain fall. The shorter days of light with the shining sun would lessen, as the days and weeks passed by bringing forth the cold winters until the beginnings of spring where new life would start growing again.

They had walked in silence as Hinata just looked around seeing that they were soon reaching another open area, she could hear the surrounding wildlife from birds and insects to other strange sounds she hadn't yet heard and was intrigued to where she was being taken. The blonde pulled her gently from the surrounding pathway into the open that consisted of a large open field, with a large flowing river with various wild flowers growing along the bank.

The views were very beautiful and looked very relaxing and peaceful as she took everything in, Naruto just looked at her, unsure as to why he had brought her here in the first place. This was where his mother always came with his father and then with him when he was younger and growing up. He would see her sat down, her long red hair flowing in the breeze as she stared out into the distance, just enjoying the peace and serenity around her.

This was the first time he had visited this place since his parents died, and he had never wanted to due to the painful memories that were once happy ones he associated with here. Naruto glanced at the Hyuga princess who he still held hands with. The way her face lit up at the scenery around them made his insides flutter, as well as increased his heart rate.

"I-Its beautiful" Hinata softly stated in awe.

Naruto just watched her as she removed her hand from his, that he immediately began to miss. He watched as she walked a few steps forward, taking in everything around them. Naruto held a slight smile on his own lips at watching her reactions. To him, everything she seemed to do intrigued him greatly. He had never been as interested in a human as he was with this beautiful princess, that had now approached some wildflowers.

He watched as she delicately traced the white petals with her fingers so gently that he wondered inwardly how it would feel upon his own skin. The very thought tantalized him, but he quickly shook the thought out of his mind.

"My mother loved this place and always came here when she wanted time to herself or with my father" Naruto stated.

Hinata turned away from the flowers to look at him seeing his eyes locked with hers that made her instantly become embarrassed.

"I-I can see why she came here" Hinata answered softly.

"Do you like flowers?" Naruto asked seeing how she looked and touched them.

"Y-Yes...I do love flowers...I used to press t-them into books when I had the opportunity to" She answered softly.

The blonde lifted a brow as he slowly walked towards her. He wanted to talk more and if the subject of flowers was the starting point to get to learn more about her then he would use it to his advantage.

"Press them into books?" Naruto asked confused.

Hinata nodded noticing that he had moved closer to her.

"Yes i-it is called flower pressing or pressing flowers. It is one of the hobbies I had back home in my village" Hinata answered

"I see...How do you press them?"

"Well...Y-You gather clean flowers free of blemishes, I would usually gather them from my family's garden that was m-my mother's. I make sure that they are dry and not wet from any rain or dew. I then place the flower f-face down in a large book lined w-with parchment paper. T-Then I close the book, weigh it down, a-and leave it undisturbed for seven to ten days." Hinata explained.

"I have never heard of it before...What else do you like?" Naruto asked fully intrigued.

"I like to r-read, I-I also like to learn t-to cook" Hinata confided

"You cook?" Naruto asked surprised

"I used t-to watch t-the cooks when they made our meals...I-I actually convinced K-Ko, to l-let me help prepare s-some food, as t-they taught me how to c-cook."

"Ko?"

Hinata's face saddened and Naruto felt her anguish at the question.

"H-He was my guardian..." Hinata answered solemnly.

"Oh..." Naruto answered wishing he never asked.

"H-He escaped with u-us...B-But h-he..."

Hinata couldn't finish as her lip trembled and tears fell down her cheeks, Naruto suddenly realised that the Hyuga male they had found when confronting Kabuto must have been him.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hinata..." Naruto stated softly.

Hinata couldn't hold in her emotions anymore, for years she had to act as emotionless as most of her clan did. The Hyuga clan was a proud clan and saw emotions as a sort of weakness, this was something that Hinata found difficult during her upbringing. Now, however, she didn't have any of the elders or her father present to look down on her or reprimand her for showing her emotions that she always had but was always afraid to show.

Hinata began to cry, finally letting out all of the pent-up emotions that she had held within her. The blonde looked upon her, feeling his own demon heart clench. He watched as her beautiful face looked pained and he found he hated to see her like this as her tears flowed. Her small body shook with grief as he felt his own body move towards her, for Naruto this was very new to him as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist bringing her closer to him.

Hinata stiffened slightly but relaxed instantly too consumed in her grief to care as she nuzzled into his chest and cried letting out all her grief and sadness as Naruto just held her within his arms feeling her hurt and pain and remembering his very own.

The slight winds were the only sounds apart from her sobs and tears as Naruto just held her close letting her grieve.

 **oOoOo**

Jiraiya rubbed his temple seeing the team that had come back from their patrol had just returned and he had just dismissed. He had listened to their detailed report, that was interesting as well as unnerving thanks to Sai's use of ink mice that infiltrated enemy lines.

 **Flashback...**

 _Jiraiya had been talking to one of the toads he had summoned for any information from where he had placed them throughout. Normally he would visit the many brothels on his travels and talk to the long lists of beautiful demons that he enjoyed spending time with. Jiraiya always visited them whenever he passed through, he found in these times, that the female demons in these establishments were a wealth of information that could aide him to keep those he cared for safe._

 _However, he did use a few of his toads in certain areas where he knew it wouldn't be possible to gather intel otherwise. He briefly wondered how his godson was doing, he had to admit the human girl was very beautiful with killer curves that would make any female jealous. Even he himself felt jealous that his godson had a mate that beautiful._

 _It did, however, remind him of his own romantic woes concerning Tsunade-hime. She was the only one he had ever truly loved but sadly, although his demon urges cried out to claim her she had been seeing another demon and he couldn't break that happiness that she had. Even if her happiness with Dan didn't last._

 _The multiple presences of demon energy broke his thoughts on his sad past, seeing the morning patrol return with Shikamaru Nara leading the small party into the throne room._

 _"Lord Jiraiya" Shikamaru stated as he bowed in formal greeting, as did the others._

 _"At ease guys...How was the patrol?"_

 _"(Sigh) It was troublesome...So far our boarders were not threatened. However, that doesn't mean to say that they won't be for much longer." Shikamaru exclaimed_

 _Jiraiya's heart sunk, he had his suspicions that something was underfoot. It had been quiet and yet he knew the snake Orochimaru very well. Heck, he was friends with him for many years before he had turned into what he was now. Orochimaru was dangerous as he was borderline insane._

 _To Jiraiya, Orochimaru had been his best friend many years ago, until he turned his back on their friendship and had disappeared. He had searched for him to try to bring him back but he had heard many things, that made even him feel sick to his stomach at what his old friend had done through the years._

 _"What are your findings"_

 _"We split up into two teams of two I was with Sai. We came to the edge of our boarders as we were instructed. Sai sent out a few ink mice summons to infiltrate the fallen human village. Whilst we waited for their return we carried on with our patrols, which so far had no dangers to report back. When the mice returned they had been observing Orochimaru's forces still present and by their reports it seems that a team had left and there were mentions of Suna being involved."_

 _"I thought this may happen..." Jiraiya stated with a clenched fist._

 _"Orochimaru has sought out Suna to aide him?" Shikamaru questioned_

 _"Yes, it seems highly likely. The bastard knows that Suna has been edging closer to our borders, they seek to grow their own bloodlines and are targeting our own people here. Yourselves included, of course. Not only that but the Kazekage clan head, Raza, has three children. The youngest is also one of the demon lords, who, like Naruto, also contains one of the great demon beast's powers. He however has the one tail." Jiraiya again informed._

 _"I will have to go through my plans and change them to reinforce our patrols to more people and for them to be longer...I need confirmation from Lord Hiruzen on who will join and aide us. As we are now, there is not enough of us to protect the borders throughout fire country." Shikamaru stated_

 _"I understand and agree, Shikamaru. Very well. I leave you to reschedule your plans to add what we have learned. I will send word to Hiruzen to notify him of what we have discovered as now the threat to our lands has escalated." Jiraiya answered solemnly._

 _"I wonder why Orochimaru is dead set upon obtaining the Hyuga princess? He seems desperate on claiming her as much as he is after Sasuke" Shikamaru questioned._

 _"It's the bloodlines he's after. Orochimaru is indeed brilliant when it comes to genetics or should I say science in general. That's always been his interest. However, he has always wanted power to rule, but he wasn't chosen. Even if he was Hiruzen's favourite student. Now he has his own lands and his own forces, which are steadily growing in number. He has had years to develop and culture them to his will. He has invaded many lands and took prisoners, tortured them, experimented on them, and forced each of them to serve him. Some do it for their own selfish reasons of power and wealth others do it because they live in fear and are afraid of him." Jiraiya explained_

 _"I will come up with more strategies Lord Jiraiya to counter any attacks we will be facing. Where are Naruto and Sasuke?"_

 _"Currently Naruto is spending time with the Hyuga princess as she is his intended mate, after all. Sasuke however I'm unsure of. I only know that Naruto had ordered that he was not to be disturbed for the rest of the day and he expects everyone to follow that order. It includes Sakura too" Jiraiya informed them all._

 _True to Nara fashion he had worked out the reason immediately, a slight smirk appeared briefly upon his lips regarding his raven-haired friend. He had finally accepted what everyone had already surmised and that was to fully bond with Sakura after all this time of dodging his urges._

 _"Very well Lord Jiraiya I will make sure the other patrol team will be ready and waiting. We may need to have more of us joining to reinforce them until others arrive to aide us."_

 _"Yes, I agree Shikamaru. It may be necessary...So far Tsunade along with Shizune will be here at any time. Also, Kakashi has mentioned that Anko will be heading here as well as Gai and Lee who will be coming here with Kakashi today." Jiraiya informed_

 _"That's good keep me updated when you hear from Hiruzen, Lord Jiraiya...I suggest you inform Lord Naruto of this too"_

 _"I will very shortly...Good job everyone especially you, Sai. You are all dismissed. I expect Naruto will gather you all for a meeting later so be prepared for longer patrols with bigger parties."_

 _Everyone nodded as they departed, leaving Jiraiya to let out a sigh as he summoned another of his toads to send word to Hiruzen hoping that the old monkey had in fact gathered more of them to help in the incoming onslaught that was heading their way._

 **Flashback End...**

 **oOoOo**

 **Boarders of Otogakure...**

The small team of five had travelled fast and in complete silence, although some grumbling could be heard from one of them. Sakon was not happy at being selected suddenly by his self-proclaimed leader, Kimimaro, after having received word from Orochimaru. He had already been punished, along with his twin brother and he wanted retribution on the ones that disrupted his fun.

Kimimaro had selected him, his brother Ukon, Kidomaru, and Kabuto to come with him to meet up with the small team from Suna and to go through plans in front of their master. Sakon was fuming. He was determined to have a taste of the beautiful demon Kin, that made his cock harden at just the thought of her firm ass that he wanted to divulge in and make her scream his name.

He had even considered getting his team mate, Tayuya, too.

Although every word that came out of her mouth was foul language, she was still a very beautiful demon and he wouldn't mind having her bound before him and using that mouth of hers to bring him pleasure.

"Wipe that smirk from off your face Sakon, or did I not punish you enough?" Kimimaro hissed in anger.

Sakon came out of his pleasured thoughts and glared at the white-haired demon. He hated Kimimaro with a vengence, as the demon was always putting him and his brother in their place by telling them what they could or couldn't do. Maybe he could get permission from Lord Orochimaru towards his intentions to both female demons.

"I can feel presences up ahead, Kimimaro" Kabuto stated.

"Hmm that must be who we were told to meet. Everyone, especially you three in particular are to be on your best behaviour got it!" Kimimaro warned the twins and Kidomaru.

They had reached a small clearing and each of them kept their guard up. One of the Suna demons stepped out into the open and came towards them. The demon was very tall, he had two distinctive red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head. The rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face.

He wore a forehead protector with the demon crest of Suna upon it. He wore black pants with a green flack jacket with his weapons mostly hidden from view. Kimimaro stepped forward towards him his senses flared to find the locations of the others with him.

"Where are your team mates?" Kimimaro questioned.

"They are here watching...My name is Baki I have come with my team to rendezvous with you" Baki answered, calmly.

"My name is Kimimaro leader of the sound six and this is my team, accompanied by Kabuto Yakushi from the Yakushi demon clan and right hand to Lord Orochimaru himself."

Baki nodded as he performed a hand signal and within seconds the rest of his team was beside him.

"This is my team, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara" Baki announced

Sakon, Ukon and Kidomaru grinned lecherously at the Suna female demon, eyeing her body up and down much to her own disgust.

"These three are Sakon, his twin brother Ukon, and Kidomaru. My other team mates are back at the village ruins"

The Suna team nodded as they eyed their temporary team mates accordingly.

"We are to escort you to our master Lord Orochimaru so you can see him in person before we head back to our destination." Kimimaro stated.

"Very well we shall follow your lead" Baki replied, as they followed the group of five to their destination.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto could still smell her sweet scent as he held her in his arms. He could feel her relax completely against him. He glanced down at her, finally relieved that she was no longer crying, surprised to see that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He carefully pushed the strands of her indigo hair away from her face taking his time to admire her delicate, beautiful features more.

His heart was continuously beating rapidly at having her so close and being able to touch her like this was something he found he enjoyed immensely. He was surprised that she had allowed him to hold her within his arms and try to comfort her from the pain he could see and feel from her. Never had Naruto done this before for anyone apart from his mother many years ago when he was young. He had found it awkward and unnerving in case he messed anything up with this beautiful princess kept within his arms.

The droplets of rain fell against his skin alerting him to the weather as he carefully and gently maneuvered her within his arms. He held her bridal style, finding her very light as he held her close to him bathing himself within her unique and enticing scent. He had felt a pull in his chakra seeing Kai appear before him with a formal bow.

"What is it Kai...I specifically told no one to disturb me" Naruto calmly stated

"My apologies, Lord Naruto but Lord Jiraiya has ordered me to inform you that your presence is needed urgently" Kai answered.

Naruto nodded as he flashed away with Hinata within his arms immediately finding himself within the throne room. Jiraiya was sitting down, his eyes widened slightly at seeing his godson appear with the female Hyuga in his arms.

"Ero-sennin...You wanted me? This had better be important" Naruto stated.

"Yes, I did gaki...it is indeed important. It appears the snake has sought an alliance with Suna" Jiraiya announced to him.

Naruto grit his teeth at the news as he glanced down at the sleeping angel within his arms. She was the one thing that the snake appeared to want and was obviously desperate to obtain her in his vile clutches. Only the girl was now his intended mate...his bride if you will. If the snake thought for one second that he would allow his vile creepy hands on her then he was in for a big surprise that was for sure.

 **"It seems that the snake wants to rile the fox after all..."** Naruto growled

 **oOoOo**

The team had arrived at the hidden entrance that informed each of the Suna demons that it was underground and had been well hidden from any threat.

'Interesting...Lord Raza was right' Baki thought inwardly.

Kabuto guided the team down the steep steps to one of the underground chambers that were dimly lit. It was thanks to their demon senses and eyesight that they did not fall. The team then followed the Sound team along the long hallways that seemed endless.

The silence was broken from hearing the cries of captives being tortured or pleading to be let go. Temari heard it and repressed a shiver knowing what was going on behind the closed doors as it made her blood run cold.

"Are you alright?" Kankuro whispered to his elder sister, feeling her aura spike.

Temari just nodded not trusting being overheard by the others present.

They had arrived at a set of double doors at which Kabuto announced for them to wait there briefly as he entered the room. A few minutes passed as he opened the doors and bid them enter. Each of them stepped inside as the attending Sound six members knelt upon the cold stone floor with their heads lowered.

The Suna team however remained standing just bowing their heads briefly in greeting. There stood the snake demon with long black hair against deathly pale skin. His eyes were yellow and snake like. They held a coldness and callousness deep within them that made each of the Suna team be on guard.

"Welcome to my humble abode...I trussst your journey here was pleasssant?" Orochimaru's cold voice asked

Baki stepped forward repressing a shiver from hearing him speak to them.

"Yes, we did Lord Orochimaru...My Lord Raza ordered us to meet here to avoid alerting the enemy"

"Very well...I undersstand. Ssoo I feel it's time that we dissscuss plansss for the upcoming invassion, as well as your leaderss plansss ." Orochimaru answered

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you to the reviews and those that have added this story to their favourites and follows! A big thank you to my Beta Oceanmoon for looking over my chapters. Previous chapters are currently being uploaded chapters 1-6 have been reposted.**

 **I hope to have another chapter out this week**

 **Till next time peace and love to you all x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto...**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Previous Chapter...**

 **oOoOo**

 _The Suna team, however, remained standing, just bowing their heads briefly in greeting. There stood the snake demon with long black hair against deathly pale skin. His eyes were yellow and snake like and held coldness and callousness deep within them that made each of the Suna team be on guard._

 _"Welcome to my humble abode...I trussst your journey here was pleasssant?" Orochimaru's cold voice asked_

 _Baki stepped forward repressing a shiver from hearing him speak to them._

 _"Yes, we did Lord Orochimaru...My Lord Raza ordered us to meet here to avoid alerting the enemy"_

 _"Very well...I undersstand. Ssoo I feel it's time that we dissscuss plansss for the upcoming invassion, as well as your leaderss plansss ." Orochimaru answered_

 **oOoOo**

Naruto was still very angered, as he walked back to his chambers with Hinata, who was still asleep in his arms. The will to protect her, had consumed him greatly and he was determined to do so. Hinata was his mate, his bride, the future mother of his children and that, in itself was important to him. Naruto knew, that with the increasing dangers, he would need to bond with her sooner than intended. The thought of another demon taking her, and bonding with her, filled him with an rage that was simmering within him.

The blonde demon lord also felt fear, and dread, at what was to come. Not for himself but for those, that were precious to him, that he had vowed to protect. So far Ino had bonded with Sai, and hopefully Sasuke would be bonded with Sakura by now. There was of course Tenten, and Karin, but Tenten was human as was Neji. Karin however, was indeed a demon, the only family he had left on his mother's side. Then there was of course Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's sister. He had wondered if she had also found a mate? Then Ayame-chan. His parents had promised Teuchi she would be protected, and Naruto Uzumaki, one of the nine demon Lords, never broke his promises.

Now he would have to talk to Karin, about seeking out a mate. Although, she had only just arrived and hardly had time to settle and know anyone. He may have to talk Karin out of being on the front lines for her safety. Mated females were also captured, but it did thwart enemy demon clans attempts at forcefully bonding slightly, most if not all preferred those that weren't fully bonded to those that were. Naruto felt the start of a headache beginning. He would need to call a meeting and hoped that Hiruzen had gathered enough demons to help them and to also prepare for the invasion and battle.

The young and the old would have to be taken into hiding, as well as the vulnerable, that wouldn't be able to fight. One thing was for certain, that most of the fire country demons would rather die than be a prisoner to outside demons, whether it be Orochimaru or Suna or any other outside clans for that matter. Naruto had only a little more time to be able to spend with Hinata, he would need to discuss with her the upcoming events as well as the prospects of mating. He would still let her think upon it, but only for the limited amount of time that he could spare. He was prepared to answer her questions. He would tell Ino, to tell her what happens in a way that would not frighten her as he knew the information was likely to do. When she clearly wouldn't understand their ways and customs.

Flaring his chakra he had the double doors to his chambers, making sure they were firmly closed behind him. Naruto carefully placed Hinata down upon his bed, as he once again took a good look at her sleeping features. The blue haired beauty looked so peaceful and relaxed, he found, that he could watch her for eternity and he would never grow tired or bored doing so. He himself hadn't yet rested, and the bed itself looked extremely comfortable and welcoming to him. He was feeling tired. With the news that he was dreading that had now been officially confirmed, he knew he wouldn't be good to anyone if he didn't take time to rest.

He glanced at the chair beside the bed, deciding if he should sleep on it or his comfy bed calling out to him. After a few agonising minutes, he chose the latter. Carefully he stripped of his long red coat with a black pattern of flames upon it, his clan emblem proudly displayed on the back. Deciding to not take off any more of his clothes, he then proceeded to get on the bed, and turned facing the sleeping beauty beside him. He watched her for a few minutes as her chest rose and fell, hearing her soft breathing that was extremely calming and yet alluring.

He had signalled Kisa who was led down on the other side of the room, to rest upon the bed and to keep an eye upon Hinata if she should wake whilst he slept. He once more flared his chakra around the room to alert him if he was suddenly needed before his eyes slowly fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep with nothing but the impending trouble that lay around. He was soothed by the pale lilac eyes and a sweet, yet gentle smile that captivated him.

 **oOoOo**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open feeling her vision go from blurry to clear, her whole body felt different yet relaxed. Her heart raced, feeling two strong arms wrapped around her, along with a comfortable warmth against her back. Her cheeks flushed remembering how intense their love making had been, and felt that her whole body was steadily growing aroused for more of her mate's advances upon her body.

For Sakura, this was a reality that she had only dreamed to aspire to, and was still shocked it had actually come into fruition. Sasuke Uchiha the youngest son to the late Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, was the only demon in existence left from his clan, that Sakura had grown to yearn for completely. Looking back through her life he had immediately caught her attention from his good looks, dark eyes, and bewitching smile that she could get easily lost in.

The Uchiha's were good looking, not only were the males handsome, with their dark hair and dark eyes. The females too were graced with such beauty, that it could captivate an entire nation. Sakura could remember the first time she had ever met Sasuke and his family many years ago. When there was an annual meeting with all the head families of respecting clans, attending together to discuss the matters within and outside their borders.

 **Flashback...**

 _Sakura held on to her mother's hand, as she glanced up towards her mother Mebuki, who was currently looking on ahead. Her father Kizashi, was to Sakura's opposite side, walking towards a huge gathering convening in the distance up ahead. Sakura's eyes widened seeing a familiar face talking to a male with pineapple looking styled hair._

 _"Sakura" She heard her father's voice call out to her._

 _"Yes, Father?"_

 _"Why don't you go to your friends...Your mother and I have some business to discuss with the other grown-ups, alright Sweetie?"_

 _Sakura nodded to her father with a smile, as she took her hand away from her mother's and ran towards the blonde haired Ino, and to see who she was clearly talking to. Sakura had never seen this many adults gathered in one area before. She was familiar with the Yamanaka clan, as her mother was great friends with Ino's so both of them were always playing together when they were allowed to._

 _"Ino!" Sakura shouted as Ino turned around and smiled with excitement._

 _"Sakura-chan!...I see you made it, isn't this exciting" Ino stated excitedly_

 _"Yeah...I haven't seen so many clan's in one place" Sakura answered._

 _Sakura glanced at the dark-haired male, that was of similar age to them, as he just looking at them lazily. Ino saw Sakura's glance and giggled._

 _"Sakura-chan this here, is one of my friends Shikamaru-kun of the Nara clan. My father and his father are very close friends like our mother's. My other friend, Choji-kun will be here shortly too. Shikamaru-kun this here is my friend, Sakura-chan, from the Haruno clan" Ino answered with a smile_

 _"Hello Shikamaru-kun, it's nice to meet you" Sakura greeted politely_

 _Shikamaru nodded with a slight smile present upon his lips as he casually greeted back._

 _"I wonder why there is a huge gathering." Sakura commented_

 _"It's troublesome, my father told me it's a meeting for all the demon clans here to attend. Apparently, it is an annual meeting" Shikamaru answered in a bored and tired tone._

 _Both girls nodded as they just watched the various other clans arrive, Sakura noticed another young male of similar age come towards them. He had a bigger build and was currently eating away some food, as he approached the small group of three. The pinkette heard Ino call out 'Choji-kun' realising, that this must be the other friend she had spoken about._

 _"Sakura-chan...This is Choji-kun of the Akimichi clan, his father is great friends with mine and Shikamaru's. Choji-kun this here is my friend, Sakura-chan"_

 _Choji swallowed the food he was eating and smiled._

 _"Hello Sakura-chan. I'm pleased to meet you" Choji greeted warmly._

 _"Nice to meet you too, Choji-kun" Sakura replied._

 _They each began to talk amongst themselves as more of the clans arrived, Sakura's eyes widened upon seeing a small group coming along the path. All of them had dark hair, with mesmerising dark eyes the colour of onyx. Her eyes wandered to the two young males. One was taller and looked to be older than the other. His hair like his parents was dark and was long, tied into a low ponytail, the dark colour held a bluish tint, he had dark eyes and a distinctive scar across his face. But that didn't deter from how handsome he looked._

 _The younger male, looked at the elder one with love and adoration in his dark eyes. Seeing him smile like that, had caught her interests immediately, feeling her cheeks grow warm suddenly because of it. Both boys had turned towards their parents as their father began to speak to them, seeing them both nod in understanding and agreement. They then had stepped aside as their parents headed inside leaving them to watch their parents' disappearing forms mingling into the large crowds gathered._

 _Sakura felt she couldn't stop staring at them, it seemed that the oldest of the two had seemed to notice her blatant staring, as he turned to look in her direction. Sakura felt ashamed, as her face heated up like a ripened cherry. The eldest had lowered his head to the youngest, speaking to him. Sakura saw his eyes widen and glance in her direction, as the two of them began to approach. The young pinkette felt nervous at seeing them heading their way, the others had not really noticed, that she had been staring._

 _Sakura swallowed nervously, she couldn't take her gaze away from the both of them, especially the youngest one. Seeing him up close made her heart thump quickly within her, causing her to feel confused. The two males had finally reached them, Sakura suddenly felt really shy with their presence and had turned her face away, mainly from embarrassment._

 _"Greetings. We are both from the Uchiha clan...My name is Itachi, and this here is my younger brother, Sasuke." The elder boy, now known as Itachi greeted._

 _"Hello Itachi-san...Sasuke-san, my name is Shikamaru Nara from the Nara clan, this is my best friend Choji Akimichi, from the Akimichi clan. This is also a friend of mine, Ino Yamanaka, from the Yamanaka clan, and this is Sakura Haruno, from the Haruno clan. Myself and Choji have only met her today." Shikamaru answered._

 _"Well it's nice to meet you all Shikamaru-san, I had a hunch you were from the Nara clan. I take it all your fathers are Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi and of course Kizashi?" Itachi asked._

 _Each of them were surprised that he knew the names of their fathers, but Shikamaru had to guess it was due to Itachi being the heir, like he himself and most of them in their small group were, for that matter. Itachi was older so would have been informed of their potential allies to other clans. Sakura could feel herself being watched prompting her to take a glance. Her green eyes widened at seeing the youngest named Sasuke looking at her and he gave her a smile that made her heart rate increase significantly._

 **Flashback Ends...**

Ever since that day with the gentle smile he had given her, that had somehow caught her attention even more. Sakura had wanted to get closer to him. At first, they had become friends, growing up with each other and the others, meeting Kiba, Shino, Naruto and even on occassion Lee. They had all got on well. Sakura had then realised she had grown a crush upon Sasuke, as did Ino. The competition made their budding friendship deteriorate somewhat, as they fought for his affections. However, Sasuke had not given them any hint whatsoever, that their affections were reciprocated.

The battles soon reached their borders, where their parents fought with dignity, pride and honour throughout. Trying to protect their lands from the outside enemies that threatened their way of life. Each of them had lost their parents, with Sakura's parents being one of the first to be betrayed and murdered in cold blood. Gone was the innocent girl that hardly trained with her family and clan. Sakura had decided to train and to gain new knowledge. She would work damn hard to achieve that goal.

Now she could be with Sasuke, fight beside him instead of being protected by him, always watching the backs of her now mate and Naruto who was like a brother to her. Sakura had not felt so happy in such a long time. Feeling Sasuke's strong arms hold her against him tightly felt wonderful. A feeling that Sakura knew wouldn't be the last, Sakura moved within his arms, slightly surprised to see his eyes, as dark as midnight, looking at her.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura gasped not expecting him to be awake.

"Don't think your getting up, just yet Sakura-chan...I'm making sure I use every single moment binding you to me even further" Sasuke stated huskily.

Sakura felt her body shiver more with anticipation, seeing his burning desire for her, held within his smoldering gaze, that was increasing her arousal. Before she could even blink, he was on top of her, with his lips firmly pressed upon her own, kissing her senseless. The actions made her tremble as her mind went blank. The pinkette was fully enjoying every single moment, being in Sasuke's arms, finally becoming his mate, as he had finally become hers.

 **oOoOo**

 **Otogakure...**

Temari was relieved to finally reach the surface, feeling terribly claustrophobic underground. Narrow hallways that were dimly lit felt extremely enclosing to her. The whole underground fortress smelt of decay and death. Hearing the cries and screams of prisoners, that were clearly female upset her. Temari herself was a female, the eldest daughter to Raza and her dear beloved late mother Karura. Hearing the helpless prisoners moaning and crying was too much for her to continue listening to. It had turned her stomach and had made her feel sick, and she wanted no part whatsoever in whatever her father was scheming.

Temari loved her home, her village, and also loved her two brothers dearly. However, she hated her father immensely. Raza had never treated them as his children, or showed them that he genuinely cared for them. Only calling on them if it suited his plans and interests. When her mother died giving birth to Gaara, he was immediately separated from Kankuro and herself for many years, until only a couple of years ago.

Her younger brother treated them with harshness and disdain, even though he knew that Kankuro was his elder brother and she was his elder sister. Gaara would still give them both cold looks, with the threat to kill them where they stood. Temari found it hard to listen to. She adored both her brothers and would protect them with her own life if need be. She wanted to reach out to him, to show him that she did care, blessing the day when he was finally allowed to return with them only to be told that it was on her father's orders that they would be working as a team.

Temari simmered with rage at the order, and the reasons to why they had been reunited. Her father was as cold as he was greedy, wanting power that was not rightfully his. Temari feared for her village constantly, especially with the ongoing wars in other countries. The demons of Suna followed Raza blindly listening to the web of lies that he spun to get them to fight his cause only for him to reap the benefits. Temari knew what her father was really like, but had kept it to herself, in fear of her brother's being targeted. She didn't care for her own wellbeing. Gaara was born with the power of the one tailed beast Shukaku. The seal he possessed had confirmed it. This of course made Raza stand out to become the leader of Suna, where his ambitions mounted on empty promises that she was sure he would not keep.

The bastard wasn't loyal to her people, he wasn't even loyal to her late mother or her siblings. He made Gaara as he is today, cold with an unfathomable hatred that Temari couldn't blame him for having. His life since he was a baby had been harsh. The other demons treated him abominably, most probably by orders of her father. She had one night snuck into his office and had read his private book, on her baby brother and was shocked and outraged at what he had done to him. Gaara didn't trust anyone, he didn't love anyone, or even care for them. He could easily kill anyone with his sand and not show any emotion, just pure psychotic rage that even made her shiver to the bone.

Now she was within Otogakure, soon to set off to fire country to a human village that had fallen to the snake demon himself; another demon that Temari wanted to be away from. Herself and Kankuro were shown out of the hideout to wait outside as Baki and Gaara remained talking with the snake. All she wanted to do was head out and get as far away from the place as quickly as possible. Temari didn't trust her father or the deals he made. She was now of the age to find a mate. Temari hadn't yet had the opportunity to find one, her father had made sure all three of them remained away from the other demon clans.

Temari herself was confused as to why he did that. Strengthening the alliance's within Suna would have been paramount, even if her urges didn't respond to any of the potential suitors. She glanced toward her brother that was leant against one of the trees, his eyes were closed and looked to be deep in thought. Temari then felt presences as she turned to look at who they were.

Three of the Sound Six members had shown themselves, each of them looking at her in a way that made her stomach turn. Her eyes glared at each of them, flaring her chakra in warning at all three as her hand lightly touched her weapon, which was a large fan called Tessen. The slight smirks disappeared seeing her heated glare, Kankuro noticed immediately and stood beside his elder sister. The tension was thick in the air as both teams glared at each other, the Sound Six members not realising their female target wasn't in fact alone and unarmed.

"Don't think that I will be an easy target, boys" Temari seethed, with her anger flaring.

Sakon smirked as he licked his lips, Temari looked upon him with disgust.

"Let me put it this way...So that you might understand better, my inner urges don't even register you three. In fact, my inner urges feel repelled by each of you, so even if I appeal to your twisted desires, you three surely don't appeal to me in the slightest. I would rather kill you where you stood instead." Temari stated with cold venom lacing the tone of her voice.

Each of the three members glared at her with anger at her words, Sakon was about to retort when Kimimaro appeared with Baki and Gaara following behind him.

"Sakon...Again you disregard my warnings...Maybe I should keep you here and let Orochimaru turn you into a toy for the other demons that like that sort of thing?" Kimimaro stated icily.

Sakon immediately stepped down, knowing exactly what he was referring to, and that didn't appeal well to him.

"I must apologise for my team's behavior. Might I suggest that we begin our journey back to base" Kimimaro announced.

"I agree to your suggestion, how far away is the human village?" Baki responded

"At top speed we should arrive in the early hours" Kimimaro replied. Everyone nodded as they took off.

Temari herself was relieved to see the back of the place, her senses still being cautious to the surroundings, no matter her own thoughts and opinions, she wondered why her father had agreed to ally himself with the snake. What was he looking to gain? She wished now, that she had remained in the meeting to gather what was really going on. Her father was after bloodlines, but that would take years to cultivate for her people. The idea of forcefully bonding with another demon sickened her, wouldn't it have been better if they had tried to form an alliance? Then maybe they could have the chance to bond with potential mates rather than doing it like a band of assassins and thieves. The Suna demon princess saw no honour in that for her village, country, and people.

"Hey sis." Kankuro stated softly coming up beside her breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Kankuro?"

"Are you alright...You have been on edge since we arrived back there?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about" Temari replied with a small smile.

Kankuro nodded but was certain that his sister was off on something that he found he was missing. He sighed and focused on following the group back to their destination. Temari decided that she would push her inner thoughts to one side for now at least, she could feel her brother's worry regarding her well-being. Although they argued frequently, they were pretty close to each other. If only they could get Gaara to bond with them it would make her feel more complete.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata felt like she was lying upon soft clouds. She had never felt so comfortable in her entire life. She could feel a certain warmth against her back and snuggled more into it wanting to feel more of it against her body, instead of the slight chill she could feel against her skin. The dream she was currently in, was quite peaceful. The sun shining down from the skies above as she had found herself in a place that always made her feel happy and content.

The Hyuga garden was breathtakingly beautiful. It was a place her mother had worked upon herself, when she had free time. Hinata could remember her mother humming softly as she touched the flowers gently with a smile of contentment and happiness. Upon her mother's death, Hinata also took journeys to the garden when she wasn't being tutored by the elders of her clan. The bluenette missed her mother greatly, seeing the garden in full bloom felt empty without her beloved mother being present.

Hinata had grown to love the flowers, as she studied them and took pickings of them to do her hobby of flower pressing, it was a hobby that pulled at her interests and also had taken her mind from her worry of everyday life. She loved watching the various colours that mixed in different beautiful shades, from pale colours to vibrant rich colours that boldly stood out. To her it was like a permanent rainbow, only not in the sky after the heavy rainfall and a bright sun was finally being revealed from the dark rain clouds.

The scenery faded, feeling her eyes flutter open, she found herself once again within the same room she had been in the last couple of days. Hinata blinked away the sleep finding her vision get clearer, trying to remember what had happened before she had fallen asleep. Her mind flashed some images of a beautiful open field, with a lake and wild flowers that caught her attention, her eyes widened at remembering herself confiding to the blonde demon Kyubi about her interests, until the subject of Ko, had come up.

Hinata hadn't had the time to properly grieve about his death. Neji was quiet and hadn't told her anything about whether he had escaped or died. Hinata however knew deep down that Ko had lost his life to protect them both. Ko would never leave her side if he was alive, he would willingly be captured if that meant he would be around her. Her heart was still hurting at the loss of someone she held dear, she was also surprised by the demon Lord himself.

At the time she was crying, she did register his strong arms surround her and pull her against him, within seconds, she had relaxed and buried her head in his chest. Hinata was desperate for comfort, something she yearned but had never received before. Feeling him hold her close allowing her to cry out her pent-up emotions helped her greatly and she felt comforted by his small yet willing gesture. The way he held her and rubbed her back, soothing her anguished state had calmed her and then lulled her to sleep.

Hinata blushed as she remembered she had fallen asleep in his arms and surmised that he had brought her back to his room and then wondered where he was. She noticed, that the small fox was again on the edge of the bed, looking at her in silence. It wasn't until she felt movement to her right side that she fully realised the situation. There he was, the Demon Lord Naruto, fast asleep beside her. Her cheeks heated even further seeing that his arms were securely wrapped around her waist. The warmth she felt in her dreams, was in fact the warm body heat he was producing.

Hinata carefully turned herself around, hoping and praying that he wouldn't wake up. Hinata watched him, truly looking at him, seeing his face more attentively than before. She had to admit he was definitely good looking, his blonde hair looked silky, and reminded her strongly of the colour of the sun. His cheeks had whisker like marks, that to her, defined his looks more. She giggled softly at seeing some drool escape his lips while he slept. He looked so comfortable and relaxed that she somehow felt safe being within his arms although she was still very wary of him and the others.

She had wondered why he had taken her to a place that was precious to him? She did feel honoured and humbled by being taken there. She could understand why his mother loved that place. It looked tranquil and very beautiful, and she found she could also relax there quite happily for hours and even days. Hinata kept her gaze upon him, just watching him more closely without the fear of being caught by him. She had to admit to herself she had grown curious of this blonde demon, who had made her feel things that were new to her and that she still didn't understand.

Her fingers twitched slightly, wanting to trace each line upon his cheek with her fingertips, to feel herself what they were like. She bit her lower lip, unsure if she should touch him or not. Never had she felt so daring, or so bold, but the urge to do so was too much for her not to obey her own curious tendencies that she held within herself. Carefully she raised her trembling hand closer to his face, watching him carefully to make sure that his eyes didn't open suddenly and startle her. Slowly her fingers got closer to his lines, finally tracing one of them with her trembling fingertips.

They felt smooth against her ghosting touch, she slowly traced them enjoying the feeling. Her heart was racing so fiercely that all she could hear were the thunderous beating sounds. Hinata couldn't believe what she was doing, but her curious nature had won over easily against her reservations.

Naruto however, had felt her movement. He was curious at what she was doing, he had wanted to open his eyes slightly to see what the beauty was up to. He hadn't sensed any anger or danger coming from her, so he remained completely still, pretending to be asleep. Her scent was so strong, that it again made his body grow incredibly relaxed with her. He felt her slight nerves and wondered briefly what she was doing. Carefully he slightly opened one eye, he could see her staring at him in a way that made his own heart race at the look in her eyes. He heard a soft giggle escape from her lips, that he would love to continuously hear.

He wondered what had made her laugh like that, then saw her bite her lower lip, as if she was uncertain of something. A few seconds seemed to pass when he saw her hand reaching towards his face. Naruto was surprised seeing her actively wanting to touch him, and he couldn't be happier. Her eyes watched him carefully, as her hand and fingers drew closer. He could make out her trembling fingers, that had suddenly ghosted over his cheek, where his whisker lines were. The soft touch she gave was inquisitive, he could feel her nerves and just pretended that he was still deep in sleep.

Each stroke of her fingers had sent a blaze of flames across his skin, his urges screaming for more of her to touch him everywhere and for him to explore her own body thoroughly for the treasures she possessed. Carefully, she took away her hand, which made him miss her touch greatly, he wanted this beautiful princess so badly, the more he learned about her, the more he desired her like nothing he had desired before.

He was determined to make Hinata his mate, he needed to know her answer, and had decided they would need to discuss this together and he would do it very soon when he would appear to awake before her, but at the moment he just wanted to observe her more as she looked upon him, simply just enjoying this rare yet precious moment,

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers, a big thank you to those that have added this story to their favourites and follows. Also a big thank you goes to my beta Oceanmoon for looking over each chapter for me! I appreciate the reviews guys, I'm glad you are enjoying each chapter.**

 **I have also posted another new NaruHina story Hot For Teacher so please check that out too.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto...**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Previous Chapter...**_

 _ **oOoOo**_

 _Each stroke of her fingers had sent a blaze of flames across his skin, his urges screaming for more of her to touch him everywhere and for him to explore her own body thoroughly for the treasures she possessed. Carefully she took away her hand, which made him miss her touch greatly, he wanted this beautiful princess so badly, the more he learned about her, the more he desired her like nothing he had desired before._

 _He was determined to make Hinata his mate, he needed to know her answer, and had decided they would need to discuss this together and he would do it very soon when he would appear to awake before her, but at the moment he just wanted to observe her more as she looked upon him. He was silently enjoying this rare, yet precious, moment._

 **oOoOo**

Naruto closed his eye carefully, knowing that Hinata was still beside him. It pleased him greatly, that she had touched him by her own volition. It was only her fingertips ghosting along one of his whisker marks, but it felt amazingly good when she did it. And he wanted more, but knew deep down he just had to be more patient. To the blonde her simple touch along his cheek was a start to the beginnings of their relationship. It pained him, that he still needed to give her time, he hadn't been this patient before.

Like his battles, he went on in headstrong, he didn't wait to evaluate the situation like Shikamaru, or Sasuke did for that matter. He was easily excitable, and threw any caution he may have had to the winds. Relying on his instinct at all times, but not the consequences of his actions. Having to learn a new power excited him to the point that nothing else mattered until he mastered it. He had wanted to become strong, just like his parents were. He held a fierce will and determination to be just that, to protect those he deemed precious as well as have everyone see him as him, and not the Kyubi he was known for.

So patience wasn't something he himself was good at. The thought of having to wait for the beauty beside him to make her decision was frustrating, but he hoped that he would certainly claim his reward in the end. Having enough of his inner thoughts and keeping up the pretence to being asleep, he opened his eyes carefully and slowly. His vision showed him, Hinata who was still currently looking at his face intently. Hinata herself had suddenly noticed a deep pair of blue eyes staring right back at her, making her own eyes widen at being caught red handed at staring at him, especially whilst he was sleeping.

Naruto watched her closely in complete fascination, her cheeks that held a tinge of light pink, had now intensified into a much deeper shade of dark pink, as it spread across her entire face, from the tips of her ears, to even down along her long and slender neck. Her plump pink lips were now parted, as if she was going to say something in her defence, but her voice wouldn't come out. He felt her emotions ranging from surprise, to nervousness and especially embarrassment. Naruto began to smile, until he started to shake from laughter, he had never witnessed something so incredibly adorable as this beautiful princess was.

Hinata herself was alarmed, she had been caught red handed looking at him intensely. She was slightly relieved, that he hadn't caught her touching him, so she was grateful for that slight reprieve at least. Seeing his blue eyes locked upon hers had made her blush and embarrassment intensify. She wouldn't be surprised if she was as red as a ripened tomato. The bluenette tried to calm down, unable to say anything to him in her defence. The look he gave her, implied that he knew she was looking at him and she couldn't really deny it either. Her heart was racing at dangerous levels that she thought she would soon collapse before him from fainting.

Suddenly his lips turned into a smile, one that actually made her blink a few times because of it. This smile he gave her, wasn't a smirk like previous ones, but a genuinely happy one, that seemed to light up his entire face. Hinata was stunned by how good he looked with that smile. His features appeared softer than before, the smile he had, grew wider until he started to laugh. Hinata gave a slight pout knowing instantly the blonde demon Lord named Naruto, was laughing at the situation and most of all her embarrassment.

Hinata looked away, finding herself still looking at his happy features, which to her, were strange to see, but very much preferred by her. Naruto reigned in on his laughter, realising he hadn't done so, in quite a long time. He felt weird as he suddenly realised he felt happy and content, but most importantly relaxed, when considering the circumstances, he shouldn't be. Sitting himself up he looked towards her, seeing her glance away shyly, as Kisa just looked at them both laid down.

"How do you feel now?" Naruto softly asked wiping a stray tear from his eye.

Hinata glanced back at him seeing that he was looking at her. She had gathered he was asking about how she felt from earlier. She hadn't cried like that for such a long time, and never had she cried in front of someone before, including Neji or Ko. She would usually cry within the silence of her room, weep into her pillow so that her sobs couldn't be heard. It was hard at times for her to vent her frustrations and overwhelming sadness back home with her family and clan. Hinata was grateful that he had provided her some sort of comfort, even if she hadn't outwardly asked him to do so.

"M-Much better thank you" Hinata answered him truthfully.

Naruto was glad to hear it, he found it upset him to see her look as distraught as she did earlier. He even hated seeing her so visibly upset in his throne room, watching as her cousin moved out to partake in a mission. Hinata in his opinion didn't suit tears and sadness, seeing her radiant smile and blush suited her much better and he hoped that she would forever be happy, especially beside him. Naruto felt his insides twist, feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in such a long time. Nerves.

He knew that he needed to discuss the matter sooner, rather than later and hated having to bring this up once again, when she had only just asked him to let her think upon the matter between them. However, Naruto knew that he hated things to be kept back from him. He had faced certain instances in his life where that had indeed happened and vowed never to experience that again. This in turn also prompted him to be straightforward with others instead of keeping his loved ones in the dark. Naruto knew it was simple, if he needed to gain her trust and for her to be open with him, then he would need to be honest with her. After all, this did involve her too, especially with who they were dealing with.

"Hinata...I really need to talk to you, about what we had discussed. Regarding you being my chosen mate?" Naruto began carefully.

Hinata felt her nerves rise, as well as her curiosity peek with interest at what he had to say.

"I know that you want time to come to a decision yourself. However, certain developments have made themselves known to me today." Naruto continued.

Hinata looked at him confused not knowing where this was going.

"I'm still letting you come to a decision Hinata...But I can only give you a certain amount of time to make it." Naruto finished.

"W-Why?...I-I can't rush how I feel Lord Naruto?" Hinata answered him softly.

"Hinata...I'm going to be honest with you...Since I have met you, I have felt an instant pull towards you, the pull has been so great, that I can't ignore it. My urges are crying out to me to claim you, to make you my bonded mate, and I would have by now, believe me. However, I haven't because you asked me to let you decide. The reason as to why I did that, was because I didn't want to be a hypocrite and take you like the other demons I told you about. I can only have one mate, the mate I have chosen is you and it would only be you Hinata."

Hinata was blushing at his soft words as her heart was thumping wildly. She was never the person being chosen.

"I'm not going to pressure you...Nor is it my intention to rush you either, but...the dangers are escalating. Orochimaru's forces seemed to have created an alliance with Suna to invade the lands I rule over and protect."

Hinata gasped seeing the seriousness of the situation at hand.

"I will try to spend as much time as I can with you Hinata, I know you have many questions to ask, I will answer them as best as I can, also Ino and now Sakura can also tell you regarding it, due to them both now being bonded. So, I need you to really think about it. I will allow you to leave my chambers, so that you can get yourself familiar with my home and the others that also reside here. However, my fox summon Kisa, will be beside you at all times, just in case of any dangers that may happen so that I can get to you instantly." Naruto stated looking at her seeing how tense she appeared to be.

The blonde sighed.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up again so soon" Naruto softly added

"O-Ok...H-How long do I have to decide?" Hinata nervously asked him, trying to remain calm.

 **oOoOo**

Seeing the familiar building in the distance, brought sudden nostalgia to the female demon, who had stood still just looking at the familiar scenery in front of her. She was inwardly reminiscing all her fond memories, about a certain red-haired demon that was so loyal and loud, along with her blonde-haired mate that rarely left her side. Tsunade Senju, took a deep breath to regain her composure finding it hard to accept that both of them were gone from this world.

Tsunade had received word from Jiraiya, wanting her to return here due to the current circumstances, that he had explained in great detail. The wars were everywhere, she didn't think there was any place in this world that had peace. Invading clans invaded other countries, pillaging other clans into submission resulting in either captives or worse, a blood bath. Tsunade had seen it all, as well as her assistant Shizune.

Tsunade had been contemplating for a while now about returning back to the place she was born. Losing her younger brother, and then Dan, the love of her life was too hard for her to take. She had set off to travel hoping to sooth the recesses of her broken heart, with time away from the loving memories that haunted her. Shizune was her beloved Dan's niece, she had begged her to allow her to travel with her. Tsunade immediately agreed and took the young brunette under her wing. She knew she would need the company, as she didn't think she could face the journey alone.

However as the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned into months. Their travels had alerted them to how bad it was, Kirigakure was in the midst of a huge civil war, fighting against and amongst themselves. Tsunade had decided that due to the persistent dangers, they would remain close to the borders of the land of fire.

Her last visit was a few years ago, suddenly being called back by the request of Kushina. Tsunade rarely ever denied the red head and had returned to see what she wanted. Kushina had mentioned what had happened to the Haruno clan leaving the heiress alone, and in shock. Kushina had of course took the young demon in, but had mentioned that she wanted to train to change herself and be useful to others.

The busty blonde demon suddenly realised why she was asked to return. Kushina was requesting for her to take the young pinkette into her hands and teach her everything she knew. Tsunade at first wanted so much to turn down the request. She still had a lot of problems herself personally to deal with. She didn't think she would be suitable to teach her. But after a long talk from Kushina, Minato and Shizune, she was assured that the training she would give the young pinkette would help her greatly to face the future.

Tsunade finally relented and agreed to take Sakura Haruno as her apprentice in learning medical procedures as well as fighting techniques that only she could do. Tsunade had to admit she was indeed very impressed by the young Haruno. Her determination was invaluable as well as her unique ability of her demonic chakra control, which was pivotal in learning certain procedures only Tsunade had been able to accomplish.

For three long years she tutored and trained Sakura with everything she knew, and was astounded by how quick and how efficient the young demon was. Sakura had then left after the three years were up and Tsunade had nothing more to teach her young apprentice. She was sad to see the pinkette go but knew why she wanted to return. She had loved ones and friends to protect and somehow Tsunade found her slightly envying her. Now, after all these years since, and the loved ones she had lost, she was finally back in familiar surroundings.

Shizune glanced at the elder blonde, and knew it was hard for her to come back, but with the way things were going everywhere they had travelled to, it was getting dangerous being on their own. Shizune was relieved that she had mentioned about returning, and she was happy, that they were finally back after all this time away.

"Are you ok Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed, sadly pushing back the many past memories from her mind.

"I'm fine Shizune...Come... Let us show our faces" Tsunade answered.

Shizune smiled as they walked towards the front, they had only been walking a few short minutes when a puff of smoke came into view. There stood Jiraiya, who wore a tender smile upon his face at seeing Tsunade again after quite some time.

"Tsunade-hime...Shizune-chan?" Jiraiya stated

"Lord Jiraiya...it's good to see you again." Shizune responded

"Jiraiya...How bad is it?" Tsunade greeted and asked outright.

"Suna appears to have allied with Orochimaru" Jiraya answered solemnly

Tsunade sighed out of frustration, no matter where they went the situation was bad everywhere. It was difficult to travel anywhere safely now.

"Anyway...Let's get inside so I can catch you two up to speed." Jiraiya stated.

Both of them nodded as they followed him inside.

 **oOoOo**

Neji was currently sat down in the food hall eating some food that Tenten had gotten for him to try, he had to admit he felt guilty when his cousin had met up with him earlier. He was glad to see her, and was relieved to see no harm had come to her, yet he couldn't concentrate on any of the conversation she had started. He knew she was aware that he wasn't listening to her, but his attention was elsewhere.

When Hinata had left with the blonde demon, he felt ashamed that he hadn't listened to anything she had said. Only that she was treated ok and no harm had come to her, and then his attention switched off. His thoughts and eyes were upon the woman sat opposite him eating. He watched her intently as she picked up her weapons and conversed with the blonde she respected. Neji had tried to take his mind off from her, hearing her moans of pleasure that he had created, constantly flooding his mind.

The sound of footsteps broke his trail of thoughts as another female demon appeared, the female had long brown hair, which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face, over her large black eyes. She wore a light shade of lipstick upon her lips, and also had fang-like tattoos on both her cheeks. She appeared similar to the male demon named Kiba, who he had accompanied on a mission. She also appeared to have another tattoo on her upper right arm, that resembled a flower. She wore a pair of form fitting shorts cut above the knee showing her toned and slender legs and a flak jacket that was undone partly revealing her large cleavage.

"Hana?"

"Hi, Tenten...Who's this?" Hana greeted and asked curiously.

"This here is Neji Hyuga, he is my pet" Tenten answered.

Hana nodded her greetings at the male, as she turned towards the demon huntress.

"I bring orders that everyone must attend a meeting today and I'm passing on the word to everyone." Hana explained

"Do you know what it's about, Hana?"

"No, I don't Tenten...Sorry, I need to go find Shino-kun" Hana answered leaving.

"What was that about?" Neji asked seeing the female leave.

"I do not know...It must be something, that has just come up. Lord Naruto never mentioned anything to me earlier regarding a meeting?" Tenten answered.

Neji nodded, slightly curious about the matter. He knew, that they had a mission to patrol the borders again like the night before. He wondered briefly if he would also be required to attend this meeting?

"Well...we had better finish up our meals...I need to take a nice hot shower before I attend any meeting" Tenten stated.

Neji carried on eating although he had listened intently.

"Oh, and Neji" Tenten softly cooed causing him to look up at her smouldering gaze.

"You are, of course, ordered to join me" Tenten purred.

Neji's cheeks became aflame with a vibrant red, as he swallowed his food the wrong way and proceeded to cough and sputter. Tenten however, carried on with her meal, looking thoroughly amused at getting these particular reactions from him. The demon huntress smiled inwardly looking forward to her shower and the entertainment that would likely follow.

 **oOoOo**

 **Otogakure...**

The snake demon sat contemplating on the conversations he had held with his new allies. He was amused at finding the female dismiss herself from his company, followed by one of the males. Orochimaru knew, that the three demons stood before him, were Raza's very own children. He had been observing the Suna demons closely. He knew that to get what he wanted he would have to reach out and seek alliances; the closer the better. Most of the other countries had their own wars going on.

Kirigakure had been in a civil war for years, the countries resources were heavily strained as it was and the nation was divided as a whole. Kagura the self-proclaimed leader, was also one of the demon lords, that was born with the powers of the three-tailed beast. His power reigned supreme amongst his subjects, keeping them under a very tight leash. As shown by his carefully selected spies that he had strategically placed in other countries, he had taken particular interest in the developments there. The battles in that country were caused mainly by the loyalist demons, that served Kagura. Either due to their own power and greed or due to fear, he didn't know which. The others were the rebels, their leader was a beautiful female demon named Mei Terumi, from the Terumi clan.

The snake demon was interested in the demon clans of Kiri, each of the clans possessing a kekkai genkai had scattered like the wind. He was certain that a few had escaped to seek asylum in the other countries. He kept his snake like eyes upon the situation, making sure he was immediately updated if there were any particular changes. Kirigakure would be his next target, the infighting currently raging between them would be their downfall when he decided to strike. Knowing all the lists of clans that had bloodlines that were of interest to him made him salivate in excitement for his future plans.

He already had one of them that a team had found hidden and hurt, Suigetsu Hozuki. He was currently imprisoned in one of the specially formed cells Orochimaru had developed. The snake had gathered quite a few remarkable things from his experiments upon the demon. Finding more rare bloodlines was a plus for the snake, and his plans, and Suigetsu was just one of many he had captured and imprisoned.

He glanced at the carefully placed ingredients placed there by his men that he had sent out to recover for him. Soon he would use this ancient, yet powerful jutsu to create his own powerful army to rule every demon clan in existence. The very thought brought excitement to him. Kabuto was sat to one side after Orochimaru decided to keep him back to help him in his new plans. Kabuto was currently reading his masters notes, the look of intrigue wasn't hard to be seen upon his features.

"Are you sure my lord?" Kabuto questioned.

"I think thisss will be perfect Kabuto...Besidesss, I can't rely on my own bodygaurdsss, no matter how loyal they are. They can ssstill be of ussse to me in other waysss, if they do sssurvive that isss"

"When will you perform this jutsu?"

"Sssoon Kabuto...Firsstly, I need you to ssselect the perfect sssacrificesss" Orochimaru stated.

"Very well, my lord" Kabuto bowed leaving his master to chuckle ominously behind him.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had summoned Kira to notify everyone that the meeting would take place in an hour. He had told Hinata to also come along with him, much to her surprise. Hinata had been listening to the blonde demon Lord, as he explained the situation out to her and why he had brought the subject of bonding up to her so soon again. Hinata had listened to his words and reasons thinking that she would be angry at him, but in all honesty, she wasn't.

To Hinata, Naruto had told her more about the world they lived in, than her very own family. The bluenette never thought that outside of the village that she was born in, was like this. Hinata was unsure and uncertain of the demons she was around. However, Naruto had allowed her free reign to explore his home, which would mean she would meet the others and get to know them. He had also mentioned to her that he would see to her getting some training.

Hinata was happy, thankful that she no longer had to be cooped up inside that room. She didn't mind the fox summon Kisa being beside her. She was grateful for having the small fox's company. Hinata wondered briefly how the other demons apart from Ino would take to her being allowed to roam? She hadn't really spoke to any of them properly or even took notice of their names apart from three of them. One of them was the raven-haired demon. He was handsome but she felt he was non-approachable. She had heard his name being mentioned as Sasuke? The other was the female demon with beautiful green eyes and pink coloured hair, that instantly reminded her of the Sakura trees blossoming at full bloom.

The other wasn't a demon but actually a human herself. Tenten that was now in possession of her beloved cousin. Hinata had heard her being called a demon huntress and had wondered, why a human demon huntress was now with a group of demons? She had wondered to ask Naruto about her, she needed to see for herself what her intentions was towards her beloved cousin Neji. Hinata was certain that the female in question was the reason why he had appeared to be distant with her.

The journey to the large throne room was silent, as both were deep in thought. Naruto took a quick glance behind him seeing that Hinata was still following him with Kisa walking protectively beside her. He had decided to let Hinata out of his room and get to know the place that would be her home, as well as his comrades, friends, and those he saw as brothers and sisters. Over all his family.

The slight murmuring of voices immediately fell silent as soon as the blonde Lord entered, Hinata slowly following behind him. Hinata once again felt vulnerable and very nervous at the situation; immediately feeling like she was on some sort of display. She could feel the eyes of the people in the room upon her. Naruto immediately picked up the traces of her unease as his eyes softened looking at her.

"Don't be afraid...No one will hurt you here... I promise" Naruto whispered out softly.

Hinata relaxed somewhat, from her tense position where she stood. She then nodded her head in agreement to him. Naruto then gently grasped her hand within his and led her towards his throne.

"Ero-sennin I need the chair...So do you mind getting yourself another one" Naruto commanded.

The toad sage rolled his eyes as Hinata felt her cheeks warm at the order. Naruto had noticed his new guests sitting in silence with shocked faces. Jiraiya immediately offered his seat to the blushing brunette, who nervously accepted it as Naruto sat down in his. Everyone remained silent as Naruto greeted Tsunade and Shizune.

"It's good go see you again Baa-chan...Shizune-chan" Naruto greeted

A tick mark formed upon her forehead at the affectionate yet disliked nickname he always gave her, making the slug princess grit her teeth in frustration letting out a growl.

"Listen here gaki!...How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Tsunade stated annoyed, reigning in on her temper.

Naruto smirked he had missed riling up the slug demon, and had missed her very much too.

"It's good to see you have returned...Besides with what we have learned, we are going to need every bit of help we can get." Naruto stated calmly.

"Who do we have on board?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hiruzen has managed to spread the word, he will be on the way here for the meeting along with those that will be assisting us in patrols for lookout. Others will be placed on the edge of our borders where Suna may try to invade. So far we are keeping watch of the human village that had fallen" Jiraiya explained

"W-Wait...My home village?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Yes...It seems Orochimaru's forces are using it as a base of operations, to gather the forces and plan their assaults" Jiraiya answered.

"I have decided that Karin, and in particular, Hinata here needs training. So, I hope a few of you will assist me on this" Naruto stated.

"Karin?...Who is Karin?" Tsunade asked confused

"Karin is a member of the Uzumaki clan...Sasuke and Sakura found her on a mission. She was being held captive by rogue demons. They brought her back with them, I have of course given her sanctuary here as she has no one left." Naruto explained

Tsunade was shocked, a sadness overcame her. Her thoughts had drifted to Kushina, who was convinced members of her clan still existed. They had even had a private bet between the two of them.

'Well Kushina...If you were still alive I would be owing you a lot, as I have lost this private bet of ours' Tsunade inwardly thought.

"Very well...What are the plans made so far?" Tsunade asked.

"Shikamaru will inform everyone as soon as he arrives, after this meeting there will be another group out on patrol."

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked.

"Currently with her bonded mate, Sasuke. They should be with us shortly too Shizune-chan. On the subject of Karin, I want you and baa-chan to teach her medical procedures. That's is what she wants to learn, her mother worked at the hospital and she wants to follow in her mother's footsteps." Naruto began.

Both Shizune and Tsunade were shocked at the information regarding Sakura. Regarding Karin, they was happy to teach her what they knew if it would aide others.

"A-Ano... " Hinata interrupted, unsure if she should.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked giving her his devout attention. None of the demons present missed the way the blonde looked at the bluenette human.

"I-I...I can make healing salves.." Hinata answered quietly not sure if that would be helpful.

"Healing salves?" Tsunade asked eyebrow raised.

Hinata shrunk a little seeing everyone's eyes upon her.

"M-My mother loved herbs, and flowers...I was still young when s-she died, but I did read h-her notes to m-make healing salves. I-I could make some of t-them if it would help. The note book was o-one item I had in a scroll w-with my belongings." Hinata answered nervous.

Naruto knew that Shikamaru had the belongings, including storage scrolls.

"I will arrange for Shikamaru to have the book given back to you Hinata-chan." Naruto answered softly with a small yet gentle smile.

Hinata blushed slightly nodding.

"I would also be interested in seeing your mother's notes if you would permit me to look at them" Tsunade asked intrigued.

"O-Of course" Hinata answered her with a small smile as Tsunade smiled back.

'So, this is the girl that gaki wants to mate with' Tsunade thought inwardly.

Tsunade pushed the thought aside for now, she had heard Jiraiya tell her about her and Naruto, and was surprised to see Naruto appear comforting towards her.

A gathering of shadows appeared within the room as they convened together, showing Shikamaru as he blinked at everyone present in the room mainly the shy bluenette sitting beside Naruto.

"I see you're the first to arrive, Shikamaru" Naruto stated.

Shikamaru shrugged as he let out a sigh.

"Well you did call a meeting didn't you, my lord?" He stated lazily

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi to all my readers following and favouriting this story and welcone to those that have just added this story to their follows and faves thank you :) In want to also thank my readers for your reviews especially the ones that have constantly reviewed, I really appreciate your kind words.**

 **Also again I want to thank my beta Oceanmoon for looking over each chapter, chapters 1-7 have been corrected and reposted. Also check out Forbidden Love by Oceanmoon its really good (Also AU)**

 **Till next chapter guys x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto...**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Human village remains...**

The team had finally arrived minus Kabuto who was ordered by their Lord to remain behind. Kimimaro had led the team in through the heavily guarded entrance that had steadily been rebuilt. The current members of the Sound Six headed to their base of operations followed closely by the Suna team. They came to a large estate that looked grand, apart from the telltale signs of battle littered around it.

"I will discuss with you our intel on who you will likely encounter when we begin our mission." Kimimaro announced.

"That would be a start" Baki replied, following the younger demon into the building.

The Suna team looked around their surroundings, taking notice at how big the estate really was, the siblings could see it was once a place filled with grandeur and importance. Tapestries that lined the walls that once looked elegant were now ripped, with irreparable damage. Expensive heirlooms were now cracked and broken with the remains still littered across the once polished hard floors.

They came into a large open room where another member was sat eating a piece a fruit, he looked tall with a much bigger build than the other Sound Six present.

"This is another member of my team, Jirobo" Kimimaro pointed out.

"Anything to report Jirobo?" Kimimaro questioned.

The demon in question swallowed what he had in his mouth as he stood and politely bowed to the newcomers as he began to answer his leader.

"Nothing to report Kimimaro" Jirobo answered.

"Where is Tayuya?"

"She is currently doing the rounds with the other three you assigned to our group" Jirobo answered.

"Very well...I want you to go and find them. Every one of them needs to be back here for a briefing to discuss this mission" Kimimaro answered sternly.

Jirobo nodded as he disappeared quickly from the room. Kimimaro placed his mission supplies upon a large table, rubbing his stiff neck with his hand.

"Have you set any plans so far?" Baki asked curious.

"No, I haven't, but here..." Kimimaro answered back grabbing some files from the same table.

Kimimaro passed the folders to Baki who in turn passed them to each of the siblings that had taken them with curious looks upon their features apart from Gaara, whose features never gave anything away.

"I suggest you and your team look into the intelligence we gathered inside these files so far. They will point out who we will likely encounter on our invasion. Also, there should be details inside regarding those that are of particular interest to my lord, Orochimaru." Kimimaro stated calmly.

Baki nodded. He was informed back within the dark chambers of the snake's throne room, regarding certain conditions that the snake himself had set. He was uncertain what his own leader thought of them and had managed to send a detailed report by hawk summon to Lord Rasa whilst en route here.

"Well as you witnessed earlier I sent a summon to my leader, he will send my summon back with his news" Baki responded.

Kimimaru nodded, turning away from the Suna demon whose thoughts were currently on what took place back in the snakes underground fortress.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Baki heard Temari ask him silently for permission so she could leave for fresh air, the tall man could sense her unease and agreed. He felt Kankuro decide to accompany her outside mainly due to the subordinates that they had allied themselves temporarily to. Baki had noticed the way they looked at his Lord's daughter and was certain that Kankuro had noticed too. Gaara emotionless as always remained behind and stayed with him. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at seeing the young female leave, followed by one of the males. His subordinates glanced at their retreating figures but dared not move to follow._

 _"You may leave and keep our guessts entertained...Apart from you Kimimaru" Orochimaru ordered._

 _The three male members stood and bowed to the snake demon as they quickly departed the room, leaving just the snake along with Kabuto beside him, looking at Kimimaro, Gaara and Baki_

 _"Well then ssshall we begin?" The snake stated calmly._

 _"My lord has sent myself and my team here to accompany your team to begin the mission ahead. Lord Rasa is on standby, gathering his forces to move to different areas of the borders between wind and fire countries. I am to keep my lord informed on the situation."_

 _"Hmmm...Very well, do you know how long Lord Rasssa will need to have hisss forcesss ready?"_

 _"A few days at least... Lord Orochimaru"_

 _"That will give us enough time to set up a plan of action ahead my lord" Kimimaro announced._

 _"Yesss...I do not want thisss mission to fail." Orochimaru stated firmly. "Tell me hasss your Lord told you of the certain termsss of our agreement?" Orochimaru queried._

 _"He has only mentioned certain things to me, my Lord." Baki answered._

 _"Very well I sshall enlighten you...Firsstly I underssstand your villagesss desssire is to gain more potential bloodlinesss that the land of fire clansss have. Am I correct to assume thisss?"_

 _Baki nodded_

 _"Yes...Lord Rasa wants to create new and pure bloodlines by mixing our clans with the other clans that we get our hands on." Baki answered._

 _"I will not ssstand in your way on that, however there are a couple I want that I will not give over." Orochimaru warned_

 _"There iss one demon that I have a particular interessst in and that would be from the Uchiha clan, I have been interesssted in that clan for many yearsss and the other isss a human female from the now nearly extinct Hyuga clan" Orochimaru stated calmly._

 _"Hyuga clan?" Baki asked confused._

 _"Yesss the Hyuga clan, I will not sssay anymore on the sssubject, only that I desssire the female and asss to the agreement thosse two are to be handed over to my forcesss if any of your forcesss capture them. They are both to be unharmed do we underssstand."_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Good...You may ssselect the demonsss left and any othersss that are ssstill ssstanding I will take asss prisonersss, or divide them between our forcesss."_

 _"What about the Kyubi Lord?"_

 _"I will leave him to you to sssort out, I am not bothered if he isss dead or alive, maybe your Lord could ussse him as another weapon if you defeat him and he isss ssstill alive, of courssse."_

 _"I will send word to Lord Rasa after the meeting" Baki answered._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Baki had looked at each of the files that had been handed to him. The details on what clans they would likely face in battle was descriptive. Also there was information on the human girl in one of the many pages that gave her description, which in turn had Baki curious as to why a demon such as Orochimaru, wanted the human female so badly.

"Tell me. What does your master want the human woman for?" Baki questioned

"I do not question my lord or his methods. Myself and my team live to serve him and I obey whatever orders he gives without questioning." Kimimaro stated calmly.

Baki nodded, the room was silent as each of the Suna siblings glanced at the paperwork given to them with vague interest. Whilst they waited for the remaining members to turn up and begin discussing their options for the days ahead, and when they will begin their invasion on the Kyubi's lands.

 **oOoOo**

 **Time skip few days later...**

Hinata sighed as she walked down the long hallways deep in thought once again, she relished the small amount of freedom she had been gifted. Kisa the small Fox summon was walking beside her like always. Hinata didn't mind her company, she felt safe with her by her side and more confident to explore her new surroundings.

Hinata was heading to the training grounds, hoping she wouldn't get lost in the process. The many hallways were confusing to her. So much so, that sometimes she ended up elsewhere. So far, she had managed to get to know a few of the demons living there. Ino visited her regularly and she had finally got to meet her mate Sai. To Hinata he was unusual, he was quite pale in complexion with dark hair and dark eyes. She had at first wondered briefly, if he was related to the other demon Sasuke? But that was quickly dismissed by Ino herself.

Sasuke she had seen on numerous occasions and he was mainly beside the pinkette named Sakura, who had treated her upon her arrival. He was quiet and never spoke to her much, although his eyes would follow her if she was beside Naruto. She had met Kiba, who was a dog demon, he seemed friendly to her along with his large white hound named Akamaru who would approach her with his tail wagging and give her hand a lick to greet her. This in turn would make her giggle and she enjoyed both their company.

Along with Kiba came his best friend Shino, now Shino was tall and was very quiet and reserved. Although he looked human to her, she had been told he controlled insects like his clan had done for centuries. He had also spoken politely to her, asking her questions about her life. Hinata had told them both about her clan, and what had happened and why they had trespassed unknowingly into their lands. Hinata felt comfortable with them both. She felt at ease getting to know more about them and their clans. Hinata was also introduced to Kiba's elder sister Hana who was as friendly as she was beautiful.

Hinata had finally reached the familiar part of the building that led to the training grounds outside. When she was first brought by Naruto to see Neji, she hadn't really taken notice to how large the training ground was. The large green field was very large and had ample room for a few demons to train and not get on top of each other. Since the meeting a few days ago many of them had made their way to the grounds and trained for the impending battle ahead.

Hinata thought back to that day in particular.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _The throne room was filled with many demons, each arriving to listen to what would be happening in the coming days ahead. Hinata felt nervous as each of them took immediate notice of her. She remained silent as Naruto began to tell them of the impending situation, from what had been gathered so far. The tension in the room was thick, that she felt she may faint with all the energies she could feel around her._

 _"So Suna has finally decided to make their move?" Hiruzen stated calmly as he puffed on his pipe._

 _"Yes they have" Jiraiya answered_

 _"Very well. I have gathered a few of the clans remaining as well as one that we took in from Kiragakure that sought asylum and is also willing to join us to fight." Hiruzen informed._

 _Naruto noticed a few faces that had arrived, Gai and Lee stood side by side. Then there was Anko, who was beside Kakashi. Asuma, along with his mate Kurenai. Then there was someone he hadn't noticed before who was stood beside Iruka. He was definitely demon in origin who had long dark brown hair, dark eyes. If Naruto didn't know any different he would have thought the demon to be female._

 _"Let me introduce you all to Haku." Hiruzen announced to the room._

 _The demon in question stiffened slightly, due to being on show in a roomful of demons that he hadn't met before but had just heard about in talking. Taking a calming breath, he stepped forward and bowed his head in polite greeting. The silence was thick as everyone present who hadn't seen this male demon before looked at him curiously._

 _Naruto hadn't met him before but had heard about him from Hiruzen, when they passed messages through Summons. Hiruzen had informed him about a demon from Kiragaukure, that had trespassed onto their lands, however, this demon was not looking to cause danger or aggravation. He had given himself up immediately, begging the patrollers to speak to their leader. It turned out that the demon was begging for sanctuary, having got this far._

 _"Haku is not from our lands but is from Kiri" Hiruzen informed the room._

 _Some gasps were heard but everyone remained silent wanting to hear more from the elder monkey demon._

 _"Haku here is from the Yuki clan. He trespassed into our lands nearly two years ago. He was found by a team of patrollers observing our borders. He instantly surrendered and wanted to speak to the leader, so he was brought to me quickly. He begged to be given asylum here in the land of fire due to the ongoing war in Kirigakure."_

 _"Why?" Sasuke asked curious_

 _"The ruler who is one of the demon lords Kaguya, had ordered clans that possessed bloodlines to be assassinated and purged from society. My family perished, I was found by one of the seven demon swordsman Zabuza Momochi, who had rescued me and got me out of the country. He could only travel with me so far, he had to return to the rebel side to fight against Kaguya's forces." Haku answered calmly._

 _"Why didn't you join the rebel side? Why flee to here?" Shikamaru now asked._

 _"I wanted to believe me...But Zabuza instructed me to leave to remain safe as the dangers are extremely high within Kiri and I would need sufficient training that he didn't have time to oversee." Haku answered._

 _"I had heard rumours about bloodline clans being persecuted. So the rumours turned out to be true after all." Jiraiya stated._

 _"So Haku...I have heard about this from Jiji in regards to you and your being here." Naruto began causing everyone to look at him surprised._

 _"You knew my lord?" Shikamaru asked._

 _"Yes I did...Jiji had informed me about it and had assured me there was no threat from him and that he would be closely monitored. I trust Jiji and his decision, I am surprised that you wish to fight amongst us to protect our lands" Naruto admitted._

 _"Lord Naruto...When I heard about the oncoming invasion, I asked Lord Hiruzen for permission to fight. I know that I am not a native here, but everyone has been kind to me since my arrival. Giving me a chance at life that I wouldn't possibly get anywhere else. I wish to offer my services to fight in this battle with, of course, your permission." Haku stated_

 _"I will not turn down any offers to help us fend off potential enemies Haku. So welcome aboard" Naruto answered._

 _Haku bowed his head and stepped back in line._

 _"Now that everyone has gathered a few of you who have just arrived, may wonder who this is beside me." Naruto announced talking about Hinata._

 _Hinata felt her nerves on high edge feeling everyone's eyes upon her and was twiddling her fingers nervously. All of them from what she could make out was curious of her, but she hated being in the spotlight, and being centre of attention._

 _"Everyone this is Hinata Hyuga, from the late Hyuga clan. Her cousin Neji is beside Tenten. These are the only two members left of the human clan from the fallen human village, where the snakes gathered forces are present at this moment. Their village was invaded and they had escaped into our lands to travel to the next human village, which we all know by now there aren't any left. The reason as to why she is beside me is that Hinata here is my chosen mate" Naruto informed them._

 _Everyone who hadn't known had their eyes widen in surprise at the news._

 _"The snake, it seems, is after her. I will protect her as I will protect everyone I consider my ally and family. I have brought her here so that she is well informed of everything, I will not keep secrets from her. The other reason is that I want a few of you to volunteer to train her. Neji Hyuga, will be one of those I have selected, however I need a few of you to offer your time to not only train Hinata-chan here but to also train a member of the Uzumaki clan, my cousin Karin."_

 _Everyone nodded seeing the logical sense in the matter, but a few were still surprised to find that the Kyubi Lord had a female human for a mate. Then were doubly surprised to find another member to the Uzumaki clan was now amongst them too._

 _"Now before we discuss the training...We have other things to talk about." Naruto announced getting back on track regarding the main subject of the meeting._

 ** _Flashback End..._**

Hinata had broken from her thoughts, she so far had a lot to think about, especially with the bonding situation. Naruto was being patient with her, even knowing that time wasn't on their side. Hinata had been thinking upon it more, like he had asked her to do. Later she would be meeting up with Ino again, the last few days she has found that she has enjoyed speaking to Ino, who she had found liked to gossip.

The brief meetings they had were a welcome distraction to her, the other female she had now begun to talk to was Tenten the demon huntress. Naruto had ordered that Neji trained Hinata in order to protect herself, which the blonde had explained to Neji his reasons after the meeting. Neji reluctantly understood the logic and had agreed to the order, other than Neji she had also been given lessons from Tenten. Hinata had found that she liked the woman very much and from close observations she had surmised quickly, why her cousin had been so vacant with her that day.

Hinata had wondered why he was acting distant, but the next day it was quite clear as to why her beloved elder cousin she saw as her brother was being like that. The reason was simple, it was the demon huntress Tenten. Hinata with the help of Kisa who always remained beside her led her out to the training field for her first lesson. The training field wasn't empty upon her arrival, she had noticed that her cousin was already there along with Tenten. Both of them were warming up, so Hinata had stood off to the side and waited patiently for them to finish.

Hinata had grown up with Neji, they had grown close as young children. When Neji was sealed he went to the branch side and she never saw him until two years later when his father, her uncle Hizashi, who was her father's younger twin brother died due to illness. Her father broke tradition and had moved Neji into the main house to live with them. Hinata knew Neji wasn't normally expressive with his emotions. Usually it was her that had reddened cheeks from blushing, but she had noticed a slight redness that had formed on her cousin's cheeks.

At first, she put it down to exertion, but that was immediately pushed aside later in the training when she caught his lingering gazes upon Tenten. He never noticed that Hinata had caught him doing so. The next day was the same and she did notice a slight reddening bruise upon his neck. Whilst Hinata had a break and was sat beside her cousin as Tenten took some time to train with her weapons she finally decided to question him.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Hinata had to admit seeing the demon huntress summon weapon after weapon was shocking as well as entertaining to watch. Hinata had been trained by Neji first on more of their clans fighting style. Tenten had been training her with how to use weaponry. The bluenette was now sat beside her cousin who taking a short break. Hinata glanced at Neji, seeing his eyes were intently watching the display in front of him._

 _"Neji-nii...Do you like Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked._

 _In all Hinata's years of knowing Neji, she had never seen his cheeks turn crimson like herself before. She noticed his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates, turning her face towards her so quickly she thought he might strain his neck by doing so._

 _"W-What!?" Neji stuttered out in surprise and shock._

 _Hinata had witnessed it all and knew that even if her cousin wasn't admitting it to her, she was certain that he had developed some sort of feelings for Tenten. Hinata had to admit Tenten was very beautiful and a talented fighter, she could understand how her cousin was fascinated by her. She had wondered briefly on how Tenten felt for her cousin and was certain it was the same._

 _"I asked you if you liked Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked him again._

 _"W-Why ask me that Hinata-sama?" Neji asked._

 _"No reason Neji-nii" Hinata sighed with a slight smile._

 ** _Flashback End..._**

Hinata was more than certain that her cousin had indeed developed some feelings for Tenten, even if he himself wasn't aware of it. Hinata had thought they complimented each other and if and when they would get together she would of course give him her blessing.

Hinata had finally arrived at the training grounds and noticed that her cousin nor Tenten was present which confused her. Hinata went towards the side and sat down upon the grass with Kisa sitting beside her as she waited patiently for them to arrive. Within a few moments a yellow and orange flash occurred a few feet in front of her, revealing none other than Naruto.

"L-Lord Naruto!?" Hinata stuttered out in surprise.

Since their talk she hadn't seen much of him, and had found herself thinking about him and what he was doing. Seeing the object if her thoughts now in front of her made her own cheeks flush slightly. He was wearing his usual clothing of orange and black with a white coat with red flames along the seams. His bangs seemed longer to her or was they always long but she had only just taken notice.

"Hime" Naruto greeted her softly with a warm smile.

The blonde walked towards her until they were standing a few paces apart, his face looked serious that had made her heart thunder within her along with her growing anxiety.

"Hime...I am here to tell you that from today your training will be overseen by Tsunade Senju. Your cousin will resume training you in a couple of days time. He is going to be on a mission of importance, I will also be accompanying him with a few others I have selected."

"B-But..."

"I know you get upset when your cousin is selected...But I really need him for this mission." Naruto explained

Hinata nodded feeling a tinge of fear well up within her for her cousin. She was shocked that the blonde was also taking leave and had wondered what the mission was about.

"Jiraiya will be in charge, and baa-chan will look out for you in my absense. I am sorry that I haven't been able to spend much time with you as of late. I know that you have a lot to think about regarding the subject of mating. I really do hope that you come to a decision soon though...Hime" Naruto answered softly a slight dusting of pink upon his cheeks.

Hinata felt her cheeks grow hot and was probably beet red at his words, she nodded too frightened to talk in case her voice was too high pitched.

"I will take leave, Hime...I will leave you with baa-chan since she has arrived now." Naruto stated

Hinata glanced and saw the elder female stood off to the side watching them. Naruto had turned to get ready to teleport when he felt a warm hand holding his arm, stopping him in his tracks. The blonde glanced towards Hinata seeing her head lowered and was puzzled. Hinata slowly lifted her head towards him, he could then sense the worry and fear within her building as well as her feeling upset with the situation.

"P-Please...C-Come back safe...Y-You and Neji-nii" Hinata pleaded softly.

Naruto felt his own cheeks instantly warm and his heart beating incredibly fast, he had expected her to ask him to keep her cousin safe. He was surprised as his heart leapt with joy, at hearing her words that had included him as well. He couldn't help but to reveal a truly warm, and genuine smile, that again had Hinata looking at him in a blushing daze and Tsunade looking on with her chin hitting the floor at seeing the blonde actually give a smile.

"I will, Hime...I promise" Naruto answered her softly.

A few seconds passed by as they both looked at each other and then he disappeared in a flash of light, Hinata remained standing where she was just watching the place where the blonde had stood, feeling all sorts of emotions that were all confusing to her. Hinata felt a gentle hand rest upon her shoulder making her turn towards the female demon, Tsunade, who she had spoken to a few times briefly since the meeting.

"Don't worry...Naruto will return and will keep your cousin safe, the gaki always keeps his promises." Tsunade assured her.

Hinata nodded, wiping the few falling tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Well then, let's head inside, I want to discuss more with you regarding your healing ointments"

"O-Of course" Hinata answered following Tsunade back inside with Kisa trailing alongside her.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had emerged out the front where the team he had gathered was already situated ready and waiting for him to arrive. He had selected a few to divide into teams among them was Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura. The others were to remain and guard their home.

"I see you finally arrived, my lord" Shikamaru announced.

"Yes I had to visit Hinata-chan seeing as she was waiting for Tenten and Neji" Naruto answered.

"Very well shall we set of my lord?"

"Yes...Everyone knows their designated teams...So let's get started." Naruto ordered.

Everyone present headed off following behind their blonde leader.

 **oOoOo**

 **Human village Remains...**

A hawk circled the skies above the village. Baki had been stood on one of the undamaged walls waiting for the summon to arrive. He felt the slight pull on his chakra alerting him that it was close. Raising his arm out, the hawk circled again as it made its way to land on its summoners arm.

Baki felt this hawk land and took the small message scroll that was secured on its leg. He dismissed the hawk summon immediately to the summoning world. Taking the scroll, he jumped from the tall wall to the ground and headed inside the building. Unravelling the message as he walked, looking at the neatly written contents inside.

It seemed that Rasa had his forces ready and in position to begin operation Invade and Conquer. All that was needed was the signal from him once they went over the plans they had been planning the last few days. Lord Orochimaru had sent a message stating that he would have powerful reinforcements on standby if needed. Baki had wondered who else was in league with the snake as he entered the planning room.

 **oOoOo**

 **Otokagakure...**

Orochimaru was sat upon his throne with a devilish smile. His new experiment had worked perfectly as he looked upon the eight demons before him that he had summoned. Each of them had unique and powerful techniques and were now in his control to use as he wanted. Each prisoner that Kabuto had selected for his master to use was perfect. Each of them stood facing their new master with different expressions.

"You two...I want you to go on a misssion for me that isss of importantance, the ressst of you may be disssmisssed, but to be on sstandby" Orochimaru ordered.

The six demons left the room obediently, leaving the remaining two behind, awaiting their orders.

Yellow eyes took pride and satisfaction in his work as he looked the two demons over, they were powerful he could feel their demonic chakra radiating from them. He was immensely pleased with the discovery of the ancient scroll from a temple not too far away. He had studied its contents carefully and was amazed by what he could do to get his forces unstoppable. Soon he would have the entire world at his feet, ruling over everything in his grasp.

"I need you to head to Sssuna village for me and deal with a certain problem there." The snake began.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Again thank you to everyone following and favouriting my story I really appreciate it. A big thank you to my beta Oceanmoon for looking over each chapter. I have been busy personally with family, writing here and there on chapters, and also catching up on chapters to stories that I am currently reading.**

 **Until next chapter guys x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Rated M For A Reason...**

 **Previous Chapter...**

 **oOoOo**

 _Yellow eyes took pride and satisfaction in his work as he looked the two demons over, they were powerful he could feel their demonic chakra radiating from them. He was immensely pleased with the discovery of the ancient scroll from a temple not too far away. He had studied its contents carefully and was amazed by what he could do to get his forces unstoppable. Soon he would have the entire world at his feet, ruling over everything in his grasp._

 _"I need you to head to Sssuna village for me and deal with a certain problem there." The snake began._

 **oOoOo**

 **Timeskip Three days later...**

Hinata had been extremely busy since Naruto had departed with a team that included her cousin. The bluenette was grateful to Tsunade, the elder blonde had taken her under her wing. She was currently within the infirmary room reading from a large text book, going through lists of herbs and plants to memorize. Hinata had found this relatively easy due to her love of flowers.

Hinata's mother's journal had been given back to her by Shikamaru not long after the meeting. Hinata immediately handed Tsunade the journal for her to look through. Hinata had explained that she was told by her guardian Ko, that her mother had learned healing remedies that had been passed down from her side of the family. Tsunade had been very impressed from what she had read and had learned new methods that could further aide healing to those who were injured.

Hinata herself enjoyed being taught by Tsunade and had appreciated every passing minute learning from her. She had also gotten to know Karin too, they were both being trained together and for Hinata it was nice to be around more female company. Tsunade, Shizune, and Hana, had taken turns training both of them the past couple of days and Hinata was grateful for everything they had taught her.

Not only had she been studying and training she had also been talking to Ino. Hinata had listened to Naruto where he had asked her to think more on the bonding. Hinata had been honest during their conversation telling him that she hadn't thought much about it at all.

 **Flashback...**

 _Hinata had sought Ino out the next day after training and studying with Tsunade. Hinata was nervous on how to approach the subject regarding bonding and what it entailed. She felt confused and conflicted but she had promised Naruto that she would listen and talk about it, and then come to a decision on the matter._

 _Hinata had found Ino easily at the dining hall, Ino had spotted her and waved her over. Ayame had brought Ino over her meal and had asked Hinata what she would like to eat. Hinata had decided to have what Ino was eating._

 _"How was training with Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked_

 _"It was intense" Hinata replied._

 _"You do look tired Hinata-chan"_

 _"I-I am feeling tired Ino-chan I think I will head of t-to bed after I have eaten"_

 _"Good idea...I'm missing Sai-kun he was selected to go on the mission with Lord Naruto" Ino stated_

 _"Y-Yes...Lord Naruto told me before he l-left. N-Neji-nii has gone on the mission as well" Hinata replied with a shaky sigh._

 _"Don't worry Hinata-chan the team will watch out for him, especially Lord Naruto" Ino assured._

 _"A-Ano...C-Can I ask you something?" Hinata asked nervously a blush forming on her cheeks._

 _Ino looked at her surprised yet curious and nodded her head waiting. Hinata sighed feeling very nervous and unsure regarding the topic._

 _"C-Can you t-tell me a-about b-bonding?" Hinata asked softly and quietly hoping no one else could hear the topic of conversation._

 _Ino blinked in surprise, she didn't think that the topic of bonding would come up this way especially by Hinata herself. Ino knew that Naruto had selected her to bring the matter up with Hinata. She could understand why seeing as she was already bonded with Sai._

 _"There is a lot to discuss on the matter Hinata-chan...But of course I will. However, I suggest we talk more about it tomorrow I will see Tsunade-sama and see if I can get you off earlier so that we won't be disturbed, ok?"_

 _Hinata nodded feeling grateful that they wouldn't be talking about it in the dining hall. Ayame had placed down her food with a smile as she left to go back into the kitchen._

 _"O-Ok...I really appreciate it Ino-chan" Hinata stated in gratitude, feeling less nervous than before._

 _"Dont be silly, Hinata-chan. I see you as a friend so I do hope you see me as your friend too?"_

 _Hinata's eyes widened slightly she had to admit that she found herself growing closer to Ino and was surprised that Ino had thought of her as a friend. To Hinata she didn't have many friends or any for that matter. Although she came from a clan and was surrounded by female servants she couldn't honestly say that they were her friends. So, although Hinata was shocked, she genuinely felt touched and happy as Ino would be the first friend she had made in her life._

 _A tear fell down Hinata's cheek causing Ino to panic slightly._

 _"H-Hinata-chan are you alright? Did I upset you!?"_

 _"N-No!...No y-you didn't Ino-chan, I-I'm just really happy t-that's all and y-yes you are m-my friend too" Hinata wiped at her tear so as not to alarm her friend._

 _Ino smiled feeling relieved and they both giggled and decided to eat their food as well as talk about other things until they were finished._

 **Flashback Ends...**

That was two days ago sadly Ino hadn't been able to discuss the subject with her as of yet due to Tsunade wanting to persist with training her and Karin. Tsunade did say that she would be able to talk with Ino tomorrow morning, letting Hinata and Karin rest for the early part of the day. Hinata sighed feeling how tired her body truly was, especially today after the dream she had experienced.

It was getting late and Hinata had felt exhausted, she hadn't slept very well due to the previous night. She had a vivid dream that made her blush bright red from the sensual memory of it. Hinata thought it was real when she had awoken, her night gown had stuck to her body like a second skin from the sheen of sweat produced from her body. The bluenette was embarrassed at having a dream that felt so real and yet so intimate.

She had finally made it back to Naruto's chambers, opening the door as she entered inside with Kisa beside her. She hadn't felt hungry much today, the thought of food didn't appeal to her for some reason. Taking off her dark blue kimono she had quickly changed into a peach coloured night gown made from fine silk. Hinata sighed in contentment feeling the silky soft material brush against her naked skin. For some reason since she had dreamt this vivid dream, her whole body had become extremely sensitive to the touch.

Hinata had been suppressing her thoughts most of the day, trying to push the vivid images to the back of her mind. She took comfort in her daily training, working harder than normal, so that she didn't have to think any more upon it. But now being alone, her tired mind couldn't stop the images from her dream from pushing full front to the surface.

The dream she had experienced involved herself and the demon lord Naruto. The vivid images of her own fingers sliding down his tanned skin feeling every inch of the visible muscles upon his torso. The sounds he made at her touch were low growls, his sent had her whole body tingling with the same sensations as before. The sweet throbbing ache from between her legs had begun, causing her own breathing to become slow and hard. Her heart beat had slowed feeling his hand slide up her hips towards her inner thigh, causing her to let out a low sensual moan.

Feeling his fingers brush against her wet panty line caused her body to tremble, her eyes clouded but she noticed a smirk present on his lips, along with his tongue gliding against his bottom lip. His blue eyes darkened with the same expression as before. A gasp escaped her lips soon silenced with his own lips upon hers, claiming her mouth with his tongue. His fingers sinfully brushing against her femininity, as his other hand grasped one of her swelled breasts, groping it firmly.

The sensations to her, felt like sweet torture. Her own body willingly succumbing to his touches, yearning for him to touch her more. The dream ended as she sat up in the bed panting breathlessly, looking disoriented. When her mind filled with the images of her dream she blushed red, feeling ashamed and embarrassed for thinking such thoughts. Hinata sat upon the bed, hoping that she would sleep and no more dreams of that nature would return. Kisa had settled beside her causing the bluenette to smile softly at the small fox's presence, within minutes she had drifted off to sleep.

Hinata sighed again feeling more confused at what the dream entailed. Why was she dreaming about him like that? Hinata settled on the bed taking in the scent of the room that still held his fragrance. Her body subconsciously trembled feeling the silk sheets brush upon her naked legs. A soft gasp escaped her lips feeling her body tingle from the sensation.

'Why am I feeling like this?' Hinata inwardly thought

Settling down she took a deep breath willing herself to think about something else. She didn't want to experience another dream like she had the night before. She needed to sleep if she was going to be talking to Ino tomorrow and needed her full concentration on the matter she had given her word after all and like Naruto himself, she would not go back on it.

 **oOoOo**

He had awoken in the early hours, his mind filled with visions of his mate. He hadn't slept well since her departure and knew that this was due to the fact they had recently bonded. Sasuke grit his teeth feeling completely frustrated on the matter. He had quickly gotten dressed not bothering to take a quick shower as he was not in the mood.

The constant straining within his pants from his erections was making him irritable. He hated having to resort to trying to relieve the tension by using his own hand. Sakura's scent was still present within his bed chambers, he had decided to stay within his own room other than her own. Once he had dressed himself he headed out into the training grounds wanting to take his mind off everything and try to regain some of the composure of his normal self.

There he saw Kakashi, who had been training for a while it seemed, judging by the scorch marks around the surroundings as well as the many sharp blades on the targets.

"You're up earlier than usual Sasuke? Trouble sleeping, perhaps?" Kakashi stated

"Hn"

"So, it seems you have indeed claimed Sakura-chan as yours finally"

Sasuke stiffened but didn't answer Kakashi to state otherwise.

"Hmm...Not going to answer me then I'm hurt" Kakashi stated

"So what if I have?" Sasuke replied calmly

"Nothing at all Sasuke...I'm happy for you both, actually." Kakashi assured.

"..."

"I take it that you're missing her already?...Do you want to spar against me, your old sensei, perhaps?" Kakashi questioned with his eye smile

Sasuke sighed but nodded nonetheless, Kakashi was indeed a sensei to not only him but Naruto and Sakura when they were younger. He taught them how to fight together other than their own clan styles also teaching them the values of team work. Kakashi was a good teacher and always teased him and Naruto but especially him just like an elder brother would.

Although Kakashi could easily ruffle his feathers, and had on multiple occasions, Sasuke still valued him and could sometimes talk to him on matters that he tried to keep within him. Kakashi and Sasuke shared a bond and both were missing those they considered family even if Kakashi wasn't blood related. Obito was Kakashi's best friend since they were young he was a cousin to Sasuke. Sasuke missed his brother along with his cousin Shisui and hoped that they would find clues to where they could be.

"So little Sasuke-kun do you want to spar or not?" Kakashi teased

A tick mark formed upon his for head as his eye twitched at Kakashi's teasing tone and decided to get in position. Sasuke wouldn't admit it outwardly but Kakashi was the next best thing to let out his frustrations other than Naruto and for that, he was grateful.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi Boarders...**

Naruto was leading the select team consisting of Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten. The other team had headed off in the opposite direction. Naruto had summoned two other foxes to accompany them to take position. Shino would also use his bugs to place in position so that they would immediately detect any trespassers that entered their borders.

Naruto sighed again he was feeling too uncomfortable being away from Hinata. He could feel the pull of his demon urges that were screaming within him to claim her and make her his. Also, he had not slept properly since he headed off on this mission. The brief sleep was filled with images of Hinata that left him feeling a deep yearning within him. The images had been so detailed showing him her naked body that had him salivating.

Creamy pale skin that was a perfect hour glass figure, the large swell of her breasts that held such enticing pink nipples that had his cock straining tightly within his pants. A small waist and toned stomach that further led down to wide hips, with long slender legs and a pair of white panties in between her thighs, that was hiding her femininity.

He found himself breathing in her sweet scent, his heart thundering violently within his chest making him feel hotter than he had ever felt before. He could only let out a low yet deep growl stepping closer to her, especially feeling her fingers caress each ridge of his muscles on his torso. Every touch she gave upon his tanned skin caused jolts of electricity to travel up and down his body. He felt the blood in his veins burn like fire at the subtle yet unsure touches she was giving.

His hands soon travelled along her body, one immediately caressed her sides then gliding down to her hips, towards her inner thighs soon finding what he wanted. A low sensual moan escaped her lips seeing her glazed lilac tinted eyes staring at his own eyes making him giddy with desire. His other hand soon grasped one of her large yet sinful breasts that felt soft yet firm in his large hand. Her straining nipple brushed against his finger causing her to arch herself further into him, that made him smirk as he licked his lower lips that felt suddenly dry.

Her lips looked delicious feeling his fingers touch the dampness of her panties enjoying the gasp that escaped her lips, her flushed cheeks made her look enchanting to the demon Kyubi Lord. He couldn't take it anymore his lips crashing upon hers as he dominated her lips fully exploring it to the fullest. He enticed her tongue that nervously responded back and the moans he swallowed from her with his own mouth made him feel more aroused than he was.

 _"Ohhhh...N-Naruto-kun"_ He heard her moan out once his lips left hers.

He wanted her, he wanted her so badly to embed his aching cock inside her virgin pussy and make her his for all eternity.

He felt disappointed when he was awoken by the spitting and crackling flames of the small fire of their make shift camp site. He had thought it was real and immediately felt his aching cock desperately wanting release at what he had just experienced.

He had to think of things to get his erection to go down, it was difficult due to the very vivid images popping up within his mind. Even when they set off again to monitor the boarders and see what they could find his thoughts were only of Hinata and he found he was missing her terribly. Shikamaru had noticed that his leader was distracted since they had started this mission. Hearing him sigh made him stop and pull the blonde back while the others carried on.

"Naruto...Snap out of it will ya!" Shikamaru stated calmly yet loud.

Naruto flinched knowing that Shikamaru was indeed right and that he should have his mind focus on the mission. After all, they would soon be heading back once they looked over their perimeters.

"Sorry Shika"

"(Sigh)...Look Naruto, whatever it is that's distracting you, although I'm already guessing that I know who it is, needs to wait. It's the mating pull isn't it?" Shikamaru stated

Naruto could only nod his head admitting that the shadow demon was right.

"It seems that your demon urges are getting stronger, look I don't usually get involved in others personal matters and I only know by what I have heard. You will seriously need to do something about this sooner than later, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know" Naruto replied softly

"Then I suggest once we get back that you make arrangements for you to claim her and the sooner the better"

"I can't do that Shika...I gave my word that I would let her decide"

"Look Naruto...Have you seen how distracted you have been? Myself as well as Tenten have had to call you a few times. It is clearly visible to everyone that your mind is elsewhere and I know it is due to your urge to mate. You're no good to us being this distracted. Besides have you noticed Sakura?"

"What do you mean Shika what's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto stated confused.

"Sakura and Sasuke have only bonded recently and yet it's clear that she is missing him terribly and I am certain he is also feeling the effects of being apart, it will lessen in due time. You are similar, however you haven't yet fulfilled the bond and I'm not sure if your intended mate is feeling the bonding pull also, it will only grow more the longer you leave it and if this invasion happens we need you without any distractions"

Naruto knew Shikamaru was right he wasn't any good to anyone with his mind and thoughts on the Hyuga princess back in his domain. He was finding it very hard to be away from her, his urges were increasing each day and he knew it wouldn't be long until he couldn't control his urges. He would need to speed things up and he had hoped that Hinata was indeed discussing the subject that he had asked her to do.

Hinata had assured him that she would seek out Ino and talk about it and reach a decision soon. He just hoped that she would agree to be his mate. If she didn't agree to it he wouldn't know how he would react and that's what frightened him and hoped that he wouldn't ever find out.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata had awoken in a daze. Again she had experienced another heated dream that involved the blonde demon lord. This time the dream was more vivid the way he acted around her made her body subconsciously grow hot. The now familiar sensations within her were steadily increasing causing her to feel a slight frustration at what to do to sooth it. Hinata was desperate to talk to someone and hoped that Ino would arrive soon and she could ask what was going on with her.

Never had she felt like this, and was scared as to why her body was acting like this so suddenly and why on earth was she dreaming of Naruto? Her mind was filled with curiosity too, regarding the bonding and how Naruto had at first told her what he himself would do that seemed to make her body grow worse the more she thought about it. She had remembered the way his fingers had brushed against her privates. The soft yet gentle strokes of his fingers upon her panties that concealed her felt immensely pleasurable to her that she had wanted to use her own finger to experience it again.

However, with the small Fox summon Kisa beside her she felt way too embarrassed to do so, knowing that it would be deeply embarrassing to try it out in front of someone whether it was a demon or animal or even human for that matter. Hinata was growing steadily frustrated at not knowing what was wrong with her. Since Naruto had left on the mission her thoughts and dreams had been all about him that made her wonder inwardly why that was.

The sound of a soft knock upon the door startled her, breaking her thoughts, as Kisa was sitting at attention studying the door.

"Hinata-chan...Are You up?" Ino stated behind the door.

Hinata quickly stood up and made her way to the double doors and immediately opened one of them seeing the beautiful blonde demon Ino stood before her with a warming smile.

"Good morning Hinata-chan...A-Are You ok?" Ino stated curious seeing how dark Hinata was around the eyes.

"Y-Yes of course" Hinata replied.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked, skeptical.

"Y-Yes Ino-chan I'm fine." Hinata once again reassured.

Ino relented on questioning further as she entered inside the room and immediately took a seat. Ino had explained that she had visited the food hall before her arrival and had asked Ayame to fix them some breakfast so she could begin explaining bonding to Hinata who would be ignorant to demon customs.

Hinata sat down watching as Ino summoned a thick book from a storage scroll and placed it upon her lap. The sound of a knock in the door alerted them as Ayame called out to them about their food. Ino immediately went to the door helping Ayame with the trolley that was set with various foods on display that made Hinata's stomach rumble. The bluenette had forgotten she went without dinner last night she was too exhausted and too occupied with her inner thoughts for food.

Ayame said her goodbyes as Ino again handed Hinata a warm plate to help herself to the food whilst Ino picked out what she wanted as well as pouring out some juice seeing the hot tea also present and enticing.

"So...Are you ready to listen?" Ino spoke sitting herself back down upon the chair.

Hinata had glanced at the blonde finishing selecting the food she wanted and making her way back to where she had been sitting before. Kisa had now sat beside the door napping, Hinata had wondered why she always slept but then she wasn't sure if Kisa slept when she did.

"Hinata?"

"Oh...Yes I'm ready Ino-chan" Hinata answered giving the blonde her complete attention.

"Ok...Well for demons like myself we have urges..."

 **oOoOo**

The morning Sun was still hidden within the clouds, Sasuke and Kakashi had finished their spar that had gone on for the past couple of hours. Kakashi was impressed with how much Sasuke had grown since their last sparring match. He was certain that the youngest Uchiha had gotten stronger. Kakashi wiped the sweat from his brow with his towel walking towards his belongings after he had gathered his weapons together, still in disarray around the training grounds.

Having done so, he decided to stay, seeing as Sasuke was acting much different than his normal calm self. He was definitely acting opposite of that. Kakashi had guessed that this was due to Sasuke finally bonding with Sakura. It was well known to each demon that once they fully bonded the first few days was relatively new to both demons and the urge to be beside each other grew so strong that if they were separated it would cause frustration and angst until it settled.

Kakashi smirked as he picked up his favourite book and headed towards one of the trees to lean against relishing the quiet around him for once. Soon he would have Anko seeking him out, as well as Guy who had always declared him as his eternal rival wanting to compete against each other. Despite the constant and surprising challenges, Kakashi always seemed to win. Guy never gave up much to Kakashi's dismay, but was making sure both of them were on guard for whatever was coming their way.

He glanced at Sasuke who was busily picking up his own array of weapons and could see that Sasuke was on edge which to him was unusual to see from the young Uchiha.

Sasuke had immediately felt the presence of his mate and quickly took comfort that she had indeed returned safely to him, Sasuke didn't like the fact he had to be kept away from his bonded mate and had felt frustration at her being away from him. Kakashi had teased him finally gathering the information from how the young Uchiha was acting.

Of course, Sasuke seethed inwardly at how right Kakashi was in that regard, Sasuke didn't care for letting his comrades know his private life, and had kept his bonding with Sakura secret to himself. However, since Sakura had been selected to go on the mission, he had missed her terribly. It was one of the effects of bonding with your intended. Due to being a relatively new bond it was difficult to be away from your mate so soon after claiming.

His thoughts were constantly filled with her, remembering her scent that he breathed in from her pink locks of hair. Imagining hearing her moans and the call of his name hadn't calmed him in the least. Sasuke hated being so paranoid and feeling true fear of not knowing where Sakura was or how she was. His temper had to be reigned in twice and he wondered briefly towards Naruto and if he had done this to spite him somehow.

"Well Sasuke...it seems you won't be brooding longer, eh?" Kakashi's voice teased him, breaking him from his thoughts.

Sasuke glared at the silver haired dog demon, who was reading his favourite smutty book whilst leaning against the wall.

"Hn...I wonder Kakashi, who has your interest?" Sasuke retorted.

Kakashi looked up from his book, his eyes had turned mischievous and Sasuke knew he was smiling beneath that damn mask he always wore.

"Why Sasuke...I didn't know you were that interested in my personal life?...Tell me, who do you think I'm interested in?"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi but decided to play along.

"I would say it's out of either Anko...Or Shizune" Sasuke answered

Kakashi chuckled and never answered, he just glanced back to his book. Knowing that would anger Sasuke even more, which it did. Suddenly the smell of cherry blossoms filled their surroundings making the anger within Sasuke dissipate quickly.

"Sasuke-kun I have returned" Sakura announced softly.

Kakashi watched with interest the dark-haired demon visibly calm. His facial features had softened, his dark onyx coloured eyes completely devouring the pinkette before him, whose own emerald eyes was locked on his. Kakashi sighed putting away his book and decided to leave them seeing that the team had returned and decided that he would make his presence known in the throne room and see what they had found out.

Leaving both Sakura and Sasuke to get reacquainted even if they hadn't noticed that his presence had already left.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers thank you again for the kind reviews and of course to new readers that have added my story to their favourites and follows. I have been busy writing chapters and I'm currentky writing out chapter 22 that is half way finished. Chapter 21 has been written but will be posted up in a few days time.**

 **Once again a big thank you to my beta Oceanmoon for looking over each chapter for me. Any one following my other stories I will be updating chapters to them real soon. Hard Love is still at the moment in hold as I'm going to write out the rest of the chapters before I post the next one. Hot for teacher will be updated very soon so check that out if you haven't already.**

 **I do have a few new stories planned that I have been writing on the side, one of them is Shinobi Passions and that will be posted up in September so look out for that again its NaruHina! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to your reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Otogakure...**

Orochimaru glanced at the two presences that had instantly arrived before him. Neither demon had bowed to him, which he had slightly disregarded for the moment, at least. He was too curious in what they had to report back to him to demand the respect he wanted. He knew that he had each of them under his complete control. After painstakingly reading and memorizing the ancient texts in complete detail, the two demons he had carefully chosen and resurrected looked back at him calmly.

Neither of them showed the slightest bit of emotion upon their features and didn't even attempt to approach him, or speak and give him a detailed report on the mission he had sent them both on only three days ago. Orochimaru hating the silence, had decided to speak up and maybe check the seals so that he was still assured of their allegiance. If they were not still loyal, they would immediately learn their place.

He had managed to resurrect them, giving each of them life again. Once more being able to walk the earth instead of the deepest pits of hell he was certain they had been dwelling. They were brought back to life by his own two hands, with the help of Kabuto, who had selected the perfect specimens that were the very prisoners he had captured. Each one perfectly selected and then sacrificed to bring these particular demons back to life and under his complete control.

The two of them still stood in place just looking at him, still no hint of emotion showed on their faces. That made the snake demon seethe inwardly for the blatant disrespect so far. But he once again pushed it to one side, wanting to know if they had accomplished the task he had set out for them.

"Sso did you complete the tassk?" The snake asked calmly.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru we did as you asked" The shorter of the two answered.

"Very well did you bring me what I requessted?"

A sigh escaped the shorter demon stepping forward from the shadowy part of the room showing his deep red hair and bored expression. He began walking towards the snake who was sat upon his throne watching his subject intently. Orochimaru had selected certain demons from legend, each of them had once had their own desires, but had died long ago from various battles through the decades.

The red head was a demon from Suna itself, his name was Sasori of the red sand. He was a dangerous demon that was well known and had once been feared throughout Suna. He had left Suna, becoming a rogue. He had been a master at puppetry who was very skilled with his arsenal of puppet weapons. He had killed many demons from various clans through those years without a shed of remorse. He had even used puppets that was made from the dead bodies of the demons he had fought and killed, making them into his own unique puppets that he created into the most dangerous of weapons.

The red head stopped a few spaces in front of the small set of steps leading to the throne the snake was currently sitting upon, taking out a scroll that had materialized from a puff of smoke. The smoke quickly disappeared revealing a figure upon his cold hard floor. It was the dead body of Rasa the Kazekage leader of Suna, his skin was as white as snow, his red hair now dulled of life as though all his blood had been completely drained away from his body.

"As you requested he is dead...His body however will belong to me. He will become another weapon to add to my collection. I even managed to find a couple of my old weapons which I have recovered and are now back in my possession." Sasori stated firmly.

A smile appeared on the snake's lips, staring into the eyes of the red headed demon, happy with the accomplished task now that the irritating thorn that had been embedded in his side had been thoroughly removed. The Kazekage Rasa had had his uses at the beginning, but he was getting on the snake lords nerves with his arrogance and was trying to impede on his plans, thinking he could out do him. Sadly for Rasa, Orochimaru was always one step ahead of him and always knew he was going to attempt to back stab him when the time came.

Now that Rasa was dead, Suna was left weak, his three children were firmly within Orochimaru's grasp. He could add them to his own arsenal. The Suna princess would be a great tool to breed future demons. The two boys would be perfect slaves that would do as he asked, especially to ensure that their sister was indeed kept safe from harm. The youngest was one of the nine demon lords that contained the one tailed beast Shukaku's powers. With fine tuning with his own unique seals in place, he would be able to control him easily as his own personal puppet. He would then have his own demon lord within his newly created village.

"What of his armiess?" Orochimaru questioned feeling curious.

"Decimated as you commanded." Sasori answered.

Orochimaru began to laugh joyously filling the darkened room with his insane cackles, he would send a few of his growing armies to take claim of the now desolate ruins that would be Suna. Any unlucky survivors would soon become prisoners like all those he had encountered before. Just like Suna, the next target would be the Kyubi lands and the other surounding clans within the land of fire. The next target would be Kirigakure, and then he would conquer every single village and elemental country this world had.

The very thought of his dreams getting closer to being achieved sent delicious shivers down his spine. The excitement was breathtaking and he was enjoying himself immensely. Soon he would have the Kyubi Lord defeated as well as his followers. The Hyuga princess would be back where she belonged, within his clutches as well as the youngest Uchiha who would become the perfect vessel for his future.

Sasuke Uchiha's body would be perfect for him to take over and make his own, then he would unlock the very secrets to the Sharingan as well as mate with the young blue-haired beauty, creating the perfect offspring for his unstoppable future. The picture would be complete with him ruling the entire elemental world.

"Very well...I take it you both had fun creating chaos in your wake?"

"Yes...Although we have different opinions on our love for art, we did manage to get the job done quickly. After all they were certainly no match for us, were they Deidara?" Sasori answered.

Orochimaru glanced at the other demon who he had chosen to be resurrected. The demon known as Deidara, had long blonde hair past his shoulders that he wore half up in a high ponytail, and the other half down. He had a long side bang down the left side that covered his entire left eye. His right eye was blue in colour and he was taller in height than Sasori. He was originally a demon from Iwagakure, he was one of the demons from Iwa that were known as the 'Explosion corps'. Deidara had a unique kekkai genkai which he used whilst he was a member.

He stood staring at the snake with a confident smirk upon his lips as Sasori returned to stand beside him.

"Anything else you need us for?" Sasori asked wanting to get straight to work on his newly acquired weapons.

"You may be excussed for now to ressst and enjoy yoursselvess until needed" The snake answered

Both demons turned and left the room as Orochimaru watched them disappear altogether his thoughts were on the invasion that was soon about to take place.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi's fortess...**

Naruto had immediately noticed Sakura taking off in search of Sasuke and could understand completely due to feeling the same effects himself. He really wanted to head off and search for Hinata, wanting desperately to see her again. The vivid dreams he had experienced had not helped him in the slightest, but had added more fuel to the constant fire he was trying his best to keep under control.

He headed immediately towards his throne room, pushing Hinata away from his inner most thoughts for the moment, at least. He would set off after his business was done and see her after he had discussed with the others. He knew Sasuke wouldn't likely be present due to Sakura heading in the opposite direction. He entered inside seeing his godfather already stood up in waiting for their obvious return a slight smile present on his lips seeing everyone accounted for.

"Welcome back, everyone. I take it the mission was a success?" Jiraiya inquired to the group.

"Yes, I placed a couple of my Fox summons around in certain areas. Shino left a few of his insects too. They should alert us to any invaders that pass our borders so that we are ready for their attacks."

"Very well I have a few of my toads placed in between the borders of wind and fire in case Suna invades. They will notify us immediately if anything were to occur. I also have Gamabunta, as well as the other toads from Mount Myobuku ready and in hand too." Jiraiya replied.

"Alright guys everyone apart from Shikamaru are dismissed until later as there will be another meeting before the night patrol sets off." Naruto ordered.

Everyone bowed and headed off to either rest or train leaving Naruto, Shikamaru and Jiraiya discussing more plans for what would be brought up in the meeting.

"How has the training gone?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious.

"Well...According to Tsunade hime your intended mate has been exceptionally fast at learning and apparently also has an inherent steady control of her chakra." Jiraiya informed

"Really?"

"Yes, really...She has been busy training with Shizune and Hana and Tsunade-hime has taken her and Karin under her wing to teach them medical procedures. Tsunade has been pleased with them both so far."

"That's good" Naruto stated happy with the news.

"Also I think it would be best Naruto for you to speed things up regarding the bonding with her." Jiraiya stated in a serious tone.

"I agree with you Lord Jiraiya" Shikamaru followed, completely serious.

Jiraiya arched his brow curious seeing his godson immediately look away once the shadow demon agreed with his logic for once.

"What happened?"

"It looks like the mating pull is growing stronger the longer he defers the bonding process. He was heavily distracted on the mission and was similar to how Sakura was, as she only recently mated with Sasuke." Shikamaru explained.

"Gaki...I told you that this may occur. You are to bond with your mate as soon as possible, you do not have the luxury to wait, Naruto. We need you clear headed and you're no good to us if your thoughts are on your mate. Your inner demon urges chose her and you yourself marked her. I would not be that surprised if the girl is feeling some of the effects herself." Jiraiya stated.

"Huh...What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said, you marked her yourself, didn't you? So if you are experiencing the pull, the longer you deny your urges, her urges will get stronger as well."

"..."

"Look...I know you had promised her, but you will have to speed up her decision. This can't go on for much longer before you snap completely and then your instincts will do the job for you. Is that what you truly want to happen?"

Naruto knew his godfather was right he was finding it harder to keep control. He had taken what Shikamaru had said earlier to heart. The way he was at the moment was no good to his family, and the threat of invasion was real. His intended mate, as well as the others that lived in his home were targets to the enemies they had. So far, they didn't know who they would face in the impending battle, but the risks were high enough with the threats of other countries wanting to invade and conquer them. Naruto needed to get his act together and the quicker the better.

The blonde Lord nodded knowing that his friend and godfather were right in what they were telling him. He would have to talk to Hinata and he would have to see her shortly in order to convince her. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer for her to make her decision.

"So, am I missing out on anything?" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Ahh...it's good for you to finally join us, Kakashi" Jiraiya exclaimed

'Great, that's all I need. Another pervert' Naruto thought inwardly

 **oOoOo**

 **The village ruins...**

Temari sat outside drinking some water, trying to shake the ominous feeling growing within her. The cloudy skies above were as murky as her own inner self. They had been there a few days and to Temari, she wanted to get away from the constant perverted stares of the so-called members of the Sound Six. Kankuro had been beside her most of the time, getting familiar with the layout as well as exploring the now desolate village.

She had noticed that three of the other demons weren't members of the Sound Six, and could clearly see the discomfort from the female member Kin being around them. Temari wasn't stupid and had surmised that they had either attacked the female or had raped her. The sandy blonde demon felt anger at such a thing especially seeing as she was a demon fighting for her master and not a breeding whore like most of their kind.

The rage she held within her had been simmering since her arrival back at the snake's viper pit. The way those three members looked at her made her feel repulsed internally and externally. Nothing would give her more pleasure than to take all three of them down and cut their dicks off with her Tessen in the most painful way possible. The satisfaction of hearing their screams of absolute agony would be music to her ears.

No demon male had ever caught her interest, or had her demon urges purring. She had at times wanted to go out and see the other male demons from her village and see what there was to offer. Even expecting an arrangement of marriage to strengthen the ties with the other clans of their village, but as usual her cold father had refused and kept them within their clan's estate. The daily training was a welcome distraction to the eldest sand sibling, although she argued with her younger brother Kankuro most times they did have a bond and protected each other.

She still held out hope that she could rekindle the strained and fragile bond with her youngest brother, Gaara. She would watch him as he trained, constantly worrying about him and his continuous insomnia due to the power he contained within him. One day she would make sure that her relationship with Gaara would be mended and they would once again be a family like she had always wanted and knew that her late mother had wanted too.

Temari was brought out of her thoughts by feeling presences heading towards the gates to the village. Kankuro was still exploring somewhere and she had decided to investigate. Baki hadn't as of yet informed them more on what her father's plans were. She knew deep down that something was going on and wondered what her father was plotting.

The presences revealed themselves as more of Orochimaru's demon armies, led by the glasses wearing demon named Kabuto, arrived. She had wondered why he had somehow come back, seeing as the snake insisted he stayed behind. There was something going on. Her demon senses were on edge and she always relied on her intuition. Something had happened, and whatever it was it didn't bode well for her or her younger brothers.

'Looks like I may have to break protocol and disregard orders...' Temari inwardly thought.

Deciding to go with her gut instinct she decided to find out what was actually going on, she hated her father and yes she never trusted him for one second even when Baki had announced their mission. Entering an alliance with these bastards that followed the snake demon was not something she wanted to do, knowing you must never trust a snake, especially one as sadistic as Orochimaru.

Looking at the demon forces she could clearly see how they had treated their female colleagues and Temari was defiant, as well as determined that it would never happen to her. She would rather die in battle than be a breeding whore for those fuckers. The Suna demon princess had made a decision, not caring for the consequences. She intended to rely on her senses and had to figure out some sort of plan of action. She would have to see Gaara and hope he would listen to her and grant her simple request.

 **oOoOo**

Ino had left Hinata after their discussion, they had talked quite thoroughly between them regarding the issue. Hinata had a permanent blush upon her cheeks by what she had just listened too. Ino had given her the same book she had summoned. It had everything that Hinata needed to know if she needed to remind herself on certain aspects. It was a lot of information to absorb, and her mind was filled with so many scenerios involving herself and the blonde demon Lord Naruto that she thought she would faint.

Was this what her cousin was doing with the demon huntress? She couldn't deny that fact with the mark she had seen upon his neck. Hinata felt embarrassed and extremely nervous with what she had been told. At first she didn't really want to mention to her new friend Ino about the dreams she had experienced. However, that had been clearly explained without having to when Ino explained that marked mates would encounter vivid dreams of their mate if they were apart for limited amounts of time.

Was that why she experienced these dreams? Because she was apart from him? Hinata was confused even more due to it. Feeling more curious she decided to inspect the mark more closely, carefully removing the sash to her kimono revealing her nude, slender legs. Her fingers quickly traced her inner thigh where the mark was conveniently situated, her cheeks grew hotter as she traced the mark with her finger tips remembering exactly when and how it was placed.

The way he had exposed her entire body to him, the way his eyes roamed every inch of her body as if he was making sure that it was firmly embedded in his mind. Her tight binds had fallen in tatters at her feet exposing her large breasts to his viewing pleasure. Her own body had grown hot feeling his chakra brushing against the chakra she had within herself. She felt her nipples harden. That betraying reaction had her dismayed for becoming such a way before his very eyes.

The way he looked at her frightened her, she could see the way his eyes held her own. Her own body reacting to whatever he was doing to her. She heard his low growls, then flinched like she had been burned, when she felt his hand trail up her leg towards the top of her thighs moving more inward than outward. The intense heat that burned against her skin made her cry out, feeling as though she was being branded and yet that was exactly what he was doing.

The demon lord Naruto had branded her with his own unique mark, his intention was now made very clear. She was marked as his. Marked as his one and only mate. She could understand why he had told her the importance of coming to a decision regarding her answer. Ino had explained clearly that when the mate has been chosen by the other, his urges would grow more with each passing day and would grow stronger. Eventually, his urges could take over and cause them to take their intended mate there and then.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Hinata was shocked at what she had just been told, seeing the large book with careful illustrations that made her cheeks down to her toes burn an intense fiery red. This was the mating process she would have to do with Naruto!?_

 _The blonde Yamanaka could sense the discomfort and dismay from the beautiful bluenette and she sympathized with her immediately. Ino knew what it was like, listening to the very process that was a fact of life for their race. It was just something that was expected with every demon when they were of age to take a mate and create the next generation to carry on their demon bloodlines for their future._

 _"Listen Hinata...Lord Naruto chose you and I can tell you now that it wasn't just something he decided upon." Ino stated reassuring the bluenette._

 _"W-What do you mean?" She had nervously asked, slightly curious of the blondes words._

 _"You see a demon doesn't just select any mate Hinata-chan...In fact it's our inner urges that do so. I expect Lord Naruto had felt something when he had first met you and it most probably grew to a point that he realised exactly what it meant...That you are his intended mate" Ino explained._

 _"B-But what about the other demons that Naruto mentioned?"_

 _"Yes...What he told you is indeed very true" Ino stated softly sadness evident in her tone of voice._

 _"You see not all demons are like us Hinata-chan...Some of our race don't care and will gladly take any female or male, for that matter, against the others' will in the cruelest of ways. Even ones that are already bonded like myself are not spared. If they like the look of you and what your clan represents to their own purposes they will take you, whether you want to or not. Many of my kind had been brutally raped against their will, even having their young killed to break them and stopping them from taking their own lives."_

 _Hinata gasped feeling sickened by what she was hearing, she was truly ignorant and naive to the world around her and just thought it was a bad dream but now it was very real. The threats that he had told her were true. The snake demon known as Orochimaru wanted her, and that made her tremble with fear at being held in his clutches._

 _"The demons that invade prefer non-bonded females and males as it will be easier to dominate them to do what they want. Bonded mates are harder to turn and will break if they are not fortunate enough to take their own life. You are experiencing the pull to Lord Naruto and I'm certain that my lord is experiencing it himself. Imagine having that taken away from you, and what you are feeling growing, worse the longer you're kept apart. But instead of having your mate, you have someone else entirely, that takes you over and over again and yet you feel that you yourself have betrayed your intended or your life mate. I guarantee you that you would want to kill yourself and no longer be subjected to the emotional torture you would likely endure."_

 _Hinata felt her tears escape down her cheeks. She couldn't imagine how she would feel, being subjugated to that. She would indeed rather take her own life, facing death, than having someone who petrified her by taking her body against her will and breaking her very mind and soul in the process._

 _"Oh...how awful" Hinata sobbed feeling heartbroken._

 _"Hinata...I know you're confused and frightened. I have been in your position before too."_

 _"Y-You have Ino-chan?" Hinata sniffed wiping her tears away._

 _"Of course, silly...Remember I am now bonded with Sai-kun." Ino stated with a small yet warm smile._

 _Hinata smiled feeling happiness grow at the very fact, gladly focusing in on that than what they were discussing just moments ago._

 _"H-How did you two know?" Hinata asked her._

 _"Well...At first my heart longed for Sasuke and I had fought with Sakura-chan to get his affections. I was disheartened to know that he didn't really look at me like he did Sakura and it hurt. We had been best friends since childhood and then we became fierce rivals to gain his attention, I was angry and heartbroken when I finally realised he would never look at me that way. It really hurt me deeply and I couldn't really face that fact even when she lost her entire clan leaving just herself alone. I was too afraid to speak to her, thinking that she wouldn't want me near her, and when I finally had the courage to make the effort, Sakura had left to train with Tsunade-sama." Ino explained taking a breath._

 _"I felt guilty after that. Choji-kun and Shikamaru-kun knew I was upset and stood by me. Then a few weeks later our father's had gone on a mission and had taken out a warlord named Danzo Shimura. They had rescued Sai-kun from there and my father had taken him back, looking after him. You see Sai-kun had been captured when he was young and was viciously trained not to show emotion. He had to fight others that were also in his situation for the sick purposes Danzo wanted them for. He was one of the lucky ones and my father worked with him in hopes he would heal, and even when my father and majority of my clan was killed. Sai remained by my side throughout, comforting me in his own special and unique way."_

 _"W-Was that when you both realised you were mates?" Hinata asked_

 _"Not at first...We had grown to know each other as I helped Sai where my father now couldn't, He would still suffer severe nightmares that would scare me most times when it occurred. I helped him through it as well as Shikamaru and Choji who befriended him. Lord Naruto had taken us all in, sending what remained of the diminished clans to Hiruzen to help out and to continue training. Although, there isn't much of our clans left now. I decided to remain with Lord Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru as well as Sai, wanting to protect our home and lands even more than before. Each of us, including Naruto, had just lost our parents and we didn't want their lives to be forgotten or their own work to be jeopardized further. So, we all stayed and worked together to keep our lands, and our home safe from any invaders." Ino continued taking a sip of her juice._

 _"It wasn't until a few months ago that I had noticed a change in Sai-kun. He would constantly be more around me and not want to leave my presence. I wasn't the only one that had noticed his new behavior. I have a feeling he may have asked one of the guys what was on his mind and must have been told that he was feeling the pull to mate with his intended, which in fact turned out to be me. He had sought me out a few days later and had told me in his own words and his own way that I was his mate and he wanted me to bond with him. At first, I laughed and thought he was joking but I then realised he was being completely truthful. I asked him for some time to think on it and sort through my own feelings which took me a few days to go through."_

 _"How d-did you decide?"_

 _"Well...I seriously thought about him...I mean really thought about him. I took everything I knew and how we were together as well as my own thoughts and feelings regarding him. I can't deny that I had looked at him on occasions and the way his eyes locked with mine that had made my heart beat faster. I had grown comfortable with him, enjoying his company, and I felt safe being with him. When I sorted through my thoughts I realised the more I thought about him the more my heart was racing and my demon urges grew urging me to accept him and I would feel happy and contented. So, I finally came to a decision. My heart just seemed to know what my mind at the time didn't so...I went with my heart and agreed to bind with him. Sai had marked me at first and I had marked him too and a week or so later we finally bonded fully as life mates and I couldn't be more happy with him."_

 _Hinata listened and nodded, giving her friend a smile that she couldn't help but to give. The blonde had been happy telling her story of how they met and got together. She could clearly see the happiness in her eyes and how contented she appeared to be and wondered if she herself would be the same._

 _"So Hinata-chan...that's my advice to you. Truly think about Naruto and really think about how he makes you feel when you are around him." Ino assured her with a small smile._

 _Hinata nodded, grateful for all the advice she could need and agreed she would really need to think about him, or more so them and if that would make her happy._

 _ **Flashback End...**_

Hinata blinked, still tracing the mark upon her inner thigh with her fingers, remembering how Ino had told her how she herself was told that Sai wanted to mate with her. Hinata had seen them briefly together when Ino had introduced him to her. Although strange, he was handsome and Hinata was truly happy for her blonde friend.

However, she now really had to think about herself and how she felt about a certain demon lord that had asked her to think about it, now knowing that he didn't have much time before he himself would give into his urges and claim her fully. So here she was, finally alone with Kisa still sleeping peacefully on the bed, so now she would take time and sort through her conflicting emotions and see what she would finally discover.

 **oOoOo**

 **Outskirts of human village ruins...**

Temari had quickly set off and found who she was looking for, her younger brother Gaara, who was stood out a few yards from where she was currently standing.

"What do you want?" His cold voice stated, making her flinch at how icy it truly was.

"G-Gaara...I-I need to talk t-to you" Temari nervously asked

"What would you need to talk to me about?" Gaara questioned a steely edge to his voice but he never turned his face towards her.

"P-Please...I-I need a favour"

"Favour?...Why come to me knowing that I hate you and I'd kill you right here where you stand"

"Please Gaara...It is important if you still think what I have to say isn't then feel free to kill me like you want" Temari stated feeling her temper grow.

Gaara then turned showing his face to her for the first time in a very long time. His turquoise coloured eyes stared right into her own, watching everything as if studying her fully.

"Fine...Tell me what it is you wish to ask?" Gaara stated, feeling curious for the first time about what his elder sister wanted.

Temari let out a shaky sigh, feeling determination swell within her making her way slowly towards her youngest brother. She was looking at his emotionless face and hoped that one day they could mend their broken bond that had been severed by their cruel father.

"Gaara...I'm asking that you use your eye and find out what our so called allies are planning" Temari asked.

"Why?"

"Listen to me, Gaara...Even if you truly hate me and Kankuro, please believe me that you were indeed separated from us by father. I have always loved and cared for you."

"What is it you want" Gaara cut in, not wanting to listen to her speech on love.

Temari felt hurt, that he pushed aside her deep felt words but decided to push her feelings aside for the moment.

That demon, Kabuto, has just arrived with more demons and I somehow just feel that something has happened that won't bode well for either of us. All I ask is for you to find out what they are discussing without them knowing, to see if my suspicions are indeed correct. If I am wrong and I have wasted your time, then please feel free to do with me as you wish. You can kill me for it, if that will make you happy."

"So, you think that our allies will turn against us?" Gaara asked, curious even though he could see she was serious in her words.

"Yes...I do...In fact I stake my very life on it." Temari answered him surprising him further.

"I have never trusted our father Gaara, I'm fact I hate him. I don't trust these who our father allied us with and I'm certain that you feel the same. I don't care what Baki says, he sings father's praises too much and won't see him how I see him."

"Very well I will do as you ask" Gaara answered

"Thank you Gaara...That's all I ask" Temari answered, feeling relieved he had listened to her and agreed to her request.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you everyone that is following and favouriting this story as well as the reviews! Also thank you to my beta Oceanmoon for going over each chapter.**

 **Till next time xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Rated M for a reason...**

 **Otogakure...**

Orochimaru glanced at the scrolls that helped him reincarnate the demons he had summoned back to life, each one of them had been carefully selected by him through years of investigations and study. Each of them was what he needed to make his forces unstoppable. Each resurrected demon had a unique ability to do tasks that his regular forces wouldn't be able to succeed in doing. Sasori and Deidara had accomplished their mission quickly with devastating results that, if he had sent his mediocre forces, they wouldn't have succeeded in completing.

He had now sent Kabuto with a few more of his forces, as well as prisoners preferring to die fighting than to be chosen as an experiment. Each to aide and be ready for the invasion, he had waited long enough and now wanted what he sought. The young Uchiha Sasuke, and the beautiful Hyuga princess Hyuga Hinata.

The longer he waited for the girl, the more likely she could be bonded to another and that was not what he wanted. Since he had spied her those months ago bathing, seeing her entire naked body made him desire her even more. His dreams were filled with her laying beneath him as he pounded his cock into her delicious depths as she cried and screamed beneath him.

Oh just the very thought made his pants tighten, as he grit his teeth to relieve his straining erection, he may have to select one of the prisoners to relieve himself until he could sample what he truly desired. His future queen, who he would force into submission. Then, once his new body was ready, he would rule over the world with an iron fist, selecting only the best. Powerful demons that he would control to do as he asked.

He had chosen wisely in who he had chosen to bring back into this world, and was satisfied with who he had successfully brought back. Each had still retained their memories and had been reigned in to serve only him. He had also gotten a few more that he could bring back under his control. The possibilities were endless and he had the very means to use it as he wished.

Other than Sasori and Deidara he had also chosen others too, Kisame Hoshigake was another he had quickly decided upon. a natural born power house with large chakra reserves and also one of the legendary demon swordsman too. Then their was Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Pein and Zetsu. Each of them unique and would be perfect for his domination of the world.

He couldn't wait to sample the fruits of his labours, deciding to select one of the many prisoners he had and lose himself in pleasure for a few hours. He did deserve time to himself after all.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi Fortress...**

Naruto had left the throne room, listening to his perverted godfather and former teacher, who was also a pervert didn't help his situation. Especially when the last few days he had dreamt about a naked Hinata, touching him in places that in reality wouldn't happen at all. Taking a calming breath he decided to find out where the object of his desires was currently located.

Flexing his demon senses he was surprised to find that she was in fact in his bed chambers still, and had briefly wondered why. He was also curious regarding if she had talked to Ino about mating, he knew he would find out soon enough. It didn't take long for Naruto to be standing outside his own bed chambers, the blonde had grown steadily nervous with each step and now being just a door away from her filled him with anxiety.

Taking a deep breath to calm his stirring emotions he immediately opened his bedroom door and entered. There she was, sat down, looking at the mating mark. The blonde demon's breath hitched at the delicious sight, his blue eyes couldn't help but to admire her long slender legs and luscious thighs one of which held his mark declaring to his kind that she was soon to be claimed as his. Well he hoped that she would be.

Her sweet scent filled the room, and he couldn't help but to breathe it in and feel all the tension he held within him melt away into nothing. His demon heart was beating fast at seeing the woman of his desires look so enticing in what she was doing. He was amazed that she hadn't yet noticed his presence, and was in two minds whether to alert her that he was there or just to stay quiet and observe what she was doing.

The blonde demon Lord had decided on the first option, not wanting to create any further tension between them if possible and coughed slightly to alert her of his arrival.

Hinata immediately broke away from her thoughts and turned towards the sound. There he was, the demon Lord himself staring at her with intense blue eyes. Hinata realised with embarrassment that she was sat down showing the lower part of her body with her legs slightly spread apart, her face flushed an intense shade of red as she let out a high-pitched squeak covering her legs immediately.

For Naruto he found her to be completely adorable and very amusing, at seeing how red her face had become in just a few passing seconds and held in his laughter.

"L-Lord N-Naruto!?" Hinata squeaked aloud.

"Hello, Hime...I see you were inspecting my mark I left on you?"

Hinata swallowed nervously and nodded still highly embarrassed at being caught red handed in a compromising situation.

"I have returned, Hime...I have come here as I need to discuss further regarding the bond" Naruto stated calmly.

Hinata felt her heart quicken and her face grow even hotter knowing now exactly what bonding fully meant. Naruto had glanced at his bed seeing a familiar book not far from her and felt his own emotions stir.

"Did you speak to Ino?" Naruto asked curious hoping that she had at least spoken to her.

"Y-Yes I spoke t-to her not l-long ago" Hinata answered nervous.

"I see...Do you understand now?"

"Y-Yes"

Naruto felt his inner demon urges soar within him, knowing that she was so close and that scene he had walked in to didn't help him in the slightest. She was just so beautiful, that Naruto could find himself getting lost in just her eyes alone. The pale tinted lavender eyes that reminded him of two glistening and majestic pearls took his breath away. The way her cheeks tinged from a dark red to a deep pink looked ravishing against her indigo hair that was entirely down and slightly dishevelled.

She wore a short purple Kimono that left nothing to the imagination, he was just merely taking notice of the white and black embroidered patterns upon it. The blonde had to bite his lip so that he didn't release a groan. Her sweet enticing scent was bewitching and easily stirring his cock that was beginning to harden within his pants.

He now realised how badly he wanted her, to touch her and hear her moan his name and to signal to every single demon in this world that he was making her his very own. The vivid dreams he had experienced had just increased his yearning for her and he knew that he couldn't wait much longer for her decision.

"D-Did you dream a-about me?" A gentle yet timid voice broke his arousing thoughts.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not listening

"I-I asked i-if y-you had d-dreamt a-about me?" Hinata repeated

Naruto stared at her in surprise, his cheeks began to tinge pink as he nodded his answer to her. Hinata's eyes had also widened at his silent admittance and had wondered if what he had dreamt was the same as what she had dreamt also.

"I have...Since I set off on the mission my mind has had constant thoughts about you and only you. I actually was reprimanded by my teammate, Shikamaru. I didn't take into consideration the side effects from being away from you for too long. It was torture not knowing how or what you were doing." Naruto confided.

"Hime...I'm glad that Ino has talked to you, I need you to come to a decision and quickly. I know you need time but sadly I can't give you anymore, my inner urges are growing and if they grow anymore I will lose control of myself and just take you, that is something I don't wish to happen. So...I am giving you until this evening to decide, I am no longer permitted to go out on mission until this is resolved as I could put my entire family and friends at risk the way I am now."

Hinata swallowed, letting out a shaky breath she didn't realise she was holding. Her heart rate had increased that she thought she would easily pass out before him, and had reigned herself in wanting to listen to every word he said. Hinata didn't like being put on the spot like this, but she did now understand why he was so insistent on her coming to a desicion.

"V-Very well, Lord Naruto...I w-will g-give you my answer t-tonight" Hinata answered.

Naruto swallowed thickly, his eyes widened not thinking she would agree, but was very grateful that she was going to come to a decision.

"Thank you, Hime...I shall leave you to your thoughts...You will not have any training today, so take this time to reach your decision. " Naruto replied teleporting away leaving her staring at where he had stood.

Hinata knew that she now had to think upon her life, and her future. The talk with Ino had helped her confusion on the matter and had enlightened her to the dreams she had just recently experienced. The world that she now lived in wasn't safe, and she was being targeted by the very demon who orchestrated her clan's downfall. Hinata didn't want to become like those females that Ino had told her about.

She had no clue as to why the snake wanted her, and the very thought chilled her to the bone. She had never met him and didn't want to either. A lot was at stake, that not only involved her, but Ino and the others as well. Hinata didn't want to be the damsel in distress, being kept locked away in a room no longer seeing the light of day. She had been inside a gilded cage before, most of her life kept away from prying eyes, not tasting the freedom and relishing the fresh air of the outside world until now. Her eyes had finally been opened to the outside world and she didn't want to lose it ever again.

Although herself and Neji were prisoners, they had been treated well. Neji was constantly with Tenten and although he would deny it if she asked him, she knew he was too preoccupied with the demon huntress. As for herself, she had been allowed to decide her own future, something she really did appreciate having, especially since she had not been given that option before. Hinata had realised she had asked the demon Lord to let her think about it and that was what he had done.

Hinata knew that she had been given the opportunity to decide her fate where others in her position hadn't. Placing herself back upon the bed getting herself comfortable, she picked up the large book and began to look through the pages to remind herself of certain aspects that Ino had discussed with her. She had only until this evening until she would finally give him her desicion. She felt the bed move slightly, seeing Kisa looking at her with a curious expression. Hinata smiled as she patted the bed, urging the Fox to come and lay beside her. Kisa needed no further prompting and obediently lay beside her purring at feeling her fingers stroke her fur in content.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Gaara...**

The red headed demon had set off back towards the village quickly, he had left Temari behind whilst he followed up on her request. Gaara wondered inwardly why he was doing this request. The way she looked at him had always unnerved him somewhat. All his life he had been kept away from everyone, his so-called father would train him, but had left him in the care of his maternal uncle, Yashamaru. Unlike all the others his uncle did try to understand him, however one night he had tried to kill him.

Gaara, although shocked, had defended himself sealing his uncle within his sand, binding him within it. Yashamaru was gravely injured by his nephew's sand binding coffin, knowing he was dying he had told Gaara in a very cold tone of voice, that nobody cared for him, and that nobody would ever love him before detonating himself hoping to take Gaara with him.

However Gaara was protected by his control of sand, he was heartbroken as the words replayed within his mind and he turned himself off, not wanting to know about love. He was allowed to walk around the village some times, but none of the other demons would come near him. Gaara could see the fear within their eyes when they looked at him. He remained in isolation, continuing his training and cutting off all of his emotions.

After all, his father had told him he was nothing but a weapon, and his uncle had informed him that nobody cared or would ever love him. So who would ever care about him? He was only a weapon after all.

Breaking from his memories he had taken position within the village ruins out of sight, flaring his chakra to locate the demons that were of interest to him and finding them in the large human estate that was the place of operations. He shielded himself within his sand, creation a sand cocoon with himself within it. He pushed his chakra to his optic nerve, activating his third eye that he used for spying.

Closing his eyes he used the sight from the third eye outside his sand cocoon, commanding it to move to spy on the demon Kabuto and see whether his elder sister's intuition was right.

 **oOoOo**

 **Human village remains...Hyuga Clan Estate...**

Kabuto entered the estate looking around for Kimimaro, he had been sent back after successfully succeeding in aiding his master at resurrecting the demons he had been planning to bring back. He was aware of the situation his Lord and master had devised. Suna had easily fallen, Orochimaru had sent a force of his men to round up any survivors to be brought back.

Now they had the Suna team in their clutches, that would not be aware of the events. They would wait until the invasion to make their move and capture the Suna female and mark her for breeding. He wondered what bloodlines he could create from the Kazekage's clan. He also had a pick of any female demons they apprehended so that he could monitor and select the male demons to mate them with. He may even find a delightful female to breed with, the pink haired demon was one that he would certainly enjoy himself with. Even the Hyuga princess was another he would like to divulge his desires with even if she was human. Although, since his master wanted her, he had to push his thoughts and desires for her aside.

He broke away from his thoughts sensing Kimimaro and headed towards him. The grey-haired demon stood within the shadows observing the young demon, Kimimaro, who was currently training within the large dojo, was honing in on his skills. Kabuto knew that the young demon had sensed him the slight stiffening of his shoulders instantly gave him away.

Smirking Kabuto decided to finally show his presence to him.

"I see you have been training, Kimimaro?" Kabuto stated.

"Yes I have...I'm surprised to see you back here though. I thought Lord Orochimaru needed you?" Kimimaro questioned, curious.

"Yes he did...however, I have succeeded in helping him with his task and he ordered me to come back here with more men"

"I see...We are waiting for confirmation on the Suna forces"

"That's why I have come back to give you some new orders."

"Oh, which are?"

"Lord Orochimaru wants the invasion to take place by tomorrow, there is no need to wait for word from the Suna forces" Kabuto informed

"Why is that?" Kimimaro asked confused.

"Suna has been destroyed. The Kazekage leader Rasa has been killed" Kabuto revealed.

Kimimaro kept his stoic appearance upon his face but inwardly he was surprised at what Kabuto had informed him. He was certain Orochimaru had devised their downfall but wondered why? Especially with the invasion getting close.

"I see...I suppose the Suna team are ignorant about this?" Kimimaro questioned.

Kabuto chuckled darkly at the question he was asked.

"They are not aware of what has taken place...We have been ordered to keep it that way until after the invasion. Our Lord has...Plans for each of the siblings, especially the Suna princess in particular." Kabuto informed.

"What of the team leader, Baki?"

"A lose end" Kabuto stated coldly turning around and leaving Kimimaro to his thoughts.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Gaara..**.

Gaara had heard everything, and was shocked that his village had fallen in just a mere few days. He didn't really care about his father nor the other inhabitants. To him they were nothing of importance just like this mission they had been sent on, for the purposes to gather new demons in order to create more bloodlines for power. His father was power driven, as were the many other clan heads and elder advisors that had his father's ears.

So Temari's intuition was right after all, they had been lured into a trap with their so-called allies who were ready to turn against them at a moment's notice. The sand fell apart as he made his way back to where he was, he had granted her request and was glad he had agreed to it or he would be none the wiser to their schemes.

It didn't take long for him to arrive back where he had left her. She had remained there, waiting. Using his eye, he was able to listen in on the conversation and the news that he was about to tell her. He wondered briefly how she would react to what they had in store for her? Temari immediately noticed that he had returned and walked towards him, curious about what he had learned.

"Gaara...Did you find anything?"

"Yes I did...It seems your intuition was right after all" He answered.

Temari grimaced hoping that what she was feeling was just nerves for the impending mission ahead, however her intuition had proven right after all.

"Shit...What about father?" Temari asked.

"He's dead...He was killed by orders from the snake"

Temari was shocked hearing that their father was no longer living. She wasn't upset as she hated him but she was worried about their home and their people.

"Suna has been destroyed" Gaara announced, his demon senses flaring for any unwanted eyes and ears to their conversation.

Temari was stunned speechless, her knees buckled as she fell on her knees to the hard ground, a few tears fell down her cheeks at the vision she was imagining.

"Pull yourself together Temari!" Gaara hissed out.

Temari flinched and was shocked that her youngest brother had called her by her name for the first time since their reunion.

"You are to make a clone of yourself so that it is to remain here as a diversion to the snake's men, and you yourself will head to the Kyubi's borders." Gaara stated quietly.

"W-What!?...I can't leave, not without you and Kankuro!" Temari argued.

"Listen to me...You are the one in most danger here, they are planning to capture you for breeding" Gaara informed her.

Temari grew instantly pale her whole body trembled as the contents of her stomach began to regurgitate from within her. Gaara could understand somewhat the fear the girl had. He had seen what had took place back in the snake's lair, due to his eye and it wasn't pleasant to see, even for him.

"You can do this Temari...I will aide your clone to assure that it remains until the invasion begins. This may be your only chance at escaping."

"Yes but?"

"Temari which do you prefer being a breeding whore for the snake's men, or dying by the Kyubi's hands? He and his followers may not kill you but take you prisoner, after all you will have important information to give to them" Gaara pointed out.

Temari nodded regaining her composure their so-called alliance was now void, she would have to take her chances traveling alone to the Kyubi's boarders, and to surrender to them. Standing back up on shaky legs she took a deep breath to steady her nerves some more. Reaching into her pockets she took an energy pill then instantly did the hand signs creating a clone of herself.

Gaara summoned a blanket of sand and signaled her to kneel upon it, Temari confused did as he asked, walking towards the sand and kneeling down upon it.

"My sand will take you only so far and then you're on your own" Gaara stated.

Temari nodded turning towards him to face him again, his teal coloured eyes clashed with her green ones.

"Be safe Gaara...Please watch over Kankuro in my stead" Temari asked

Gaara sighed and nodded his agreement. Then he willed the sand she was knelt upon to lift her off the ground. Temari was nervous but she trusted him, after all he was her baby brother and he was willing to help her out of this dangerous situation that their power-hungry father had put them in. The sand converged around her taking away her vision of him that was stood next to the clone of herself that she had created.

Now hidden within a ball of sand she felt it move. She controlled her senses so as not to alert their new enemies. Her demon heart thumped wildly, she hadn't wanted to leave her siblings behind along with their group leader, Baki. But Temari didn't have that choice seeing how her future had been decided upon, just like that. The Suna demon princess would gladly welcome death than the situation those creeps had already planned for her.

Temari would rather risk the wrath of the Kyubi Lord himself than be violated by the various sick and demented demons who served under the snake.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi Fortress...**

A deep groan filled the room along with a subtle female hum with it, the breathless pants of air escaped his lips. His hands placed firmly on top of her head, his fingers entwined and twisted into her brown hair watching, enthralled, as her head moved up and down upon his lap.

His eyes hooded with nothing but desire and lust feeling her warm mouth and sinful tongue lick and suck his cock, making his mind go blank, and his body doing nothing but shiver. They had returned from their mission being outdoors for three days looking over potential and possible threats in certain areas. He had used his clans Byakugan to see out into the far distances that helped his new comrades greatly.

Once they had returned Naruto had dismissed them, the demon huntress dragged him back to her chambers immediately tearing off his clothes along with her own, then pushing him onto her bed. Her eyes clearly showed her desire and he couldn't help that his own body had instantly reacted to her. They had been intimate continuously since his capture and Neji was soon finding himself falling for her.

His hips bucked feeling the immense pleasure her mouth was doing to him, he was not far from climaxing into her mouth as he had done many times before and she had surprised him by drinking his essence all up, leaving nothing to be wasted. To Neji he had never seen anything look so erotic than her covered in his semen and then seeing her licking every bit of it up, humming her appreciation to his unique taste.

The very thought of it had again had him cumming into her hungry mouth, releasing a loud pleasured groan with her leaving his trembling body highly sensitive, that didn't help when her hot tongue caressed the head of his cock. His body flinched trying to regain himself and control of his body.

"You taste so good Neji" Tenten moaned looking at him with satisfaction.

Neji couldn't yet reply to her, as he tried to regain his breath, which was taking him some time to do. Tenten smiled seductively at him as she crawled beside him, then led down stroking along his chest with her fingers.

"I think we had better get some rest Neji, we will have another meeting later" Tenten informed snuggling her naked body close to his.

Neji had to agree with her there, he was feeling very tired and yet his thoughts were now on the blonde demon Lord Naruto. The mission went well but there was something going on with the blonde demon, everyone who knew him had noticed the change and he was even called back by the shadow demon Shikamaru. He had wondered what it was all about so he decided to ask.

"What was wrong with Naruto?" Neji asked out loud.

"Huh?"

"When we were in the mission, he was acting distant what was wrong with him?"

Tenten sighed as she sat herself up, prompting him to turn himself onto his side to look at her and to hear an explanation.

"As you know Neji your cousin Hinata is my Lord's intended mate, she has already been marked by him and bears his mating mark"

"What do you mean he has marked her?" Neji asked shocked.

"For demons if they find their mate their inner urges will grow, Lord Naruto had marked her with his mark a few days ago signalling to everyone here that she is his intended mate. By all purposes once a demon marks their mate they fully bond with them not to long after this. However, it seems my lord hasn't yet fully bonded with your cousin and being apart from her has left him distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yes...Because they haven't bonded yet fully, being apart from their intended mates will pull their urges and they constantly think about their mates even in dreams. It will steadily be worse if they don't complete the bond." Tenten answered.

Neji wasn't happy with what he was hearing and Tenten could sense the change in him.

"Listen Neji...There is nothing you can do to stop it. I heard from Shikamaru, that he has been waiting for her decision. Apparently, your cousin wanted time to think upon it and he is letting her do so, even if it is causing him problems by controlling himself and his growing urges. The thing is, what with the threat of invasion breathing down our necks we need Lord Naruto at his best and not distracted."

"So, my cousin has to mate with him!?"

"Neji...She has been given the chance to make her choice. Besides I know how deeply you care for her, and you also know of the dangers right?"

"Yes I have been told of the dangers"

"Listen to me Neji...I can understand your concerns, but Hinata is old enough to make her own decision and has been given that chance to do so. Believe me many in her position haven't, Lord Naruto would never harm her I can already see that he cares very deeply for her."

Neji sighed trying to calm his anger. It was still his duty to protect her but now that duty wasn't his to do and he felt he had betrayed his uncle's last wishes.

"The thing is Neji ask yourself this question...Who would you choose to be a mate for your cousin? Lord Naruto or the snake demon Orochimaru or any of his followers at that?" Tenten stated.

Tenten laid back down wanting to get some sleep leaving Neji to think on her words, feeling his warm breath upon her shoulder and then drifting off to sleep.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello thank you to everyone that was kind enough to leave reviews for this story I appreciate it! A big thank you my beta Oceanmoon who looked over the chapter for me and for the help so far!**

 **All though I have been updating this story frequently I haven't forgotten about my other ones, I am hoping to get a proper schedule to updating all my stories that are still on going. So I have decided to update this story once a week I won't however set a certain day for the moment until I have a few chapters prepared to do so. The same will be for my other on going stories that are not marked on Hiatus (Hard Love)**

 **More Mature moments will be on its way (Not giving to much away)**

 **Regarding the fights that will happen again I'm nervous as i haven't written fights like some of the fantastic authors on here that blow my mind when reading them, so I will be trying my best to fulfil that, now I would like to ask my readers if there is any particular Naruto character fights you would like to see? I thought it would be fun to ask you who are enjoying the story you can leave a review or message me I am curious to your opinions?**

 **I also just want to point out particularly to guest reviewers that I moderate my reviews to all my stories be for i accept them or not mainly due to the abuse of certain anonymous readers.**

 **Till next time x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Rated M for a reason...**

 **oOoOo**

 _"The thing is, Neji, ask yourself this question...Who would you choose to be a mate for your cousin? Lord Naruto or the snake demon Orochimaru or any of his followers at that?" Tenten stated._

 _Tenten laid back down, wanting to get some sleep, leaving Neji to think on her words, feeling his warm breath upon her shoulder and then drifted off to sleep._

 **oOoOo**

 **With Temari...**

Gaara's sand had dispersed not too long ago. Temari stealthily travelled through the trees making sure her senses were sharp in case she encountered the snake's forces. She couldn't run the risk of being caught, for them to realise that she, as well as Gaara, had caught on to their plans. Temari was angry with what her younger brother had told her. Their village had been destroyed and her father killed by the demon snake Orochimaru.

She wondered how he had managed to accomplish it? Her father was too power hungry to even recognise the dangers and she assumed, that most of Suna's forces was on route towards the borders of wind and fire country, readying themselves for the invasion. So the village may have been underhanded and open for such an attack. However, something didn't feel right about that situation.

If Orochimaru's forces were that strong, then why would he approach her father for an alliance to help him invade Kyubi's lands? Something didn't feel right and she wondered what it was she had missed. Temari knew that she hadn't remained inside the throne room and hadn't stayed for the discussions. The underground fortress was too creepy to remain standing in. Seeing the snake demon in person made her skin crawl, along with the perverted stares she had been receiving from the male members of sound six.

Temari just wanted out of there, hearing the screams and moans echo down the dark hallways made her stomach turn. Although the demon Kabuto had remained behind when they had left to their base at the human village, the reason given was that he was to stay behind due to orders by the snake demon himself. Baki had mentioned that he had received a message by hawk summon from her father three days ago.

So in that short span of time her father was now dead as well as their village and people. It seemed the snake was far more dangerous than originally thought. The very thought chilled her to the bone, Temari wasn't sure if it was the right direction she was heading, but assumed it would be and wasn't sure how long it would take her to be discovered by the Kyubi's forces.

Temari hoped that they wouldn't kill her on the spot, her Tessen was on her back and ready for her to use at a moment's notice. She wouldn't fall. She was determined about that, not with her two brothers still in the snakes clutches. She shook away her thoughts cursing herself inwardly about thinking things through at a time when she shouldn't be. Gaara had aided her to escape and to flee towards their supposed enemies. Her life wasn't forfeit just yet and she needed her wits about her to survive, not only for herself but her siblings too.

Taking deep calming breathes she flared her demon senses and carried on, on her journey forward. Briefly she wondered who she would encounter first upon her arrival, she had glanced with interest at the file with all the information regarding the Kyubi's forces. She was excited to fight back then, reading through the descriptive pages taking in all the information that was important. But now she seriously hoped she wouldn't have to fight them, especially when there was so much at stake for her and her brothers.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi Fortress...**

Hinata yawned feeling herself growing tired due to reading each page of the book, she was understanding the demons customs a lot more than before. Kisa was softly sleeping beside her prompting her to smile softly at the small Fox. She had to make her decision in just a few hours time and decided she needed some fresh air after being inside practically all morning.

Kisa stirred sensing the shift on the bed where Hinata was once laid and opened her eyes and yawned, taking notice of the human girl stretching her body and readying herself to leave the bed chambers. Kisa stood up on all fours and stretched herself jumping off the bed and sat beside the door waiting. Hinata had noticed the movement and laughed at the small Fox.

Hinata had brushed her long indigo hair, opting to wear it down for the day, she wondered if she would see the others today especially Neji. Removing her purple kimono for a white short sleeved top that came to just above her hips along with a pair of black figure hugging shorts that fit her hips snuggly. Hinata also finished the look with black thigh high stockings and a pair of open toe boots, that came to just below her knees. Feeling comfortable with how she looked, she reminded herself to thank Ino for the various outfits she had supplied her. Finally, the girl set off to get some fresh air as well as a slight reprieve from her thoughts and about her decision.

The long familiar hallways relaxed her as she made her way to the training grounds, although Naruto had told her she didn't have training for today she still wanted to do so. Her confidence was beginning to grow a lot more under Tsunade and she was grateful for it. Her chakra control was good according to the elder blonde demon, as well as her knowledge of plants and herbs thanks to her mother's journal. The bluenette was pleased that she could help in some small way for the fight that lay ahead.

Hinata shook her thoughts away, finding herself in an unfamiliar corridor cursing herself inwardly for being too engrossed in her thoughts. She sighed inwardly and was about to turn around when she heard an unfamiliar noise coming from not too far away. Hinata stopped in her tracks as she heard the sound again, growing curious she turned back around and headed towards the sound's direction.

The sounds grew louder with each step she took, Hinata wondered if she should continue onward something about the sounds had made her cheeks flush a deep pink. Kisa was strangely not beside her prompting her to look around for the small Fox. The small Fox in question had remained sitting further down the hall and hadn't moved towards her making Hinata's eyebrow raise in question.

Another sound filled her delicate ears as Hinata gave into her curiousity. The door up ahead was definitely where the sounds was coming from. Feeling highly nervous, she made her way to it, surprised to see that the door wasn't fully closed. Her blush intensified as she took a peak through the small gap of the door seeing immediately a large bed with two figures upon it, her eyes widened seeing that they both appeared to be completely nude much to her embarrassment and horror.

Pink candy coloured hair could clearly be seen the face however, was laid upon the bed turned away from her, the other figure was of the demon that was also within the throne room that day when Naruto had marked her. Sasuke, was his name. His dark locks of hair were sticking to his pale skin, she could clearly see his toned body and the way his muscles flexed with each movement, his eyes however, were no longer black but a deep coloured red.

Hinata felt her shock and surprise rise seeing clearly now how he was actually slamming his hips into the pinkette's own. The sounds both of them produced made her own body grow warm and her heart beat quicken. Hinata knew she should stop herself from looking at them but somehow she couldn't. The female she presumed was definitely the one named Sakura, who was now calling out the male demon's name in moans. Hinata glanced back towards the raven-haired demon's face and finding to her own horror that his eyes were locked upon her own making her breath hitch and feeling overwhelming shame overcome her at being caught blatantly watching them.

Hinata failed to notice the slight smirk present upon his lips as his eyes blazed, his demon chakra had flared making the bluenette gasp as though she was being pulled into something. The feeling frightened her as she closed her eyes and was confused as to what was going on. Opening her eyes she was no longer in the hallway standing in front of the slightly open door, now she was in another place entirely, much to her own rising panic.

Her surroundings were dark, and she was now somehow outside. The skies were not of bright blue or murky dark grey's, but of deep red that reminded her of the colour of spilled blood. The moon was of the same shade of colour and no longer of a pure pale white that made her feel petrified as she looked around her nervously. A deep chuckle could be heard that made her nerves grow more on edge as she tried to pinpoint where the sound came from.

"I never would have thought you of all would be a peeping princess?" The male voice that sounded like silk announced.

Hinata couldn't answer. Her cheeks, she assumed, must be a brilliant shade of red. She couldn't really refute his words knowing that it had to be the raven-haired demon talking to her, how she had ended up here she didn't know but she assumed that it was due to him that she was here.

"So...Did the princess enjoy intruding in on my private affairs with my mate?

"I-I..." Hinata stammered

"Hn"

Hinata grew increasingly nervous as the male demon came into vision, wearing black trousers but his upper body fully on show to her. His face was unreadable and yet his eyes were still red with a black pattern showing within them. He was staring back at her intently.

"I wonder what my lord Naruto will think of this when he finds out?" Sasuke stated with a slight smirk.

Hinata felt herself stiffen at his words and she was certain he would in fact tell him what had transpired.

Suddenly she found herself being pushed outwards making her eyes close once again as she felt dizzy. Her eyes opened once more, finding herself in the hallway, and up in front of the door that was still slightly opened and a pair of red eyes still watching her intently. Hinata swallowed thickly and quickly ran off wanting to put herself as far away as possible, hearing the sounds of female moans growing increasingly louder with each quickened step she took.

Kisa immediately followed behind her, Hinata felt tears of shame fall down her eyes, wanting to be outside feeling herself being suffocated within these walls. It didn't take her any time at all to be surrounded by the cool air and the grey clouds above that helped relieve her aching heart. Never had she felt so ashamed and embarrassed as she had at being caught red handed watching two demons being intimate with one another.

The thought of Sasuke actually telling Naruto worried her, she didn't know why she felt that way. She couldn't help but feel curious to what the noises were, and she didn't mean to watch what they were doing further as she was just so shocked and surprised at the scene in front of her that her body just wouldn't move. She had stopped running, reaching the training grounds seeing that she wasn't on her own as she hoped she would be.

Hinata had stopped and was panting breathlessly trying to regain some composure at least, why was she feeling so confused and undecided?

"Hey Hinata" A male voice announced

Hinata broke from her thoughts seeing Kiba Inuzuka stood not too far away with his large white hound, Akamaru running around behind him. Shino was stood in the shadows of the trees but she could make out his green jacket that he constantly wore as his glasses poked out from the high collar of his coat.

"H-Hello Kiba...S-Shino" Hinata greeted a large bark followed making Hinata giggle

"I'm sorry...Hello to you too Akamaru" Hinata greeted the large dog who had quickly approached her wagging his tail and sniffed her outstretched hand which he gave a lick to in greeting.

"It's good to see you Hinata do you want to train with us?" Kiba questioned

"Y-Yes I would appreciate that if you don't mind that is?"

"Don't be silly. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise" Kiba replied with a grin

Hinata appreciated it greatly it was just what she needed now to take her mind of this decision and also at what had taken place just moments ago which she never wanted to think about ever again.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had found himself heading to the clinic, he needed to speak to Tsunade and confide things that he tried so hard to keep buried within him. The clinic's smells soon reached his senses taking in the various smells of herbs, and antiseptic that reminded him of the friends and family that had been treated there.

He hated seeing any of his friends hurt or injured and felt helpless most times knowing he himself held a high healing rate due to the Kyubi powers he was born with. Entering inside he noticed that Tsunade, was sat down upon the large desk that usually the pinkette would frequent, Tsunade, his godmother, was like a grandmother to him and although Jiraiya was his godfather he saw him as his grandfather.

Whenever something bothered him he would see his mother but since she was no longer in this world he could now only go to Tsunade now. The other was Iruka. He was like a sibling to him growing up. He had stayed with Naruto when his parents died and stayed beside him but he had left to help Hiruzen especially when Haku was found in their boarders. He now trained the younger generation of demons and was a very good teacher that Naruto thought very highly of.

"So...You gave her the ultimatum then?" A female voice questioned

"I asked her for her decision yes" Naruto replied with a sigh.

"And...What was her answer?"

"She told me she would give her decision to me this evening"

"I see...Tell me Naruto what will you do if she decides she doesn't want to mate with you?" Tsunade asked curious.

"I-I don't know baa-chan" Naruto answered.

Tsunade growled at the nickname he gave her yet reigned in her temper. She could see that the blonde was nervous and trying to talk to her about his deep feelings that she herself felt honoured about. Naruto was normally like an open book, easy to read most times but he kept his heart protected from everyone.

Naruto had been hurt many times growing up due to him being one of the nine demon lords. Other demons viewed him differently and Naruto had proved to himself from a very young age how to make friends and bonds that he treasured highly, as well as proving each of those that had viewed him differently wrong. He may have the Kyubi's demon powers and chakra but he was Naruto, he was himself.

"Well...My only advice would be to either try to deaden the mark, which is near impossible to do and I know as your demonic self has already seen her as your mate whether she agrees to it or not will be difficult. You may have no other choice but to take her Naruto" Tsunade stated calmly.

"I can't do that" Naruto growled

"Why not?...If you are this apprehensive about taking her why in the hell did you mark her anyway?" Tsunade stated with a raised voice.

Naruto flinched knowing that what she has said was true, he had never thought about it at the time. He just knew that back in that throne room seeing her look at him with her eyes, and the anger she held within them had brought out his inner urges. They had wanted her so badly, not only that but seeing her angry at him and telling him one of the nine demon lords that she wasn't to touch her made his demon blood boil. To him at that time he wanted nothing but to make the beautiful human princess know her place within his fortress.

The blonde, since he first took notice of her in his borders, attempting to run away which was futile as it was, was taken by her. Knowing she was now a she and not a he as he had previously presumed beforehand, was obviously in disguise and that made him intrigued. Her scent, her beauty and her stirring emotions that made a nervous princess immediately turn brave and protective within a room of powerful demons excited him.

When his demonic urges took over he did still have control of himself which he was relieved, watching how her stern face turn petrified as he had been consumed, watching as she had tried to escape him. Thanks to Sasuke and his force field keeping others out and yet keeping his beautiful prey within. He just couldn't help himself bringing out her chakra brushing his own with hers hearing her heartbeat quicken and producing sounds that made his arousal peak. He knew then that he had to mark the girl as his, his inner self had chosen and no one else would do.

"Well...What's your answer gaki?" Tsunade asked

"I wanted her damn it!" Naruto shouted back

"So you finally realise that you had fallen for her, and you want her...So why wait so long when you know that you shouldn't?"

"She asked me to let her think upon it...And I decided to let her" He answered quietly

"Naruto...Just bear in mind that regardless what she decides, if she refuses you,you may have to take her as you are needed more than ever and we can't have your mind continuously on mating." Tsunade reasoned.

"I am aware I have heard this from Shikamaru, Kakashi and Ero-sennin"

"Well at least you have been told and you are well aware. So where is she?"

"I have left her to her own devices until this evening to reach her decision, I myself have been ordered on lock down until this is resolved."

"Well I can see the reasons to why hopefully she will agree and then you can both mate" Tsunade stated helping herself to some sake.

Naruto blushed slightly but sighed knowing that what she had told him was right. He just hoped that the decision she made was to agree to be his mate. The thought of her refusing him was playing in the back of his mind and that didn't sit well with him. Especially since if she did refuse there was no way to break the mark, not that he knew of. It was blood oath of sorts. One that his inner self had decided upon although he himself didn't try to stop or deny it.

Naruto glanced at the sake cup that had been pushed towards him by his godmother who looked at him with soft hazel eyes full of love for him and understanding on his dilemma and tried in her own way to reassure him. He knew that it wouldn't be long until he sought her out and was given her decision and just accepted the drink, knowing it would help calm him for now until the time came.

 **oOoOo**

Jiraiya sighed and wondered how his godson was fairing, Shikamaru had remained as well as Kakashi as they talked over plans. Sai had joined them not to long after as well as Sasuke who had finally made an appearance. He ignored the telltale grins that were radiating off Shikamaru and Kakashi, that Jiraiya himself followed after reading in between the lines.

"Glad to see that you finally made an appearance, Sasuke" Kakashi teased

The glare he received put to rest any further teasing he may have gotten as he sighed then looked at the others for further information.

"Well where is Lord, Dobe...I do need to talk to him about something interesting?" Sasuke stated with a small smirk.

"Naruto has been grounded" Shikamaru replied

"What?" Sasuke questioned surprised

"Naruto, at the moment, is too distracted by his intended mate, he was too distracted out in the mission that I had to pull him back and reprimand him. Until he has sorted this bond out fully he isn't any use to us and he needs it sorted by tomorrow" Shikamaru reasoned.

"Yes so do I or should I say we-;" Jiraiya began but was interrupted by a running Kai and Shino that had entree into the throne room.

"Lord Jiraiya, I sense from one of the Fox summons that a demon is nearing our boarders" Kai informed

"Shino?" Shikamaru stated

"My insects are picking up a demon presence. Only one so far."

"Sasuke...Sai...Kakashi with me" Shikamaru ordered.

"Be careful out there I will round up a back-up team, so send word back immediately," Jiraiya stated watching as the four demon males left the throne room.

"Shino, gather a team to be on stand by and inform the infirmary in case we have injuries" Jiraiya ordered

Shino nodded and disappeared. The toad demon looked at Kai and nodded to the human Fox summon to report to Naruto. Although the blonde was grounded he would still be informed of what was going in in his absence.

 **oOoOo**

 **Near Kyubi Boarders...**

The colder winds brushed against her, her senses were sharp and she was certain she could detect faint, yet subtle amounts of chakra the more she moved forward. Temari wished she wasn't on her own. A lot was upon the female demon's shoulders from jumping out of the frying pan and straight into the fire. But what choice did she literally have left now?

Temari had been travelling carefully for over an hour and was certain she was travelling in the right direction. She had stopped to rest some distance back, only briefly, so she could gather herself more and to see if they had followed after her. Luckily no one seemed to have caught on to her being a clone and could only assume her younger brother was helping in that factor by keeping her deception at bay from the snake's forces, especially that Kabuto creep.

Temari jumped from branch to branch feeling the winds had picked up and had brushed against her tied pigtails. The sand princess was steadily growing nervous knowing that she was in enemy terrain and being on her own against more than one potential enemy filled her heart with dread. She cursed her father, knowing it was due to his power-hungry whims that she and her two siblings were now in this predicament.

However, knowing the risks and growing dangers she didn't have much of a choice but to carry on and hope that they will hear her out and let her surrender herself to them.

 **oOoOo**

"Well Sasuke?" Shikamaru stated

"It's just one demon. I can't find any traces of any other ones with her"

"Her?"

"Yes, it's a female demon that has now crossed our borders" Sasuke informed them

"Shikamaru?"

"Sai report back to base, Kakashi stay here...Sasuke you're with me, but be on guard"

 **oOoOo**

Temari then felt it. Her senses were tingling, making her palms sweat in anticipation of a battle. Her heart beat quickened, as her senses sharpened further. Her slender fingers were placed around her Tessen, still situated on her back. She now knew she wasn't alone and she was being watched, prompting her to stop and to assess her new surroundings

Taking her Tessen into her hand readying herself to deflect any attacks she may receive from her potential enemies that she would have to convince to let her survive and to surrender to them.

"Show yourselves!" Temari shouted out, clearly not enjoying the suspense.

Emerald eyes intensely looked over the terrain, her heart beat increasing. She knew she wouldn't be at her best, especially since she hadn't rested properly due to not sleeping and obviously training before she sought out Gaara. She was also immensely tired from escaping and her journey to here where she was currently situated. Then she sensed them two male demons stood a few feet from her.

Both of them were dark haired. One of them had intense red eyes the other's were dark, looking at her intently.

"Who are you and what brings you to invade our borders?" The one with a high ponytail asked out right.

Temari swallowed holding her Tessen firmly but taking a breath to steady her nerves.

"My name is Temari, I am the eldest daughter to the Kazekage Rasa of Suna. I have come here to surrender myself to your Lord" Temari stated letting her Tessen fall to the ground before her.

Both Shikamaru and Sasuke kept their faces neutral as Shikamaru used his shadow possession technique to hold her as he approached. Temari realised that this must be a Nara from the files she had read. The other must be the Uchiha that the snake was after. The male Nara soon approached her, allowing her see more details of him and she could see he was quite handsome.

"Very well we will take you back with us... Sasuke if you will please"

Temari couldn't move and felt the other come towards her, making her feel very vulnerable and frightened at what they had planned.

"W-What are you going t-to do" Temari asked nervous

"So troublesome...We won't hurt you so relax, we are just going to put you unconscious until we arrive back at base" Shikamaru stated.

Before Temari could answer she saw two blood red eyes that had black spinning tomoes and her vision went black. Shikamaru grabbed the falling female feeling slightly unsettled around her as he felt compelled to hold her for some reason that he pushed aside until he could analyse it later.

"Well what do you think?" Sasuke asked

"I'm not sure but we will soon find out once we head back, she may have valuable information so we will need Ino to be on hand to clarify whether she is genuine or not." Shikamaru reasoned

"Hn"

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you for the reviews I have loved reading them and I'm touched each one of you have enjoyed this story. Again a big thank you to my beta Oceanmoon. I have a few things planned out in the story so I hope you look forward to more and yes upcoming mature moments.**

 **Just to remind you all I will only be posting a chapter a week, this gives me time to write a few chapters ahead ready as well as focusing in my other stories. However, I will not set a day for this one.**

 **Till next time xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Rated M for a reason...**

Jiraiya had received word from Sai that it was one demon that was female, and to be on standby. Jiraiya was curious as to who this female demon could be. Naruto had entered the throne room as soon as Kai passed on his message whilst with Tsunade to prep the clinic. Sakura had also arrived into the clinic. Seeing both her Lord and her teacher drinking sake wasn't very much appreciated by her, and Naruto relished the chance to escape but not about the reasons behind it.

"Naruto why are you here?" Jiraiya questioned

"I heard from Kai that a demon trespassed our borders, why shouldn't I be here?" The blonde answered back

"You my boy have other things to do remember?... Besides I only agreed to keep you informed and to notify you only IF we need you. The situation will be handled by us, so I suggest you go and seek out Hinata and get this bond sorted." Jiraiya stated.

"Look... I spoke to Hinata she is giving me her decision this evening"

"Naruto...Let us handle it and get your head sorted with your mate, I have already told you this. We will notify you at once when and if we learn more. Now leave" Jiraiya stated sternly.

Naruto sighed, feeling slightly annoyed. Evening was only a few short hours away and this wait was killing him as he nodded and left his own throne room.

What can he do now to pass up the time?

 **oOoOo**

 **Training grounds...**

Apart from when Shino had left the training area quickly without a word, Hinata had enjoyed herself with Kiba and Akamaru as they oversaw the moves that she had learned in a short space of time from Neji teaching her their clans stances and moves as well as her training with Tsunade, Shizune and Kiba's sister Hana.

Kiba had been impressed, helping her in areas that she was finding difficult. Then Hinata watched her new friend train with Akamaru and enjoyed watching them work together. It helped her a lot, taking her mind of things and her initial embarrassment earlier. She had wondered if Sasuke would indeed mention what had happened to Naruto and what the blonde demon would think of her when he was told what had happened.

Kiba and Akamaru stretched after their work out and Kiba told Hinata he was heading back inside to have a shower and get some food. Hinata waved them goodbye, remaining on the training grounds a bit longer, just wanting the peace and quiet seeing as the training grounds was now empty from earlier when a few demons were out. She had hoped that she would see Neji but hadn't seen him as of yet.

Hinata was sat with Kisa laid asleep beside her. The winds brushing against her red fur and Hinata's indigo locks that she had loosely tied low in a ponytail when she had trained, not wanting her locks of hair to be in her way. The shadows from the trees managed to keep her from view as she sighed and thought more on her decision. There was a lot she had thought on regarding herself and Naruto.

Hinata had read many stories from the books back home at the village. She had been an avid reader since she was to remain indoors in her family's estate except for the certain days she was allowed to walk around the village with a chaperone, but never on her own. Thinking back upon the many faces of the villagers that smiled at her brightly with such warmth made her stomach clench painfully.

The haunting smiles and sounds of laughter from the small children that had played around the village as she walked by, haunted her deeply. Now they were nothing but ghosts residing in her memories, the last vision of her home village was burning fires and thick black plumes of smoke, with chilling screams. Hinata felt a few of her tears slip past her cheeks at the sad memories of what had been her previous life.

Losing most of her family and her guardian had left only just herself and Neji, both now had been separated. Although she had seen Neji, he seemed well and healthy to her and also seemed very comfortable with the demon huntress. Visions of what she had witnessed earlier made her gasp as she sat up straight seeing Kisa glance at her curiously. Reddened cheeks graced her normally pale complexion as she wanted those visions of Sasuke and Sakura to disappear completely.

It made her wonder if that was what Neji was doing with Tenten, it wouldn't surprise her if it was. She had seen the mark upon his neck and was fairly certain that they were in that type of relationship to receive such marks. The way she saw both demons act earlier surprised her. She was mortified at finding them but couldn't move, it was as if she needed to know more about what they were doing. A part of her knew that this was what she was expected to do with the blonde demon lord Naruto.

"So...Did the princess enjoy intruding in on my private affairs with my mate?" Sasuke's deep voice penetrated her thoughts.

Hinata's eyes widened as she was brought back from reality, seeing how demons mate first hand, had made her embarrassed, especially knowing that Naruto had chosen her specifically to do that with. The bluenette didn't know how to feel about that? Part of her was scared and part of her was curious to how it would feel?

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Ino had taken a mouthful of food into her mouth as she looked through the pages of the large book, that was presently upon her lap. Hinata found herself listening intently to the explanations. However, she was curious to certain aspects and Ino had admitted that she was fully bonded with Sai._

 _"A-Ano...What does it feel like?" Hinata asked quietly._

 _"Huh?" Ino answered after she swallowed._

 _"W-What did it feel like when you mated with Sai fully?"_

 _A pretty pink blush formed upon Ino's cheeks as she realised Hinata's question._

 _"Well...It feels incredible" Ino answered_

 _"H-How so?"_

 _"Its hard to explain Hinata, as I assume it is different for each demon couple that experience it. I do know that I was incredibly nervous but excited and curious as well, I knew Sai wouldn't hurt me and he didn't, in fact he made our bonding so pleasurable that I still get hot thinking about it now" Ino answered with a giggle._

 _"O-Oh"_

 _"I'm certain that you will experience it too Hinata-chan."_

 _"..."_

 _"You see...I'm pretty confident that Lord Naruto will treasure you, that I'm certain. I can't comment on how it would feel bonding with him but tell me?"_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"How did it feel when he marked you?"_

 _"I-I..."_

 _"Oh come on Hinata-chan, it's just us in here. I promise I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret, besides I told you about Sai, didn't I" Ino pouted_

 _Hinata felt her cheeks warm instantly as she felt her fingertips touch each other, it was a habit she subconsciously did when she grew nervous. Hinata had never really thought much about it since it had happened, although the dreams she had experienced, as well as the time when they were both alone in this very bed chamber._

 _"I-It felt strange"_

 _"Strange?...Is that really all you felt?"_

 _"N-No...it wasn't... It just felt strange, as i had never felt it before, I was scared but i-it made my b-body feel hot and feel things I h-have never experienced before. I-It was j-just embarrassing for me" Hinata nervously explained._

 _"I see"_

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

Hinata broke from her memories deciding to leave the training grounds. She had been outside for quite some time and she was uncertain to the time and how long she had left, before she had to give him her decision.

'What should I decide?' Hinata thought inwardly

Kisa followed obediently beside her as they approached the building the next few hours were going to be nerve wracking for her and that was just reaching a decision, what comes after she didn't want to dwell upon it, at the moment. Especially since being reminded of what she saw between Sasuke and his pink haired mate.

 **oOoOo**

Emerald eyes fluttered open. Temari found unable to move, which made her panic inwardly. She could remember encountering two male demons and then finding herself unable to move, even if she had surrendered her weapon by dropping it to the ground.

Two red eyes with spinning black patterns had looked into hers, she gathered she must have passed out by just gazing at them.

Temari took deep breaths to calm herself and steady her demon heart, which was beating incredibly fast. She decided to take a look at her surroundings, finding herself in a room and was so far on her own but was bound. Flaring her senses to get her bearings she soon realised that she wasn't going to be on her own for much longer, as she picked up three demons heading her way.

Two of them felt familiar and she surmised it must be the Nara and the Uchiha as to the other one she was unsure but gathered she would find out soon enough. The door opened as the three demons stepped inside, her instincts were correct, it was the same two demons she had encountered with another demon with grey gravity defying hair that she realised must be the demon Kakashi Hatake.

"Ah...I see you are awake" Kakashi stated, taking a step forward.

Temari remained quiet and just nodded her head.

"Well I'm going to ask you some questions and I will expect you to answer truthfully. Don't attempt to lie to us as we will be able to tell if you are being deceitful or not." Kakashi stated.

Temari nodded her head in agreement.

"Good...Shikamaru if you would untie her" Kakashi ordered.

Shikamaru mumbled a word and stepped towards her, the closer he got Temari could feel her heart pound causing her cheeks to flush for some reason, making her feel embarrassed that she was feeling like this in this situation. Shikamaru had noticed her slight blush and kept his face neutral, even if inwardly he felt strange himself and still hadn't had time to analyse it. Although, he could only take a guess at what it could be and dreaded that his hunch was right.

He untied her, feeling his inner demon stir that made his eyes widen as he calmed himself down, and took a step back pushing aside his thoughts for now at least. Temari sat up more comfortable, afraid to make any sudden moves that they could mistake for her to attack and kept herself calm even if inwardly she was far from it.

"Well then...What's your name?"

Temari swallowed feeling her mouth was very dry and licked her dry lips, feeling incredibly nervous, but knew she had to answer them truthfully if she needed them to trust her and take her words as truth about the upcoming situation.

"My name is Temari Subaku, I am the daughter to Rasa, the Kazekage, leader of Suna" Temari answered.

"You're a long way from Suna Temari... Why did you invade our borders?" Kakashi asked.

"I-I...I invaded your borders to bring word that may interest you and to also surrender myself and seek sanctuary here" Temari replied as calmly as she could.

"What news would you have of interest to us? We are aware of that bastard snake wanting to invade and that your father and village has allied themselves with him" Sasuke growled.

"Yes that's true but tell me...Have your spies brought word to you regarding Suna and its forces?" Temari stated with her fist clenched.

Everyone raised their brows in confusion, Sasuke hadn't detected any deceit from her so far.

"Yes, my father allied himself with Orochimaru...Although I have never loved my father he was as cold as he was cruel, even to his own children. He sought power through bloodlines that he felt Suna badly needed. I never understood why he would ally himself to the snake instead of trying to seek an alliance through marriage or something like that to strengthen our lands. That would have been my decision if I had been leader, but now that doesn't look likely to ever happen, well not now at least." Temari stated loudly in frustration.

"Oh...Why's that?"

"I found out that my father was killed and the Suna forces were decimated by the Snake, how he did it within three days I do not know. I had a feeling something was not right when I saw Kabuto arrive back with more of the Snake's forces..."

"Wait a minute. You mean your village has been destroyed!?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Yes I did, my brother Gaara heard the snakes right hand man Kabuto admit it to one of the Sound Six members"

Each of them looked at one another in question, Kakashi glanced at Sasuke who nodded in silent agreement and decided to find out more and what the girl was after.

"We are listening" Sasuke stated.

Temari nodded taking a deep breath to calm her distraught nerves, and fight off her exhaustion.

"My father sent myself and my two brothers along with one of his best men named Baki. He is extremely loyal to my father and doesn't see him for what he was, unlike myself and my brother's do. We were sent to meet up with Orochimaru's forces. A few days travel and we met up with five of them, one being Kabuto, who was pointed out to us as Orochimaru's second in command under him. The other four were members calling themselves 'The Sound Six' from what I heard they were personally picked as the Snake's bodyguards or something like that" Temari explained.

"So, you met them where exactly?" Kakashi asked.

"Otogakure"

"Go on"

"We were directed to the Snake's underground fortress, where we were taken to see the Snake himself. The place was creepy as hell, the sounds of prisoners being raped and tortured chilled me to the bone. When we reached his throne room I couldn't remain there, so I asked to leave and my one brother Kankuro accompanied me as it wasn't safe for me"

"Why?"

"The three other members of Sound Six, they were looking at me with lust in their eyes that made me feel sick, they would instantly try to rape me if given the chance, one of them tried it with a female demon back at the village ruins."

"So you have no clue as to what it was Orochimaru was discussing when you decided to leave?"

"No, I don't, whatever it was it wasn't too long as Baki and my younger brother Gaara rejoined us soon after I had left. The other three members had followed after me but didn't realise that Kankuro was with me. The leader of the team is called Kimimaro. He directed us back to the village where Baki had sent word to my father by hawk summons.

"Anything you can tell us that could be helpful" Kakashi asked

"What guarantees do I have that you won't kill me?" Temari questioned.

"Better yet we could kill you now for not telling us what we need to know so it's up to you, Sweetheart" Sasuke stated coldly.

Temari released a shaky sigh she was nervous, scared and frightened for her siblings and didn't want to be in this nightmare anymore she would just have to tell them and hope they wouldn't kill her until she was reunited with the family she had left in this world.

"Well!?"

"Orochimaru wants the human girl, the Byakugan princess of the Hyuga clan. I do not know why he wants her. That information hasn't been given, not even to his men apart from Kabuto. The other demon he is after is you, Uchiha. The others he was letting my brethren to decide upon who to take back as prisoners. They gave us files that had information on who we would likely encounter."

"So they are after Hinata, which we gathered and we have always been aware of the snakes interest in your clan Sasuke." Kakashi sighed out.

"I'm more intrigued on these files you mentioned?" Shikamaru questioned.

"If you will permit me, I have a storage seal upon my body that should hold the file that they gave me. I had a feeling something was wrong when I noticed Kabuto had returned. Especially when we had left. Kimimaro had specifically told us he was to remain with their master. I sought out my brother Gaara who possesses the one tailed beast Shukaku's demon chakra. He granted me my request and managed to spy on them and find out what had happened."

"Which was?"

"My home was destroyed and my father was killed, the Suna armies were decimated according to what my brother heard; all by the Snake's order." Temari answered

"What else was revealed to make you run to us?" Sasuke demanded.

"My brother heard that they were going to turn on us once the invasion was underway and our usefulness was over. They are planning to invade tomorrow at Orochimaru's orders. That being said, I would be captured and used as a breeding whore and my brothers would be prisoners. I wasn't told everything but what I surmise from it, is that they would threaten my brothers with my wellbeing even if they won't stand by their word." Temari admitted a few tears of anger escaping down her cheeks from frustration.

"Very well I suggest you get some sleep for now. We will return later to discuss your fate." Kakashi stated, turning to leave.

"The file, if you would" Sasuke ordered.

Temari activated the seal, which revealed the folder of information about them which Sasuke took into his hands. He turned and left, followed by the shadow demon.

Temari laid herself down on the makeshift bed she was lying on before, feeling completely drained emotionally and physically but overall, confused. The entire time they were in mid discussions her demon senses was flaring around the Nara shadow demon. It confused her greatly as to why. Her focus was on him and it seemed he was the same. She had felt his dark eyes upon her, that made her shiver internally and externally.

What the hell was wrong with her?

 **oOoOo**

Leaving the room, all three demons walked down the hallway to the throne room in silence, each taking in the information they had been told. Kakashi was certain that the Suna female had told them the truth, Sasuke hadn't detected any deceit from her and her emotions were genuine.

They reached the throne room quickly seeing Jiraiya looking at them contemplating on what he was about to hear from them. Naruto wasn't present, which had confused the three of them, but they pushed it aside for the moment.

"Well?" Jiraiya stated.

"We have spoken to her and she has given us some Intel on the situation" Kakashi answered.

"So who is the female, Kakashi?"

"Temari Subaku. Daughter of Rasa" Sasuke answered.

Jiraiya's eyes widened briefly deep in thought and signalled them to continue.

"I think you had better find out if what she told us regarding Suna is true first?" Shikamaru exclaimed

"Suna?...What about Suna?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"According to her, Suna has been destroyed by the snake and Rasa has been killed" Sasuke answered

"What!?"

"Thats what we thought, Lord Jiraiya, however Sasuke didn't detect any deceit from her"

"Should we inform Lord Naruto of this?" Kakashi asked

"Possibly...Although we need him to get his head sorted. He isn't any use to us if his head is filled with his mate due to not bonding with her." Sasuke replied.

"Tell me everything this Temari told you. I will make the decision on behalf of Naruto for now. As Sasuke has said, Naruto is not in the right frame of mind at the moment. I will notify him once we are certain of the facts."

Everyone nodded, knowing that Jiraiya would check on the summons he had situated near the borders that could give them further collaboration on the Suna princesses news. Kakashi proceeded to tell the toad demon everything that had been mentioned to them not too long ago and also to find out what they should do about the news that they had been told.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto was growing restless as he tried to take his mind off things that had to do with mating and Hinata. The wait was agonising for him. He was never this patient. The other subject occupying his mind was the situation regarding the invading demon. Naruto's nerves were on high alert as it was and it killed him inside that he was not at his best when the dangers were high. He had wondered why he had marked the girl to begin with, especially seeing that the timing was far from perfect. Having to wait for her to give her blessing killed him when he knew he could simply take her. But no, the very thought disgusted him.

Naruto knew that what he had done so far regarding Hinata was the right thing to do, giving her the chance to decide. Something that she had never been afforded before...A choice. He really wished that he could give her longer to think on the situation of mating. He understood somewhat to how she could be feeling, he was in a similar situation himself. Although he knew more than what she did, it was still all very new to him. He just wished that this had occurred at a time when the situation at hand wasn't so tense.

Orochimaru was one of the demons that were not only devious, but dangerous as well. The thought of his Hime, being in the monster's vile hands made his blood boil. The protectiveness that he felt for her felt so primal and yet felt so raw with emotion. Naruto had had time to think clearly on the situation regarding his own jumbled thoughts on his swirling emotions.

He had realised that he was a demon that had instantly gotten attracted to a female that was not of demon descent but in fact a human. Her smell was so addicting and it brought out a surge of emotions that were not only comforting but frightening as well. The blonde demon lord felt genuine confusion to what he was feeling, but the primal need to have this girl set his blood ablaze.

He was willing to take the inner pain and anguish that he was experiencing from being away from her, the dreams of her naked body pressed against his, haunted him throughout his mission when he had awoken thinking they were indeed real. Having Shikamaru tell him that he was a danger to the team, embarrassed him. He felt completely helpless about it.

But he couldn't help the way he felt.

Seeing her again had somehow calmed his inner urges, but had also made him yearn more for her. He had experienced some really good dreams involving himself with her. Some of them had felt so intimately real that when he awoke he had somehow wondered if what he had dreamt was indeed real. He never given any thought that Hinata would also experience these dreams with him and herself as well. He wondered if what he had dreamt, if she had dreamt of them also?

When she asked him if he had dreams of her, it had stunned him to the point he grew subconsciously nervous because of it. He didn't want her to hate him, the thought of her hating him was a deep fear that he held deep within his subconscious. He had relished the moments together with her, no matter if they had been brief as well as confusing. He had enjoyed them very much.

He found her not only beautiful but fascinating as well. He had realised on that mission that he cared deeply for her, even to keep a look out for her cousin. He loved her. That was very clear to him now she was not only his prisoner, his possession, but his mate, his future.

The blonde sighed deeply trying to keep the stress at bay, but was failing. Usually he would head to the dining hall and get Ayame-chan and old man Teuchi to fix his favourite food, Ramen. A taste he inherited from his mother since her death. He had wondered what advice his parents would give him, this very moment. His father had given him the talk explaining a few things as his mind travelked to the memories of his father sitting beside him telling him the facts of life.

The thought made him smile fondly and yet his heart clenched painfully within him. He missed them terribly. Not a single day that had passed had he not thought about them. His memories were all he had and he took comfort that they were somehow watching over him in the afterlife.

Sitting down on his own to his thoughts had made him realise of the time, he was certain that enough time had passed and that evening was upon them. Standing himself up he took deep calming breaths and made his way back to his bed chambers after flaring his senses finding that the person in question was already there awaiting him. Swallowing his nerves, he made his way there, trying to not think on the possibilities of her refusing him and denying his claim to mate with her and make her his for eternity.

He pushed the very thought aside for now and knew in a few short moments he will finally have her answer.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata had returned to the bed chambers. She had read more from the book deciding to put it down and really think about her own feelings as well as the blonde demon lord Naruto. Could she do this? Could she actually mate with him and live her life bound to him?

The very question had been on her mind since he had left her to her decision. She had to admit since she was brought here her perception of him had changed. At first, he frightened her and had brought out so many emotions within her in such a short span of time that it terrified her. Hinata had never been allowed to show her emotions, that wasn't what her family permitted.

Emotions to the Hyuga clan were considered a weakness. Even if emotions were what made you human after all. Hinata had kept her emotions well-hidden as to not further shame her father and the elders that advised him of her progress as heiress. Now that her clan was no more, she was allowed to show her emotions that had flickered on and off like a switch being pressed.

Her emotions seemed to be like an open book. Even her cousin Neji wasn't immune and had shown signs of his own emotions that for years he had kept hidden within him. Hinata had realised that she hadn't felt uncomfortable with the blonde being in her presence. In fact, she had been embarrassed more than anything. He hadn't hurt her and she hadn't felt any intent from him to do so either.

Hinata had realised inwardly that she was genuinely worried when he visited her at the training ground announcing that he was going on a mission and taking Neji along as well. Although she grew upset and nervous for her cousin departing again, she was also genuinely concerned about Naruto also, even if she hadn't realised it until now. Did she care for him? Why was this so confusing to her?

Hinata then thought about those dreams she had been having since he had left and how real they were that she woke in a dazed and sweaty state. A slight tinge of disappointment had consumed her when she realised it was just that, a dream. However, those dreams managed to haunt her throughout the day no matter how much she tried to push them back and concentrate on her lessons and the day ahead.

She was relieved to see him earlier, knowing that he had returned safely she hadn't even thought about Neji. That had surprised her. Seeing him catch her in an embarrassing situation as she touched the mating mark that had left her body sensitive to just a touch, she had briefly wondered what it would feel like if he was the one touching her mark with his own fingertips. She was even so bold to ask him outright if he had dreamt about her and feeling her heart rate increase when he had answered her, saying he had.

The thought didn't disgust her, which surprised her greatly. She had been thankful to him for being allowed to think and decide on what her choice would be and wasn't so ignorant to not notice how hard it had been for him and for that she was grateful. Then when she saw the demon Sasuke in an intimate situation with his own mate she felt compelled to watch, even knowing that what she was doing was wrong and intrusive. Her thoughts had been in the scene in front of her how he had dominated the pink haired female and how it appeared the female enjoyed it.

Hinata blushed at the thoughts that were once again going back to that particular moment and how for that brief second, she had wondered what it would be like to be in that position only not with the raven haired demon, but the demon Lord Naruto himself.

The sudden realisation made her eyes widen.

Kisa had stirred and had scratched the bedroom door letting out a whine, breaking Hinata from her thoughts as she stared at the small Fox. Her heartbeat accelerated, seeing the door open and the very demon in question enter the room petting the small female fox. Then she watched as the fox left the room just leaving both of them alone as the door closed softly behind.

"L-Lord Naruto!?"

"Hinata...Have you reached a decision?"

Hinata blinked steadying her rapidly beating heart, knowing that what she would say next would change her life forever.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello to all my readers thank you for your continued support. Again I wish to thank my beta reader Oceanmoon for looking over each chapter for me. I just want to state that previous chapters 1-7 have been beta'd chapters 8-15 are not. Due to life outside fanfiction updates may be slower than normal mainly due to my beta returning to school and also me, myself in my private life and family.**

 **I will be writing chapters to my stories as i go along so please be patient.**

 **As you will guess next chapter is what a majority of you have been waiting for so I hope you look forward to it as I'm still in the process of writing it. Thank you to the readers that review for your kind words and to critical parts of my writing i thank you and i don't take offence at all eac of you has an opinion. I'm not against criticism from reviewers I draw the line to HARSH criticism from reviewers. Don't get me wrong criticism is there to help writers I understand that! However I don't like reviewers who criticise below the belt with digs that I feel is way too judgemental for my tastes, I don't like bullies period guys and that's that but please don't misunderstand I don't take offence to those that are genuinely trying to help me improve so thank you guys!**

 **These past two years since I have written I have been overwhelmed by readers that have been kind and supportive apart from the very small minority that haven't been. I really appreciate everyone who has added my stories to their alerts and favourites as well as took time to read my stories and of course review with your opinions.**

 **I thank you again and hope to continue to please you all in future.**

 **Till next chapter guys xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Rated M for a reason...**

 _ **Previous Chapter...**_

 _"L-Lord Naruto!?"_

 _"Hinata...Have you reached a decision?"_

 _Hinata blinked steadying her rapidly beating heart, knowing that what she would say next would change her life forever._

 **oOoOo**

As soon as Naruto entered his room, he could see her clearly standing there looking at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He could tell she was nervous, just as much as he himself was. The brief moment ended when he decided to ask her for the answer he needed from her. He had waited long enough and found he couldn't wait anymore, so he took a deep breath to steady his nerves and ask what he wanted so desperately to know.

"L-Lord Naruto!?" She exclaimed.

"Hinata...Have you reached a decision?" He asked her outright.

He saw her blink a few times seeing the rise and fall of her covered chest, knowing that her breathing had rapidly increased. Her heartbeat was clearly beating at a fast rate, the colour of her cheeks began to show a deep shade of pink that always looked beautiful upon her face.

Yet no matter how much he wanted her, he had willed himself to remain still. On the spot he stood and waited for her sweet gentle voice to give him the answer he so desperately desired and craved.

Hinata was filled with so many emotions that it clouded her mind, until she could steady herself knowing she was growing increasingly nervous. Her decision had been made and she wondered whether it would be the right one she had decided upon. Seeing the blonde demon lord stood a few feet away, remaining where he stood and hadn't yet moved to come towards her, had in some way lessened her nerves.

"I-I...Have" Hinata answered in an extremely high pitched tone of voice, embarrassing herself further.

"What have you decided?" Naruto cautiously probed, his own heartbeat growing louder within him.

"I...I...a-agree" Hinata whispered.

Naruto blinked not sure if he had heard her properly, where her voice was so quiet.

"Can you repeat that please?" He urged.

Hinata swallowed nervously her trembling hands clenched her clothing tightly, trying to fight off her nerves. She hated having to repeat herself again, feeling incredibly vulnerable with her emotions being on show to him.

"I-I a-agree to be y-your mate" Hinata repeated louder.

Naruto this time heard her answer clearly, and felt his own cheeks grow warm and the extremely large and heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was certain she was going to refuse him and had prayed she wouldn't do so, only to find that she had actually agreed to be his mate, and to fully bond with him. The confirmation made his demon urges within him soar to new heights.

He took a few moments to let everything that had just been revealed between them to sink in. After a few minutes passed, he regained his composure, noticing the silence and the tention coming from her from his own silence. He once again swallowed thickly growing nervous at what he knew he had to do.

The blonde moved slowly and carefully towards her, knowing that she was still extremely nervous. His shock and surprise had now left completely and he felt genuinely happy and relieved that this beautiful woman in front of him would indeed become his, this very night.

Hinata had kept her head bowed, too frightened to see his reaction to her answer. Why was she feeling like this so suddenly?

She had thought of nothing but this bonding since he had asked it of her, thinking of so many scenerios of them together like the images depicting on the very pages of the book she read. The mental scenes she had seen with Sasuke and his mate hadn't helped her imagination lessen. That in turn made her cheeks burn deeper from embarrassment at thinking about it once again. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even realise that he was standing right in front of her, until she felt his hand grasp her chin gently and pull it upwards to show him her face.

As for Naruto, seeing her look downwards had unsettled him, he wanted to see her face. To see those beautiful eyes that had instantly captivated his very soul. Lifting her face upwards he could see her dark flushed cheeks more closely, finding her so incredibly arousing to look at. The stirring within his loins was already commencing, even more than before within his pants.

He couldn't help but stare at her parted lips that looked so enticing that he had already lowered his face to hers claiming them with his own. He immediately felt a sharp jolt of electricity flow through his entire body. Hinata gasped but didn't fight him, feeling his lips upon hers had stunned her, especially when she felt the familiar jolt flow through her entire body that somehow relaxed her.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds as Naruto begrudgingly pulled away slightly to gauge her reaction to his actions. Her lips were as soft as they looked and he wanted nothing more than to claim her lips again, but for now he wanted to look at her facial expressions more. His own lips couldn't help but lift into a smirk at seeing her far away look, her eyes slightly glazed over with a distant expression.

"Hinata..." Naruto called out, seeing her coming back to reality from hearing his voice.

"Hinata...You have made me very happy" Naruto stated softly.

The bluenette flushed at his words, she was still surprised by the lingering feeling left behind from his lips against hers, fighting the urge to trace it with her fingertips. Naruto gazed at the stunned beauty, taking in her flushed features knowing that he had caused it. He had been trying hard to control the urges growing within him, and they were finally pushing to the surface. The blond, however, didn't want to lose himself to his inner beast. He was too afraid that he would harm her, seeing as she wasn't exactly a demon of his own kind.

Naruto mentally contacted his summons, telling them to not disturb him from now on until he himself removed the barrier. His demon energy was now radiating from his body, flaring in pulses around his chambers so that no one would disturb them.

 _ **'Kai'**_

'Yes, my lord?'

 _ **'I need you to notify ero-sennin that I am not to be disturbed, no matter what. I am initiating the mating bond with my chosen mate. I will be surrounding my chambers with my own energy barrier, so make sure that those closest to me knows of this. I leave the pressing matters at hand to them for now' Naruto stated telepathically.**_

'Very well, my lord'

Naruto broke contact flaring his chakra even more, finally creating a barrier around his chambers, leaving his domain within it protected and soundproof from prying eyes and ears. He knew he would need to keep himself in check so that he himself wouldn't be lost to his inner demon that could easily come through and cloud his senses. It was a high probability due to the length of time he had waited since he had marked her.

He just hoped that it didn't happen...He wanted to be himself throughout.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi Throne Room...**

Jiraiya had heard everything and was very intrigued by what was revealed. Suna, although small, was difficult to invade under any normal circumstances, that was why they had held out for so long. This news that he had already confirmed from one of his toad summons was true. He was shocked and he had wondered how the snake had done it and most of all, how he had accomplished the task in such a small amount of time.

He had sent his summon instructions to look into and see what it could find out. Jiraiya wasn't stupid. He knew that Orochimaru was not only devious, but was also a genius. The Snake had always sought knowledge, most of which had been forbidden knowledge and Jiraiya dreaded to think what the snake demon had now uncovered. He may need to investigate further himself, but now that was impossible with the invasion destined to take place tomorrow.

Jiraiya had agreed with Kakashi to get Ino to look through the Suna princess' mind to check that what she had said about herself fleeing and seeking to surrender was indeed the truth and not just a ploy to strike them from within. Shikamaru had stated that it was unlikely from what he had assessed from her. Jiraiya had to agree with the shadow demon. However, he just couldn't take the risk in case she was a danger to them.

"Very well Kakashi...Please get Ino to accompany you back to interrogate her further and to check if she is being truthful on turning her back on the Snake's armies. I do agree with Shikamaru's assessment on her, but with what we know so far, I just can't allow that risk. With Ino's help we should be able to find out for sure if she is indeed surrendering herself to us willingly or if it is just a ploy for our enemies" Jiraiya stated calmly.

"Very well, Lord Jiraiya" Kakashi stated as he disappeared in puff of smoke.

"So Suna has fallen" Sasuke stated his fists clenched.

"Yes, it has...My summon confirmed it and is presently looking for clues to how. Normally I would travel there myself and investigate. However, my presence is needed here."

Everyone nodded knowing that they had to prepare for the fight ahead. Jiraiya sighed rubbing his temples knowing he would need to talk to those here within the fortress that had arrived throughout the day. He had already sent word to Hiruzen with the news.

Suddenly everyone present felt a flare of demonic energy that instantly got each of their attention, each of them knew immediately that the surge of powerful energy they were feeling belonged to Naruto. This in turn had everyone on edge prompting Jiraiya to stand up instantly, in case something was wrong, until a flash of orange appeared and the human version of Kai stood before them.

"Kai!?...What the hell is going on?" Jiraiya shouted out.

"Lord Jiraiya, I have been ordered to give you news from Lord Naruto" Kai answered calmly.

"Which is?"

"Lord Naruto has ordered that no one is to disturb him no matter what, he has begun to initiate the mating bond with Lady Hinata" Kai explained

Everyone blinked with surprise and Jiraiya began to chuckle. Kai continued on with the orders he had been given by his Lord and summoner.

"He has set up a barrier around his chambers and has left matters to you until he is finished" Kai continued.

"Very well...I take it Kisa and Kira are still present?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Yes they are, Lord Jiraiya"

"Kai I want you and your sister's to inform everyone here and around the fortress to be here within an hour. I will make an announcement about it, then inform them along with what is going to happen regarding the invasion. We need everyone on board and on full alert."

"Yes, Lord Jiraiya"

Kai disappeared leaving the small group to their brief thoughts.

' _Congratulations, Gaki. It's about damn time too'_ Jiraiya inwardly thought with a perverted smirk

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi Bed Chambers...**

Hinata grew nervous feeling the intensity of power radiating from the blond demon lord. The orange energy he possessed radiated from him and filled the entire room. Hinata couldn't help but step away slowly, feeling her body tremble at the display of such power. Doubt clouded her mind. Did she make the wrong decision after all? If she did it was too late to change her mind. Hinata was a firm believer in giving her word, she had made her choice and must now suffer the consequences from her decision.

Hinata saw the energy cascade around them pulsing outwardly and yet, although she could feel its power around her, it didn't hurt her at all. She wondered why that was and why her body wasn't affected by it like his own? Nervously she looked upon him and gasped seeing his eyes that flared a deep red, looking at her intently. Suddenly the visions of what took place back within the throne room filled her mind and she grew increasingly nervous because of it.

Naruto himself took deep breathes controlling his primal urges that were screaming at him within his mind.

 _ **"Take her..."**_

 _ **"Claim what is yours..."**_

 _ **"Mine..."**_

He could sense her nervousness from where he stood and grit his teeth, urging his inner beast down so that he was still fully in control. He had a lot to do and he was determined he would do it his own way and not just jump her and take her, like his urges were screaming at him to do. This was an important moment that should be treasured between them for all eternity.

Hinata was human and he himself was not just any normal demon.

He was, after all, born as one of the nine demon Lord's in this world, Demon Lord Kyubi, the nine tailed Fox demon.

He was inwardly worried how a mere human female would react to the mating ritual, especially with the amount of power he possessed. He needed to be extra careful, he didn't want to hurt his intended, this very thought helped calm the raging beast within him, making his red eyes flicker back into blue. He had taken comfort knowing that his energy field was around them and keeping anyone out, but most importantly keeping her within.

He had decided that he needed to calm his mate and to show her the pleasures he had been desperate to show her.

Taking a deep breath the blond slowly reached out his hand keeping it in place as his eyes never left the beautiful bluenette.

"Come here, Hinata" His voice was deep, husky but soft and gentle.

Hinata herself had watched as he had remained looking at her, as if he was fighting within himself. Hinata wanted to look away and be far away from him, but she just couldn't move or look away from his face. The whisker marks upon his cheeks were slightly darker and more prominent than before. His intense red eyes flickered back to his normal blue which relieved her slightly.

Seeing his outstretched hand and him imploring her to come towards him made her nerves grow, but she knew that she had made her decision and couldn't deny him. Taking a deep breath to steady her quickly beating heart, she slowly walked closer towards him. Since he had flared his demon chakra, the mark upon her inner thigh had began to pulse growing stronger now that she was getting closer to him.

She swallowed nervously as she placed her trembling hand into his, as soon as their skins touched she gasped feeling the pulse jolt throughout her body. She immediately felt her own chakra begin to appear around her body reminding her to what had taken place before. Carefully she gazed at him seeing the familiar orange and red chakra surround him that in turn made the mating mark pulse even more, making her body highly sensitive.

Naruto saw her chakra, the purple surrounded her petite body, making him bring out his own. He could tell that the mark he left would react instantly to his own energies and play its part to make his job slightly easier.

Their chakra's brushed together causing her to let out another gasp, louder than the previous ones. Naruto smirked seeing her stunned reaction. He carefully made their energies merge as he quickly went to work, pulling her body closer to his own. He could feel her trembling as well as hear her rapidly beating heart, knowing that his own was beating just as fast.

"Relax, my hime...I would never hurt you, you know" Naruto stated softly.

Hinata heard him and tried to relax as best she could, deciding to trust his words that seemed to begin to sooth her insecurities. Her scent was intoxicating to him, it was a scent that he could immerse himself with and never grow tired upon it. He couldn't wait to smell her arousal, that one time in his chambers where he smelt her was addicting and made him salivate at the memory.

This time he wouldn't only smell her arousal but he was determined to taste it too.

His eyes locked on the light lavender orbs that shone like pearls, taking in her pink cheeks, as they deepened from a blush. His control snapped and he finally acted upon his desires, he wanted her and he would have her. His lips seized her own causing her to shudder against him making her gasp again, this time however, Naruto took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue deep into her mouth shocking her greatly.

She tasted so sweet to him as his tongue fully explored her mouth and finding her own that he encouraged to dance with his. He was ecstatic to find that she was shyly responding back, feeling his cock twitch at the feeling. He groaned as he held her close feeling his claws grow longer, then trail down her top, cutting the material in half, taking pure satisfaction with himself knowing that it would soon be off from her body.

The kiss broke due to need for air. His eyes gazed at her, seeing her flushed appearance as she panted breathlessly before him. Her top had begun to fall from the top half of her body teasing him as it slid down her creamy skin. He held back a growl seeing the large breasts contained within binds that he hated seeing upon her.

Hinata was still trying to recover from the kiss he gave her, the fire within her was growing hotter, feeling her heart pounding against her rib cage. The sensations she had just experienced overwhelmed her so much that she had yet to notice her top had now fell to the cold hard floor beneath her feet. His eyes were still a magnificent blue, the look he held made her knees grow weak, especially seeing his tongue trace his lips as if he wanted to taste any residue of her imprinted on them.

"Ya know, hime...You taste so sweet and that was just your lips" Naruto stated huskily.

Hinata's mind was still dazed realising that she had just experienced her first ever kiss and she had never thought that it would be like that. It was something she had never expected and yet she seemed to want to experience it again. Clearing through her daze she realised that he was right up against her again. She felt Naruto's hard body press against hers and then step back causing her to become confused.

Hinata jumped hearing a deep growl escape from him making her look at him seeing for the first time how hungry he looked making her shiver.

"That's much better..." He announced.

His words confused her seeing him look at her hungrily that made her shiver in anticipation. Hinata glanced down at herself noticing that her upper body was totally bare, showing her toned stomach, petite waist and large breasts that were no longer was concealed by binds.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, her face burned from embarrassment feeling vulnerable being on show to him. Hinata was terribly shy and always had been. When she changed and had baths back at her estate she hated stripping in front of the maids, feeling their eyes upon every inch of her body. This felt eerily similar only much worse for the embarrassed bluenette. Hinata's arms automatically covered her chest preventing his eyes from looking at them.

Another loud growl escaped his lips causing Hinata to jump again and slowly back away from him.

Naruto saw her arms covering her chest, hiding her succulent breasts from his view and couldn't help the warning growl that escaped from within him. He saw her body jump, then back away from him, which in turn made his possessive nature surface from within. The blond Lord took a deep breath to calm himself, reasoning with himself that this was indeed new to her and he knew he had to be careful. She wasn't a demon after all.

There was one thing that did worry him within the back of his mind. What would happen to her once they had mated and fully bonded? He wasn't like any of the demons in this world, he was a demon lord born with the demonic powers from the great tailed beasts. He had attempted to ask Tsunade earlier about it, but never did. His thoughts were mainly on her decision and what the answer would be. He had to admit that he honestly didn't expect her to agree to be his mate, her agreement had shocked him. He was so busy trying to think of what he would do if she refused him, that he hadn't thought much upon his own worries regarding her and him fully bonding.

Although his inner beast had in fact chosen her from the very beginning, would she be able to handle it? His eyes glanced to the mark, his distinctive mark upon the creamy soft skin of her inner thigh. The mark was reacting to his energies helping him soothe and subdue her. The slight tremble from her body had his heart racing, but he had remained still, just watching her intently. Ignoring his urges screaming at him and demanding him to take her.

He would take her, that he was determined to do.

Hinata kept her arms securely upon her chest, her eyes never left the blond demon who was still stood still, his eyes still watching her every movement. Her heartbeat was pounding, she herself had a mixture of emotions swirling within her, her own body was reacting to his energies that surrounded them.

"I won't hurt you, Hime...so don't hide yourself from me" Naruto stated softly and calmly.

Hinata swallowed thickly, trying to fight off the light headedness she was feeling. She was determined not to faint and fall unconscious. Naruto took off his white overcoat letting it fall to the floor beneath him, then he removed his black jacket showing a black mesh shirt underneath. Hinata couldn't help herself from looking at him, seeing the defined muscles he had underneath it.

She looked at him closely. He was certainly handsome. His tanned skin complimented his golden blond hair that was like the colour of the sun, which was unruly but suited his complexion. Three lines like whiskers upon each of his cheeks that had grown more prominent than before had made his features seem more defined. Deep blue eyes like the ocean, bore into hers. She somehow knew deep down he could be very dangerous. However, she felt like she was hypnotized by him with his over powering aura.

His voice was deep, his body built like a war god, his muscles well sculpted. It made her mouth grow as dry as the desert sand itself. Hinata's, eyes traveled lower seeing the unmistakable erection poking out against his pants making her face turn crimson. Naruto smirked noticing her pale lavender eyes checking out his body, watching her facial expression as she did so.

Her face began to go from a creamy pale complexion to deep burning red.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk, taking satisfaction that she was certainly appreciating what she saw, within a blink of an eye he was in front of her, grasping her arm that was still covering her chest. Gently he pulled her arm away, his eyes looking at her face throughout. He could immediately hear her rapid heartbeat and gently pulled her towards him relishing the contact of both their bodies.

"I know you are nervous, hime..." Naruto whispered.

"..."

Hinata looked into his eyes, her heart thumping wildly. He gave her a smile as he gently touched her face feeling how warm her cheeks were from the redness of her blush. He couldn't help but to claim her lips again with his own.

The kiss started off gentle, then grew more passionate. The blond had quickly maneuvered them towards his bed, as he broke away from the kiss he gently pushed her down upon it. Hinata felt her body hit against the soft silky sheets as she recovered from another mind-blowing kiss. She realised that she was now laid upon his bed, her soft creamy skin against the bright orange coloured silk sheets.

Naruto had never seen anything more arousing than what his eyes took in now, she looked good enough to eat. Although eating her in that sense wasn't on his thoughts. She was simply perfection to the demon lord that relished her scent and smelling the slight smell of her arousal that had him smiling inwardly. Taking in the view below him, he quickly pulled off his mesh top revealing his well sculpted torso to her view.

Hinata felt her breath falter, seeing his tanned skin showing every inch of his defined muscles that could only be achieved through hard and intense training. Her heart was pounding, she could hear the fast beating from her heart as her eyes shamelessly took him all in, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

"Like what you see?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata squeaked knowing she had been caught red handed admiring the top half of his body, her embarrassment was clearly showing on her face. Her hearing picked out the sound of gentle laughter, prompting her to look at the demon Lord's face. There she saw his intense blue eyes filled with emotions, and a smile that radiated warmth, love and happiness.

The bluenette found herself inwardly liking that smile, liking that expression on him. Naruto was now hovering above her and immediately claimed her lips again, fully enjoying the sensation of her lips. The kiss didn't last as long, but still it made her breathless.

Naruto immediately left kisses down her neck, sucking around her pulse point relishing the soft moan that escaped from her. Naruto felt his loins stir even more, he was so hard that it was causing slight discomfort to him. However, the blonde needed to get his beautiful intended mate ready to take him all in and refused to rush it.

He clearly saw her large creamy globes, and pert nipples that were hardened due to his ministrations. Her chest was rising up and down with her quickened breathing, he now knew where he would fully explore next.

Hinata had gasped feeling his hot wet tongue trail from her ear, down to her neck and to her shoulder. Closing her eyes due to embarrassment not knowing that he was viewing her upper body more clearly to his hungry eyes. Until she felt his large warm hand grasp her breast fully. His finger caressed her hard nipple, causing her to arch her back bringing her breast closer to his touch.

Another growl escaped him, as his hot tongue had now begun to lick the juicy looking bud in his grasp watching the delectable sight tremble beneath him.

Deep blue eyes flickering to red looked down upon the perfectly sculpted human. The one who had been in his thoughts and dreams since her capture, each of his dreams were very explicit and tormented him throughout. But now she was here, here within his domain, now in his chambers and upon his bed, now fully beneath him.

He was going to enjoy himself and immerse himself with her to the fullest.

He continued tasting her strained nipple, enjoying how her body arched even more into his own, by just his mere touch. Trailing his hand further down, he came to the area he wanted to explore most. The lower half of her body was still wearing her shorts and thigh length stockings upon her legs.

He needed her naked, to explore her body more fully.

Keeping her distracted with his mouth and his tongue, he maneuvered his body as he flexed his fingers, his nails grew longer, sharper, turning into claws that could easily take the skin off any living creature to the bone.

Carefully guiding his claw to her hips, he glided it down upon the soft material of her shorts, then immediately extracting his claws making then go back to normal nails. Hinata still oblivious and currently distracted was now completely rid of them.

This was thanks to Naruto's claws making short work with them.

Stopping his teasing of her left breast, which he had now released with a pop sound, he glanced downwards seeing her wearing thin looking black lace panties. He growled softly, then began to leave kisses and licks along her stomach, enjoying the soft moans escaping from her lips. With one flick of his finger the elasticated waist of her panties was cut, letting him easily remove them quickly from her.

Her unique scent was stronger, her arousal was now clearly evident to his demon senses, causing them to rise again within him. Ignoring his inner demon's demands, he gathered all his control to keep him fully aware and not taken over by his inner beast. Keeping as calm as he could, he immediately went to work.

He began by guiding his fingers to her most treasured virtue that would shortly be his for the taking.

Hinata trembled, surprised at the strange sounds that escaped her now parted lips. The blonde demon above her, licked his lips at the beautiful sight he was beholding. With a quickened speed his lips claimed hers, his long hot tongue entered her opened mouth, exploring it fully. His tongue soon found hers, coaxing it to caress his own, easily dominating the stunned beauty, who was clearly oblivious still, to the art of kissing.

Naruto himself was feeling overwhelmed, she tasted so delectably sweet, she was perfection itself to him, finding her tongue now beginning to caress with his own. The low purring signalling his contentment at such an act. His fingers gently explored her inner thighs, especially his mating mark. His warm fingers brushed against her marked soft skin causing the blushing beauty beneath to arch fully upwards with a loud moan. He chuckled knowing she was feeling sensitive upon a simple light touch, her thighs were shaking violently against him, her sensitivity was nearing its peak.

His fingers now moved away from the mark, and was slowly heading towards her intimate sex, wanting so much to brush against the soft looking velvet folds that were already dripping wet with her juices.

Hinata moaned into his mouth, she was completely bewitched. Her body subconsciously loved the touches this blonde demon Lord was giving her. Everything was new to her, she felt different. Her heart was beating loudly making her hear her heart beat thunder within her ears. The sounds of her moans and the gentle purrs from the blond above her stirred something within her. She felt something touch her inner thigh upon the mating mark that sent such a pleasurable feeling within her, making her jump and sit up at contact, breaking away from the kiss quickly.

He had pushed her down, resuming his kiss as he chuckled against her lips. Leaving her flushed, then relaxing as his fingers left the sensitive mark upon her inner thigh that was still throbbing intensely against her body. Her mind was dizzy and full of emotion, she couldn't understand all of these new sensations she was currently experiencing. The kiss broke as his lips trailed down further along her body. Her jumbled mind still trying to clear the foggy haze from the unique touch he had given her against her mark that sent her entire body aflame.

Her body was yearning for more from him, that she already knew. Suddenly she felt his touches had moved to her intimate sex causing her to regain her senses, as her embarrassment grew even more. She sat up on her elbows feeling weak as she tried to close her legs but couldn't.

"N-No not t-there" She panted.

Naruto chuckled as he ignored her breathless plea, continuing to carry on his exploration of her wet hot womanhood. Loving the look of its silky softness that was already dripping wet, much to his excitement.

"What's this my hime...you're so wet, you're soaking!?" He stated huskily.

"P-Please...d-dont...s-say that" Hinata panted.

Naruto chuckled once again, his finger now brushing against her wet slit, he could no longer help himself as he entered his finger inside her wet folds. He heard her moan as her body fell back against the mattress as he continued probing inside her.

The blonde demon lord groaned, loving the softness of her dripping virtue, wanting nothing more but to taste the juices she was producing from inside. Taking one of her breasts again, he groped it with his free hand, then tweaking upon her nipple causing her to once again moan loudly making his ears perk up. He loved hearing her moans, wanting nothing more than to hear his name escape her lips. Releasing her nipple from in between his fingers, he smirked as he then began to concentrate more on the area between her legs.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment and her growing arousal. Her lilac hues watching as he stopped her from closing her legs with his now free hand. His other hand was still in between her thighs, probing inside her sex. She saw him position himself in between them, still gazing at her womanhood. The look he had was making her nerves stand on edge. Once more the blonde demon lord licked his lips as he bent down lower, his finger inside had stopped as she felt him parting her folds open for him to see inside.

She jumped as she felt his warm breath upon her pussy making her fear what he was going to do.

"Wow...you're so beautiful down here" he groaned

Hinata cried out as soon as she felt his tongue delve inside her. The minutes passed as sounds of sucking and slurping could be heard, followed by each of their moans. Hinata herself was biting the back of her hand trying in vain to stop her lustful cries from escaping. Naruto had now gripped her hips tightly holding her in place, while he continued to fully taste her.

He was loving the unique taste of her juices that were flowing out like a tap. Taking his mouth away he re-introduced his finger into her tight entrance. The muffled moans could be heard from his intended mate made him just want to thrust his cock deep inside her and mark her then and there as his. Naruto could feel the immense heat inside her, she was extremely tight. He had to get her opened up to take his entire length inside of her, as he was certainly quite well endowed. He knew he had to get her relaxed and extremely wet, it would cause her tremendous pain otherwise if he didn't.

It was unavoidable, but necessary in mating.

Finding her bundle of nerves he pressed his finger upon it, causing Hinata to convulse to the touch making him smirk deviously. With a circling motion, he attacked her clit bringing untold sensations to her that she never knew existed. The blue haired beauty could no longer contain her muffled moans. She then cried out in lustful sobs that made Naruto burst with demon pride.

Introducing a second finger he felt her inner walls clench around him tightly feeling the slight tremble grow within her slick inner walls. His instincts letting him know that she was close to release. Hinata could feel her vision starting to blur, as everything around her was going completely white. The coils in the pit of her stomach was about to burst, she subconsciously moved her hips much to the blonde's triumph.

"W-Wait...Ahhhhhhhhh...S-Stop...Ahhhhhhhhh"

Hinata convulsed as she reached her first ever orgasm, releasing a flood of juices that had escaped and all over Naruto's mouth, leaking onto his hand and on to his bed. Glancing back towards his chosen human lover, she was panting breathlessly trying to recover from what she had just felt. Naruto removed his wet fingers licking the juices then licking her wet womanhood, lapping up the over running juices on his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her exquisite taste.

Removing the rest of his clothes, his hard cock sprung away from its confines. Dripping with pre-cum wanting nothing more than to be inside her deepest depths that held unique pleasures, only told through many tales of his own brethren before him. Now he was knelt between her legs looking down at the beauty who was still panting below him, grabbing her hips he pulled her hips up towards his cock now aligned towards her entrance, covering his length and thickness with her dripping nectar holding himself back from moaning.

"Normally I would take you from behind, Hime...but, I want to see your face as I bring you pleasures you have never dreamed of" Naruto growled out.

Hinata could hear his voice as she slowly began to come back to reality. Her body still feeling strange after what she had just felt. Naruto couldn't hold himself back anymore with one quick and hard thrust he buried himself deep within her, breaking straight through her barrier as he heard her moan in pain. Now they were face to face, he looked into her pale lavender eyes that were opened wide and had watery tears around them from the pain he had caused.

Naruto was holding himself back from moving inside her, and finding it extremely difficult to do so.

For Hinata however, she had never felt such pain before, she realised quickly that he had entered inside her, and he was indeed very big. Her inner walls were stretched completely, she was grateful he hadn't yet moved. Hinata bit her lips as tears flowed down her cheeks from her eyes as his blue eyes looked deeply into hers.

"I'm sorry, Hime...but I promise it will feel alot better soon" He reassured her softly.

Naruto felt conflicted, on one hand he felt overwhelmed by how good it felt being inside her. She was hot, wet, and extremely tight. But on the other hand, he hated causing his intended mate pain. Seeing her tears made his heart clench, that feeling in itself made him shocked at how his heart was now beating slowly as he was joined to his mate.

Hinata felt the pain start to subside, her body was growing unbearably hot. Her heart beat had sped up and was now beating fast. Deep blue eyes were staring deeply into hers, she felt his fingertips slowly and gently wipe the tears that had escaped down her cheeks. His hot breath she could feel upon her lips. He then began to move his hips, removing his large hard member almost completely then she felt him re-enter back inside her, reaching to the deepest part of her.

Even though it was still slightly painful it started to feel good as well. Her eyes and his never left their one another, her parted lips began to let out loud moans that joined his deep low growls of pleasure. For Naruto it was amazing, he could feel her tight wet passage that held his cock tightly, scraping in between her velvety inner walls that vibrated with each movement.

Naruto couldn't hold back his groans of pleasure, hearing her loud moans was making him grow larger within her she was just too sexy for him to bear.

"Shit...you feel so fucking good, Hime...your pussy is so fucking tight...unggh"

Hinata blushed even harder due to his lust filled voice and dirty talk that she could feel her body tremble wanting more which, had shocked her. Naruto could sense that her body was now relaxing beneath him and her womanhood was sucking his member even deeper within her. He smirked in triumph knowing he could now go at his demon pace and subdue his intended mate to complete submission.

Hinata felt him remove himself from within her. The broken contact made her inner body cry out for him to return. Sensing her bodies cries for more attention. The blonde demon chuckled licking his lips as he bent down lower towards the stunned and aroused girl. Her body shivered as his hot breath once more were close against her ear. His breath tickled her soft sensitive earlobes.

"Be prepared for more, Hime, you will be mine from now onwards." He whispered his tongue lapped around her ear.

Hinata felt apprehensive. Her body couldn't move she felt a growing energy consume around her. She looked upon the blond who was knelt in between her parted legs his eyes were closed, his face was emotionless causing her to fear what was about to happen. Suddenly the red growing energy consumed his entire body, she could feel the heat against her own. His eyes opened showing his once deep blue eyes the colour of the deepest blue ocean, turn to a deep red that looked feral and wild causing her to gasp. His mouth opened showing sharp elongated fangs that glistened a brilliant white. Hinata suddenly became frightened at what was about to happen.

Tanned hands with sharp claws grabbed her causing her to whimper. She felt her body flip around onto her front. Her stomach against the soft, silky material beneath her. She was positioned so that she was on all fours, her heart beat still heavily beating against her chest. She bravely turned her face towards him, her eyes widened as he slapped one of her ass cheeks causing her to gasp loudly at the contact. He smirked licking his lips with his long tongue feeling his hands grab her hips, holding her in place.

"Be prepared, Hime you are now going to be mine now and forever!"

"W-Wait...p-please.." Hinata pleaded.

"Ssshhhh"

Naruto ignored his mate's pleas, thrusting his hard cock deep inside her. Due to the change in position she felt him touch deeper inside of her intimate core. Her eyes widened, her parted lips moaned loudly, feeling the heated energy consume and fill her insides. He groaned and let out a deep growl and began to move his cock in and out of her, no longer was he slow and gentle, but was now penetrating her hard and fast. His growls were now groans as his demon instincts now kicking in.

"Ahh...s-slow d-down"

Hinata clenched her fists her nails cutting into the soft silks, she felt her body become strange at the fast pounding he was giving her. Her heartbeat was in sync no longer was it hurting her deep within her chest, but strangely it was beating slow feeling calm to the blond Lord's advances. She felt one of his hands grasp her long indigo hair pulling it harshly causing her to whimper.

He tugged against her hair, causing her to lift her upper body towards his. He loved feeling her back upon his hard muscled chest. The red energy was now consuming them both like a shield. His one hand now grasped one of her bouncing large breasts, caressing the large creamy mound seductively causing her to moan loudly.

"You like that huh...do you like this?" A deep voice whispered into her ear causing her body to shiver.

She felt his fingers pinch her hardened nipple, causing her to moan even louder. Naruto chuckled feeling her insides clench his cock like a vice, squeezing him tightly as soon as he pinched her nipple. He was loving the firm grip her pussy was giving, which made him groan. His relentless thrusts deep inside her was making him grow even bigger within her. Hinata could feel him growing bigger, her own body was welcoming his hardened length refusing to obey her reserved mind. Her body wanted more of him, wanted more of his intimate and arousing touches much to her confusion and dismay.

She couldn't fight it anymore. Was this the bond? Was this how it felt to become mates?

Naruto was too lost, he was loving having her body so close to his. His hand massaging her large breasts that he just couldn't get enough of. This human woman was beautiful and was so erotic, her body was perfect to him to love and fuck to his heart's content. His own body loving everything about her. He could feel his desire of her building up to the final part his cock throbbed to release his milk deep within her and to finally mark her as his.

His queen...His goddess...His mate...

Releasing his hand over her breast he turned her face so he could claim her parted lips. Her eyes were becoming delirious, drowned out in pleasure to which he was giving her. Claiming her tongue that he gently caressed with his own. Her moans were swallowed up by him and his passionate kiss, his demonic chakra flaring brightly bringing out her very own.

Naruto could feel her insides tighten around him, trembling. He knew she was close to her own climax. He released her lips from his own, moaning deeply as his hand travelled down to her pussy, immediately seeking her bundle of nerves which he found quite easily. Teasing it with his fingers caused her to scream out his name in desire, his relentless pounding within her never stopped.

"Fuck!" Naruto groaned

"N-Naruto...ohhh.."

"Call my name again!"

"Ahhh...N-Naruto...I..I.."

"I..know...your growing even more fucking tight...Shit!" Naruto hissed

Hinata could feel her body reaching climax, the butterflies intensified the bubbling feeling from within the pit of her stomach, which was about to burst. She was near her edge and she knew for some reason he could sense it. His tongue was now licking along her slender neck, Hinata subconsciously tilted her head allowing him access to it.

Naruto began to growl he knew she was about to cum.

"Ahuh...N-Naruuutooo" She screamed as she released

Naruto smirked feeling his own release coming, his fangs began to pulse, ready to seal his mate to him. Feeling her love juices burst out from inside her, coating his embedded cock deep within with her juices, as her insides squeezed him tightly causing him to groan in pleasure. Still thrusting he pierced his fangs into her neck making the delirious girl moan loudly in pleasure and pain as Naruto gave way to his climax, ejaculating inside her

Their chakra energies flowed around them, as he stroked her mating mark inside her inner thigh, causing her to shiver and moan as his energies flowed into her. His teeth were still pierced into her neck, his deepened growl could be heard along with whimpers of his beloved chosen mate. Hearts were slowly beating, his demon essence now deep inside her. Their energies began to fade, slowly dissipating altogether.

Removing his sharp fangs that had pierced her slender neck, seeing the blood trickle down towards her shoulder blade made him quickly lick up the blood as his saliva covered the puncture wounds, healing the marks quickly. Naruto sluggishly removed his semi hard member, from inside her.

He still held the now unconscious Hinata within his arms looking down at her face and neck, the mark turned into an orange and red swirl symbol, representing himself and his clan, now present upon her neck. It was exactly where he had bit upon her, and could visibly be seen. Naruto smiled knowing that he had claimed her, and had bonded with his chosen mate was now virtually complete. So far so good.

They had a few hours more to themselves to immerse themselves more into the new bond, like any newly bonded demon mates. However, Hinata was a human and he hoped she was alright and he hadn't hurt her. He had tried to keep as much of himself in control as he possibly could. The mating mark upon her inner thigh began to fade from her skin, a sign that the bond had been fully initiated. The pull to be with her had grown even more strongly now as he pressed gentle loving kisses along her body. Taking comfort of the rise and fall of her juicy breasts that captivated his attention, he knew that now that he had taken her, it would be difficult to be away from her.

Although he was insanely happy about finally bonding with her, making her his life long mate, it also brought home to him how dangerous it would be now, knowing he had to protect her from those that would take her away from him. Namely the snake Orochimaru.

Naruto growled at the very thought, it angered him. The girl was his, his mate and he would fight to the death to make sure she belonged to him and him alone. They had bonded fully now and he was determined to look forward to their future no matter how bleak the outside of their lands really was. He laid her down beside him, turning her towards him as he held her against his body, bathing in her sweet scent that was a mixture of her and himself.

He was insanely happy now that she was his mate and he was determined to fight for her, and his family. To protect them with all the power he had.

' _You're mine now, my Hime...'_

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello thank you for your patience guys for update chapter. Myself as well as my beta Oceanmoon have been busy so all I can ask is for you to remain patient. Now there won't be any updates for a couple of weeks as i am taking a short break for a month tops. I will be writing out chapters on this break to this story and my other on going stories I have going.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter?**

 **A big thank you as always to my beta Oceanmoon for giving up time to look over each chapter!**

 **Till next chapter xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:- Hello...Just a note to my readers...This chapter is a bonus chapter of sorts for you all to enjoy! Consider it a gift from me to you. This chapter is more of a carry on from last chapter so I do hope you enjoy. More Author notes at the end.**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 26... (Bonus Chapter..)**

 **Rated M For A Reason!**

 _ **From Previous Chapter...**_

 _He was insanely happy now that she was his mate and he was determined to fight for her, and his family. To protect them with all the power he had._

 _'You're mine now, my Hime...'_

 **oOoOo**

The demonic barrier was still fully erected around the demon Lord Kyubi's chambers...inside his large bed was two figures fully pressed against each other, legs entwined as the orange silk sheets tiredly pulled over by the Lord himself only partially covered their bodies.

Naruto awoke taking in his surroundings, he realised that his demonic barrier was still held up around his chamber's. He knew he wouldn't be disturbed. His eyes glanced at the woman in his arms, her scent still sweet but now held a mixture of his own around her. He could feel the mating bond between them, which made him check her over.

Seeing her breathing normally made him relax as he moved her long indigo hair glancing upon her neck seeing the official mark clearly visible. It filled him with joy at seeing the swirl symbol present. It was a unique mark that his family held although his seemed much bolder than his father's own bond mark with his mother. His eyes travelled down seeing her legs entwined with his, his heartbeat quickening upon glancing at the curves of her body that easily stirred the momentarily sated beast within him.

 _'I doubt you would know my hime... Just what you do to me'_ Naruto inwardly thought feeling his lust begin to stir within him.

He moved his hand down towards her inner thigh to see the other mark that would now begin to fade altogether, now they had truly bonded. Gazing down upon the area in question, it had indeed begun to fade, just showing remnants of where it once was. The smile he held upon his lips was one of relief and happiness, it showed him evidence that they were now bonded as life mates, and that her human body had indeed took to the mating process, that itself stirred his libido even more.

She was now truly his...

His blue eyes gazed upon her sleeping face seeing her long dark eyelashes that awed him briefly to how long they actually were. His heart thumping wildly as he took in every feature she held knowing that this was just a start in getting to know her intimately.

He couldn't wait to learn everything about this delectable body of hers.

Sighing he decided that it would be too soon to leave her, knowing how difficult it would be the next few days ahead, but as leader he knew that the upcoming invasion would be happening and he needed to know what was going on. He also had to make any plans to counter their enemies.

He carefully removed his arm from around her as he sat up upon the bed, making the appropriate hand sign he created a clone of himself willing it to be dressed. A sound of a pop along with white plumes of smoke could be seen at the bottom of the bed. Once the white smoke dispersed a perfect clone of himself stood smirking back at him. Naruto could make out his clone self standing fully clothed before him, then he registered seeing the eyes of his clone gaze at the beauty beside him, causing the blonde Lord to narrow his eyes at the clone of himself.

"I summoned you to take my place within the throne room" The original blonde Lord announced.

"Yes, Boss" The clone of himself replied

"Then I suggest you get to it" Naruto ordered seeing the clone of himself sigh then roll his eyes and then teleporting out of his chambers.

Naruto sighed as he felt the bed shift beside him and heard a soft moan escape her lips. His lips formed a smirk as he glanced at the bluenette fully enchanted by her beautiful body that was still partially nude, to his complete satisfaction. The lust within him was growing as he placed his hand upon her waist trailing up and down her body feeling every inch of her glorious curves.

He felt his cock grow hard as he remembered how she felt, finally embedding his length within her, how her velvety wet insides gripped him, moulding her to him. He let out a small growl as his body grew hotter and his arousal peaked, knowing that he had more time to divulge himself with his desires.

He manouvered himself lower upon his bed, his eyes kept gazing at his beautiful sleeping mate.

 _'Not for long'_ He thought inwardly with a smirk.

He soon positioned himself, where he wanted to be. Taking in her long slender legs that seemed endless, her certain area discreetly covered by his Orange silk sheets. Her large breasts however, were clearly shown fully to his viewing pleasure.

The way they were rising and falling seemed to turn him on even more.

Licking his lips his eyes gazed lower, his hands soon pulled away the silk sheets from her body showing her fully nude before him. Each of his hands were soon placed upon each of her upper thighs as he quickly parted them wide, letting him look more upon her femininity. He had received nothing but pleasure being inside of her, he had fully enjoyed himself, the thought of being with her more than once filled him with uncontrollable heat and appreciation.

This beautiful human princess had a body that was not only perfectly beautiful, but was also seductively sexy and dripping with sin that he was sure could bring even himself to his knees. The girl was not like the demonic females of his race that knew how to use their charms to bed the other males and sometimes females of their kind. This beauty had a charming innocence to her that was completely authentic.

To him it was refreshing, and unique to behold, only he himself would be able to see and feel the pleasure that they would both create with one another. His primal senses surged forward within him finding himself now hovering above her. His lips now pressing against her soft skin, his hips now in place in between her parted thighs. His skin tingled with heat, feeling her body brush against his own, it felt so incredibly good, that he didn't want this private moment between them to ever end.

Hinata felt as if she was up in the air with the clouds, her mind felt light, her body felt really good. She still felt tired as she tried to remember what had happened. Her clouded mind was still foggy, but she could feel gentle and soft presses against her body that easily made her moan softly. She felt completely sensitive and the touches she felt weren't easing it, in fact it was making it increase.

Her mind was trying to remember what had occurred, and then the fog was lifted making her eyes flutter open as she realised what had occured between herself and the Demon Lord Naruto. Her eyes, now perfectly clear, took in her surroundings. The first thing she saw, was the blonde Lord himself currently hovering above her. She could feel his lips upon her skin causing her body to light up on fire at his touches. His blue eyes now held hers that made the building flame within her body increase tenfold.

"L-Lord N-Naruto?!"

"I see you are now awake, my Hime."

"..."

"I can't get enough of you.." Naruto groaned pressing his hard cock against her wettening folds.

Hinata arched her back, her body still feeling immensely sensitive. Every place he was touching with his lips made her body burn with need, she felt her mind grow more hazy, putting all of her insecurities and reasoning under lock and key. She didn't know that this was the full effect of the bond she now shared with him. Both of them wanted and needed each other and would continue to do so for a few more days at least.

Naruto moaned even more feeling her wettening sex coat his cock with her juices. The way he glided against her folds made him growl taking in her moans that were turning him on even more. The head of his cock brushed against her clit causing a needy moan to escape her lips. The blond Lord couldn't get enough as he claimed her lips with his.

The kiss grew more with each caress of their tongues against each other, the friction they produced from rubbing themselves against each other was fanning the flames of their desires. Naruto quickly broke away from the kiss instantly grabbing one of her breasts then taking the pert nipple into his mouth, enjoying the instant reaction from her.

He had stopped his grinding as he played with her breast, he desperately needed to be back inside her again. She was addictive and he couldn't help but be addicted to her. He needed to assure himself that what had occurred earlier between them was in fact real and not one of his lust filled dreams.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata panted her body trembling.

Naruto pinched her nipple causing her to again arch herself forward as he got ready to thrust inside her again.

"That's right, Hime...call my name" Naruto stated huskily.

With one hard thrust he was back inside her, it took his breath away on how it felt. She was so tight, so wet, so incredibly good to be inside. He couldn't move, he didn't want to, just in case he climaxed prematurely.

His breathing was strained as he took her all in.

Her eyes were closed, her cheeks tinted with a deep pink, she had him captivated. He watched her in silence feeling her breath upon his face as her eyes fluttered open and her own hips moved startling the blonde demon who hissed at the action.

 _'Shit!...That feels so fucking good!'_ He hissed inwardly.

Naruto growled as he felt her hips continue to move, her pussy sucking his cock deeper inside her, the feelings he was feeling was immense as he reigned in his desires wanting to endure this union longer. He felt her legs wrap around his waist noticing that his cock reached deeper inside causing moans to spill from both their mouths. His head lowered, their foreheads touched as their eyes locked upon one another.

Gritting his teeth, he moved his own hips feeling the cold room air brush against his cock that was covered in her flowing juices and then quickly entering back inside her warm and wet depths. He could feel her tighten each time he rammed himself back inside her. Their eyes showed each other their pleasure, the moans that escaped them became louder with each thrust.

To them both, it felt way better than before, he was awed at how good it felt when she moved her own hips to join up with his own. A few curse words tumbled from his mouth as each thrust had him climbing higher and higher in bliss. He could feel her walls tighten around him gripping his cock not wanting it to leave. The head of his cock hitting the very bottom of her as he grasped her backside pulling her closer to him as he grinded against her with each harsh thrust.

"Fuck! You feel so fucking good, Hime" He moaned out

Hinata moaned loudly as he hit the very spot within her that made her see stars, never had her body felt such need before. It was far different to before. The pain she had experienced earlier, was virtually gone leaving only absolute pleasure in its wake. She could feel her sex getting wetter and wetter making such obscene sounds around them that had her internally cringing mentally, but the blonde demon pounding his hips against her was relishing in her desire.

His face was a mixture of concentration and pleasure, pleasure that she herself was giving him. Seeing it made her grow hotter, her body yearning for more and more of him. The tightness within her stomach was quickly returning she knew from before she was close to release and tried hard to fight against it wanting it to last longer. However, the bubbling feeling that was beginning to rise within her couldn't be stopped no matter how much she yearned it to.

Hinata screamed his name feeling his relentless pounding that hit the spot within her making her legs tighten around his waist and her toes curl. She was soon going to release her climax and there was nothing to stop it and she didn't want him to stop. The sweat from both their bodies mixed with their brushing bodies stimulating them further. Her nipples brushed against his hard chest causing further pleasure to her.

"Na-Naruto...I-I'm..."

"Then...do...it...Hime"

His lips took hers passionately, he wanted her to feel his passion for her, his love for her. She was his life mate, his future, and this was only the beginning of a long journey for both of them. He would give her anything to see her smile at him like she did that one day that had his heart racing, he had never felt so jealous of another man in all his years of life than he did then.

He was determined that she would only smile for him like that.

His thrusts grew quicker and harder feeling her silky velvet walls surround his cock with a tremble, she was close he could see her face, feel her hips frantically try to keep up with his own. He groaned loudly feeling incredible as he watched her about to break apart beneath him.

"AHHHHH"

He kept his thrusts as she went toppling over the edge seeing her lust filled eyes roll back as her whole body trembled and his cock bathed in her flooding juices knowing she had just released. He kept his thrusts feeling his balls tighten knowing he was not far behind her.

Like a jack hammer he kept pounding feeling his vision begin to go white as he finally tumbled over the edge himself, letting out a loud yet primal roar as he released his essence deep within her wet sex. His hips thrust sluggishly enjoying the lusty sobs of his princess that still had her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. He moaned as he collapsed above her, his head between her glorious breasts catching his breath.

Hinata's fingers brushed through his blonde locks as he felt himself purr against her. He felt content but still ready to continue on, his cock still fully inside her depths growing hard at the very feeling. A gasp escaped her as she felt his growing hardness rubbing against her sensitive wet walls.

"It seems I can't get enough of you...especially now that I have you, Hime" Naruto stated huskily.

"But..."

"Relax Hime...you will enjoy it I promise you that"

Hinata whimpered feeling him remove himself from within her, her body trembled even more mainly in anticipation of what was to come. She couldn't understand why her own body was growing more needy with desire which had her confused. She felt mentally tired however, her body was far from being exhausted which amazed her. Naruto could sense her confusion and chuckled finding her so adorably cute.

"You share my energy now, Hime"

"H-Huh!?"

"You share my energy...when we first mated earlier our chakra merged together and when I finally marked you as mine I pushed my own chakra within you." Naruto revealed.

Hinata couldn't think as he flipped her over finding herself back in the same position as before, this made her face flush bright red at the very memory of it.

"I know you love this position Hime...being dominated from behind" he whispered into her ear.

Hinata couldn't reply as she moaned loudly at feeling his length enter back inside her.

"Shit!...See...I knew I was right." He groaned.

Hinata felt him begin to move, the feeling was even more intense than before. Her whole body was alive as she felt his cock rub and glide between her tightening walls feeling how intense it felt. Her whole body yearned for more shocking her to her very core. The moans that escaped her own lips were loud, needy and desperate. To the blonde Demon Lord it seemed to turn him on even more listening to her moans and relishing in it.

Her nails clawed at the silk sheets gripping them into her clenching fists, screaming his name at the pounding he gave her. She felt his cock grow even bigger inside her, if that was actually possible. Hinata didn't know what to think, she was to drunk on the immense feeling of pleasure she was experiencing. Her mind drifted to what she had encountered in the hall with the dark-haired demon and the pink-haired female, she was roughly in the same position as what she had witnessed.

"Fuuuccckkk...you're...getting...tighter?!" Naruto groaned outwardly.

"D-Don't..."

She heard him chuckle as he continued pounding into her his hands soon sought out her breasts caressing them both eagerly and tenderly. Hinata herself moaned at the touches. Her breasts were certainly a sensitive part of her body, just a touch and a tweak of her nipples, seemed to make her body grow close to the edge. She knew that he seemed to know this, it made her wonder briefly through the muggy haze of her mind what else he seemed to know of her body than she herself didn't.

"Ahhh...W-Wait" She moaned out feeling herself about to climax again.

He seemed to ignore her knowing she was at her very limit, she bit her lip as she instantly tumbled over the edge of reason, seeing nothing but white in her vision. A loud groan could be heard escape from him as she felt something hot shoot within her making her whole body shiver. Feeling lethargic, she had collapsed, feeling her head hit the soft and fluffy pillows, her entire body overly sensitive to the touch.

She registered through her haze of him removing himself, hearing his pants of breathlessness behind her. A few minutes passed as she felt him flip her over again onto her back. She wanted to cover her body away from his eyes feeling her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment.

However, she didn't have the strength to do so.

Her wide pale lilac eyes focused in on the blond demon lord who was looking back at her so intently. She could see his firm tan coloured chest, with delicious looking abs that made her skin tingle even more. He was breathing more calmly than herself as his blue eyes looked hooded, knowing for certainty he was looking her whole body over. Her vision focused on his face that she couldn't deny was very handsome, seeing his long blonde hair look quite dishevelled in appearance to normal.

Her eyesight caught a bead of sweat that was dripping down his skin that made her subconsciously lick her own lips. She didn't fail to notice the slight curve of his lips as he watched her looking at him intently. She jumped feeling his hand touch her waist, hearing him chuckle softly as his hand stroked up and down gently upon her skin. The subtle touch was like her whole nerve endings was exposed, creating shocks of pleasure just from his touch.

She was so caught up in the feeling that she didn't register him pulling her whole body upwards and towards him. Her blush intensified feeling her breasts press up against his hard chest, she could feel the heat radiate from off his skin against her own. He positioned her hips and legs so that she was straddling him making her own embarrassment intensify within her.

"W-What are y-you doing!?"

"Don't be shy, my Hime...I have seen you fully now...So there is no reason to be embarrassed." Naruto softly teased.

Hinata squeaked feeling both his hands grasp each one of her buttocks lifting her slightly, she subconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping again at feeling his erection pressed against her.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Hime?" Naruto moaned out "You make me like this constantly...I don't think you realise what you put me through" Naruto informed.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?!" Hinata asked confused, trying to fight back a moan.

"I had so many dreams of you, Hime...Dreams that I was certain were real...I'm glad that now you are mine" Naruto admitted

"Ahhhhh"

He had slowly re-entered her, it literally took her breath away. A groan escaped him against her ear holding her hips firmly with both his hands. She could feel his sharp nails press into her skin as he controlled himself from moving any further.

"Fuucck!...You feel so fucking good, Hime...I want you to ride me" Naruto ordered in a strained voice.

"W-What?!" Hinata croaked out trying to regain her breath.

Naruto quickly realised that she wouldn't understand the many positions they would certainly get up to when they were together. The thought of showing her these positions fuelled his desires even more. A smirk formed upon his lips as his eyes grew darker in intensity, he would certainly enjoy this moment and hoped to firmly embed it in his memory. That thought in particular, gave him an idea, one that he couldn't help himself from doing.

"Well then...Let me show you what you need to do" Naruto whispered.

'This will be interesting to watch...Ero-sennin mentions that females love this position.' Naruto thought inwardly.

Naruto instantly formed a familiar hand sign behind her naked back, the sound of a pop indicated that another clone of himself had finally appeared just like he wanted it to. Hinata, confused, swallowed nervously feeling him lift her hips as his cock began to slide out of her, to the very tip. Then suddenly he pulled her hips back down again swallowing his whole cock back inside of her.

A gasp escaped as fireworks went off inside her, feeling his action repeat itself and this time she moaned as he brought her back down again. His eyes watched her intently, seeing his clone stood at the end of the bed watching the sight before him fully. A grin appeared upon his lips, knowing that he would get a perfect view when his clone dispersed.

"Just like that, Hime" He whispered licking her earlobe in the process.

Her body trembled feeling delirious with pleasure, moving her legs from around his waist and now firmly planted on either side of his hips, as he helped guide her movement. Being in this position was different, he was hitting her so deeply inside that each thrust she received from his cock inside her made her moan. She was unaware of his clone watching them both behind her.

Both Naruto's watched from different positions as she slowly took over, fully entranced as her body subconsciously moved up and down upon his hard length. She was so wet that the original could feel her juices drip down upon him, her arousing scent was certainly addicting as he watched her completely enthralled as she began to go at her own pace. A primal growl escaped his lips as he watched her large breasts bounce, he licked his lips seeing the perfectly erect nipples tease him to touch them.

The other Naruto watched transfixed as her curvy body moved in a rhythm of her own seeing how his bosses cock lost itself within her then re-emerging dripping with wetness. He himself bit back his own moan finding his hand eagerly seek out his straining erection.

Naruto wasn't surprised to see himself highly aroused by her. He himself quickly gave in to the arousing sight, pinching one of her enticing nipples, causing her pussy walls to tighten around him. He easily let out a grunt as her pace seemed to pick up. Her moans increased, growing louder, seeing her beautiful face flushed with pleasure made him grin widely in pride. She was certainly beautiful, and undeniably sexy. He couldn't get enough of her.

He could see the clone of himself stroke his hard cock as his eyes were glued on his mate currently riding him, he had to admit it was incredibly arousing to see. His beautiful mate was totally unaware of having an audience. That made him wonder what her reaction to that very fact would be.

Hinata felt his hands hold her hips, stopping her from moving, she moaned out a protest, feeling herself climbing towards another mind blowing climax. Her body tried to move against him but he wouldn't let her, causing her to grow even more confused. He suddenly lifted her hips from off of him, feeling his hard length slip from out of her. He quickly turned her around causing her to become suddenly dizzy. Her back was now pressed against his chest as his chin rested upon her shoulder.

"Now let's resume what we were doing, but from this position, eh?"

Hinata couldn't answer feeling his wet cock behind her, pressed against her sex. She suddenly caught sight of slight movement standing not far away that got her attention. Her eyes focused and saw another person who was in fact the Demon Lord Naruto watching them intently. Her blush intensified as she tried to cover herself but was stopped from doing so by the demon lord holding her.

"Don't be shy, Hime...it's only another version of me" Naruto whispered.

Hinata was too shocked to make a reply, she had never felt as embarrassed as she did now.

"What do you think?...She is so adorable isn't she?" Naruto questioned the clone of himself.

"She's incredible, Boss" The clone moaned causing the original to chuckle.

"Shall we give him a show, Hime?...I think you will like it" Naruto huskily whispered.

"N-No...W-Wait"

Naruto lifted her hips plunging his dripping length back deep within her, causing the blue haired beauty's back to arch, her body too aroused to protest. Hinata's mind was reeling from being on show but her entire body couldn't be more aroused and willing to participate in his desires.

What was wrong with her?

Naruto groaned feeling her silky walls tighten around him, she felt so good each and every time he was fully sheathed inside her. He felt her rock her hips, causing him to groan loudly finding the act in itself immensely pleasurable. He helped assist her moving hips to resume what she did before, her moans were addicting to hear as his cock reached deeper within her with each thrust.

He urged his clone to come closer and help him drive his newly bonded mate wild, by stimulating her further. He knew she was close and wanted to witness her shatter entirely before him in pleasure. Pleasure that only he could now give her and no one else could. The clone obeyed climbing in to the bed in front of them, his eyes never left her pleasured face.

Her lilac eyes looked misty as she moved wantonly on the Boss' lap.

The clone moaned as he took hold of one of her bouncing breasts eagerly pinching her nipple causing her to moan his name in the process. The more he saw the rapture of pleasure she was receiving he eagerly wanted to add even more to it. The clone quickly claimed her lips. Hinata was eagerly willing to comply, he swallowed her moans as his boss watched on.

Hinata moaned into the kiss, her brain couldn't get over the fact that she was being watched by another version of him. The clone of him broke the kiss leaving kisses along her neck brushing against the area that seemed more sensitive and tender. She knew deep down she wouldn't be able to take much more, her whole body was like a tightened coil about to burst open.

The pleasure she was feeling was too immense, never had she experienced such intense feelings as she had this very night. Her body was pushed to the very limit and it was becoming too much for her to take, a fact that the demon lord behind her could instantly sense.

He himself was nearing his end, she just felt so good to be inside of, her body responded perfectly to his touches, the way he whispered into her ear and the way she moaned with each of his timed thrusts delighted him like no other. He loved teasing her and getting the desired reaction from her body. The way his beautiful mate gripped his cock made him shudder, especially now that she was squeezing him tightly and this was only the first night of many more to come being mated with her, so he hoped.

His clone was stimulating her breasts leaving a trail of kisses along her neck brushing the mating mark getting a lovely reaction from her from doing so. He moved his hand towards her centre, hearing the wet sounds along with her moans was such a turn on for the blond.

She reacted perfectly to him which was a dream come true to the demon lord.

He locked eyes with his clone, knowing that she was near the end and he was about to bring her to climax more quickly. His fingers soon found her clit, brushing against it then rotating his finger tip upon it in a circular motion. The instant reaction had them both holding her as he continued playing with her, stimulating her further.

"N-Noooo...Ahhhhh..."

He groaned as she squeezed his cock, sucking the life out of him as she finally let go, her body convulsing as her lusty moans from before had grown desperate, the flood of her juices covered his length making him reach his own release as his clone smirked having watched her face through all of it. Hinata felt giddy as her whole body shook hearing her own breathless panting, feeling exhaustion.

Her vision caught the clone of Naruto disappearing in front of her, as the original held her tightly within his arms, holding her close. A trail of kisses was left along her shoulder blades. Minutes passed as he finally removed his spent cock from inside her. He gently laid her down holding her closer as he brought the silk sheets over them. He watched her contentedly as her eyes closed and her breathing calmed knowing that she was now a sleep.

He now had the memories of his clone and how it looked from his view and he wasn't disappointed, nor did he regret bringing a clone of himself into the bedroom. Maybe just maybe they can do this again it was certainly one of the things he was willing to introduce to his new mate. The very thought made him smile, especially now that he had that very vision embedded in his mind's eye.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello to my readers wow thank you for your amazing reviews I hope that you enjoyed this bonus chapter? I wrote this chapter out as a thank you for sticking with this story and being so patient :) Next chapter will carry on and has been written so will be posted up soon.**

 **A big thank you to Oceanmoon for looking over the chapters for me. I know loads of you want quick updates but sadly that can't be possible most of the time as i do have a life outside writing as does my beta. All I can ask is for you all to be patient as i will not rush as if I did it would effect my storytelling and that is not what I want to do. I am still currently on break writing chapters to my stories, hopefully I will have completed the chapters to Hard Love by the end of my break. On this break I am writing out chapters as well as planning my new story which is called Shinobi passions please take a look at my profile for future stories that I will be writing all will be NaruHina x**

 **Anyhow I'm going to start writing out my other chapters lol...Hard Love will be updated soon once my beta looks over it so look forward to that if you are following that story too. Chapter 27 of this story will be updated soon too Oceanmoon is going through it as we speak!**

 **Until next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 27**

 **oOoOo**

They could feel the powerful energy within the fortress. Many had wondered if they were being attacked as they directed their questions to Lord Jiraiya, who had eased their worries by explaining what was happening. They each then realized why this had been done. Each of them knew that their Lord Naruto had indeed chosen a mate, even if it was a human woman he had chosen.

The timing, however, couldn't have been worse, but they did understand and sympathize with their leader and protector as to why he was beginning to claim the indigo haired beauty now. His friends were happy at the fact that she had obviously consented to be his mate. The tension of the past few weeks had fully dissipated for that reason.

Only with the impending invasion that had been announced, had it quickly risen once again.

Jiraiya had given strict instructions for those that wouldn't be fighting to be kept safe in an underground chamber beneath the fortress that served as reliable shelters. The shelters themselves were huge and went on for miles and miles and could house many demons quite comfortably with plenty of room to spare. Supplies were always kept aside for times like these and were stored safely down there so that things like preserved foods, clean water, and medical supplies would be plentiful and sufficient when needed for a considerable amount of time.

Once Naruto gave the order, anyone inside would be protected by a carefully erected barrier that he and those closest would raise up around it to give extra assurance that their people would remain safe. Sasuke and Sakura had made sure that those unable to fight would make their way to the shelter calmly. Hiruzen had sent word that those unable to fight would be on their way throughout the night as soon as the information was told. Mainly those that were children and elderly were the ones that would be directed safely to the shelters. The rest would fight to protect their lands and their homes.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked along the corridors with Ino and Sai following behind him. He had been permitted to accompany Ino to interrogate Temari further by walking through her mind. Sai accompanied them both as Sasuke stayed back, remaining with Jiraiya. The meeting had taken place accordingly, many were nervous at feeling their Lord and Protector's demonic energy engulf part of the fortress.

"Right...Now you know what to do, don't you, Ino?" Shikamaru stated, as the door to the room Temari was in came into view.

"Of course I do, Shika!" Ino retorted rolling her eyes at him.

"Hinata will be fine Ino-chan...Lord Naruto won't harm her" Sai assured his mate knowing she had been tense since she felt his chakra increase.

"I-I know Sai-kun...I just worry. That's all" Ino answered.

"Lord Naruto cares deeply for her, Ino...in fact, I know our troublesome leader has fallen in love with her," Shikamaru added.

"Don't you think I know that Shika!? I have seen the way he looks at her and the way he is around her, I'm not blind to how he feels about her. I think we all can see it, I am just worried about the actual process and if she survives it. Hinata-chan is only human after all" Ino hissed out in annoyance.

"She will be fine, Ino I'm certain of it. Lord Naruto will take care not to harm her you need to have faith in him" Shikamaru replied, confident he was right.

"Well we are here...remember Ino-chan try to show me those involved then I can sketch the individuals of interest and give them to Lord Jiraiya" Sai reminded trying to change the subject altogether.

Everyone was indeed tense about the subject, each of them had their own beliefs in their leader and all they wanted was for him to be finally happy. Most of them had found their life mates, one or two of them hadn't just of yet. Their family appeared to be growing bigger now and that meant more precious people in their family to protect. Each of them would certainly protect their family with their own lives.

The plan was simple, Ino would use her clan's ability to go into the Suna princess' mind and gather the information needed. Although Shikamaru believed her, others were still wary that it could all be a ploy to get them from the inside. Shikamaru was certain that Temari was genuine. For some reason, he felt certain when she relayed to them why she came to them, her potential enemies.

What ever Ino uncovered within her mind and memories, she would automatically share with not only Shikamaru, but Sai as well. He would then sketch the individuals of interest, namely the members of Sound Six, and any other opposing demon that worked under Orochimaru. Shikamaru would be on hand to view each of the demons involved to get a better insight into the enemies that he and his comrades would likely encounter.

Shikamaru unlocked the door and quickly headed inside first, with the other two following after him.

Entering the room, the usually lazy Nara could easily see the Suna princess, Temari, who was sat upon the bed wide awake. Her back was against the wall and she still looked quite exhausted from what he could make out, it looked like she was completely on edge and certainly hadn't slept for very long. Shikamaru mused that this was probably from sensing Naruto's demonic energy flare out within the fortress.

Temari's emerald eyes immediately locked on to his dark ones, the look she gave him was easy to see, she was worried and definitely frightened, even if she did quite well not to show it.

"W-What's going on!? Has the invasion begun?!" Temari asked demanding answers.

"No..at least not yet it hasn't. That what you feel is to do with our leader Lord Naruto. It is his chakra you can feel" Shikamaru answered.

Temari looked slightly relieved and then grew confused but didn't ask further questions about it. She looked at the other two demons that had entered the room. One was female with long blonde hair that was down and way past her hips. The other was a male with dark hair, dark eyes, and extremely pale skin.

"What's going on?" Temari asked with a raised brow.

"I'm afraid we need to further interrogate you, it won't take long, but we do need you to be willing about this" Shikamaru replied calmly.

"But I told you everything I know!?" Temari stated calmly.

"This interrogation will be very different than before. This here is Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan, have you ever heard of them before?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Yes, I have" Temari answered now knowing what was likely to happen.

"So, you do understand what we must do? I'm afraid I can't let you have a choice in the matter" Shikamaru replied.

"I am willing to let you walk through my mind as long as I come out of it unscathed. I don't want to become a vegetable" Temari retorted.

"That won't happen I assure you. I have been given strict orders that I must comply with" Ino answered.

Temari nodded feeling slightly more relaxed. If she wanted to survive this and gain allies then she needed to make sure that she was open, honest and compliant, if she needed them to trust her. She didn't want to remain in a locked room forever and her brothers were still behind enemy lines, she needed to be there and ready to help them. She just hoped that her clone played its part deceiving Orochimaru's forces, especially Kabuto.

"Very well then, what do you need me to do?" Temari asked calmly.

"I just need you to relax while I go through your recent memories" Ino answered softly preparing herself to mind walk the female.

"Very well...I'm ready when you are" Temari replied.

Ino nodded as everyone prepared themselves for what was about to happen.

 **oOoOo**

 _ **Earlier...Kyubi Throne room...**_

Naruto was instantly within his throne room to the delight of Jiraiya, who immediately grinned lecherously at his godson. Sasuke was also present and looked at the blonde with a slight smirk on his lips.

"So I take it all went well, Gaki?" Jiraiya asked very eager to know the details.

The Naruto clone uncharacteristically blushed knowing the bosses godfather wanted the details, even in the midst of invasion his perversion never went away.

"Yes, the boss has fully bonded with Hinata-chan. She is now our mate" The Naruto clone answered calmly.

Jiraiya then realised that this was just a clone of his godson and immediately knew that the original was most probably not finished with the bond. Sasuke himself rolled his eyes following similar thoughts to Jiraiya, the raven-haired demon understood clearly seeing as it was relatively being a newly formed bond. Sasuke felt the same even now with Sakura but his was more under control seeing as they have had more time since they mated.

"Hn...About time the Lord Dobe claimed his mate...So I take it the bond took well?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Yeah...She's fine...When I left she was sleeping beside boss in boss' chamber" The Naruto clone answered.

"So how was she, Gaki?" Jiraiya asked dying to know the details.

"Hinata was fine and she is quite desirable" Naruto's clone answered.

"Not surprised" Sasuke answered

"Huh...What's that teme?"

"Your bosses mate is a pervert that's what" Sasuke answered back.

"What!?"

"She was peeping in on me and Sakura" Sasuke answered.

Jiraiya laughed and Naruto's clone was completely shocked at what his bosses raven-haired best friend had just revealed.

"You will have to tell me more about that later, Teme. Now, what has boss missed?" The Naruto clone asked

"Well...

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had clearly enjoyed his intimacy with his newly beloved mate, he loved showing his vixen queen the many pleasures he would give her from now on. Seeing her lying beside him sleeping peacefully and looking completely ravishing in her disheveled state, was such an erotic sight for him to take in.

He completely drunk her in, making sure that every single detail was fully embedded within his mind. He seriously couldn't get enough of her. The only problem he would have now would be having to part with her. She would also definitely feel the same way. So he had to make sure that things would certainly be dealt with, he needed to ensure that he wasn't too far from her and not for too long.

It would be inevitable for him to leave his fortress with the upcoming invasion that made his lust dissipate fully as he begrudgingly removed himself from the warmth of her body.

Could he just leave a clone of himself with her? But he soon pushed that thought aside, not trusting even the clone of himself with his mate. Just the thought of it made his inner beast growl with jealousy, even if he had created a clone of himself earlier to watch them. He quickly decided against it, even if he would be fighting with the jealousy of himself. He could now finally understand how Sasuke and Sakura felt when they had mated. He had insisted that Sakura came on the mission, even when Sasuke glared daggers at him because of it.

Now he fully understood why, even though he was still beside Hinata, the very thought of leaving her made his heart clench. He had to clear his thoughts on the subject and reassure himself that he wouldn't be far from her at all. At least, for the moment he wouldn't be. Taking a few minutes to fully gaze at his mate's naked form, he quickly got up from his bed and stretched, then dressed.

Whilst doing so he decided he needed to start bringing down the barrier of his demonic energy, while he started making contact with his summons. Clearing his nagging thoughts from within his mind he instantly relaxed as he concentrated on communicating with his summons that were still around the fortress.

 **'Kai?** '

 _'Yes my Lord_ '

 **'I want you, Kira and Kisa to report to me here in my chambers immediately'**

' _As you wish my lord...But I thought you were already present?"_

 **'I created a clone of myself earlier...to attend to certain matters'** He answered.

 _'I see...I am on my way to you now my lord...Oh, and congratulations are in order'_ Kai replied.

Naruto had now fully removed the barrier and waited for all three of his summons who had arrived in front of him almost instantly.

"Kisa and Kira I want you to remain with your new mistress, who is now my recognised mate, my vixen...She will now be your queen do you understand?"

"Yes my lord, we do" Both of them replied together.

"I want her protected as this invasion threatens her safety, I will make sure that both of you will soon become her constant familiars from now on. She will need constant support through the changes as she will be unsure of what will be going on. I need you both to help her fully. Kai once your duties with me are done you will be joining your sisters in protecting her." Naruto ordered.

"Yes, my lord"

"I want you to find Karin she will also need to be watched over, she is the last of my mother's clan. So I need her protected as well. I may need to recall a few of your brothers and sisters to protect those that would be vulnerable within my fortress." The young blonde Lord continued.

"You two will remain here and not disturb her when she awakens I need you to explain everything if she asks, and she is to remain within these chambers. She may have company as I will send Karin to stay here too, I can't risk letting my only other clan member be in danger."

"Shall I go and retrieve her now my lord?" Kai asked.

"Not for the moment, when the invasion starts, then I want you to fetch her. I also want Teuchi and Ayame protected as well. I want them taken to the shelters beneath" Naruto stated.

"What ever you wish, my Lord. It will be done."

"Kisa you have remained by Hinata's side throughout so you and Kira will now be aware of the noticeable changes that will likely occur to her...Do you understand?"

"Yes, we do, my Lord" Kisa and Kira answered.

"She will be confused to the matter, but I can sense my chakra within her body another form of protection that is common when mated. However, Hinata-hime is different because she is human. I need you to keep in constant contact with me and report if anything happens that shouldn't"

"Of course, my lord"

"Good...Take care of her, you two, until I return," Naruto stated as he moved towards her.

The summons watched as he softly touched her cheek with his fingertips, the look in his eyes was soft and loving in a way that each of them had never witnessed before until now.

I don't need to remind you three that this woman is very important to me, she is one of my most precious of people within this fortress so I am leaving her in your care. Do not let me down" Naruto warned

Both female foxes bowed as Naruto's eyes remained on the sleeping beauty upon his bed.

"Kai let's head to the throne room. That's where I'm needed most at the moment. I will be back to check on her when I can" Naruto stated to the two female fox summons.

They both transformed into their human forms and watched as their brother and Lord disappeared in a flash of yellow and orange. As they remained to look after their Lord's new mate.

 **oOoOo**

 **The Kyubi throne room...**

Naruto had instantly teleported into the throne room seeing that Jiraiya and Sasuke were in full discussion with his clone who had immediately dispersed upon his arrival. Everything that had occurred in the discussion had suddenly filled his mind, bringing him up to date on what was going on.

"I see you are finally finished?" Jiraiya stated with a smirk.

"Yeah...it's difficult to be away from her, ya know"

"That's the bond for you...Hinata will certainly feel the same" Jiraiya replied.

"What's this about my Hime being a pervert, Teme?" Naruto asked with a raised brow wanting to know more.

"Later Lord Dobe...besides, Shikamaru and the others should be back shortly with information regarding our captive"

"The Suna princess I see...So do you believe her story?"

"Well, one thing is certain, Gaki...Suna has indeed fallen, their army completely decimated. One of my toad summons reported back to me earlier that what the girl had told us about Suna is true." Jiraiya informed.

"Well, we know Orochimaru will stop at nothing to get what he wants, even turn on his so-called allies to achieve it" Naruto answered.

"Well according to Temari they plan to invade in a few hours, Shikamaru has taken Ino and Sai to further interrogate her as well as provide more information on Orochimaru's main players in his forces" Sasuke informed.

"Well that's a start I suppose, are the shelters beneath us fully prepared and adequate?"

"Yes...those that are not able to fight are already being evacuated there. Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade-hime are overseeing it as we speak. The others have been informed and are awaiting further orders from you."

"I see...Kai"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Bring me Neji Hyuga"

"As you wish, My Lord" Kai answered disappearing in an instant

"What do you need to see Neji for?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I need to tell him about recent events as I'm sure he would have heard about it by now" Naruto answered with a sigh.

 **oOoOo**

Ino had managed to enter within Temari's mind, carefully walking through memories of particular interest to them. This time she was accompanied by Shikamaru and Sai. Temari was told to think of her time with Orochimaru's forces. In particular, those that would be of most interest to them.

Shikamaru went to gather a strategy on them and to assess them from the Suna princess' memory. Sai was blessed with a photographic memory. He would be able to sketch out each individual so that everyone was informed to what they looked like and who would be best to combat these individuals. It took a lot for Ino to manoeuvre them around Temari's mind and finding the right memories to look into without being too nosy on the woman herself.

The blonde demoness was relieved they had found the right memories to go by seeing the Suna team first meet up with a few members of the Sound Six. Sai took notice of each of the males before him down to every significant detail so that he could sketch them immediately. Shikamaru watched each member carefully as he watched the memory play out.

Shikamaru had also asked Sai to sketch the members of the Suna team, especially her two brothers knowing that one of them was the Demon Lord to Shukaku, the one tailed beast. The memories changed showing them Orochimaru's hideout. The terrifying space made Ino shiver internally at what she could see and hear. The snake demon looked creepy as did his underground fortress that she hoped and prayed she would never have to see in person.

Ino was relieved to see that the many doors were closed and not open, she doubted she could handle what took place behind them. What she could hear coming from within them made a chill run down her spine. The snake was certainly dangerous and knowing he was after Hinata-chan didn't sit well with the blonde beauty.

Shikamaru could see clearly that Temari was telling them the truth and he gave Ino the signal to release them from Temari's mind. Each of them awoke to the rooms surroundings as Ino easily broke the connection. Temari blinked tiredly at them, relieved it was over. Sai immediately got to work sketching the members of interest on his drawing pad, including the others they saw back at the village remains. It would take him a short while to have each of them ready.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Temari asked aloud.

"Yes...We did and we now know that what you told us was the truth."Shikamaru replied casually.

"..."

"You will need to remain here for now, at least until our leader says otherwise. He will notify me to bring you to him, the invasion will be happening in a few hours time. I don't need to tell you what dangers you will be facing as I'm sure you are well aware of them."

Temari nodded.

"I just ask this of you...Did you want to fight with us or to be evacuated to our shelter?" Shikamaru asked, curious.

Temari blinked at the dark-haired demon, their eyes met and locked on each other as if reading each other.

"I'm not a coward...I will fight of course." Temari remarked sarcastically inwardly fuming at the question.

"I thought that would be your answer...How troublesome...I will notify my Lord of your intentions it will be up to him though if he allows you to fight or not." Shikamaru answered.

"Well, I'm finished here Shikamaru..." Ino stated.

" I would suggest you check in with Sakura."

"Fine...I will see you later Sai-kun" Ino stated softly kissing his cheek as she left the room.

Sai watched her leave as he then continued to accurately sketch the figures he had seen. Shikamaru had always been amazed at how truly skilled Sai was at drawing. Each sketch of his was fully detailed and expertly drawn. He certainly had a talent for art, to add to the many skills he had under his belt. Temari yawned feeling awfully tired but refused to fall asleep, Shikamaru remained standing. He sighed deciding that they should head back to the throne room and inform Jiraiya.

He had noticed that Naruto's chakra energy had virtually become non-existent. This observation made him wonder if he had fully bonded with the Hyuga princess?

"We had better head back, Sai"

"I'm not yet finished, Shikamaru."

"Well, I'm certain you can continue your sketches back at the throne room. Come on. Time musn't be wasted." Shikamaru urged him.

Sai immediately stood gathering his items as he was ready within seconds. Shikamaru looked over at the tired Suna princess and nodded his head. No further words were spoken as he ushered Sai out of the room and fighting his own curiosity regarding her. Shikamaru sighed as he once again locked the door to the room and began to make his way quickly down the familiar hallway. Sai following beside him holding his sketchbook, eager to continue where he left off.

"You seem to be intrigued by her, Shikamaru?" Sai quietly announced startling the Nara.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, unsure if he heard him right.

"I said that you seem to be intrigued by the Suna female?" Sai repeated differently but the question was still the same.

"What makes you think that?" Shikamaru asked him, curious

"I can just see it...It seems she is also curious about you." Sai answered a slight smile on his lips.

Shikamaru sighed as he ignored the slight smirk on his friend's lips. In actuality, he was surprised that Sai had taken notice of his subtle change of emotion. Sai was indeed right on one thing, he was growing curious about her mainly because of his instincts. Each time he was near her it was like he was being pulled towards her. He knew that was not something that normally happened unless the demon you were pulled so strongly to was the one you were destined to be with.

For some reason, Shikamaru knew that whatever he was feeling was certainly going to be troublesome.

 **oOoOo**

Neji had been summoned to see the blonde demon lord and he had a hunch about what it was about. He had heard from Tenten that his cousin Hinata was given the choice to mate with Naruto who was not just any normal demon, but the demon lord of the Kyubi himself. He had been contemplating his own thoughts on the matter. After his talk with Tenten, he had nothing but thinking to do.

She was right in one thing. Who was better? The snake demon Orochimaru and anyone of his minions that would have her in their vile clutches? Or the blonde demon that captured them and took them prisoner? He had to admit the latter demon was better than the former option. He had felt the immense chakra coming from another part of the fortress and he could feel the tension in the air from the reason behind the gargantuan force.

Tenten was slightly hesitant in explaining what was going on, his first thoughts were for the safety of his cousin when he first felt it. However, Tenten had assured him once she was told the reasons, that it wasn't anything for them to worry about and they needed to prepare themselves for the invasion.

He was surprised to find his name being called and being told he was summoned to the throne room as Lord Naruto wanted to speak with him. His thoughts were broken as he heard the distinctive voices of the demons inside the room. Neji took a deep breath and stepped into the throne room, he was curious as to why he was summoned.

"My Lord, I have brought Neji Hyuga, as you ordered" Kai announced.

The blonde turned and nodded, staring at Neji. The dark-haired demon and the elder toad demon were also present.

Neji wondered what he was summoned for?

"You summoned me?" Neji decided to ask.

"Yes, I did...I just wanted to tell you in person that I have now mated successfully with your cousin" Naruto informed him.

Neji blinked shocked, but deep down he wasn't surprised by it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Neji asked calmly.

"I see Tenten has mentioned it to you somewhere along the line?"

"Yes, she did mention a thing or two about it. I see my cousin came to her decision?" Neji replied

"That's correct...I gave Hinata the chance to decide, she gave me the answer to agreeing to be my mate. She is now my life mate and bares my mark to prove it." Naruto informed him further.

"I see..."

"I must say, I find it surprising that you are calm about this?" Jiraiya asked intrigued on the human male before them.

"Would it change anything if I did?" Neji replied

"Well...No it wouldn't" Jiraiya muttered.

"Tenten had informed me of your intentions...Also that you let her decide her fate. I can see clearly she made her decision. The only thing I can do is stand by her decision, but I warn you now Naruto...If you hurt my cousin in any way I will retaliate full force, whether you are a demon lord or not!" Neji warned.

Naruto nodded allowing Neji to say his peace and give his warnings, the blonde could see he cared deeply for her. The one thing Naruto wouldn't do is hurt her. She was now his...and he would protect her to his last breath if necessary.

"I promise you Neji Hyuga on my oath as demon lord to the land of fire...I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Demon Lord of the Kyubi nine tailed beast would never hurt my mate, your cousin Hinata Hyuga. My word is my bond and I never go back on my word." Naruto stated calmly with determination.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Neji answered back "Am I dismissed? Or is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

"No you can return to Tenten" Naruto stated causing the Hyuga male to blush.

"But I don't need to remind you that the invasion could happen at any given moment, so make sure your all prepared for action at a moment's notice. You may be commanded back here for further discussions on how to proceed against the forces we will be up against." Sasuke stated.

Neji nodded and left the throne room quickly. Not too long after did Shikamaru arrive along with Sai who immediately began to resume his sketches.

"Lord Naruto...I see that you must have successfully bonded with her?" Shikamaru announced.

"Yes, Shika I did...I take it that you were successful?" Naruto responded.

Everyone's attention was on the Nara wanting to know if what the Suna princess they held prisoner was indeed telling them the truth. Ino was Nowhere to be seen which prompted Sasuke and Jiraiya to raise a brow.

"Yes...Ino successfully assessed Temari's mind and memories of recent days since she was with Orochimaru's forces. Sai and I were also present with her, I assessed her memories and Sai also took note if each demon in his force that we would likely encounter." Shikamaru began.

"Well...What did you get from your observations?"

"Not much to be honest" Shikamaru sighed out. "The Sound six members consist of 5 males and 1 female from what I saw. Then there was Kabuto and three other demons that are also among the group, 2 male, and another female. I also saw Temari's brother's known as Kankuro and of course the Demon Lord to the one tail Shikaku...Gaara."

"Sai is sketching what they look like now...Although I can't inform you of their abilities as Temari didn't see them fighting." Shikamaru continued.

"Hmm...So is there anything we can go on regarding any of them?"

 **oOoOo**

Hinata groaned feeling herself awaken, the room was quiet as she felt the silk sheets caress upon her body. Her mind then filled with images that had her cheeks instantly burning as she sat up quickly, taking in her surroundings. The crumpled orange sheets glided down her body revealing her large breasts that now held many love bites upon her skin.

Hinata took notice of two females both had long red hair although they wore it in different styles. The one closest had her hair in a braid to one side hanging over her shoulder that reached her waist. The other had her hair in pigtails, but her hair length wasn't as long as the other. Hinata could tell that they were related, they looked very similar to one another, with the same dark eyes and coloured hair.

"Greetings, Mistress Hinata. My sister and I are here to remain by your side until our Lord returns to you" Kisa spoke softly.

Hinata blinked, taking in the girls words, feeling that there was something about the both of them that was different somehow but familiar for some reason.

"Please follow me to the bathroom, Mistress" The other young girl stated.

Hinata nodded, knowing that she needed to bathe herself after the strenuous activities of earlier. Hinata sighed as she got up from the bed, her legs were still slightly shaky as she stood upon them. The girl closest helped her over to the bathroom where the other quickly took over assisting. Hinata was ushered into the familiar bathroom seeing a bath with hot water had already been drawn.

The hot steam rose as a soothing, sweet fragrance filled the room, the young girl helped Hinata inside and she hissed slightly at the hot water upon her skin. She sighed deeply as she sat fully inside relishing the heat from the water against her aching body.

"A-Ano...W-What's your name?" Hinata asked, curious as she hadn't seen the girls before.

"My name is Kira mistress, and my sister is Kisa," The girl named Kira replied with a smile.

"O-Oh..." Hinata replied quietly knowing the other girl's name reminded her of something.

Kira helped wash her back and her hair as Hinata sat in the bath deep thought, she wondered where Naruto was and why these two strange girls she had never seen before had been left with her? She had questions swirling within her mind leaving her feeling more confused.

"I will leave you to relax, Mistress" Kira announced breaking her from her thoughts.

"T-Thank you Kira" Hinata softly answered.

Hinata heard the young girl leave as Hinata decided to concentrate on relaxing her body in the warm water. She would think more on the matter when she finished bathing. The only trouble she now had were her own thoughts, taking in what had happened between herself and the blond Demon Lord.

She could feel the heat rise within her cheeks as she tried to steer her impure thoughts away from what took place between them. There were more pressing matters that needed attention and she was certain she would know about them very soon.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Again I'm overwhelmed by everyone who is enjoying my story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your continued support that helps me continue to write my stories for you all to enjoy! Thank you for your reviews and I'm happy that you enjoyed your lemon gift for being so patient! There will be more to come so I hope you look forward to that.**

 **Again I want to thank Oceanmoon for being my beta for this story as well as Hot For Teacher. I really appreciate your time and help going over each chapter for me so far!**

 **I feel there are some really good stories on this site and I'm not just talking about the highly rated/recommended ones on here that are recommended all the time, as I know they are all very well written and have a good story and writer behind them. However, this time I want to recommend other stories on here that are seriously way too under rated as well as those writers that write them so here are a few stories on here that I highly recommend to read, that I'm giving a shout out to!**

 **Taming Your Demon by BEBluvnaru**

 **Forbidden by oceanmoon**

 **The new team 7 by Onyx Lexa**

 **NaruHina: Love you or Hate You Rewritten by NarHina**

 **Distorted Minds by Cheating Death (One of my most favourite Authors on FF)**

 **My Konoha Sweetheart by StellaChanelle**

 **Love and Water by nineetaaaillled**

 **Werewolf Among the Leaves by Fire Inu Princess**

 **Call Me Tonight by Midnight Rain19**

 **I want you to cry by Yuhikoi (Quite Dark but thoroughly enjoyable)**

 **There are many I could list and these stories I have chosen is what has my attention the most at the moment. What I love about fan fiction is that you can write your story from your imagination. I feel that a few readers/reviewers forget that sadly, that's why I love to write and share with you my own stories that I hope you continue to enjoy I have many that I plan to write and post on this site so feel free to follow/favourite me if you haven't already!**

 **Future stories are on my profile feel free to check them out!**

 **Oh and I hope to keep giving out recommendations too if you feel I missed a good story let me know I do love reading as well as writing on here!**

 **A/N A big thanks to Oceanmoon for fixing errors next chapter will be posted soon x**

 **Until next chapter guys take care x**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:- Chapter has been beta'd by Melancholy234**

 **Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Rated M For A Reason...**

 **Otogakure...Orochimaru's fortress...**

All through the night the snake demon Orochimaru was partaking his desires with a few prisoners of his choice, the screams could be heard throughout the underground corridors of his fortress. He himself was too focused on the invasion and finally having what he wanted in his clutches.

The land of fire was another stepping stone in his ambitions, if he could dominate his power over the Lord Kyubi then the others would be nothing but a breeze to him. He had already planned out the next elemental country to attack and would set his sights on Kiragakure next.

He stared down at the female prisoners lying comatose on his bed. A rare sight in itself as he usually had no qualms in killing who he bedded. He must be in a good mood after all, soon he would have the Hyuga princess in his bed and he would fully partake in showing her how to fully sate his lust.

The building excitement was growing within him, he couldn't wait to sample the glorious curves he had viewed when he had spied on her through one of his snake summons. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he dressed himself in his robes and left his chamber's, passing one of the gaurds on his way ordering him to take back the prisoners to their cages.

He briefly wondered how his forces would begin the invasion? Kabuto was there and he trusted him fully but was still curious to how they would proceed. Either way this day had been one he had been looking forward to for such a long time and the icing on the cake would be seeing the Hyuga princess knelt down in submission before him. As well as having the last known member of the Uchiha clan as his prisoner so that he could use his body as a vessel.

Little did he know of the bombshell coming his way that the last known Uchiha and the Hyuga princess had already mated with their intended mates.

 **oOoOo**

In another part of the fortress the reincarnated demons was converged into one room, each of them had time to fully comprehend their new situation. Sasori along with Deidara had told the others what they had accomplished for the snake demon as the others listened fully intrigued.

"I see...So Suna is no more?" A deep voice asked.

"Yes we lay waste to its forces and murdered the so called leader" Sasori informed.

"Well it seemed that they was going to invade the land of fire un" Deidara added

"Well since that bastard has us under his thumb we haven't been able to explore what's out there" Kisame hissed

"I fucking agree...I need fucking sacrifices to my lord Jashin!" Hidan added

"Why was we summoned back from hell? Not that I'm complaining mind you but I do hate being controlled by him" Kakazu questioned.

"Whatever the reason...It won't be for long" Pein stated

Each of them looked at the orange haired demon his face full of piercings and his light purple ringed eyes stared intently back at each of them.

"Bide your time as we won't be his playthings for much longer" Pein continued.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi throne room...**

Shikamaru had finished briefing what he had encountered within Temari's mind as Sai had finished his sketches and had also backed up Shikamaru's report. Naruto glanced at the sketches that were perfectly detailed on the individuals they would certainly be encountering. A few of them already knew of Kabuto, he was a sly bastard they had had the displeasure of running into on occasion.

"This female with the long pink hair she was also with Kabuto when they was chasing your mate and Neji?" Sasuke stated showing the blonde Lord the sketch.

"Yes i can remember vaguely seeing her" Naruto contemplated.

"Well that is the female member of the sound six...Tayuya is her name" Shikamaru informed them.

"Hmm...it seems we only know so much about them but not their abilities. If it was normal circumstances we would have a vague idea in what we are likely to face in battle. However, we are dealing with Orochimaru here and I very much expect each one of the sound six members have been experimented on." Naruto stated calmly.

"Yeah I agree with you there. When we encountered Kabuto they had already killed the other Hyuga. We didn't see how though but I expect it was all Kabuto's doing" Sasuke added.

"What shall we do about Temari my lord?" Shikamaru dared to ask.

Naruto sighed...He had been thinking about the female as they was listening to the report. Naruto also noticed how Shikamaru had a sudden interest to the female Suna demon.

"Well...She has been cooperating with us and has provided us no trouble. You three also accessed her mind and have found no hidden intent to our people's safety. So I will allow her to be allowed out of the room, but she will still be watched by one of us. That I will leave up to you Shikamaru" Naruto stated.

Shikamaru stiffened cursing inwardly knowing that Naruto must of picked up on how he was feeling towards the female. He knew he would be asked questions by the blonde sooner than later so ignored the look on the others eyes as he nodded grateful. He was still processing his inner feelings and couldn't deny the pull towards her, but would still analyze them inwardly more thoroughly.

"Well...I suppose I will need to meet her myself" Naruto added stepping beside Shikamaru.

"You had better gather everyone together Sasuke, I think its time we got prepared for what's coming our way. I also have to make an official announcement too."

"Very well Lord Naruto" Sasuke replied disappearing in a plume of smoke.

"I leave the throne room to you ero-sennin...make sure that you keep the toads informed and ready on standby."

"I will gaki"

"Good...Come on Shika"

 **oOoOo**

 **With Hinata...**

Hinata had enjoyed her bath very much feeling slightly more relaxed than she did before. The young girl named Kira had came to help her out and dry her, then take her back into the room as the other girl there had already chosen something for her to wear.

Hinata looked at the outfit which was laid out upon the freshly made bed. It was another short style kimono only this one was in a soft orange silk with red patterned swirls all around it. Hinata was soon dressed in the fine silk with a red sash tied around her slim waist. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, decorated with red flower hair accessories to add to the kimono she was wearing.

Hinata suspected that the outfit was chosen due to Lord Naruto's love of the color orange, although she had to admit the kimono itself was very stunning. Kira and Kisa had finished applying minimal make up, mainly enhancing her eyes with eyeshadow and eyeliner with some mascara and then added color to her lips with red lipstick.

Hinata then glanced at herself in the mirror seeing her reflection staring back at her, she looked very different and for some reason felt different too. Outwardly her appearance was no different to before, but inwardly she knew she was different. She was now a woman no longer considered a fair maiden, an innocent not after what had occurred between her and the blonde demon lord.

Hinata had wondered if she was now considered married? It was confusing seeing as they never had a ceremony like those of her clan had previous gone through. She had considered asking him, knowing now that she was now considered his mate and it was for life. She was still nervous about what the future held for them both, especially knowing that an invasion was about to occur.

"You look beautiful Mistress Hinata" Kira stated affectionately.

"Yes you look mesmerizing our Lord will certainly be enchanted even more when he sees you" Kisa added

Hinata blushed pink at the compliments from the two young girls in her company, she wondered how come she was dressed up knowing that battles would soon commence.

"A-Ano...W-Why am I dressed up?" Hinata asked.

"Lord Naruto has asked us to have you ready so that he can show you off to his people" Kisa explained

Hinata felt lightheaded after hearing that as her nerves intensified she hated being on show.

"W-When did he say t-this!?" Hinata asked surprised

"He contacted me whilst you was bathing mistress and asked me to have you ready he will let us know when he will arrive to escort you to the throne room.

Hinata swallowed nervously having not seem him since their time together as the visions of what took place flashed in her mind making her cheeks heat up rapidly.

"Now please come and sit down mistress I made you some tea and some food you must be famished" Kisa continued guiding the young woman to where the food was situated ready.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto never commented further on Shikamaru's predicament with the Suna princess, as he accompanied him to the room she was currently being kept he had enquired on how his mate was with his summons who reported that she was fine and was bathing. He had decided at the very last moment to introduce Hinata as his mate so that his family, friends, and the people of the land of fire knew that she was now his mate, and his queen.

He had ordered his summons to get her ready and that he would come by to get her and accompany her back to the throne room. He had also telepathically told Kai to announce his plans to Jiraiya and to set up the throne room for his new queen.

He realized he had arrived outside the room where the Suna princess was being kept. He could see Shikamaru fidgeting beside him and decided to have a quick talk to him, discreetly before they entered.

"Well then Shika...I think I need to have a word with you before we enter inside" Naruto stated.

"Yes Lord Naruto?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"Drop the honorifics Shika...You are my friend you don't need to keep calling me Lord each and every time."Naruto sighed.

"Fine...What did you want to talk about?" Shikamaru asked curious.

"I think you know what I'm about to ask?" Naruto replied with a raised brow.

Shikamaru groaned inwardly, he knew that Naruto would be one of the first to pick up on how he was really feeling about the female. He also had a feeling that Sasuke was aware of it too. It was like they knew each other through and through.

"Troublesome...What do you want to know?" Shikamaru stated defeated.

"Is she stirring your instincts Shika?" Naruto came right out with it already guessing the answer but wanted to know from his own lips.

"(Sigh) Yes"

"I see...What about her?"

"I'm not sure to be honest?" The Nara answered truthfully.

"Very well...Seeing as she is no threat I will allow her under your care so that you will know without a doubt if she is or not. Personally I think she is, and I think you know that too. She has provided us information and seems very loyal which is good qualities in a future mate." Naruto reassured.

Shikamaru tried not to blush as he just nodded watching the blonde smirk as he headed to the door awaiting for Shikamaru to open it. The Nara sighed inwardly groaning out troublesome as he proceeded to unlock the door and stepping inside with Naruto following inside after.

Temari had stood up as they had entered, Naruto took a good look at the female taking in the way she looked and her body language, as well as accessing her demonic energies. The blonde lord could see how his friend was easily stirred by the Suna beauty, and knew then and there that she would be a perfect mate for the Nara heir.

"Temari, the daughter to Kazegake Rasa?" Naruto stated

"Y-Yes that's right" Temari answered.

Temari knew instantly who the blonde was as he entered and grew nervous, she was well aware that this was a demon similar to her younger brother that held within him the power of a tailed beast.

"I think you know by the look in your eyes who I am?" Naruto stated

Temari nodded.

"I have listened to the interrogation reports as well as the recent one when Ino, Shikamaru, and Sai looked through your mind. Shikamaru has assured me that you have no ill intent to my people that I protect, I do thank you for the information you have given us and I am allowing you sanctuary within my home" Naruto continued addressing.

"T-Thank you my lord" Temari bowed.

"I will let you fight amongst us when the invasion begins as i understand your worry to your two brothers that I will aide if they choose to fight and join our side. You will however, remain beside Shikamaru here so he can watch over you as the others will still be cautious of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Very well...I expect you must be hungry so I will let Shikamaru take you to get something to eat. Shika.."

"Yes my lord?"

"Make sure you make it quick as i need you to bring her to the throne room upon my return. There I have an announcement to my people I need to address, as well as notify those fighting in what we will be doing to combat against it.

Shikamaru nodded as he signalled Temari to follow him.

"Oh and Shika..."

"Yes Lord Naruto?"

"Temari has my permission to have her Tessen back"

Shikamaru nodded, as the grateful look on the Suna female was noted by the blonde who hid his smirk from view seeing the Nara stiffen at his orders of taking her to get food. Naruto wanted to laugh but pushed it aside, today was going to be a tough day full of emotions for everyone involved, something he wasn't really looking forward to in particular.

Sighing outwardly himself he soon made his way out of the empty room and headed towards his next destination, to answer to the pull within him and see his beautiful mate.

 **oOoOo**

 **The human village ruins...**

Gaara noticed that the various demons were preparing themselves ready for the invasion ahead. He had been observing everything and everyone quietly, especially Kabuto and the members of sound six. He had been aiding the clone of Temari by keeping her as close as he could to maintain the on going deception that was pivotal in order for them not to arouse their suspicions on knowing what their intentions really was.

Baki seemed not to realize the predicament the Suna team was really in, and the red head was still inwardly surprised that he had listened to Temari's request. He had took the decision not to inform Baki as of yet, but he knew he had to see his elder brother and inform him of Orochimaru's real intentions and what has happened behind the scenes in their village.

Gaara wasn't concerned about his own safety, far from it he could easily kill many of the demons working under Orochimaru. However, Gaara was far from stupid and knew that Kabuto was as dangerous and as devious as the snake demon he had met a few days back. All night he had been contemplating on the facts that he had uncovered through Kabuto's supposedly private conversation.

Not only was their father now dead but their village and forces ready to help in the invasion was decimated. Leaving just himself and his siblings as well as the group leader Baki all that would be left. He wasn't sure whether any prisoners had been captured and taken or if everyone within Suna had been killed. He still had to inform Kankuro to what was going on, but wasn't sure how to approach him.

Gaara was still confused at how he should feel towards both his siblings. He had heard Temari tell him that she loved him very much and never wanted to be kept away from him, hating their father for putting the wall up between them. He wasn't sure how Kankuro fit into it. Was he the same? Or did he even care? Gaara knew that he needed to come to a decision and quickly, he had been thinking upon his sister and wondering if she had arrived to their enemy?

He was certain she had or else they would of known by now, the clone of Temari was so far fooling them but soon the clone of her could disperse at any given moment and that would in itself alert them to the deceit they had played them. Gaara sighed and decided to send a signal to Kankuro so he could inform him to what was going on. His brother deserved to know about it, he had thought of not telling him but that wouldn't be fair and he knew Temari would be upset if anything happened to him.

He remembered the look she gave him as his sand converged around her, it was a look he hadn't seen too often in his life. It was a look of complete love and devout trust. Sighing he decided to approach Kankuro and hope he would listen and most of all believe him, as time wasn't on his side. He saw Kankuro approaching his sisters clone and decided to take the opportunity now while he could, also keeping very aware of their surroundings and whoever could be watching.

Kankuro knew that something was up, usually his sister wouldn't be so quiet and that had him worried. He had seen the looks the male members of sound six had given her and it made his blood boil. He had also heard about an occurrence that had took place before they arrived regarding one of the members and a female demon named Kin. He had happened to come up upon the conversation as he walked around the village and was interested so had remained hidden as he listened to them talking.

It was the two female demons who were conversing, the female member Tayuya and the female Kin as they talked about what took place. He could clearly see how deeply affected Kin was by her voice and the sobs when the talking stopped. He wasn't surprised at all by what he had overheard, he had seen the way they looked at Temari and even trying to attack her back at the snake's base.

He would have to keep his eye on his sister that's for sure. He knew Temari was no push over and shouldn't be viewed as such, but these demons were dangerous and sick individuals that could easily overwhelm her if she was alone. He had wondered if they hadn't already tried something whilst he wasn't with her as she had disappeared yesterday but had returned later and was very quiet which wasn't like her at all.

Kankuro sighed hoping that no one had done anything to her, he would be seriously angry if they did, and the alliance they had with them would crumble into dust as he would easily take revenge upon them. As he neared his sister he was surprised to see his younger brother materialize beside her his eyes looking intently back at him.

It caused Kankuro to stop and stand still in shock, growing nervous at what his younger brother wanted.

"G-Gaara?"

"Kankuro...I need to talk to you urgently" Gaara stated calmly

Kankuro nodded as he carefully moved closer wondering what was going on.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Naruto**

It didn't take long for Naruto to arrive outside his bed chambers, he had told both Kisa and Kira that he would be on his way and to have his mate ready for him. Since he had left her sleeping he had missed her dreadfully, even the comfort of knowing where she was didn't abate the growing need within him to be with her.

His entire mind was solely on her, and he was grateful that he had managed to listen intently to the others on what had occurred in his absence through the clone he had sent out and their reports on the situation. He could sense the tension around his fortress by the others. They each knew this fight was important as they each fought for their lives and their homes.

He knew that he needed to address those that were going to fight with him, assure them that they will all fight together to protect their country, their lands. These next few hours were critical and everyone within the fortress knew it. Naruto sighed knowing that a lot rested on his shoulders and he would be facing everything coming his way head on.

He opened his bedroom door and hurriedly stepped inside, immediately taking notice to both his summons that had formed into their human versions.

"My lord" Kisa exclaimed as she and her sister Kisa bowed before him.

Naruto nodded his eyes looking straight at his mate who was sat down with her back to him. He saw her stiffen slightly as Kisa mentioned his name and could feel her nerves. He knew that she was a very shy and reserved female and he hoped that with time she would mellow to him and his people or should he say their people.

"Mistress?" Kira stated

Hinata had grown nervous knowing that he had returned to the room, she felt the heat creep up upon her cheeks as the images of them being intimate flashed through her mind subconsciously. Taking deep calming breaths she nodded at the young girl beside her and carefully stood up to face him once more hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself further by fainting.

Feeling herself steadily calm she turned around and faced the blonde Lord, who was eagerly awaiting her to face him. Their eyes now locked on one another she noticed his eyes widen a slight fraction as he took her all in. She felt her heart rate increase and her cheeks grow warm as he stepped closer towards her. Feeling his hand gently touch her arm had sent jolts of electricity through whole body, her making her painted lips part as she let out a quiet gasp.

For Naruto he had fallen in love with her even more and cursed the fact that he couldn't just take her back in to his bed and ravage her like his inner urges wanted to. She was incredibly beautiful, and deserved her princess title, but to him she was not a princess but a queen, his queen.

Since he had captured her and brought her back to his fortress he was enamored with her, every single detail she had he took in intently. The blue haired beauty was everything her title represented and more, he had watched her different emotions ranging from nervousness, sadness, determination, and even her fury. Each one when he saw her made her more beautiful in his eyes even if he was biased.

He knew deep down he had chosen well for a mate, she was perfect for him to be beside, their future children would be well loved and cared for and he knew without a doubt she would protect their kits as if her fery life depended in it. He had also heard nothing but raise from his godmother regarding her training and knew that this woman was strong and should never be under estimated.

"M-My lord!?"

"Now now my hime...You may call me by my name like I told you before" Naruto stated softly.

Hinata felt her body subconsciously shiver, hearing his deep voice as she nodded her head remembering him telling her to call him by name. It felt so strange to her knowing that this man, no this demon lord was now her mate, her husband although she hadn't had a ceremony in human terms and customs.

"Are you ready hime?"

"Y-Yes"

Naruto gave her a warm smile as he pulled her close to him speaking a few words to the girls present as she watched them disappear from view and then saw two small foxes sitting in the places where the girls had once stood. Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized the one fox, and then suddenly realized because of the name. Before she could say anything she suddenly felt her body grow strange making her close her eyes.

Slowly opening her eyes again she realized that she was no longer within their bed chambers but outside the throne room where she could hear various voices inside. She broke from her thoughts hearing him chuckle knowing she must be confused on how they had arrived there so quickly.

"I transported you here with me hime" Naruto answered making her blink a few times as she still felt dizzy.

Naruto kept her steady as he waited patiently for her to regain her balance. A few minutes passed as Hinata got over her dizzy spell, her nerves still fully present. Naruto was still there beside her, holding her gently.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked softly.

Hinata nodded still feeling very nervous.

"Listen you will be fine...You are now my mate Hinata-chan they know that I have chosen you and will protect you as they protect me." Naruto assured her.

Naruto held her hand within his own as he guided her into the room. As soon as their presences were felt the crowd within the room grew silent as they watched the newly mated couple enter inside. They took special notice of Hinata whose cheeks were reddened at the attention she was receiving. Naruto was grinning widely as he guided his new mate to the two thrones with Jiraiya giggling perversely beside them.

Naruto kept her hand within his squeezing it gently in reassurance. He then took her to her seat and watched as she nervously sat down upon the throne as he took his own seat beside her and looked down at those that had gathered and were currently staring at them both in silence.

"Now that most of you have gathered here, you must now all be aware that I have now bonded with my mate" Naruto announced.

Hinata felt her cheeks burn ablaze at the very subject of what had taken place between them, and that everyone in the room was aware of it.

"Hinata is now my queen, and I know each and every one of you will take care of her as you do to me. Now regarding our enemies, I have found that they could begin very soon. I want each one of you prepared for the battle we will undoubtedly face, I have taken in a refugee from Suna she has been given my permission to have sanctuary here and I have also allowed her to fight among us. Many of you might question why I have done this? But she came here peacefully and surrendered to us and has provided us information that is valuable. Orochimaru has decimated Suna and its army, and they were supposedly allies to the snake."

A collection of mourners and gasps rebounded the throne room as the shock at what Naruto had revealed sunk in. Naruto waved his hand that brought everyone to silence as he continued.

"Those that are unable to fight are so far being taken to the underground shelters, I want each of you to make sure that those unable to fight are safely escorted there. Those of you fighting you will be given your orders on where you will each be positioned. I have faith in each and every one of you, we will fight to protect our land, our homes and our way of life." Naruto continued

Everyone clapped and cheered at their Lord's words, Hinata was quiet as she contemplated what he had announced.

"Lord Naruto" Hinata called out.

"Hime?"

"I wish to fight alongside you" Hinata exclaimed

"What?"

"I-I wish to fight also...i-I have been training after all?"

Naruto was surprised as the hall quietened hearing their Lord's mates words.

"I know that this upcoming battle will be dangerous, and I know that I am a target to be captured. However, I do not want to sit around and be twiddling m-my thumbs i-in a protected r-room. I am a-asking you my lord if I may also fight alongside y-you and your people?" Hinata exclaimed.

Naruto was conflicted, part of him was against it he knew that she was a main target of the snake demon. He would be out of his mind with worry for her safety. But the other part of him was growing aroused at the very thought of his mate willing to go to battle and fight by his side.

"I will consider your request my love" Naruto answered causing her blush to darken further.

Naruto turned to the large crowd and dismissed them and instructed Sasuke and Jiraiya to give out the plans that had Bern devised by Shikamaru.

"Will y-you consider it?" Hinata asked

"Yes i will" Naruto answered holding her hand within his.

 **oOoOo**

Kankuro had listened to his younger brother and was stunned completely by what he had revealed to him. Their father was dead and their armies was decimated. All this done by the Demon they allied themselves with? Not only that but the snake wanted to use their sister as a breeding whore? And use her against them to do his bidding?

At first Kankuro couldn't believe the story his younger brither was spinning. But he had never known his brother to lie, yet alone talk as much to him. When Gaara explained that he gad heard the conversation between Kabuto and Kimimaro that had revealed what had hapoened and their plans for them he just knew it all had to be true. Baki had commented to him earlier that the hawk summons hadn't brought any further word to them from their father.

Kankuro knew that Baki was slightly confused and worried about that but stood to reason that no news from Subs was goid news and that everything just be going according to plan. Now with Gaara revealing what was really going on explained to him why they hadn't had any further word from Suna and their father. Kankuro who was inwardly a mixture of emotions was shocked to learn that their sister who was beside them was just a clone and that Gaara himself had aided her in escaping.

Kankuro was shocked that his younger brother did that? But he was very grateful that he did.

Like Temari, Kankuro cared deeply for his younger brother and hated their father that used them as tools to gain more power, he always wanted to bond with his brother, but was kept away and told that he was too dangerous to associate with. Kankuro wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't nervous of his younger brother but he knew that Gaara wasn't to blame for how he was brought up to be.

"Right so um...What now?" Kankuro asked quietly.

"We will have to go along with their plans for now until such times we can do otherwise" Gaara replied.

Kankuro nodded agreeing to what his brother said. They could see the snakes forces gathering ready to depart and begin the invasion, the sound six members was also now gathering amongst the other demons and hybrids loyal to the snake. Kabuto stepped out of the large estate. He had what appeared to be a snake draped across his shoulders as he stood and looked down at the forces gathered.

The snake slithered from of his shoukders and down his arms to the ground and lifted its head and upper part as the forces looked upin the snake questionably. The crowd grew quiet as a familar voice seemed to come from the snake itself addressing them with orders.

"The time hasss come for you to go into battle and invade the demon lord Kyubi"sss landsss. Those of you will each be led by your sssuperiorss and will be informed on the sspecific targetss I wissh to have in my handsss. Female demonss I prefer to be captured than killed any other male demonsss that have certain blood limitss can alssso be captured. Any othersss are free to be killed the demon lord Kyubi I want him captured ssso that I have the privilege to keep him locked up until I ssso desire to kill him." The snake that was projecting Orochimaru's voice announced to the crowd.

"Now go and do not fail me" The snake added as the crowd of demons cheered and got ready to invade.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi I hope you liked the chapter? From next chapter the invasion begins. As I explained by myself and Oceanmoon (my beta for this story) has been busy. I took the decision to upload the chapter any mistakes will be fixed when my beta is free to do so. I will be working on the next chapter and my other stories I have been busy personally and have been unwell with all the viruses going around.**

 **Regarding Hard Love I'm hoping to get the last chapters done over Christmas as well as a surprise epilogue or two to my completed story Lustful Maid so do look out for that if you haven't favourited or followed that story. Also a new story that is currently in the works Shinobi Passions (Strictly NaruHina) will begin January next year not a long story like my other ones but I hope you will look forward to it as well as hot for teacher.**

 **Again as last time here are a few more recommendations of stories that I feel are good to read but sadly needs more attention in my opinion than the ones that are constantly recommended! Don't get me wrong they are very good stories and well written. I just feel that there are many other stories on this site that needs attention too...**

 **Sovereign - Lucy Heart Of Fairytail**

 **Doubt - The Shyest Moonlight (Characters are really OC but a good story so far)**

 **Side Effects - Cheating Death (Dark in some parts but again a good writer and story)**

 **Monster - Sessakag**

 **What's Best for Everyone - UzumakiGal3113**

 **Till next chapter guys x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Previous Chapter...**

 _Kankuro was shocked that his younger brother did that? But he was very grateful that he did._

 _Like Temari, Kankuro cared deeply for his younger brother and hated their father that used them as tools to gain more power, he always wanted to bond with his brother, but was kept away and told that he was too dangerous to associate with. Kankuro wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't nervous of his younger brother but he knew that Gaara wasn't to blame for how he was brought up to be._

 _"Right so um...What now?" Kankuro asked quietly._

 _"We will have to go along with their plans for now until such times we can do otherwise" Gaara replied._

 _Kankuro nodded agreeing to what his brother said. They could see the snakes forces gathering ready to depart and begin the invasion, the sound six members was also now gathering amongst the other demons and hybrids loyal to the snake. Kabuto stepped out of the large estate. He had what appeared to 've a snake draped across his shoulders as he stood and looked down at the forces gathered._

 _The snake slithered from of his shoulders and down his arms to the ground and lifted its head and upper part as the forces looked upon the snake questionably. The crowd grew quiet as a familiar voice seemed to come from the snake itself addressing them with orders._

 _"The time hasss come for you to go into battle and invade the demon lord Kyubi"sss landsss. Those of you will each be led by your sssuperiorss and will be informed on the sspecific targetss I wissh to have in my handsss. Female demonss I prefer to be captured than killed any other male demonsss that have certain blood limitss can alssso be captured. Any othersss are free to be killed the demon lord Kyubi I want him captured ssso that I have the privilege to keep him locked up until I ssso desire to kill him." The snake that was projecting Orochimaru's voice announced to the crowd._

 _"Now go and do not fail me" The snake added as the crowd of demons cheered and got ready to invade._

 **oOoOo**

 **The Human village ruins...**

The snake dispersed into a puff of smoke leaving Kabuto the second in command to further address the forces that was gathered.

"You heard Lord Orochimaru's orders? We will head out and invade and conquer the Kyubi's lands. Each of you will be selected and will then be under the command of the general's chosen by myself. Step forward!" Kabuto announced loudly.

The six members of the sound six had stepped forward, each of them looked upon the demon forces gathered.

"They themselves will choose who they wish to be under their command, I myself will also be selecting a small team that I have already chosen." Kabuto added his eyes staring at the Suna siblings.

"We will commence operation invasion within the hour so pay attention to your commanding General " Kabuto finished

The sounds of cheers followed as Kankuro glanced at Gaara whose expression remained calm. Baki had approached them the look on his face said it all.

"It seems Lord Rasa has yet to inform me of his own orders on the situation. We can only now just follow their orders until your father does initiate contact." Baki stated quietly.

Kankuro looked at Gaara wondering if he would divulge information to their team leader. Gaara could sense the questioning gaze from his brother and sighed, he knew that if he did, he would have to act quickly. Kabuto had looked at them specifically when he announced his own small team he had chosen. Gaara surmised that they were the ones chosen to follow him and knew it was likely to monitor and then detain them when the time was right to do so. Only Kabuto failed to realise that Gaara was already on to him and the snake's plans, so was Kankuro too.

"I think there is something you should know Baki" Gaara stated quietly as Kankuro kept his eyes on their surroundings as Gaara began to explain quickly the reasons as to why they hadn't heard from his father.

 **oOoOo**

 **Kyubi Fortress...**

Naruto was in a dilemma, the words of his mate repeated within his mind. She wanted his permission to fight beside him and his people. It was admirable to him that had his heart fluttering at her words. He knew inwardly he had chosen a fine mate to be beside him, the other was his libido that was stirring dangerously at her request, he found it quite sexy and hot imagining her curvaceous body fighting alongside him.

Although very tempting he had to be logical, he knew his mate was strong, he had seen it within her eyes and her actions ever since he had taken her captive. The reports he had been given by Tsunade on her training had proven that to him. The problem was that he had only just bonded with her, the mating pull was still very fresh between them. It took a lot for him to not jump her as he returned for her. Just a touch upon her skin aroused him greatly and he knew that it was affecting her just as much as well.

He didn't want to upset his mate by denying her request. However, if he allowed her to do so then he himself would be at a dilemma because he wouldn't be able to concentrate fully on what he himself had to do.

"Lord Naruto" A voice stated breaking him from his thoughts.

"Ah Shikamaru what is it?"

"Sai has reported that the snakes' forces are preparing to invade!" Shikamaru stated as calmly as he could.

"Spread the word and have the team's ready and prepared for confrontation and imminent battle...Send me Tsunade quickly" Naruto ordered

"What about me Lord Naruto?" Temari asked as she bowed

"You will remain beside Shikamaru Nara and follow his orders" Naruto replied as Temari nodded.

"Hime..."

"Y-Yes..."

"I can't let you fight alongside me" Naruto began.

Hinata looked at him feeling a mixture of emotions that Naruto could feel intensely knew he had to explain to her, to assure her his reasons for doing so, also how he was going to compromise to her request.

"Now my hime, before you question my decision there is a reason?" Naruto calmly stated.

Hinata kept her eyes upon him, a mixture of disappointment, fear, uselessness, and anger could clearly be seen within her lilac depths.

"Under any other circumstance I would gladly have you fighting alongside me hime, don't you ever think its because I feel that you are weak? I can assure you that I have never thought that you were, you are strong so please believe me when I say that, as I don't say it that often to just anyone." Naruto confided

Hinata's eyes widened at his words a slight tint of pink dusted her cheeks as she kept looking at his intense eyes of blazing blue.

"The fight me and my people will be facing will be dangerous, the snake has his eyes on you and for what purpose I do not know. We have just recently bonded and I know you are feeling differently to how you was before. If I have you fighting I will not be completely focused on the battle ahead I would be too distracted to make sure you remain safe. However, I do understand your reasons and your desire to help us in anyway. So I will compromise with you, and will allow you to help alongside Tsunade in the infirmary. " Naruto explained calmly.

"..."

"I haven't the time to explain my reasons fully to you my hime. You may ask Tsunade and she will explain more regarding our bonding. Although I am letting you work alongside Tsunade and Sakura. I do insist that my summons be present to defend you from any enemies that may break through our defenses. Do not go off on your own hime, but remain within the infirmary until Tsunade instructs otherwise. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded grateful he was allowing her to do something at least. The thought of her being cooped up and protected while the others fought the enemy did not sit well with her. Even if she was technically a human and those around her was demons, she had in fact become quite friendly with a few of the members. Ino, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade and even Tenten had helped train her and each had become friendly with her since her arrival and the thought of them fighting for her safety worried her greatly.

"Very well my Lord I agree to your compromise" Hinata answered

Naruto gazed at her to see her whether she was angry at him, but to his relief he could sense that she wasn't. The last thing he needed was the thought of them having a disagreement with each other whilst he headed of to do battle.

"The teams are ready my Lord" Shikamaru shouted over to him.

Naruto nodded letting him know that he had heard him clearly and sighed. He was about to step out and address the team's and follow the plans that Shikamaru had set out until a voice was heard.

"W-Wait...M-My Lord!?" Hinata stuttered out. This caused Naruto to stop mid step.

"Yes my hime?"

"Please return safely t-to me" Hinata asked softly.

Her cheeks now tinted deep pink realizing that they wasn't exactly on their own, as others who had heard seemed to look around elsewhere at the touching scene. Naruto who presently still had his back facing her was blushing deeply himself and quickly turned around and grabbed her towards him. Her body was soft and her scent magnificent, had his inner self purring like a baby kit.

"I promise you now that I will return back to your side, so please...Please do as I ask and keep yourself safe from those bastards. Promise me hime!?" Naruto softly demanded in a whisper.

"I-I promise you I will follow your orders Naruto-kun" Hinata answered truthfully.

He hugged her close and kissed her lips softly as they parted. He wanted to stay and kiss those soft lips of hers hard and then head back to his chambers with her. It was something he was looking forward to once this battle was over, it gave him the incentive to leave her side. Knowing that the quicker it ends the quicker he can return to her.

"Remember hime...We will be spending a lot more time together once this is over...Alright?"

"Y-Yes" Hinata squeaked knowing what he meant as he then disappeared in a flash of orange. Leaving his blushing new mate to regain her senses.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had appeared outside his fortress a good ten minutes later. The teams were there waiting for him to arrive, each ready and prepared to fight for their land, their home and most of all their freedom.

"Alright then...They are now making their way to us and to try to conquer our land, we will each fight for it not to happen. Combat team one will be with me, each of you will help fight against the members of sound six, including that bastard Kabuto. Team two, you are the back up and will accompany us. Team three you will guide four, five and six against the masses. The rest are to hold down the fortress, help the injured to sick bay and rectify the seals. Jiraiya has made these that only those who has my chakra seal upon them can enter and Dan also leave" Naruto addressed the teams of his people, friends and acquaintances.

Sasuke then stepped forward to add to Naruto's orders.

"All of you make sure that you keep your guard up. The demons that have allied themselves to the snake bastard, will be devious and ruthless. They may use trickery to let you ease your guard, do not let that happen. It is what they want you to do. Each of us has a job to do and that is to protect not only our selves but our comrades to." Sasuke finished stepping back in line.

"Jiraiya will remain with the toads on the last line perimeter, lets hope that they won't get to it. If they do remain calm and remember my earlier words." Naruto finished nodding to Sai.

Sai stepped in front drawing quickly and a dozen large birds made of his special ink appeared, each of the two teams members getting upon them and heading out leaving Naruto to vanish in a flash of orange signaling to everyone that the battle has only just begun.

 **oOoOo**

Baki was stunned at what he heard but kept his composure. So his home, friends, family and his own leader were now decimated into the very sands itself? A part of him didn't want to believe the youngest son of Raza but seeing how Kankuro glanced at him he knew that it had to be true, it did make sense as to why he hadn't received word from his leader and friend like they should of done. It also explained the feeling he had when he was in the presence of Kabuto.

That uneasy feeling from his gut instincts were always right and although he didn't want to believe it, he had no choice on the matter but to remain calm and follow what Gaara suggested if they were to make it out of this situation they had found themselves in. Gaara calmly looked normal remaining beside the clone of Temari, both ready for the invasion to begin.

"He's coming so act calm and composed both of you" The red head warned sensing Kabuto coming towards them.

Kankuro and Baki did just that when Kabuto approached them.

"I have selected you as a team to accompany me into battle. You are all aware of the target's that need capturing and aware of who we are likely to face?" Kabuto addressed them.

Baki decided he would talk for the team seeing as he was leader and to keep the fact that they was well aware of the snakes real intentions with them.

"Very well since I haven't received word from my leader Rasa, we will follow under you into battle" Baki stated calmly and keeping his bile from rising from his throat, and his anger non-existent.

"Good then shall we head out?" Kabuto enquired a creepy grin upon his lips as he looked at the siblings in particular.

Both Gaara and Kankuro kept their composure when Kabuto's eyes remained upon the clone of their sister. Each of them hoping that he wasn't yet aware that she was but a clone, it would be a disaster if they was suddenly found out, and aware of their true intentions. Kabuto then turned around and signaled them to follow him towards the entrance where the other teams were now stationed and gave the signal as the team's set out into battle.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata found herself now inside the infirmary, Karin was also there getting the supplies ready and the beds prepared for injured patients. Sakura was listing all the medicines they had in stock, as Shizune was in discussion with Tsunade.

"Shouldn't you be in Lord Naruto's chambers?" Sakura asked when she saw Hinata enter.

"He is allowing me to help out here for any injuries brought in from battle" Hinata replied calmly

Sakura blinked at her answer but didn't say anything else knowing that in this situation all the help they could get would be needed. Tsunade walked over and looked over the clinic and nodded pleased that everything was prepared and ready for use, that she hoped wouldn't be needed.

Everyone was tense as it was and she herself was included. She and a few others had faced many battles and had fought them, the world they now lived in was extremely dangerous to exist in, especially woman whether they be demon or human.

"Good...Everything seems to be in order ready for any injuries that our comrades may sustain in battle. I want you Shizune to wait at the entrance with Sakura. Both of you are well equipped to assist immediately once any injured are brought through the barrier. Karin, Hinata and myself will remain inside the clinic. Any questions?"

No one spoke so Tsunade signaled both Sakura and Shizune to head off to the entrance and await incoming injuries. Her eyes then focused upon Hinata in particular.

"Hinata I would like to have a word with you before it gets to hectic...Karin the clinic is in your care finish what you was doing we will be back shortly"

Karin nodded and carried I preparing the clinic ready for use.

Tsunade led Hinata not to far away but somewhere they could talk privately, the blonde had been visited by Naruto before he left to address his people who would be fighting.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _Tsunade had just received word that Naruto wanted to see her and cursed inwardly seeing that she was busy trying to make sure everything the clinic needed was there. She was about to head out until she saw the younger blonde appear in a flash of orange before her._

 _"Gaki!?"_

 _"Baa-chan...I need a word with you"_

 _Tsunade ignored the baa-chan suffix that she hated seeing the look in the young man's eyes._

 _"Very well what is it you want to talk to me about?"_

 _"Hinata...She wanted to fight but I made a compromise instead" Naruto admitted_

 _"Compromise!?...What Compromise did you give her?"_

 _"I denied her to fight out there with me and the others and I know you can understand my reasons for doing this...Can't you?"_

 _Tsunade was surprised that Hinata had told him her willingness to fight beside him in battle and had to secretly commend the human girl that had easily become a part of their lives that they cared deeply about. Tsunade however, although proud of her and her strength in character understood completely why Naruto denied her._

 _"Due to you bonding, it would be difficult for you to remain focused on the battle ahead. I expect you are finding it difficult to be away from her now huh..Gaki?"_

 _"Yes...I am...But she is the main target of what that bastard wants. I need you to look out for her in your care I told her that I would allow her to help you within the clinic to help any injured. Her eyes would benefit you as a natural x-Ray and her knowledge of herbs I heard from Jiraiya has even opened your eyes to her hidden talent at healing." Naruto admitted_

 _Although surprised Tsunade was pleased he allowed the girl, his new life mate the opportunity to do something instead of being cooped up in a room like a prisoner. Hinata had been managed to bring new techniques to her with herbs suitable to heal certain ailments that she had never known in all the years she had studied medicine. The fact that her eyes could help notice broken bones and inner injuries quicker than she or Sakura, and Shizune could diagnose altogether, was a blessing to them and lessening the time on each individual patient._

 _"Very well I think she us a valuable asset to have and I will watch over her gaki" Tsunade replied_

 _"I will have my summons guarding her for extra protection if our enemies manage to break through the defenses and the barrier. Jiraiya will be on the last line of defense with the toads who have offered assistance to us in our time of need." Naruto informed her._

 _"Sakura also has the slugs available as do I that can also help the multiple injured, the toads will be valued highly due to who we are dealing with. Although we do have Anko on our side we do know that Orochimaru has Manda as his summon." Tsunade warned._

 _"I am aware of that I think that's how come chief decided to offer his services in the battle he was itching to make a snake purse or something along those lines"_

 _Tsunade chuckled knowing the rivalry between both of them it had gone on for as long as Jiraiya and Orochimaru had their own unique rivalry._

 _"Anything else gaki?"_

 _"Yes there is something I need you to do...I need you to let Hinata-chan know the details of bonding"_

 _"Didn't you talk to her about it already?" Tsunade asked_

 _"Yes but not everything in that regard baa-chan, I need her to know about the pulls to the bond in detail as well as the changes her body will likely occur now that she is my mate"_

 _"Very well I will do as you ask...However, this should of come from you gaki and you know this!?"_

 _"I know, I know baa-chan...But in my defense I haven't had the luxury to enjoy the full benefits of the bond have I now? What with this predicament taking place...But I can assure you those bastards will not win or take anything from me, especially my vixen. Make no mistake once this is over, I am placing the rule over to Jiraiya so I can spend the time I was going to have with my hime!" Naruto stated with a growl._

 _"Alright gaki...Save you anger for those bastards coming. I will talk to her for you just...make sure you return safely to us...All of you for that matter!" Tsunade stated_

 _"..."_

 _"I have lost many people gaki in my lifetime, those that I hold dear. My brother Nawaki, my lover Dan, also your parents...I just can't bare to lose any more, so be careful out there alright" Tsunade admitted her voice held as light tremble of emotion._

 _"I will I have too much here to leave any way don't I? I promise baa-chan I will return back to you all alright, and I never go back on my promises ya know!"_

 _Tsunade smiled and nodded seeing the blinde she saw as a grandson flash away in a flash of orange leaving her to stare at where he had stood hoping that he kept his promise._

 **Flashback Ends...**

Tsunade broke from her thoughts as she looked upon the girl that had taken the gaki's heart. She herself cared so much for him and now also found herself caring for this blue haired human who had now bonded with her surrogate grandson. Tsunade wished that both Kushina and Minato was here right now to see over this impending battle about to take place.

However, Tsunade knew that she had to keep her faith on the blonde young Lord, she herself was ready to gamble and put a bet in the offs he was facing. A known gambler by heart Tsunade didn't want to junk this whole thing so kept her bets to herself instead of expressing them outwardly. That didn't mean she didn't think Naruto couldn't finish this because deep down she was certain that he and his friends would be able to...She just hoped that there wouldn't be substantial casualties in the long run.

She wished she could turn back time and help put an end to Orochimaru when he had turned against them all instead of putting her faith in Jiraiya and his belief that their once good friend and comrade could come back to them. She was adamant that it could never happen now after all the misery and death he has caused. He certainly wasn't going to get his hands on this girl in front of her, she had a feeling what that slimey no good bastard snake wanted and she would likely kill the girl herself than let him get his vile hands on her and that would be the very last resort if it came to it.

"Y-You wanted to talk to me Tsunade?" Hinata asked

"Yes,...I did Hinata Naruto did come time before he left asking me to have a word with you." Tsunade explained

"Yes he did mention he would get you to talk to me"

"Hmm...I know he spoke to you about compromising and letting you help out in the infirmary. Personally I am pleased as I will never turn away help when it will be needed." Tsunade began.

"I am also proud to see you willing to fight beside us than to be cooped up inside your chambers" Tsunade added.

Hinata nodded thankful for the elder females praise in confidence in her.

"I also wanted to talk to you about the bonding, Naruto in fact asked me to tell you on a few things you may go through since you have fully mated with him." Tsunade informed her.

Hinata blushed but knew that everyone was now well aware that she had mated with Naruto. Mortifying that they knew what went in between them she still had to get herself used to the demons culture and customs from now on.

"What is it you need to inform me about Tsunade?" Hinata asked calmly

"Well I will fill you in on the basics due to the limited time we have on hand, so any questions then say I will do my best to fill you in on them" Tsunade reasoned

Hinata nodded as she then gave Tsunade her full attention, curious at what she would now find herself expecting. Tsunade sighed and began to inform her on everything she was to expect from being bonded to a powerful demon such as Naruto.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello to everyone who is following this story. Apologies for the wait with updates but a lot has gone on privately in my life. Firstly I would like to say thank you to Oceanmoon who was my beta for this story and Hot For Teacher, again I thank you for all the help you gave me while looking through each chapter I had written. I do hope I can work with you again in future.**

 **I would also like to thank Melancholy234 who has agreed to become my new beta for this story, thank you for looking over the chapters for me.**

 **I'm very near completing Hard Love that I am working on. I am also working on my other chapters to my other on going stories. I have due to popular demand decided to rewrite The Demon Fox Lover, I have reposted the story and chapters back up. I will be continuing with the story from the summer of this year. I do plan to post a few new stories this year the first will be Shinobi passions that I'm working on in my spare time.**

 **I will be updating this story for the moment monthly.**

 **No recommendations will be given this chapter but I will do so next chapter.**

 **Till next chapter x**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:- Hello everyone I'm sorry that there have been no updates these few weeks but alot has gone on privately in my life. I had to wait to buy a new tablet so I could continue to write, then my house has been renovated (still hasn't finished yet!) Also my health hasn't been great and when I'm in pain I can't focus on my writing at all.**

 **So I do apologise for those of you that have messaged me or have left a review for updates. I am slowly getting back to writing but I am very behind on my targets so I am focusing primarily on 3 of my stories. The ones I will be focusing on are the following.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Hot For Teacher**

 **Shinobi Passions**

 **The others will be updated as and when.**

 **Hard Love will be updated with the next chapter once it is finished it is over half done with one chapter after remaining to completion. A Toy For The Akatuki and Demon Fox Lover will be on temporary Hiatus just until I have got a few chapters done for the three I'm focusing on.**

 **Shinobi Passions I have sent the chapter to my beta Shinokaze but he has also been busy so once it is finished I will post that chapter up.**

 **In A Demons possession I have written half of the chapter out and hope to have it done by the weekend and send over to my beta.**

 **Hot For Teacher I have been sat on this chapter contemplating with whether to keep or change it. I do need a beta for this story I haven't heard from the one that offered. So if anyone wants to lend assistance then please message me.**

 **Again sorry for the delays in updates I will update as soon as I can x**


End file.
